


Little Red and His Wolf

by PhantomQuill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, BAMF Stiles, Centers&Anchors are the same, Deputy Derek, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Even Derek, F/M, Feral behaviour, Full-Shift Wolf, Hunters, Incubi, Kidnapping, Lots of supernatural creatures, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magical Tattoos, Manifested Familiars, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Derek, POV Stiles, Photographed Threats, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, The Pack does Karaoke, Witches, attempted non-con, cliffhanger?, magical OCs, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 130,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomQuill/pseuds/PhantomQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years in his high school and the age of 16, Stiles left Beacon Hills and continued his education on the road while learning to control his Spark with his mother's family friend Leto as his mentor. Four years later  Stiles Stilinski finds himself returning home and is instantly welcomed by his friends that he left with little to no explanation but just the promise to return. He also finds an unexpected comfort towards Big Broody-Scary Alpha, who may or may not be as Broody or Scary as Stiles thinks. One thing is for sure, he's willing to find out.</p><p>After finally establishing his Pack ties and finding a homey place in Beacon Hills, Derek comes across Stiles Stilinski in the woods after encountering an Omega wolf, carrying the scent of lightning and something indistinct. Upon re-introducing Derek's pack to their high school mate, Stiles and his friend Leto slips in more easily than he previously thought, and he can't find the need to mind it at all. In fact, he is rather ecstatic to welcome his new pack mates with open arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Home

The first thing Derek noticed was the bright red hoodie standing out against a lean figure, the shadings of a dark crimson colour of the clothing folds caused by the breathtakingly violent, sparking lightening that crackled beautifully between his thin lanky fingers of his pale hands. The magic branching up his forearms, as if drawing the boy’s energy as the crackly sphere poised between the palms of his wool fingerless gloves and only been growing larger.

Derek looked down to the abandoned aluminum bat that belonged to the hooded figure and he couldn’t help but wonder why the boy brought a bat if he had magic. His head snapped up when he saw the burnt out body was thrown in front of him; the boy’s eyes flickered with harsh colours of magical residue before it settled in an extraordinary whiskey brown colour that shifts to an amber brown from time to time.

“Friend or foe?” Derek swallowed and stopped himself from shivering visually. He watched the shape of the mask cover the top of the boy’s face, what baffled him the most was probably that the mask shaped a fox-wolf hybrid. The ears that tipped a little over the pulled up hood where the shape of the ears and face (especially near the eyes where there is a slit that revealed careful eyes) were fox-like but had a wolf colour. 

He blinked as the boy ducked down and snatched his bat from the group before slinging it over his shoulder while his other hand rested in the pocket of his black jeans. Derek looked up and examined quickly at any angle to see if he could see more of the boy’s face, but all his results were led up to the plump lips and constellation of moles on the side of his face near his ear.

“What?” Derek managed to ask, hoping that the boy wouldn’t fry him like he did with the other werewolf who’d been fighting with Derek before the boy showed up. “Uh…Friend?”

The boy suddenly smiled, his expression (or what Derek could see and make out) drastically changing and Derek couldn’t help but notice the clenching in his chest. The boy held out his hand and smiled, “Good, I didn’t want to kill you. My name is Stiles…well, it’s not my real name but if I told you that then you wouldn’t be able to pronounce it and then it would turn out to be a terrible, terrible, mess…sorry, I’m babbling, what’s your name?”

“What in the Hell is a Stiles?” He whispered.

“Hey! I'll have you know that it’s my name! And I for one like it! Now, what is your name?” Stiles re-asked. 

“D-Derek.” He said blinking. He was not expecting the sudden conversation of the boy—Stiles—after the fight. What if he had lied and was actually a foe? Would Stiles have known if he lied? That was impossible…“What are you?” He blurted out before he can stop himself.

“Awh. Not even a thank you?” Stiles chimed jokingly.

“I was fine!” Derek immediately snapped back. “I had it under control.” 

“Ooh, tryna’ be a big bad wolf?” Derek felt the growl curl in his chest before he could hear it and he knew his eyes bled red, “Oh, Alpha Wolf. Well that’s new indeed. And if you must know, I’m a Spark. Where’s your pack?” He asked while looking around the reserve expecting them to jump out.

“Not here.” He bit while pulling on his torn Henley; he sighed, it was his favourite. “They have exams. I was taking care of the Omega before you showed up, I turned my back for one minute and—”

“And _still_ no thank you.” Stiles sang, he then looked to Derek and smiled, causing Derek’s breath to, un-expectantly, catch in his chest. “Catch you later Sourwolf” Then he vanished with a loud crack in the sky along with the Omega’s body. 

Derek stood there for a moment, brows furrowed with annoyance as he looked up to the empty space the Spark Stiles had once been, “Sourwolf?” He scowled.

~~~~~

“Do you know anything about Stiles?” Derek asked, two weeks later and after his pack’s exam. His voice was neutral as he swished herbal tea in his cup, eyeing the movement as it went—he could hear the halt or hesitation.

“He was sent away to live with some family member West Coast a few of years ago by his dad—said he couldn’t support him the way he needed support, I mean, he actually helped me when I was bit. He used to go to school with us actually, had really bad panic attacks but things started to get a bit more complicated after I got bit, which is why he left.” Scott shrugged as if the memory hurt him, “we used to be best friends, but after his dad sent him off we barely kept in contact. He didn’t even tell me why he left.”

“I used to have a crush on him?” Erica suggested while flipping her blond hair confidently over her shoulder before shifting closer to Boyd who just shrugged. 

Lydia looked up with her dazzling green eyes and pursed her painted red lips, arching a brow with contemplation as she twirled a finger in her strawberry blond hair. She sighed, “He used to have a crush on me.”

Derek arched up a brow. This…all this was nothing like the Stiles he knew. Come to know or gather in such a short time. It didn’t help that he didn’t have a face to put to the name but now Stiles seemed like a completely different person. Their Stiles was Mundane, His Stiles is…. _captivating_. “So,” he cleared his throat, “nothing _strange?_ ”

Scott looked up to Derek with furrowed brows, “What do you mean by strange Derek?” He then paused, “Wait…how do you know about Stiles anyway? He’s in our year.” Everyone was looking to him then and Derek was surprised that Scott, over everyone, actually mentioned it.

“It was…a couple of weeks ago, I ran into someone who introduced himself as Stiles…I don’t know if it’s even the same one. Don’t worry about it.” Derek shrugged the topic off, no longer interested in learning about Scott’s supposed best friend, or the girl who had a crush on him, or even the one he had a crush on. He wanted to know about the boy with the magic…

Derek froze, the tea at room temperature splashed on his hand; it caught Scott’s and Isaac’s attention but they said nothing. What if they don’t know about Stiles’ magic? He pondered. He brought the tea to his lips and sighed when he swallowed. “I’m going out to get something to eat for the pack—we’re going to be here a long time if we want to get the upper-hand over our problem. Is anyone else coming?”

“Kira said she was.” Scott replied.

Lydia looked up for a brief moment from the bestiary before looking back down to the book, her green eyes observing and retaining the information of the supernatural creatures Derek has yet to hear from or seen. Derek took her silence as the O.K to leave, so he grabbed his keys to the Camaro and jogged down the steps, to the garage, and he hopped into the drivers’ seat. 

He realized he didn’t even ask the pack what they wanted until he was in town, he wasn’t that surprised when he forgot his phone as well. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel before deciding on pizza. The pack never denied pizza. But the smell always bothered him; they ordered the weirdest things. Jackson for one, always used to order anchovies. Derek was somewhat relieved for that reason alone the pizza would be saved for everyone else when the very demanding Beta went to England. 

As he stood in line something caught his eye. A figure on the bench wearing a red hoodie. When he finally got the three boxes of large pizza and ditched it in the backseat of his car, he walked up to the person wearing it, and was slightly disappointed when he saw a girl. He almost missed a step when he realized the scent of lightning wasn't attached to her but the hoodie; she carried her own scent—burning wood on a summer night. Derek wasn’t going to lie, he actually liked the smell—but it was nothing like the one that was soaked into the hoodie. The girl’s head tilted to the side as she breathed out a labored breath—this caught Derek’s attention, and maybe he can learn something about the owner of the jacket. 

“Are you lost?” Derek found himself saying. 

The girl looked up and Derek stared for a second. Her lips were in an automatic frown but it didn’t look unattractive. It reminded him of Lydia’s disapproving smile but seeing the rest of her features it didn’t match at all. For instance her warm golden-cognac eyes was popping out with the winged eyeliner and neutral tones of her eyeshadow—but near the ends were expertly dabbed with black. But going farther than that, her lips were had lip gloss on them and her cheeks had a natural flush to them. But the most distracting thought wasn’t the attractiveness of the girl, but the smell she carried—Stiles’ smell. 

“Do I look lost?” She queried, pulling out a bookmark out of the further pages than her progress and parked it in where she had stopped. Derek caught the spine of the book, it wasn’t a school book—in fact, Derek doubted they would let the school have this book. Then again, he heard about kids being allowed to read _Fifty Shades of Grey_ for English class and do a book review for it. No but, the book was _The Encyclopedia of Magic and Alchemy_ by Rosemary Ellen Guiley. He snapped his vision to her and arched up a brow. “No?” He finally answered.

She took no notice to his voice apparently as she smiled, “Oh I’m just waiting for a friend. We came into town together but he said he had to do something before we met up at the pizza place. But he said it was cold so he gave me his hoodie…although sometimes I think he forgets…” She mumbled, Derek tried not to overhear, and if he did—reveal that he hasn’t. She sighed shaking her head before putting a smile on her glossed lips, “I’m just waiting for a friend.” 

Derek examined her, under her eyes were dark and she was pale. She had beads of sweat and Derek wondered what Stiles’ forgot because even though she may be running a cold, she shouldn’t be sweating this much. Her eyes were unfocused but still trailed behind Derek and a smooth smile played on her lips as her features lightened. Completely making her sickness and his examination non-existent.

“Stiles!” She jumped up, shoving the book in Derek’s chest and hopping into the embrace the teenager had for her. Derek stood still for a moment. He turned in time to see her shrugging off the hoodie from her shoulders and giving it to him. Her sent wafted into his nose and he tried not to cringe. Fire….she smelt like a burning fire in a camp site. Derek decided that didn’t like it at all anymore because of its sudden intensity…. 

“Hey, well if it isn’t the Sourwolf. What’s with the face?” Stiles said when he met Derek’s eyes. Derek kept his eyes trained on Stiles as he moved to gently peel the book from Derek’s hand and gave it back to the girl. “Leto, are you giving your books away again?”

“What…” She looked confused for a moment then her mouth gaped open as she clutched onto her book like it was her life line—causing Derek to lift a brow as she continued, “No! Absolutely not! I’m so sorry dude—”

“Don’t call me dude.” Derek snarled. It sounded harsh and he didn’t mean it. Her scent was (surprisingly) distracting Derek and bringing back buried memories. He didn’t want to hate the girl, Leto, but he couldn’t bring himself to be kind to her…he didn’t understand why.

“Right. So. I’ve always wanted to ask this question. What about Wolfsbane makes it deadly to you know. I mean. I know but like…I kinda’ wanna’ know the experience from an actual werewolf.” She rambled a little and Derek raised a brow before looking at Stiles—he was actually posing a curious face as well.

“Did Stiles tell you what I was?” Derek asked. 

“No, you just smell like a dog.” She replied like it wasn’t an insult.

“And you smell like Death, can we move on?” He snapped and watched her fall back. Stiles’ eyes turned cold and Derek inwardly winced. He looked around anxiously to see if anyone had heard this Leto girl. Then again, who would believe a teenager about the supernatural world? People would assume that people like her would avoid doing something responsible by Googling everything. 

Derek sighed and shrugged. “Sorry. I just don’t like the smell of fire.” He didn’t want to answer her question. 

And because of this the girl huffed and her eyes flashed to a burning red which made Derek’s breath narrow his eyes in curiosity. It was not at all alike to the Alpha red ones he possessed—the threat and power behind his didn’t compete to the life of her flickering red. It was as if literal flames danced in her golden-cognac eyes….“Well sorry to upset you Alpha but I can’t just mask a natural smell, it’s not easy. Trust me, I’ve tried…but then I realized, what the fuck? I like the smell of burning wood so you—”

“Leto, your eyes.” Stiles says casually leafing through the book that had once been in Leto’s hands. Derek didn’t even notice the petty theft in the heat of the argument he did however, immediately notice the way Stiles long finger curled against the book as he held it in place while he flipped through each page—how were fingers so attractive?

To distract himself from his….distraction, Derek looked back to Stiles companion. She blinked a couple of times—her brows furrowing. “Are you okay?” Stiles asked holding the book out to her and she numbly reached for it. When she fell over Derek found himself lunging for the girl. Shocking Stiles completely who had also been stepping forward to help. 

“Sourwolf! We have to get her help now!” Stiles panicked. “Man, I didn’t think it was this bad, shit.” Derek looked up with a scoff. Like he didn’t know that. He also wanted Stiles to stop calling him Sourwolf but his voice got stuck in his throat as his eyes peered into the boy’s. Much like Leto’s a moment ago his streaked with the same lightning that had been dancing on Stiles’ palms a couple weeks back. It was striking against his already enchanting whiskey brown eyes. He blinked as his vision traveled to the boy’s plump pale lips only to see that his was mouthing something. Derek blinked as Stiles’ voice returned with panic. “We need to get her to Deaton’s!” _Deaton’s?_

Derek huddled her close as she stumbled her feet, head bowed as she was shuffled in the back and Stiles’ practically jumped in behind her. Derek rounded the Camaro and revved the engine before speeding out of his parking lot and took the quickest route he knew to Deaton’s. 

When he got there he cut the engine and looked to Stiles’. “You got her?” With a confirming nod, Derek stepped out of his car and knocked on the back door. When it opened Derek was faced with the neutral look of Deaton. When he eyed the approaching Stiles he sucked in a breath.

“Leto?” He asked. “What happened this time?” _This time?_ Derek wanted to ask, but found it wiser not to.

“Hey Alan…” She replied sickly. Stiles’ rubbed her arm with one hand while helping her stand with the other. “I kind of need your help…you see. Stiles and I were training the other day until we ran into a couple of hunters. Long story short, Stiles got out fine…me, not so much.” She let out a long and painful breath. “Sheriff would have killed me if anything happened to Stiles.” A painful smile pressed her lips and Derek watched her, she looked older than before. 

“Can we please stop worrying about what my dad would say and get you help? You still have to train me. I’m not ready.” Derek felt extremely out of the loop. Just how different was this Stiles was compared to the one who had left Beacon Hills two years ago.

“Jesus. I’m not dying Stiles. Honestly a week in this condition and it’s an automatic assumption I’m going to die.” Leto huffed, her black hair clinging a bit to her sweaty forehead and neck. “Do you have something?” Leto asked Deaton. And despite the fact that she was in pain, she was taking this rather well; then again, Deaton did say _this time._

“I might have something.” Deaton ran into the next room and came back quickly with a container, he took the top off and spread the unidentifiable substance from temple to temple and from elbow to fingertips on the inside. “You need to take care of your fire better Leto, it’s not a tool that can be abandoned in battle. It’s a part of you.”

“Thanks Alan…I just wasn’t prepared for their attack, like I said, it was just training. I wasn’t even armed for Christ’s sake.” Leto explained, ever since the application of the substance her voice was louder and stronger. Derek arched a brow, what was going on?

“Well, you’re lucky it was just human hunters. The last thing we need is for your weapon to turn against you.” Deaton said. Derek was shocked, this man was usual cryptic as Hell and now he’s having a full out conversation with this girl all while we was…..what the Hell….

“What are you doing?” Derek finally asked, he wasn’t one to ask questions but this was seriously confusing him. Stiles looked up and rounded the table, he took Derek by the arm and led him out. When he stopped he turned to face him and Derek looked down to the boy who was a couple inches shorter than him and arched a brow. “Who is she to you?”

“She’s my mentor and my friend. She is teaching me how to control my magic….my spark.” He looked away nervous, as if the topic was sensitive—who knows, maybe it was. “She has magic of her own; it’s a pretty neat trick really. She can control her fire to the point where she can decide whether the fire will be damaging and hurtful or not.”

Derek tried to hide his flinch. He didn’t like fires, not after the one started that evidently killed his family and left his uncle Peter with first-degree burns in the hospital and crazy. But seeing as though she can control whether it’s fatal or not put him at ease. Kate was still out there, he didn’t need someone else who liked playing with fire in his life.

“So she teaches you how to control your magic.” When he seems Stiles lick his lips Derek tracks the tongue before looking away and shaking his head. What was wrong with him? He just met the kid a couple of weeks ago. When Stiles nodded Derek continued, “And you ran into, which hunters exactly?”

“We don’t know their name. But Leto is so mad. She took her anger out on our punching bag, but when she got tired she set aflame to it—of course again, she can decide what actually gets damaged or not—all we had to do was throw water on it before we continued training. We did research and couldn’t figure out who attacked us.” Stiles shrugged. “Anyway. Thanks for bringing me, us here.”

“Are you here with anyone other than Leto?” Derek asked.

“Nope. Leto is just about done with Deaton; we’re going to check up on my dad.”

“What happened to her?” Derek asked, truly curious and quite frankly didn’t want this conversation to end just yet. He wanted to learn more about Magic…and Stiles (truthfully more of Stiles) and Stiles sighed.

“The hunters blocked her energy flow she uses to call up her magic. If left blocked for a longer period than normal, it starts to put a strain on the body and soon enough disables her of using magic. Could also cause her to overheat which is a big no-no. The catch though is that she’ll always smell like a threat to some people and she won’t be anymore. I told her we could come back a week earlier than planned so that we could get Deaton’s help. Now worst case scenario would be what Deaton said—if magic was used to suppress her magic and she started burning inside out…yikes.” Stiles shrugged but Derek could tell he was more bothered by the thought than he let on.

Derek cocks his head to the side and hears a full-out conversation between Leto and Deaton. Mostly around how they’ve been, what they’ve been up to, how both hers’ and Stiles’ training is going. And all that. Derek’s jaw slacked a little though when he heard that not only is Stiles’ still doing training but so was she.

“Magic is a long process.” Stiles’ continued, as if reading Derek’s mind. “Leto has been practicing for nearly ten years. She’s still learning her strengths and weakness…but she’s a very good teacher.” Stiles smiles and Derek leans back a bit to capture a full body image of him.

“Do you remember Scott?” Derek asked, still not wanting the conversation to die. And when he saw Stiles’ eyes light up Derek couldn’t help but smile and feel something tug in his chest. “He’s at my place now…if you two wanted to come by you can. I came out to get pizza and well…kinda’ ran into you and Leto.” Speaking of the pizza, it’s probably cold.

“Um.” Stiles began but his eyes wandered to Leto who looked completely refreshed, like a new person entirely, and her book tucked under her arm. Her sleeves were rolled up to reveal two fox tattoos and Derek smiled, knowing Kira would get along with Leto just because of that. 

“Don’t look at me, you know I’ve always wanted to meet your friends. You don’t have to ask permission. We came to Beacon Hills to find your center. Not play by my rules. I don’t even like rules….” She muttered that last part to herself but Derek heard it as clear as day. Derek arched up a brow. 

“Awesome. Scott is going to be there…how is he doing?” Stiles asked, his attitude immediately changing. Derek sent a casting look to Leto before smiling a small one. “Why don’t you come and see?” The expression on Stiles’ face made Derek want to melt.

~~~~~

When they reached the loft, Stiles’ was emitting an aura of excitement while Leto’s was unreadable; however her expression was one of discomfort. When Stiles went ahead Derek stopped Leto and gave her an encouraging squeeze of the shoulder, she smiled a little but hugged her book tighter like it was her own shield she knew she would give out soon. 

“They are going to like you. I promise.”

“What makes you think that? Their Alpha hates me at first glance, they’re obviously going to sense it. And even now as you’re comforting me the fact remains. I’m sorry I smell like fire but if I masked it, it’s like masking who I am. It’s the same as me telling you to give up your role as an Alpha…it’s who we are.”

Derek heaved, being reminded of her anger and Stiles’ cold glare was not pleasant. He didn’t want to see it again, not with potential allies and friends. “Look, I know things are rough but there is a reason I don’t like fire. I didn’t mean to take it out on you. You just…brought up buried memories…memories I didn’t like.”

“I wish I knew what to do to make you feel better Alpha, I really do. I just want you to not see me as a threat, you know?”

“I don’t. Trust me. Neither you nor Stiles will be one.”

She gave a gentle tip of the lips as she looked down, her eyes flickering with flames once more and Derek had a sneaking suspicion that her eye colour changed with emotion. “I just want Stiles to be happy,” Leto looked up to Derek and Derek felt as though she was looking into his soul when she made eye-contact, “I don’t think I can give him the satisfaction anymore. But I do think you and your pack will. Beacon Hills is an important place to Stiles. From happiness, to tragedy, to recovery, to friendship, to discovery, and even to departure. But it felt as though we were drawn here, and hence leading to a new chapter in his life, the return….but I have nothing here—unlike him. I want him to be comfortable but he knows when I’m not…and well. Stiles is very caring for the ones he loves and trusts. He’ll sacrifice his own happiness to make me feel at home. I don’t want to be the reason he can’t find his center—the center is the most important part on one’s spark.”

“What’s the center?” Derek asked. His mind was racing with millions of questions. But that one stuck out the most, and quite frankly he knew it was the one she can give the answers too—the rest, he’ll learn on his own, slowly but surely. 

Leto opened her mouth to speak but the voice that came out was not her own, “Leto, Derek. Don’t forget the pizza.” Stiles said from in front of them. He turned around to wait. Leto reached in for one box of pizza while Derek took the other two.

“The center depends on the person. I’m sorry I can’t answer that. But it’s a journey that he can have friends and family on, so don’t worry….I’m sorry. I don’t think I caught your name.”

“Derek.” He replied. Her eyes widen a little; as if she knew something but she didn’t say anything. Derek led them into his apartment; he shifted the pizza box in one hand as he rummaged in his pocket for the keys with the other. 

“I’m gonna stay here and wait for my big moment to surprise everyone.” Stiles says with his fingers ghosting along his Adam’s apple—the tattoos on his fingers with simple lines and Derek didn’t take in any of it, he just switched his gaze to Leto but she only smiled. 

Derek looked back to Stiles’ long fingers and a flicker caught his eye but before he could investigate it went away. “You can’t surprise werewolves.”

“You’d be surprised.” Stiles laughed, stroking the side of his neck, which was _not_ distracting at all. Derek pushed his way through the door with a huff and paused when he noticed the whole pack looking his and Leto’s way. Stiles hid beside the frame of the door and stuck on finger in front of his lips and winked. Derek didn’t like the attention from both sides so he went to the table and dropped the box of pizza. Leto quickly followed with a small smirk but it faded as she shrank underneath the gaze of Erica. Derek gave a look of warning.

Stiles came in next with a huge smile, “Sorry, Sourwolf was out picking out strays.” Hah, Dog Jokes, hadn't heard _that_ one before.

“Dude! Stiles! I didn’t hear you at all!” Scott shouted whipping his head up, almost giving himself whiplash and ended up throwing the book off his lap and near Leto’s feet where she jumped before picking it up; he golden-cognac eyes flashed with fascination as she grabbed the nearest seat and hopped onto it. Derek bent a little to read the spine, it was one of the bestiaries before looking back to Scott; how did he not hear them? They were right outside the door—it wasn’t soundproof like the other doors in the loft.

“Scotty! My man! It’s been years! Yeah sorry for not calling as much as I said I would, I had to do a lot of stuff. But I’m back now.”

“And with company.” Lydia supplied while eyeing Leto suspiciously yet curiously, her voice on the verge of accusation. She eyed Leto like prey and Derek wondered if she was secretly a wolf who had been holding out on everyone by masking her scent. Leto, noting Lydia’s expression no doubt, looked up from the pages and gave a coy grin. It was cocky, not at all from what Derek gathered about Stiles’ companion. Derek switched his gaze to Stiles once more and the boy was not happy with Lydia, but he didn’t say anything. 

“Nice bestiary. Well informative; however no doubt still lacking in vital information and certain creatures I’m afraid. I can help you guys out sometime if you’d like, I have one of my own, passed through the Jones line since the 1600’s, so we can compare. Stiles and I will be here for quite a bit.”

“I don’t mean to be rude but, who are you exactly? I don’t think I’ve seen you before, are you from out of town?” Boyd asked; Derek wanted to thank him for being the only kind one. 

Leto sat frozen. “Ah well, not really.” She said it as if she were unsure. "I'm more of a family friend to the Stilinski's."

Derek arched a brow. “Stiles.” Derek finally sighed, pulling the boy from Scott’s and a suddenly there Kira, “Introduce your friend.”

“Right! Okay everyone!” He said running out to Leto who blushed with embarrassment as she tried to hide behind the book, her failed shield attempt once more. “This is the lovely Leto; she’s been my mentor in the years I have been gone, be kind to her and she’s awesome.”

“Mentor for what?” Lydia asks skeptical.

“Does it matter?” Stiles slightly snapped. Derek blinked before looking to his pack who displayed various forms of shock. Derek looked to the magical pair and narrowed his eyes….they didn’t want them to know? Derek mentally shrugged, he can withhold that information for now, let them ease into it….trust the Pack. “What matters is that she has been helping me with a lot of shit.” Stiles continued—somehow adopting a joyous tune once more. 

“So, what are you, his girlfriend?” Erica asked, the question hanging in the air as both Stiles and Leto froze this time. Leto looked up from the book with a bewilderment to the blond before looking to Derek for help—unfortunately Derek didn’t know what to say. He wanted the answer but seeing their reaction—he already knew and he was happy it was a no.

Derek clears his throat, “Erica….leave Leto alone.”

“I only asked a simple question everyone else wanted to answer to.” She insisted while stepping in closer to Boyd. Derek watched Isaac come around the corner and stop dead at the sight of Leto; horrified that there was someone in the house he didn’t know. Derek sighed.

“Um, funny Erica but no.” Stiles said at the same time Leto suddenly outburst “Absolutely not!” She then looked to Stiles who had an arched brow before smiling and bumping his shoulder, “you know this already Stiles. You’re like a bro.”

Stiles laughed, “I gotcha’, anyway, Leto is a friend as well as my mentor. I haven’t found anyone yet. I’m making sure he or she is totally worth it. No one is acceptable unless they binge watch the Star Wars movie, The Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, Harry Potter and all the good Superhero movies.”

“Stiles. That’s a lot of hours. It took us months to do that and I couldn’t sit through all of the Star Wars” She started, still trying to hide from the embarrassment. “I only got from one to three before giving up.” She replied sheepishly. 

Derek shrugged, “It’s not that long if you’re devoted to it. Laura and I watched a vast majority of them back in New York.” When he looked up everyone was looking at him funny save Leto and Stiles. Derek resisted the urge to squirm, true he never spoke about himself and especially not Laura but hey. “What?” Everyone shook out of it and continued their own thing.

Lydia looked up to Leto once more and manages a smile as she examines her clothes. “Since you’re going to be here a while—we might as well get to know each other. Kira, Erica, you guys want to come with me to take Leto out shopping? We’ll invite Allison too if she arrives at her promised time from her trip to France with her dad.”

“Yes!” Kira peeped at the same time Erica chanted, “Hell yeah.”

“Is there something wrong with my clothes?” Leto asked slightly offended by looking down at her clothes to see if she missed something; her eyes flashing but it seemed like everyone ignored it, or just didn’t see it. Derek couldn’t help but feel bad for the poor girl. But on the bright side, Kira would be there too. What it was that shocked him the most was the fact that _Lydia Martin_ was being nice. Or, her form of nice.

“No darling, not at all. We should just get you clothes more of your colour, to bring out your beauty and besides, we needed a girl’s night out and now we have an excuse, right girls?” Lydia shrugged with a smile as Derek heard Kira an Erica laugh and chant in the background. He looked to Lydia who settled her eyes on Leto, who shifted uneasily from foot to foot while rolling up her sleeves, that’s when Derek saw it at better and more majestic detail just as Lydia commented “…wow…are those tattoos?”

Everyone turned their attention to Leto who brought up her arms and examined the two twin foxes on both arms, each fox occupying each arm in the exact mirror image. The foxes were limited to the warm colours gold, red, yellow, orange, and anything along the similar hue. The foxes wound and spiraled up the arm in a splash of water colour expelled in an untamed bush of a tail as the foxes paws were small and decorated with black socks. The only displacing colour. The tails were the number of six each and the tips were a faded yellow that eventually weaved into the warmness and darker colours of the body. The same faded yellow formed on the forehead, between the black ears of the fox and went all the way down to the top of the snout. 

The power radiating off such art made Derek blink and feel warm…surprisingly comfortable with the idea of fire. He looked over to Stiles and wondering what his tattoos were other than the Angelo-Saxon Runes on his arms. Did he have any chest or torso tattoos? Legs? What if Stiles had a back one like himself? Derek blinked once more and actually focused in on the conversation.

Stiles looked over to Kira and huffed out a laugh as Leto replied, “Yeah. You like them?” Kira’s squeals were the only answers that needed to be heard as she ran to Leto’s side to look at them in every new angle and light—as if she were trying to decode it.

“These are awesome! The detail is extraordinary but the fox looks like its alive!”

“Thanks. I got them a while back. It helps me with my magic…actually. So yeah they technically are alive. I actually have some more….” She mumbled to herself distractedly. 

“Magic? Are you like a witch or something?” Erica mused, Derek had a feeling Erica somehow felt his first impression of Leto and is subconscious portraying it on the fiery spark. Erica was one of his closest betas…he means, they are all close—it just seems Erica understands more. Especially with the whole Kate thing. 

Leto let out a laugh, “Of course not, my magic can be accessed differently compared to spells and incantations. I harness the energy of the nature into myself. It’s kinda hard to explain but it calls for a lot of control, clear mindedness and relaxation of the breath and body.”

“So like meditation?” Kira asked, who leaned against Scott as soon as he made his way over to examine the fox tattoos for himself. 

Another laugh, “exactly like that!” As she spoke, Derek was listening to any heart rate changes. He smirked when he noticed that Leto was no longer nervous. She felt like she fit in good—neither she nor Stiles would have to worry about that while here in Beacon Hills. 

Derek then turned his attention to Stiles and let himself relax a little. He didn’t know why he felt this way towards the boy….maybe it was his whiskey coloured eyes, or maybe how is plumped lips turned into one of the most attractive smiles Derek has ever seen. Derek thought about it for a minute and embraced his own smile as he bowed his head so no one could see; maybe, it was the boy’s carefree and chain reaction laugh—or his milky voice. Derek couldn’t decide, he loved it all—Derek blinked as he put his thoughts on halt, he didn’t even know Stiles, what in the Hell was he doing?

“Hey Derek, you okay?” Isaac asked.

“Yeah, I just, I feel good about them.” He eyes the two before clearing his throat, “All right. We need to figure out what our problem is. We’ve already have three bodies…I don’t think we want anymore.”

“Bodies?” Stiles asked while moving away from Scott and glaring into the files, “seems like dad’s been helping you.” He muttered before sitting on the floor and scattering the pages of the three cases. His whiskey eyes skimmed for similarities as he bit his thumb fingernail, rocking back and forth. 

“Their names….Patrick Ortiz. Natalie Tucker and Isla Anders. Two females’ one male it says here both women were pregnant and the male’s sexual organs were removed. Ew. Chunks of their flesh are gone in abdominal region.” Stiles read, scrunching up his nose. 

“What?” Leto asked while walking over to the files on the floor, her mouth upturned to the side as she looked upwards to the right. As if recalling a memory. “Someone who has a vendetta against pregnant women, perhaps lost a child of their own? But where does the man fall into this?”

“We need to talk to these people’s partners.” Stiles replied in full understanding before looking up. He arched a brow when he noticed everyone, including Derek had been staring at them. Derek tried, he really did, to not look at the two and envy their relationship. They seemed to understand each other even outside of their usage of words. 

“We’ve tried.” Derek supplied with the heavy lift of his shoulders, “they were grieving and it was kind of awful.” Really. It took everything Derek could offer for him not to roll his eyes. 

“Well of course they are. The men of the marriage just lost their wife and unborn child while the girl just lost her boyfriend.” Lydia replied in an unpleasing tone. Derek started to weigh the cons more than the pros of keeping the Banshee around. 

“Anything else on the crime scene?” Stiles asked and Derek blinked.

“It didn’t smell human…even after the body was removed the Pack went back to sniff out anything that can be used to help your dad with the case. But we don’t know what it is, I mean, it could be anything.” Derek shrugged, “Even Uncle Peter took time off his busy schedule to see if he could find anything odd….we didn’t get a peep out of him, he just disappeared again with a glint in his eye.”

“No offense dude, but you’re uncle always has a glint in his eyes and it hardly means anything good. He probably knows what it is but won’t tell us.” Scott huffed, Derek sighed—he knew Scott didn’t like his uncle—no one in the pack did to be honest.

“Well,” Stiles began while looked straight at Derek, “this is one Hell of a Welcome Home present. Let’s get on this. I’ll call dad tomorrow. We have a dangerous supernatural in our midst.”

Derek arched a brow, he was okay with this.

 


	2. Family Reunion

“So.” Stiles jumped at the sound of Leto’s voice; Stiles can already tell that Leto was prepared to talk about at least one of his old friends. They left the house moments before; something about the cases didn’t settle right with Stiles so he wanted to see his dad but evidently Leto tagged along. He couldn’t blame her—four years of getting to know each other before being thrusted into Stiles’ old life would have been something. Stiles silently hoped she would talk about anyone but Derek Hale. “Derek Hale is cute.” He sighed and closed his eyes, _of course._ He turned to face her and saw the smile in her eyes, “Totally your type.”

Stiles laughed, he won’t be able to escape this, Leto was the only one who actually learned to keep up with his babbling. “I doubt he can sit through one movie with me, needless to say a whole marathon. And besides, he’s too broody.” 

“Those movies are long Stiles, give the man credit because he deserves it if what he said early was true. I think he was trying to impress you. As for brooding? His entire pack are basically teenagers, a cute and bubbly kitsune who’s in love with an oblivious yet very kind werewolf. Erica and Boyd and Isaac—the ones Derek turned himself then then Lydia—the Goddess of everything you used to talk about constantly before realizing that hey, maybe women aren't my only cup of tea after all." Stiles scrunched his nose at that one, "I mean come on, why didn’t you prep me?”

“Prep you with what?” Stiles laughed against his own will. “Leto, if they can’t accept you for who you are, I will have something to say about it.” Despite Leto’s power she was super shy and easily intimidated. Usually the people they’ve met over the past years couldn’t tell and if they could they did nothing about it. Derek…Stiles really appreciated the fact that Derek pulled Leto aside and reassured her. 

“Don’t be like that Stiles. They are your friends.” She smiled, “besides, I basically walked in there looking like a train-wreck. I mean, she basically told me she didn’t like how I looked.” Leto stopped and suddenly huffed. “I mean, it’s not like I can do much, this is all that was salvageable from the incident.”

“Sh. Pipe down. We aren’t out of earshot yet.” Stiles looked behind him to the loft that wasn’t out of sight just yet. 

“Stiles, we left a note and they are asleep, and it’s like, six in the morning. We have to tell your dad we’re back. Honestly. I worry about you, you worry too much; like what are you so thrown off about?”

“I’m not the same Leto…” Stiles stopped his hands from shaking by stuffing them in his jeans pocket. “I didn’t tell them anything about why I left and I made my dad swear not to tell anyone. After…after….”

“Hey Stiles stop!” Leto cried while latching onto his wrist. “Look at me,” she said “what happened all those years ago wasn’t your fault. Sure the town was out of power for a week but hey, black outs happen loads of time before. You just discovered your spark, they are always difficult to control…I mean. Imagine almost starting a forest fire.” When Leto saw him smile she breathed out, “there you go.”

“Thanks…I just. I’m afraid Derek would tell them before I could.”

“Don’t be stupid. Derek would never. I mean. It’s Derek.”

“You’ve known him for what, a day Leto. Why would he keep something like this from his Pack? My friends…Hell even my childhood crush—they deserve safe measures. I mean, we didn’t exactly come here alone.” Stiles replied his head dipping low, “w-was it the same thing?” he lowered his voice, “was it Otieno?”

Leto’s eyes darkened for what Stiles assumed was more than one reason “No. This is something different entirely. What we’re dealing with is more…approachable…not deadly. Scary but we’ll get over it. I hope. Plus, I’m kinda’ hoping the hunters will take, whatever this is, down before they fulfill their promise of killing us. I mean, I doubt it followed us here—oh.”

“Oh what?”

“Borders. North, East, South West….and the center of town. We can set up a protective barrier.”

“We harness fire and lightning….what about that is protective?”

“Electricity, and warmth. But that’s not the only thing. It’s just what we’re best at.” Leto replied. “Anyway. Let me handle it. You go talk to your dad…and maybe even a certain Alpha.” She winked and Stiles groaned. He hated that Leto knew him too well. She’s helped him with his magic, coming out to his dad about being bisexual after he contemplated the idea since that time five years ago at the club before he left Beacon Hills—neon night with that girl he barely remembers the name of, and kept his academics up so he could graduate with his friends. Not to mention she protected him while he got used to his spark (the first few months apparently was the most dangerous for sparks because their powers are untamed and easily trackable), and so more—yet when it came to finding his center, she didn’t know what to tell him.

“Okay. Keep me updated.” They parted ways when they came up to the school yard. Stiles hiked up the field and smiled when he came close to the nets, he remembered playing lacrosse here with Scott when they first started high school. They were both terrible but it seemed Coach was desperate enough for the extra members to actually play the season so they were allowed on the team. It was shortly after that that Scott was bit by a werewolf. And then BAM! It was like the time when Steve Rogers was injected by experimental serum to aid the US government and by doing so became Captain America. Scott was suddenly very good at sports.

He walked to the back doors and walked inside, stroking the lockers with his finger as he wandered. His dad could pull a few strings so that he could graduate the same time as if he was with his friends and get his high school diploma despite being on the road. Online courses were God sent FYI. Stiles hadn’t thought about what to do afterwards but his straight A’s worked in his favour…maybe though, he could go to NYU or something for Criminal Justice…he hasn't graduated from high school that long ago after all.

He walked out of the front doors and on the sidewalk. He didn’t have his jeep—he left it with his dad until he came back. He’d taken his route to the station; he’d figured since he wasn’t home, his dad took more shifts than his body could handle. Stiles’ only hoped he was eating healthy and with the McCall’s like he told him to do in his emails. 

He walked through the station like he would have any other day, and was pleased with the reaction it got out of some of the officers. Stiles looked different from the last time he stepped foot in this place. He no longer had a buzz cut, he let it grow out and still somehow finds the time of the day to style it with Leto’s complimentary remarks. He had a little more muscle in his arms no longer wore plaid unless he was feeling nostalgic. He wore a simple black tee with a grey hoodie with rolled up sleeves over it and dark blue jeans that were tucked under his combats that ended and was tied tightly under his knee. It didn’t help that some of his tattoos were showing on his arms, his dad gave him permission to get some to help him hone his magic, a tip from Leto and then she directed him to a guy who knew a thing or two about magic and was a tattoo artist. All in all, if he didn’t know any better he would have looked like a convict. But everyone knew better. 

“Stiles!” He turned his head and smiled brightly at his father. 

“Daddio! How have you been?!” The look on his dad’s face made his heart melt—he waved him over, which Stiles added a hop to his step for speed, and hugged his dad before slinging his arm over his shoulder and closing the door behind him. “So, I hear you’ve been busy with the pack since I was gone.”

“Yeah well. Ever since being exposed to this world, everything is starting to make sense. The Hale Pack has been really useful with some explanation however they are drawing a blank on the recent cases. There are four dead bodies now.”

Stiles’ eyes widen. “Another body?”

“Yeah, he was found a little ways outside of the local bar. His name was Nathan Arlington. A recently divorced man who had been caught cheating with another woman by his wife and later admitting it was not the first time. He had gone missing two days ago but was found in the bar’s dumpster, same pattern as the last man—his sexual organs brutally removed through an unknown tactic.” The Sheriff sighed, “Parrish get in here!”

Stiles looked up and arched a brow, this young deputy was seriously attractive but so painfully obviously straight. Stiles wondered who the lucky gal was—he wouldn’t be surprised if it was Lydia. Stiles smiled as he noticed the Deputy having one of the most breathtaking green eyes…but nothing compared to Derek’s striking, beautiful—no, he is not thinking about that right now. 

Before he can continue his thoughts his dad gestured for Deputy Parrish to close the door behind him. He followed his order while casting a curious glance in Stiles’ direction. Stiles couldn’t help but smile as he nodded. “You’re new.” He finally said.

“Yeah,” Deputy Parrish replied displaying small confusion. “I moved to Beacon Hills recently actually. I’m guessing you’re the infamous Sheriff’s son.” 

Stiles felt the grin spread slowly as he bit his bottom lip—looking at the Deputy up and down. He then turned to his dad and laughed. “You’ve been talking about me.”

“Of course, you’re my son and I haven’t seen you in years—besides the Skype calls, texts, and phone calls it got pretty lonely here and quiet.” Sheriff sighed, “But we can talk about that later. Right now we have a case on our hands that will no doubt cause panic if we don’t find the culprit. Deputy. I was just telling Stiles about the recent victim Nathan Arlington. We’re having a hard time connecting the victims together.”

“Well. What would you have me do then?” Deputy Parrish asked, straightening his posture, his gaze flickering between Stiles and the Sheriff. 

“Well, for now we need to keep our eyes open. It appears that the time frame between the kills are shortening…between Patrick Ortiz and Natalie Tucker was two weeks and a week after Natalie, Isla Anders’ body was found. Now, with only three days apart is Nathan Arlington. Either the killer is getting really confident, or they are running out of time—it would help if we figure out what one it is…furthermore we need to find links. However, I want you Deputy Parrish, to take a team and patrol the town tonight and report any strange behavior okay? And stay in pairs, it is safe to assume that the killer goes after those who are alone.”

“What were the conditions of the bodies again?” Stiles asked as he sat down and kicked his feet up on his father’s desk and hunching forward, promptly sticking his thumb nail between his lips as he nibbled thoughtfully on it. When he looked up to see his father and the Deputy shares looks he sighed and dropped his hand. “There has to be a connection!”

Stiles’ father cleared his throat and spread out all four case files on his desk before standing up and tacking the photos and evidence gathered on the scene on the board behind him. Stiles watched him do it carefully as his father began to explain. Patrick Ortiz was the first one to be found in a small alleyway hidden behind the dumpster. His condition was brutal, chunks of flesh missing in the abdominal locale of the body—same goes for Nathan Arlington who was found just days ago in the alleyway of the local bar. Now. As for Natalie Tucker and Isla Anders; both we’re discovered to be with child for a couple of months now—whoever did this made that obvious because they gauged out their stomachs as well. Both were found in separate locations of similar circumstances.”

“Well.” Stiles began as he looked at the layout. He then walked over to it and folded one arm over his chest while placing his other elbow on top—resting his chin on his knuckles before tapping his fingers along his lips. His gaze flickered over the photos before turning to his father. “Can I see a map of the town?”

His father gave him an odd look before walking to one of the filing cabinets and pulling out and walking back to hand it to Stiles. Stiles smiled before tacking the map on the board below the four victims’ profile. He marked where their bodies were found and pursed his lips. “Interesting.” 

“What?” His father asked while stepping forward, when he caught glimpse of what Stiles’ marked he sighed and dropped his head, “Jesus.”

“They may have not been found on the borders of town but they are found directly in the positions of North, East, South, and West from the center position of the town. Now I’m not sure how this relates to the crime but the positions in which the bodies were found could indicate where the killer is or where the next body might turn up. I would suggest the Deputy keeps his team around these general areas.”

“Anything else then?” Deputy Parrish asked, clearly impressed. 

“I don’t think there are any—oh.” Stiles stopped and looked to his father, “does he know?” the Sheriff arched a brow while pressed Stiles to awkwardly continue…over the time he’d spent with Leto—he was able to distinguish when he should have a brain to mouth filter and when he shouldn’t have to give a care in the world. Now was the time where Leto would hit him and say shut up. “About….things?”

“You’re going to have to be a little more specific.” His father said as he wave for Stiles to continue. Stiles huffed out and dragged his fingers through his grown out hair….it took him about a year to grow it out from his buzzcut and he was most likely never going to return to that haircut ever again. He let out an exasperated breath before turning to lean closer to his father.

“About…Me…Leto…Derek and the Pack?” Stiles murmured.

“Oh! Yeah. Well, Deputy Parrish knows—he’s actually something himself. We don’t know what yet, granted but we assume he is something considering the fact an old officer tried to set him on fire.” Stiles laughed bubbled in his chest before he had time to tell himself now was probably not the right time to laugh.

“Man, you and Leto would get along then….you can’t burn and she always worried that she’ll burn someone. All right, thanks for the clarification. Now to continue, I don’t think there is any supernatural symbols—any indication or sign stating exactly what this thing is…but it is too early to rule out if the culprit is either human or a supernatural creature. Then again, Derek said his pack didn’t smell a human on the scene so it could be a supernatural after all. We need to have the pack do some scouting of their own again just to double check. Now. Who looked at the bodies?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Deputy Parrish asked. Stiles turned around and paced so that he was in front of the young Deputy. But when he looked at him in the eyes Stiles could see that this man has seen and lived a life on the battlefield. The worry brows creasing his eye brows before Stiles’ turned away. 

“We have to make sure they don’t come back and bite us in the ass.” He finally said as if it were obvious. He looked behind Deputy Parrish through the half-blinded window and smiled. He walked to the door and opened it. “Hey, I’m guessing it’s done.”

“Yep!” Leto piped while walking in and closing the door behind her. Stiles smiled. Leto was the sister he never had—but he would never be able to choose between her and Scott…Scott had been his brother since they were basically in diapers. Leto was someone who understood him and his magic and helped him understand himself. She was only a few years older than him, about twenty-four, and rather close to her birthday now that Stiles thinks about it. Leto had always been more advance than she let on when it came to the usage of her magic appropriately. But when she said his spark was more powerful than hers….he just wished he could believe her. “Protection seal—doesn’t keep things out unfortunately but it will tell us if anything supernatural crosses its borders.”

“Leto…” Stiles’ father said slowly. She looked up to him and beamed. The lightest expression Stiles has ever seen her was when she sees Stiles’ dad and him. He suppose he couldn’t blame her—it was him and his dad who saved her. Stiles smiled fondly as he watched the embrace before redirecting his gaze to his feet and allowed his thoughts to wander as his father filled Leto in what they pieced together.

Stiles was sure that the first person he would see upon coming back to Beacon Hills with Leto would be his dad…or at least Scott. He wasn’t expecting to run into an Omega Werewolf while looking for Leto. And he _definitely_ wasn’t expecting to run into Derek _freaking_ Hale. He hadn’t meant to help him—he looked perfectly capable…too capable of himself. He supposes that’s what he should expect from an Alpha, but when Derek turned his back and Stiles saw the Omega get ready to pounce…well he felt the need to take action. At first he planned to just tackle the Omega…Leto has some werewolf contacts a bit north and he did some physical training against them and learned perks in which would put him at a higher advantage against a werewolf compared to four years ago. But when he finally got between the two—his instincts went on overdrive.

It was like his magic acted on its own to protect someone he barely knew. It was the most control he had ever seen his magic—the lightning strikes were more…cloud-to-ground type of lightning. Despite it being a scientific downward movement—Stiles was still able to conjure it and use it in a horizontal movement against the Omega to zap him back—reverting him from his Beta form to his human form. Usually Stiles’ magic took form of a ground-to-cloud lightning type, where he physically posed as an upward-moving leader originating between the object (him) and the clouds. The branching of lightning compared to the one singular stroke was exhilarating. 

He never told Leto how that made him feel—it made it feel like he just completely stopped the worse from happening. It felt like the universe and nature was on his side, it made him feel like all that exhausting training had finally paid off. And as soon as he saw the look on Derek Hale’s face his heart melted. Stiles doesn’t know if the Alpha was aware of it, if he was he would have never let such a vulnerable expression on his face. The way his thick eyebrows creased inwards as his…. _gorgeous_ hazel green eyes complimenting his fabulous complexion. His dark hair was styled beautifully and, oh God his stubble was to die for; he just wanted the grumpy Sourwolf to hold him close in his muscular arms and brush his stubble cheek against Stiles and…... 

Stiles gasped, Shit…Leto was right—Derek totally was his type. A clearing of a throat snapped Stiles’ attention back to his father and he sheepishly smiled with a small shrug before looking to Leto who immediately turned away to hide the smile she had. If both of them were smiling and his father saw, he would worry. “What?”

“I was just telling Leto about the abnormalities of each victim. I spoke with their partners, turns out the men were cheating on their wives or girlfriends—but the women weren’t—they were in early pregnancy. Does any of this click in one of your bestiaries?” 

“Um, not really.” Stiles replied, unsure. He hasn’t heard of it and to be honest he fell behind in his readings since the whole fiasco with the hunters and Leto getting injured. But seeing as she was fine now and Derek had one of his own maybe they could do some study dates. _Oh God! It’s been years Stiles’ get a grip!_ He told himself. 

“I haven’t heard of anything like it. I could cross-analyze the bestiaries currently in town. I mean, the internet exists too so I could do that when we get back to the house. By the way Sheriff, do you still have some of my clothes?”

“Yeah, still in the guest room….”

“Awesome. I’m going to get changed. I’ll see you two at the house, maybe make something to eat for breakfast when you guys get back. It’s like, seven. See you!” Leto couldn’t get out of there fast enough. She hugged the Sheriff and smiled at Stiles and Hell, even spared a handshake for the Deputy before going on her merry way. Stiles blinked.

“Is she okay?” His dad asked.

“She met the Pack the other day, she was slightly intimated and unwilling to say embarrassed about what she wore. We lost some of our luggage and were restricted.” Stiles shrugged, “then again, with Erica and Lydia I can see why…Hell even with Kira. She just wants to freshen up.” Stiles didn’t want to think about it to be honest. He didn’t want Leto to think he was bothered (which he kind of was, that night could have gone better) and therefore distracted from finding his center.

Stiles worked with his dad and Deputy Parrish for a little over an hour; half distracted by the current case and the assumptions of his possible center. Leto had yet to tell him what hers was; maybe she was still working it out herself. And he was half distracted by the pack they had left—particularly Derek.

He’d met Derek before, whether the Alpha remembered it or not, they were not particularly buddies but he was the one who helped Scott when he was first bitten. Somehow, Stiles’ can’t remember how, but something clicked in his mind that Derek was a werewolf and he knew, despite his God given self-taught talent to Google the shit out of things, that wouldn’t help Scott with his transition. And Scott was like a brother to him, he wasn’t going to give him half-assed results if there was someone who can give him something more. 

Stiles bit his lip, Derek was different back then, he had a Pack now—he was the Alpha….a hot one at that. After four years out of Beacon Hills…Derek immediately caught his attention as though he’d never left. Derek was something to him, he felt it in his chest—but truthfully, he was too scared to figure out just yet.


	3. Discovery

Derek ran his hands through his hair in frustration. The more they dug into this case the more they came up with nothing. The only scents at the scenes were human—the dead human and it was revolting just thinking about it. Half of his pack was still asleep while Kira and Lydia went to get breakfasts—oddly bubbly for such an early start. 

Speaking of early starts, where in the Hell did Stiles go? Him and Leto just up and disappeared, and the weird thing was, is that Derek felt something stir inside of him as he slept. Had something been telling him of their departure? That didn’t make any sense…at least not to him, Derek made a mental note to see Deaton about this after the case was closed.

Four dead bodies and possibly the same supernatural creature. It seemed to strike at night so that narrows it down to absolutely nothing. If they went by that notion, might as well add werewolves to the list. Derek stopped and looked at the pictures once more. He angled the picture while tilting his head; the torn out abdomens must have been done by something sharp, it tore through the flesh easy enough though. 

But why would a werewolf do this, even if it was one? What would the connection be? Latent? Because he and the Sheriff already talked over this before the third victim. The only thing that connected them was the fact they were from Beacon Hills. One was a store clerk, the other a swim coach. Besides, the women had been pregnant. Wolves don’t generally hurt those carrying a child unless feral—and Derek hasn’t come across a feral wolf…or any wolves for that matter.

So cross that off his list. It wasn’t any type of fae that he has heard off but perhaps he can contact some allied clans and speak about this to them, he just has to be careful….if word spread out that Beacon Hills wasn’t protected, someone would just try to challenge him for the territory…he couldn’t afford that right now.

Not with two mages so closely linked to half the Sheriff’s department. Derek averted his gaze and slowly walked to the couch with a cup of tea at hand; he felt coffee was too strong. He stepped on the couch before tucking one foot under his thigh and extending the other. He looked to his reflection in the tea cup and slightly smiled at the shade of brown it was as it instantly reminded him of Stiles’ whiskey coloured ones. His eyes were so young and round and kind of reminded him of Bambi. It complemented his skin colour so well too, and if the sprinkle of moles along his cheek and jaw hadn’t twisted Derek’s chest then he wouldn’t know what will. 

And God was that kid annoying, he never stopped talking but he had such a silky happy voice, Derek couldn’t take that away from Stiles like it had been stolen from him years ago. Seeing the Pack act like a pack again was something exciting…the pack felt complete again after what had happened. Something returned to the pack the other day…something magical. If Stiles and Leto decided to walk away after this case….Derek wouldn’t know how to feel. But Derek had a feeling they won’t. They wouldn’t leave them.

“You’re smiling.” Isaac said sleepily as he prompt himself on his hand and angled his head up to look at his Alpha. “It’s Leto and Stiles isn’t it?” When Derek didn’t answer but did feel the smile slip from his face Isaac nodded with a small chuckle, “yeah I like them…they feel safe.”

Derek snapped his head to his Beta at those words. _Safe_. That was something Derek hadn’t felt in a long time…and probably still won’t—not until Kate was found. Isaac looked away and sat up quietly while pressing a hand on Derek’s knee. The feeling of pack was secure. Derek’s expression soften, Isaac had been through as much of his own Hell as Derek had gone through his and he came out strong. 

Derek rested his hand on Isaac’s and nodded curtly. “That they do.”

“And she knows magic, how cool is that? It makes me wonder what she mentors for when it comes to Stiles. I bet it’s really cool too.” 

Derek could practically see the lightning flashing in front of his eyes at the excitement of Isaac’s voice, interested in the magic that he had already seen the first night he met Stiles. The streaks were bright white and blue, harnessed with expertise, and Derek felt the emotion rolling off Stiles but couldn’t distinguish it at all and he doesn’t think he ever will. Stiles’ was a mystery…a beautiful one at that. “Really cool.” He finally replies.

~~~~~

It’s about another hour before Lydia and Kira walks back in with four bags of Styrofoam containers consisting of the smell of grease from bacon, sausages and ham, eggs, and toasted bread. They were babbling up a storm about some fashion designs in one of the magazines that Erica often left here but Derek had a feeling Kira was just going along with enthusiasm. That’s how Kira was and made perfect sense as to why she was with Scott. 

It had taken him a long time to figure out that everyone was for everyone…except for himself. He had his pack in a general stance, but he had no one to personally console him when he was tired of being strong. He didn’t have anyone to share the midnight moon with or peppered kisses along his skin with. He was an Alpha, not a lover….but God, couldn’t he have both? So much lovely things have been taken from him; his home, his family, his innocence, his first true love, he couldn’t afford to lose anything else—so he couldn’t get too attached. He would be the Alpha they needed. 

“So, what do we got?” Scott asked, stuffing his face with a piece of sausage. Derek looked away in disgust and sighed. Before he can speak Scott continued. “I mean. We couldn’t smell anything on the crime scenes, perhaps they weren’t exactly killed there. Maybe they were moved.”

Derek looked up while arching his brow. _Bravo Scott, you’ve shocked me twice_. Derek nodded his head, “It is very possible but that would require this thing to be strong. Agile. And careful. What we know so far is nothing on its identification and the books tell us nothing. Perhaps we are dealing with something from a different ethnicity.”

“You’re absolutely right.” Derek heard Stiles chime from the doorway, followed by his father in a pair of khaki pants and a button down shirt. It was his day off but that didn’t mean the case was at rest. “We went through past files in Beacon Hills, it turns out this has happened before. To a Patty Olson, Nico Taylor, Irene Amell, and a Nigel Acer King. Women were pregnant and the men were brutally murdered—events happened about forty years ago within a month time span. This bad boy was such an old cold case they just forgot about it.”

“To think something like this has already happened before.” Boyd muttered quietly and Erica ran a hand up and down his back for reassurance. She looked up before flipping her blond hair over his bare shoulder and screwed up her face with obvious annoyance. “When do we get to kill the fucker?”

“Once we figure out what it is,” Derek replied with his best Alpha voice, he couldn’t stand the thought of them disobeying him and getting hurt. “Then we figure out how to kill it.” His eyes flickered to Stiles who looked at him with….interest? Derek shook his head, “Where’s your friend?”

“Leto?” Stiles asked while looking to his dad, his dad shrugged and Stiles mirrored the action, “She’s probably out practicing her magic and checking the borders. Or something…she’ll be fine.” Stiles looked around and smiled while making his way to Derek’s side and Derek had to force himself to look down at the case files in front of him. 

“They look the exact same.” Derek mumbled under his breath. Comparing the forty year old case to the month old case. They were selected as random as pregnant women and men had their innards out. Derek pulled out the official reports and scanned them each; he tried to ignore the closeness of Stiles who loomed over his shoulder to look at the written reports. 

“That’s weird.” He heard Stiles breathe in his ear and Derek had to force himself from visually shivering. He slowly pried the papers from Derek’s grasp and picked out a highlighter from God knows where and highlighted the men’s profile that had words like ‘cheated’ or ‘affair’ while the only highlighted word for the women’s profile was ‘pregnant’ which the pack already knew. “Dad, did you speak to the girlfriends’ and wife of Patrick Ortiz and Nathan Arlington?”

“Yes, we finally got through with an official report. Samantha Ortiz, wife of Patrick has just discovered that her husband had been seeing some younger girl in the next town every time he claimed a business trip. And Nathan Arlington is known for balancing more than one girl at a time around Beacon Hills. It’s not a mystery.”

“Cheated and an affair….the same as Nico Tayler and Nigel Acer King. We’ve got our pattern. We just don’t have our thing. Perfect…well. No matter. We’ll figure it out. Hopefully before the body count goes up.” Stiles laid out the papers once more and walked away from the table. Derek breathed out and rolled his eyes. Of course they wanted the thing found before the body count went up. 

Derek grinded his teeth but kept his cool. He turned to the girls and cleared his throat. “Lydia, can you check any bestiaries that are in archaic Latin, I’ll help you. Erica. Scout with Isaac and Boyd to see if you can catch any off scents. Kira, work with Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski with these files here. Scott, try and contact the Argents see if they can find anything. Stiles. Can you call Leto in? I believe she said you guys have a bestiary of your own?”

“Yeah she does, it ran in her family for a couple of generations now. I’ll give her a call,” Stiles walked into the kitchen to give himself some privacy from the werewolves. And usually Derek would have snorted at his ignorance but somehow he had masked his scent and silenced his voice by merely stroking….his Adam’s apple….

Derek shook his head and approached the Sheriff…the last thing he needs right now while solving the current case was finding someone attractive. Needless to say the Sheriff’s son. “Has there been any more reports that relates to this case?”

“Unfortunately not.” The Sheriff sighed. Just then his phone went off. “Could have spoken too soon so hold that thought.” Sheriff walked away and Derek had every intention in listening in but Stiles waved at him in his peripheral vision. 

“Derek, Leto is in the middle of something and she said she may take a bit….I was wondering if I could stay here and help connect these two cases.” He paused, “If you wanted.”

“Wasn’t that already the plan?” Derek asked with a faint smile.

“Right. Well. Just confirming it.” Stiles rushed off embarrassed but Derek just shook his head before tilting it and listening in on the half way point of the phone conversation. Sheriff spoke in a rushed frantic, exasperated sighs, hushed orders and then the end dial tone. Derek looked up with an arched brow.

“Parrish just called in. They just found another body. She was working the streets between towns. Everyone knows her. Despite her chosen occupation she was a really nice girl. I spoke to her a couple of weeks ago. She was asking advice in getting off the streets and getting a nice job in town. She had met someone out of work a couple of months back…and well. She was expecting as well which is why she wanted to get off the streets and settle down.”

Wait.” Stiles chimed in shocked, “Kitty the Prostitute? Kitty Klaus? Are they sure?”

“Stiles and Katarina used to talk when she came in the station.” Sheriff muttered to Derek and Derek replied with an understanding nod. “That’s a little Jack the Ripper for my taste Stiles. But they are bringing the body right now for examination which is where I have to be. I’ll see you kids when I get more information.”

Sheriff grabbed his keys and walked out. Derek looked to Stiles whose expression was striving for blank but the sadness rolled off of him like high tides. Derek wanted to comfort him but he already saw Scott making his way over to the boy so he stepped back and walked to the white board and wrote down Kitty Klaus’s name. 

He walked back to the table and picked up the files of the victims forty years ago, if it was really done by the same thing there had to be a…..Derek squinted at the names while slowly walking back to the white board. He listed all the names down before sliding the files on the ledge. He grabbed for a red marker and erased the first letters to both the first and the last name and rewrote it. 

_This Year’s Case_ : **P** atrick **O** rtiz. **N** atalie **T** ucker. **I** sla **A** nders. **N** athan **A** rlington. **K** itty

 _40 Year Ago Case_ : **P** atty **O** lson, **N** ico **T** aylor, **I** rene **A** mell, **N** igel **A** cer **K** ing. 

“Holy Shit.” Derek whispered as he wrote down what the initials spelled in bright red and circled it three times. “It’s a fucking supernatural all right.”

Everyone looked to where Derek had written all caps, **PONTIANAK** , in blood red. “What’s a Pontianak?” Scott asked, afraid for the answer. Derek couldn’t blame him. He’s only heard about it from his parents once. Derek didn’t even know if he had the correct facts regarding the supernatural creature.

“We gotta’ go the graves and nail em’.” Derek replied. He looked back to the blank stares of the pack and clarified. “The females who are killed by a Pontianak would become one themselves since they lost the child.”

“Can we have a little more information?” Kira asked while looking between her pack mates. “I mean, so we can take this, whatever it is, down”

“My mother spoke of them once, Pontianak’s are of Indonesian folklore I believe. They dwell in places like swamps, forests, and banyan and banana trees. In this case we have the Preserve. Now, for its’ victims we have men with their sexual organs consumed—based on the case forty years ago it has been reported that they were cheating on their spouse or partner…we can safely assume that is the case for the males of this case. However…there might just be hatred against men as to why Pontianak’s kill men.”

“Why is that?” Parrish asked. 

Derek looked up for a second, “I believe it was because of their inability to give birth…I guess blaming men for impregnating them or something. I’m not exactly sure.”

“Perfect…” Lydia sighed while rubbing Parrish’s hand. “What about the females?”

“Now, as for the females who were pregnant, well, Pontianak can be broken down to Pon—or Puan…which can then be translated to perempuan meaning a woman. Next there is ti, which is short of mati meaning death. Then finally there is anak, which translates to child. Now I’m not too sure is this is accurate, I haven’t had time to brush up on my Indonesian studies but this can possibly mean a woman who died during child birth?” 

As he spoke aloud he had turned his attention to the white board and wrote down his translations and factors from the file around the sticky-tacked photos. The annoying squeaks for the black marker pounding against the board filled the silence in which he had stopped speaking. He bowed his head, before capping the marker and turning around, raising an expectant brow. He was met with shocked faces. He wasn’t surprised, he barely spoke past a grunt, and he knows this. But this was not something that could be put aside. People were dying and there is no telling who was next. 

“How did you say we have to kill it?” Stiles asked, Derek could see that there was a light tint in them that Derek couldn’t quite make the meaning.

Derek cleared his throat, tapping the marker between his fingers with finesse before looking up to see Stiles not-so-subtly tracking the movements When he looked up and saw Derek watching him he smiled sheepishly. Derek looked down again hiding a smile. “An iron nail to the nape of the neck…on all the females to prevent them from coming back as Pontianak’s and the Pontianak’s themselves.”

“Mom works tonight, we can get the victims in the hospital morgue. As for the actual….thing…I don’t know.” Scott spoke up. “There were three women right?” When Derek nodded Scott grabbed his keys and coat, Kira following close behind. There was a minute before Parrish and Lydia went after them, mentioning how they’ll take care of it. 

Derek looked up to the remaining members, Stiles and his betas Erica, Boyd and Isaac. “Lets find this fucker.” Erica announced clapping Boyd’s knee and walking towards the door, heels clacking with intimidation. Derek looked to Boyd whose eyes followed Erica was admiration and Isaac snorted and followed. He looked away from the crowd and instantly caught sight of Stiles as his hand offered to Derek.

“Let’s go Sourwolf.” Derek rolled his eyes and walked side by side with Stiles…but his eyes lingered on his long pale fingers. One day he’ll hold them without the fear of letting them go.


	4. Conquered

Stiles would be lying if he didn’t say he was fucking scared okay? But this was a motherfucking Pontianak that they had no idea who it was. She could appear out of a fucking tree and nobody would know! Okay. So that’s not _entirely_ true.

Apparently when they are loud that means they are close…when they suddenly get quieter, well boy, you better fucking run. Stiles didn’t like the idea of splitting up; the Betas together and both he and Derek together. When Derek assigned the pairings he had done it so naturally it was as if Stiles was part of the Pack. 

Stiles narrowed his eyes and scoffed at himself. Just because he happens to be here doesn’t mean he is pack. “What’s wrong?” Derek’s voice disrupted him. Startled, Stiles looked up to see an oddly vulnerable expression before it was schooled to neutrality.

“It’s nothing.” Stiles winced when Derek stopped. He heard his heart skip with a lie. Of course he did. Stiles looked to the leaves drifting over his runners as they crumbled in the wind in decaying dulling colours. He looked at the trees as they scattered throughout the Preserve. Barely able to be seen in the dark. 

“Is it….Stiles what’s wrong? Is it Leto? That she isn’t with us? I mean, your dad said she was fine at the station and….” 

Derek? Rambling? Stiles has known this guy for about a month now, he barely got words out and now he’s vomiting them while trying to figure out the right ones. Stiles’ mentally shrugged before coming to the Alpha’s rescue. “It’s not Leto…or just Leto. I just…where does this put Leto and I after this? It’s not like we’re Pack so—”

“Not Pack?” Derek asked startled, like the thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. Stiles arched up a brow and couldn’t help them small smile tugging the tips of his lips as Derek continued. Sputtering while looking at his feet, who knew big bad Alpha was shy? “Ever since you and Leto has come around it’s almost like a change. A good change. I mean….we were a good pack before….but you are…a final piece. You know?”

“You think of us as Pack? Even after such a short time?” Stiles had to hear the confirmation. But seeing Derek slightly smile in relief, revealing unfair and gorgeous bunny teeth before nodding. “I…wow.” Stiles exhaled. 

Derek laughed lightly while bumping Stiles’ shoulder, but he froze again—an unwilling whine escaped his throat while he looked around frantic. Before Stiles even processed he raised his nail before stepping closer to Derek. Another way to apparently detect a Pontianak in close encounters is when a dog whines…in this case a werewolf. 

“Derek, I need you to concentrate. I need your help nailing this thing. Literally.” Derek blinked a few times before nodding. They marched throughout the woods slowly, the Pontianak was close but where?

“Look out!” Erica suddenly shouted, rushing through the trees and pointing. Stiles felt himself being pushed as Derek grabbed her wrist and roared loudly, his eyes blazing the most beautiful red Stiles has ever seen….and if he wasn’t so scared he would be so turned on by now. Right. Focus. Stiles stood and rounded around, eyeing the black talons warily as he raised the nail and hopped on her back. The thing wailed as Stiles wrapped his arm around her neck and raised the other with the nail, Derek held her in place so that she was practically sandwiched between them. Derek growled once more, eyes flickering to Stiles—one nod and Stiles immediately plunged the nail through the nape of her neck. 

She silenced and stilled. Stiles jumped off as Derek let her go, “that was easy.” Erica muttered shocked. Stiles nodded in agreement as Derek quickly pulled him in close. Checking for anything. Stiles would have batted his away if it wasn’t so endearing. When Derek was satisfied he looked at his three Beta’s who took interest in the scenery before turning their attention back to the Alpha. 

“We should bury her. She’s dead after all and she deserves as much.” Derek muttered. Isaac snapped his head up and raised a brow while Boyd looked amused and Erica scoffed. “Let’s do this!” Stiles cheered before stopping. “I hope you know I am not carrying the body.” Derek rolled his eyes and huffed out a laugh as he leaned in for the body.

~~~~~

“Wow. That was a lot of work!” Erica huffed. "And fucked up."

“Shut up you didn’t do anything!” Isaac complained while stretching on Derek’s couch. They had gotten to Derek’s a couple of minutes ago and the Pack immediately dropped on the closest comfortable piece of furniture. Derek collapsed on the recliner, Boyd and Erica curled on the love seat and Stiles didn’t even care; he curled on the fluffy enough rug by Derek’s feet and leaned against the recliner. Derek huffed out and automatically brushed his fingers through Stiles’ hair. Stiles held back a pleasant moan and closed his eyes, turning his head into Derek’s hand who continued to run his fingers through his hair. It was peaceful until the Team B walked in.

“All right. So, it took a little longer than we thought because we can to do something with chin oil ritual thing…Deaton helped up, he was kinda shocked about the whole Pontianak thing if his stoic expression said anything. I take it things went well on your end.”

Stiles looked at them through one eye and nearly whined in protest when Derek stopped stroking his hair. Stiles nodded, “Yeah, the thing was taken care of. We just got back not too long ago after burying it. Well, Erica didn’t do much but she was good moral support.”

Erica flashed her pearly white teeth. Stiles winked at her as Team B settled down and for a little bit there was a comfortable silence. Stiles was more than happy when Derek resumed twirling Stiles’ hair between his fingers. “We never finished our conversation?” Stiles mumbled while leaning into Derek’s thigh for a replacement pillow.

“Hmm?” Derek’s voice chimed, “What would you like to continue talking about then?”

“Your pack.” Stiles murmured. Too tired to care if any of the pups were listening in. 

“Ah…Boyd and Scott, my second—werewolf status Betas. Then there is Isaac and Erica—all are my Betas. Kira is a Katana-wielding Kitsune and Lydia is a Combatant Banshee. By extension we have Deputy Jordon Parrish who we’ve yet to discover but has an immunity to fire. We also have Human help from an allied hunting family, Chris and Allison Argent. We’ve recently let your father in the know as well as Scott’s mother. Good to have police and medic help on the inside no? Then there is Deaton, not really pack but he was my mom’s advisor when it came to our world so I decided to keep him in that role. My Uncle pops up here and there, so it is kind of hard to determine him Beta or Omega. He was my mother's Left-Hand in her pack before Laura....I mean, I became Alpha.” Derek paused at the phantom memory and sighed through his nose and Stiles waited. “Hmm, who am I forgetting? Ah yes, the newest recruits. Both talented and powerful; Leto Jones and you….that is, if you choose to join us…our Pack.” 

Stiles pushed himself closer to Derek, who shifted to give him half the recliner, and Stiles shuffled closer. His face hidden close to Derek’s neck, “If you’ll have us, we’ll join.” 

“Slow down, you just agreed to two people. The offer will not run away Stiles, talk to Leto and your father. And make sure you want to.”

Stiles nodded and promptly fell asleep.

 

_Stars. Stiles was seeing Silver Stars constellations flashing in the sky like lightning with a burning forest flickering to the heavens but gave off no heat.. He blinked watching each set. The horoscopes were the outline of these particular constellations. Sagittarius, the hunter falling under the element of fire. Gemini the twins, dancing around each other in their element sky….where the rest of the stars lingered. The flames weren’t hot and the music the constellation was dancing too was a lullaby…a lullaby he picked up the habit of hymning to himself once he figured out about his powers from his mother’s side. It was his mother’s lullaby. And only three people knew about it besides him. The Sheriff, Leto…and Otieno._

 

It was around dinner time when Stiles awoke gasping and scrambling until his feet connected with the floor. He looked around hastily and noticed but the room was dimly lit and he could hear numerous people snoring or breaths indicating. He whipped his head around when he felt a hand latch onto his wrist—forming in the other hand was a ball of lightning. The flash of light flickered and revealed Derek, hiding his shock behind concerned eyes as he immediately let go. Stiles’ power extinguished seconds after as he fell to his knees. 

“Stiles?” Derek whispered. Stiles looked up and Derek nodded his head to the door. With a nod, he got up and followed Derek out of the loft. It was when they got downstairs that Stiles let out a breath he never knew he was holding. “Your heart is racing, are you okay?”

“Is that what woke you up?” Stiles asked as they continued to walk down the street. 

“I….no. I woke up moment before you, from my own dream.” Derek replied. “Are you okay?”

“I had a nightmare. Well, it looked like it but it felt like something more. I can’t put my finger on it. I’m not a dream analysis or anything and a dream like this only comes around once in a while so I don’t think too much about them. I got scared. There was a song in my dream, that only a few people in my life knows—one out of the three of them is not my ally anymore. So it was unnerving.”

Derek threw his arm over Stiles’ shoulder and drew him in closer, breathing out. “I dreamt of fire…consuming my family home. I suppose it’s more of a memory but this time, I was the only one wasn’t burning. I was just watching everyone else turn to cinder.”

“Fire…the element of Sagittarius, the Hunter.” Stiles whispered to himself but Derek stiffened as Stiles continued slowly, “Sagittarius constellation appeared in my dream as well as fire, I only know one person who knows the Stars like the back of his hands…and again, he is not my ally anymore.”

Derek nodded, recovering himself. “Seems the only safe fire is Parrish and Leto.”

Stiles couldn’t help it, he snorted and moved in closer to Derek as they walked. “So, I know the Pack knows about Leto’s magic but, did you uh, ever tell them about mine?” Stiles watched Derek slowly shaking his head as if thinking before picking up speed for a couple of more shakes before stopping.

“I figured that was your information to share.” He muttered.

“Thank Derek.” Stiles beamed, glad to know Leto was right about this, “I know that your—” A sharp but unheated glare made Stiles smile before correcting himself, “Our Pack deserves to know but I was iffy. You know? Like. Think about it as you revealing to someone you’ve know that you were a werewolf after being surrounded by people who already knew that secret. It’s hard. You don’t know how they will react. But Leto and I spoke while on the bus route here that she will reveal herself first, see how that goes and from then I can decide if I tell.” Stiles shrugged, “I trust the Pack. And it feels right trusting you. So, I wanted to tell the Pack in the next get together. Would you like to help me ease into it?”

“Of course.” Derek replied almost instantly. He then cleared his throat and Stiles titled his head in slight anticipation. “This, Magic thing. Leto said it had to do with a lot of meditation. I noticed from my Uncle Peter that it helps werewolves to, especially when it comes to finding an anchor or strengthening our natural bond to nature. I guess what I mean to say is that I’m intrigued and was wondering if Leto can show me a couple of things?”

“Oh yeah!” Stiles was excited, he only ever did self-training with Leto, his sparring with the pack up north was nothing compared to an internal battle with a unruly spark. Stiles guessed that anchors for werewolves were kind of the same. “Yeah definitely! Leto and I can alternate between teach you our methods. Although, with meditation Leto would probably have a better chance in teaching you. Me? I used to be a hyperactive spaz.” He winced internally at the description, “couldn’t sit still.”

Derek huffed out a laugh and angled a smile towards Stiles. “So when can I get a session with Leto?”

Stiles shrugged, “I dunno.” He laughed when he caught Derek’s face screw up, “It’s not like she’s busy, it’s more that she’s giving me space so I can swing my arms a little and find a center. My Spark is, channeled I suppose you can say, however my center allows me to access more of it and myself. Leto says it can be in many things like a memory, a thing….a person.”

“Sounds like an Anchor.”

“Yeah.” Stiles slowly smiled. “It does, doesn’t it? Well. I could talk to Leto. She’s currently at the Station with my dad, but I’m sure she will be happy that someone else is taking an interest in our style of training. Oh well, should be fun.”

Derek huffed out a laugh and Stiles smiled, he liked this Derek more than the one who screamed at Scott for being on Private Property….that, let’s be honest, wasn’t really the proper definition of private. This one, well, he was definitely something. 

“So.” Derek began, “Does Leto have an anchor?”

Stiles smiled at the slip of anchor instead of center. “Yeah. But, she won’t tell me until I found my Center. She doesn’t want me to be swayed by her more than necessary. Helping me train and harness my spark is her extent with any more moral influence…or something like that.”

“Seems fair. Everyone is different in some way no? Everyone’s center can vary depending on the environmental influences and such.” Stiles looked up as Derek huddled closer to him. A couple passed and cooed. Derek blushed behind his ears and neck—Stiles smiled while brushing his fingertips over his lobe, catching on the conversation Derek can naturally overhear.

“Oh my God…they are so cute together. Don’t you think so sweetie? God, That’s like a match made in Heaven.” The girl chimed. Stiles openly laughed while looking at Derek. “What do you think _sweetie?_ ”

Derek stumbled a little, embarrassed, “If we have to do pet names, I vote to evict sweetie as an option.”

“Awh Sugarplum, don’t be such a sourwolf.” When Derek stayed quiet Stiles sighed and rubbed Derek’s arm with comfort, “If you wish it, then so it shall be.” Derek looked over and smiled. Stiles’ heart just stopped.


	5. Sing

It’s seven in the morning when Derek gets the call from Leto. He grumbles his sleepy hello and she simply replies. “Hey! Stiles said you would be up by now? Did I wake you…Oh did you forget because we can reschedule.” She sounds chummy but Derek was in the mood to uproot a tree and chuck it in the ocean. Not even coffee could save him now. He still answered into the phone and agreed to meet her in the woods, smiling at the mentioning of Stiles (but he’ll never admit that anytime soon). He asked why the woods and she simply replied,

“Derek, you’re a werewolf….would you rather find peace in the woods or in the city?”

Granted, she had a point, so he got ready and headed near the outskirts of the woods to listened. The indistinct sound of Stiles’ jeep rumbling—straining under its years neared and Derek opened his eyes when it came to a stop. The door was kicked open and Derek watched as Leto stepped on the mushy leaves before turning to wave at Stiles. Stiles waved back and caught sight of Derek looking. In return he sent a flirtatious wink with a cheeky smirk before driving off.

“Take the lead Alpha. We’re harnessing your Center today so you have to pick the place with the most comfort.” Derek nodded and led them to a nearby stream that he, Laura and Cora would disappear to from time to time to hop over it. Whoever fell in had to do the dinner dishes without complaint. 

He smiled at the memory. “Here’s good.”

“Awesome….now, I want you to sit down and cross your legs and listen to my voice. Let the sounds surround you but don’t let it distract you from my voice okay?”

“All right.” Derek replied. “Why so early?”

“So you can wake up along with nature. I hear it is better for you that way.” She shrugs, “I suppose it is because not many people are up at this time walking around like they own the place.” 

“Yeah, it’s not like its Private Property or anything” Derek chuffs before settling in a cross-legged position and straightening his posture. 

“Empty Yourself and let the Universe fill you up.” Leto instructed, her voice was silvery and Derek closed his eyes and inhaled once more. He supposed he couldn’t be annoyed with the time, really, he was the one interested in how Leto taught Stiles how to control his spark—he just didn’t expect meditation. “You are part of the universe more than humans are, you are a werewolf, and you are connected with the Earth. Don’t think about anything, just open your sense with each inhale and exhale.”

Derek no longer heard her as he followed his breathing pattern. He started with his hearing outside of Leto’s lost words, the bird in the forest were Chimney Swifts, flapping their wings and he almost mistaken it for bats. He heard phantom laughter as he watched Laura chasing Cora in the fields in front of their old house while he was sitting on the porch with his dad and his mom was tending the garden a few feet away from him. 

He scrunched up his nose as he could smell the dew on the grass and the pollen in the flowers surrounding them; mom kept the best gardens and sold some of them to the local flower shop. He opened his mouth and felt his hot breath coil and curl as it expelled between his wavering lips, the scratching in his throat felt like a wound and made him unable to speak. He stroked his neck to reassure himself there was no wound before turning to his right for an explanation from his dad.

“You know son?” His dad said setting the drink down. He turned to Derek and smiled, “You’re going to have all this one day. A home, a wife or husband, and maybe even a family…but I want you to remember something.”

“Yeah? What’s that?” Derek asked, his throat screaming in agony but his curiosity screaming louder.

“You need to find happiness. And son.” His father turned to him and Derek jumped out of his seat with a shout as the man was engulfed in flames. He hadn’t even noticed the flames, in fact, they weren’t even hot….how was that possible? “You won’t find it in her, but you will find it in him.” Derek snapped his head to his Aunt Ophelia and Uncle Peter in the kitchen and caught sight of Stiles, Stiles noticed and waved with his goofy grin. Derek’s chest lightened as he gave a small nod of acknowledgment and a brief smile.

Suddenly, behind him, his mother wailed an inhumane scream before she was howling in pain as she bared her fangs and claws, eyes blaring red in the fire. And Derek’s heart just stopped when he heard his sister’s screams…along with his brothers and other family members. His hair on his arms stood on its ends as he furrowed his brows, suddenly smelling smoke and fire; he turned to the house but couldn’t get inside, he couldn’t get to Stiles who bashed against the unbreakable window and lightning flashing in his fading tattoos. His mouth opened and Derek could hear his name being screamed in a chocked sob repeatedly over the flame of the fire….the flame he let spark because he was stupid enough to trust Kate.

And suddenly he was staring at the remains of the Hale household. The way it had looked just a couple of days prior when he told the pack he wanted to rebuild it. But, just as it came, everyone….everyone was gone! “NO!” He shouted. 

~~~~~

He gasped out and opened his eyes as he lashed at who placed a hand on his shoulder. The person quickly withdrew examining the faintest scratch marks over her fox tattoos. She rolled down her sleeve and his vision focused. He swallowed down the pain and looked up horrified….he just hurt Leto…one of Stiles’ friends, one of his pack mates. 

Shocked, he watched Leto look down at him smiling sweetly. “There you are…”

“I don’t understand.” Derek asked while looking at his claws and feeling his fangs prick his lips. He looked up to her with his red eyes before he returned to his normal state. “What happened?!”

“You don’t need to understand, that places you below something. You need to embrace. But that’s all for today.”

“What?” Derek asked confused. “We just started.” He didn’t want to return to that memory but he wanted to find out what he was missing.

“No Derek, it’s been three hours.” Leto said with a small smile, she knew that time would go by fast in the state of meditation. She was surprised of how Derek caught on so quickly. She pursed her lips and managed a small smile, “What were you thinking about?” 

Derek snapped his vision up and blinked, “My family.” He swallowed, “Their death.”

Leto snapped her vision to him and clenched her fist. “I’m so sorry….I should have gotten Stiles to teach you this part.”

“What?” Derek asked confused.

“When you first met me, you said I smelt like Death to you…I kind of pieced together what had happened—it took me a bit. I didn’t know a fire claimed your family’s life…and while in meditation you are to embrace everything and heighten your senses, you must have subconsciously caught too much of my scent that triggered a memory of your subconscious. That was not part of the plan. I’m sorry.”

“Leto…” Derek whispered while standing up. “There are things everyday which reminds me of my family. The fact the killer is still alive is a sickening reminder of their deaths…if she were dead than maybe…” Derek didn’t finish it.

“Maybe you’ll get some closure. I understand. Well, I hope you find her…” Leto cleared her throat like she was searching inside for confidence. She flicked her hair over her shoulders and managed a sweet smile despite the obvious nervousness rolling off her. “So, what are you and your pack doing this weekend?”

“I’m not too sure.” He asked cautiously at the switching of the topic. Maybe she had seen something that he didn’t while meditating. Derek was somewhat thankful. “Why. Are you and Stiles up to something?”

“Yes, actually. It’s my twenty-fifth birthday. I was wondering if you and the pack could come and celebrate with us. Since a majority of us is old enough to drink and are Werewolves who really can't get drunk, that might just add to the fun. Plus.” She paused and moistened her lip with a small shrug. “It’s only been Stiles and me for the past few years and now that we’re here and after everything….it would be nice to let go you know? I’ve already spoken to the Sheriff. He said we can book a time of the local bar and yeah, Stiles’ said you guys would like it.”

Derek could smell her anxiousness. Did she think he would say no? That the pack would say no? After everything with the Pontianak? Derek froze….did her and Stiles think they were not pack? “Well. I’m free. I would love to celebrate with you.” Derek felt his heart swell as he watched her beam, warm embers sparking in her honey-cognac eyes. 

~~~~~

The weekend rolled in quickly and Derek noticed Stiles jitteriness. He pulled him aside with a curious look and Stiles giggled with absolute glee. “Stiles? Is everything okay? Do I need to put a leash on you?”

“Oh hilarious. Dog jokes.” Stiles smiles, “no, it’s just. Leto didn’t believe we were pack, I mean. After everything I’m sure we would be right? Anyway, no. She was right about you not telling the pack about us until we were ready and now I’m right about telling her we were pack. She still worried she’ll get on your bad side but that’s details. But this is going to be so much fun. We’re all above twenty-one, isn’t that great!?”

“Stiles, I’m afraid to see you on your actual birthday.” Derek couldn’t help but laugh and Stiles stopped and looked at him, inspecting. “What?” Derek asked, worrying but a shy smile still on his face.

“You should smile more. It makes you look very handsome.” Stiles immediately flushed, like he didn’t realize what he just said but Derek just shook his head and smiled some more against his fluttering heart. Stiles liked his smile. God he felt like a teenager.

“Let’s go. We’re supposed to meet everyone in two hours. We have to bring the cake. Lydia was going to make the werewolves their drinks. Because we can’t get drunk off regular alcohol; so she infused Wolfsbane with the drinks, giving it its drunken affect.”

“All right then. What type of cake would the pack prefer?”

“It’s Leto’s birthday cake, shouldn’t she choose?”

“Yeah she doesn’t know I’m getting a cake for her.” Stiles replied with a goofy smile, “Surprise! And you’re going to help me choose the best cake ever!”

“So, is she really turning twenty-five?”

“She’s actually turning four hundred. She casted a dark spell ages ago which resulted in her never aging; she was pretty brutal in the past before turning good due to a gypsy curse. I believe the same one used on Angel….don’t give me that look Buffy the Vampire Slayer is very informative. Anyway, Have you ever heard of Marie Laveau, a witch in Creole, Louisiana back in the 1880’s who ‘died’ peacefully and was well respected…and this was before—“

“Stiles?” Derek cut him off, when he caught the boy’s attention Derek laughed, “Shut up. I know who Voodoo practitioner Marie Laveau was.” Stiles began laughing as his obvious lie and Derek rolled his eyes as they entered the bakery. Despite it being a bland lie, Stiles almost had him going up until Marie Laveau. His uncle used to talk about famous witches of the past and he happened to admire Marie for having so much power of necromancy, telekinesis, mind control and doll pinning. With great power came people across the world to seek out her advice which she gave in return for a coin or two. It was nice to know the beautiful and wise woman died peacefully instead of unjustly. So. Not today Stiles. 

“It smells soooo good in here! Where does your werewolf nose tell you to go?” Derek was not impressed. “It smells sweet, fresh, and the hint of body odor. To be honest the body odor is throwing me off. But I’ve smelt worse. Now, what do you and Leto usually have for her birthday?”

“Ooh ooh!” Stiles chimed, “She likes Cremeschnitte! It’s a vanilla and custard cream cake with a puff pastry base! Let’s get her that!” Stiles dragged Derek and Derek let him. He liked the bubbly personality of Stiles. Perhaps he could use some of that in his life. “Hi! We’d like to order a Cremeschnitte that can feed about twenty people by this evening!”

The baker snapped her eyes up and arched a brow at Stiles. Derek snorted and looked away when Stiles shot him a look. “Well, it can be done by late afternoon; would you like us to deliver it to your location?”

“Oh could you!” Stiles questioned, “That’ll be lovely thank you! It’s for my friend’s birthday party! She’s twenty-five and doesn’t know we’re picking up a cake for her. It’s a total surprise. We’ll be at the karaoke bar.”

“All right, and can I get your names?”

Derek cleared his throat and stuffed his hands in his pockets, “Derek Hale, H-A-L-E and Stiles Stilinski. How much would it come up to?”

The girl breathed in and exhaled loudly, and Derek imagined her popping bubble gum if she were chewing any. She typed something into the computer before looking up and smiling, “Your total is $40.55. Are you paying cash, debit or credit?” 

Derek watched Stiles dig his hands into his pocket but Derek just shook his head and pulled out his wallet, taking out two twenties and a dollar bill. He looked to Stiles gawking and silently raised his finger to place it under Stiles’ chin and push up. Closing the younger man’s mouth.

“Derek you didn’t have to!”

“Yes I did, it is Leto’s birthday cake. And think about it this way,” He paused and nodded his head once to the girl before he tugged Stiles’ arm so they could leave the bakery and straining ears, “the wolves will have more than their share of the cake anyway.”

“That’s really nice Derek. You’re a great Alpha.”

“Well. I had a shitty start, I’m surprised that they stayed this long with me. With what we’ve been through with the rogue Alpha that bit Scott who happened to be my uncle, the Kanima who turned out to be Jackson, the Alpha Pack….man it was not pretty. We’ve documented which supernatural creatures are here in Beacon and have their names. We will know if someone unregistered would come through and cause problems. Honestly, if it weren’t for Lydia we would still have these problems.”

“Well, that’s what Pack is, right? You stick together through thick and thin and hope for the best. You’re stronger unified no? Wait. It was your uncle who bit Scott?”

“Yeah, um. When Laura came back Uncle Peter took her Alpha status.” He watched Stiles swallow and knew that he knew what happened to Laura in order for Peter to gain Alpha status, he thanked the boy for not making him spell it out. The wound was still too fresh. “He was still in a feral state. When Scott and his friend was walking through the woods my uncle bit Scott when they separated.”

“Yeah I remember, Dad got so mad.” Stiles laughed, Derek shot him a look and instantly put the teenaged buzz-cut and super pale boy who work three times his size to Stiles now. Wow, he could see it, and he’s still fucked because he thought Stiles was pretty attractive back then too.

“But we took care of that and now Uncle Peter is an occasional member of the Pack. The Pack doesn’t trust him and I can’t say I blame them. Uncle Peter is not all there like he used to be you know? But he’s family….I can’t just leave him.” Plus, I’m the reason he’s like this. Derek didn’t dare say that out loud. Stiles can make him talk, sure, just not that much—not too soon.

“Oh, well that doesn’t stop the fact that you’re an awesome Alpha, and I bet you’re a pretty rocking singer to. I suppose we’ll see tonight! Come on, we gotta get the place set up for the party!”

Derek rolled his eyes but let himself be pulled along.

~~~~~

Hours later, Derek and everyone in the Pack but the two magic users and John Stilinski is waiting at the karaoke bar. Erica has already helped herself to a fruity martini that is decorated with a sliced orange and a cherry stabbed through by what looks like a miniature plastic knife and a little blue umbrella, stark against the pink drink.

Boyd was sitting next to her, his back pressed against the bar stool as he takes occasional sips from a Cool Blue beer, rapping his fingers along the bar as he smiled at what Erica was giggling about. Isaac was beside Scott (who wouldn’t touch a drop because of Isaac’s father’s history with alcohol and it being linked to his abuse) and they discussed what they were planning to do for their next year in university. Isaac went into Berkeley for double majoring in English and History, he wanted to become a writer due to the undoubted encouragement from Scott and the rest of the Pack who had seen him write more than one on the spot story not school related. Scott in return spoke about his semester in University of California for the Major in Veterinarian and minor in Biology.

Lydia was perched on Parrish’s lap and they spoke about what they planned to do this summer. Lydia mentioned something about a vacation to the Bahamas and wanting to bring Parrish along. Parrish smiled and told her he’ll see what he can do. 

Derek paced until his ears perked at the sound of Stiles jeep. He whirled around, quickly taking in the cake that had been delivered thirty minutes before, the streamers, the balloons and the presents beside the snacks. A surprise birthday indeed but couldn’t be complete without the element. “Everyone hide!” 

Everyone dove different directions in a huffs and laughter before Derek turned off the lights and hid in the shadows of that corner. Suddenly there was talking. “Yeah Leto don’t worry about it. Derek is just rounding up the gang and they’ll be here just before you know it.”

“Stiles, really, I’m fine. There is no need for reassurance. John! Tell your son that I am fine!”

“Stiles, listen to the lady.” There was a pause, “but Leto are you sure?”

“I’m going to torch the both of you!” She declared happily as she pushed the doors open, her heels clicking against the tiled flooring. Derek flicked on the lights and they all screamed, “SURPRISE!” Leto screamed and jumped ten feet in the air before she started wheezing in laughter. Derek would see the tears rolling down her cheeks as she laughed so hard. He smiled while looking up to see Stiles trying to steal a moment to smile softly at him. When he noticed Derek looking, the smile turned more confident as he tugged at his ear and winked.

“Happy Birthday Leto.” Derek murmured as he pulled the young mage into a hug. He continued to watch Stiles as he pulled away and let the rest of the Pack give their greetings and birthday beats. 

Leto took it with stride and Lydia smiled and eyed her up and down. “Well! Look at you!” She chimed pulling Leto into a hug. Indeed Leto looked different from the first time they’ve met and the occasional lazy sightings Derek has seen when he went to the store.

She was wearing a loose fitting white t-shirt with gold sparkles on the sleeves. The front of the top was tucked in and revealed a simple gold buckle of a black belt. Her skinny jeans were a matching black and she wore sparkling gold heels that’s heel would rival Lydia’s. She wore gold pearls and a thin gold chain as well. Her hair flared out in waves as and decorated with a golden wreath headband.

“Yeah well. You only turn quarter of a century once.” Leto replied with a smile. “However, don’t think you’re getting out of that shopping trip.” She looked over to Derek and smiled, Derek held in a laugh at the playful scrutiny Lydia sent the young mage’s way. 

“So, can you sing?” Parrish asked as he came up behind Lydia and wrapped his arms around her waist. Leto watched the action with a soft smile before it turned into a taunting smirk.

“Of course I can sing. Ya’ll ready for this?” Leto asked while turning around and looking at the fruit bowl, frowning a little. “Did you guys up Wolfsbane in here?” 

Derek laughed aloud while nodding. “Werewolves can’t get drunk so we put Wolfsbane in our drinks.”

“So, you poison yourself to get a drunk effect?” Leto asked with an amused smile and an arched brow, revealing a bit of her gold and brown makeup that was originally hidden by her winged eyeliner.

“Yeah. That’s basically it. Lydia usually takes care of it.”

“That’s because if it was left to you wolves, you’d be drunk too soon.” She replied snarkily and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she took Parrish’s hand and led them closer to the stage. Leaving Leto, Stiles and Derek near the door. Stiles laughed lightly and locked the door to the building and placed his hand on Derek’s shoulder. 

"Remember Stiles. You're still twenty." His dad warned though he didn't look too serious.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "I'm closer to twenty-one than I am twenty. Besides Erica was born after me! Why does she get to drink?"

"Because Erica is a Werewolf." The Sheriff supplied. Said werewolf could be heard laughing from the corner of the room.

"She also has access to Wolfsbane infused alcohol. Come on dad! I won't drink too much. Gimme a limit and I'll respect it." 

Derek noticed the Sheriff looked thoughtful. Almost shocked that Stiles suggested the limit in the first place. "Three." He finally decided.

“Awesome!" Stiles clapped his hands before reaching for Derek. "Let’s go Sourwolf!” Stiles shouted while steering them to the front, he then caught sight of the prop table filled with wigs, huge funky coloured glasses, boas of several colours, a plastic mustache on a stick, and masks.

“Who wants to go first?” Derek asked, watching Stiles toy with the props with a goofy expression. He turned and noticed Isaac was watching him, an encouraging smile sent his way. “Leto?”

“Nah, you guys can go first, I want you guys to have a little bit of hope.” She waved off. 

Erica barked out in laughter, clapping a hand on Leto’s shoulder, “You’ll fit in just fine! All right, I nominate myself to go first!” She hopped to the machine, scanned through the songs and clicked one, cackling to herself as she turned it on, grabbed a lime green boa and stepped on the stage. She grabbed the mic just as the music chimed. 

“Give it to me I’m worth it!” She started off with a kick before popping her chest and bouncing her shoulders to the beat. Occasionally whipping her blond locks so you could only see bits of red lipstick. 

She then kicked off in the rap, waving her hands around to the beat before branching off to the female part again. She eyes were sharp and not-so-subtle gazes at Boyd, Derek followed the gazed and choked on the beer he was nursing when he saw Boyd blushing. Her narrow eyes and seductive teeth baring had everyone hollering; causing her to send a wink their way as she finished the song, posing.

There was a loud whistle and Derek knew that one was from Boyd, he was the only one who could do that after all. When Erica abandoned the boa and stepped of stage, reclaiming her place on Boyd’s lap she gave him a big sloppy kiss; causing another uproar.

“Dibs!” Scott shouted while tugging on Kira “Let’s do a duet!” They walked up to the machine to see what they could sing. Muttering here and there that they didn’t know some of the lyrics before finally settling on one. Kira cooed and said she loved the song when it came out, and Scott being such a devoted boyfriend agreed to sing it even though he examined the lyrics with confusion.

“Tell me how I’m supposed to breathe with no air?” They sang together. Kira smiled brightly at Scott before grabbing her mic and singing her verse highlighted in pink, she was off on some notes but barely noticeable to a human. But it still sounded nice. Scott on the other hand? Well, he was on the verge of being tone deaf, but Derek supposes that it doesn’t matter because they’re having fun. Kira jumped around Scott who watched her with a dopey expression, missing his cues every now and then too laugh for just from not knowing the lyrics. 

When they finished clapping for the two, there was a pause before Isaac clicked his tongue, swallowing his insecurities and chose the first song he recognized and new a majority of the lyrics to. Derek sighed and leaned against the bar, the same position since everyone made their way to the arcing couch in front of the stage. Isaac ruffled his curly blond hair and blinked against the bright lights before clearing his throat. The guitar playing as he sang the lyrics “Run away with me, lost souls in revelry.”

He nodded in accordance to the beat as he kept his voice in the same range of tenor. Careful not to strain it as he changed range for the chorus. Tapping his foot to the beat and patting his thigh joined the nodding as a small smile tipped the corners of his lips. Derek watched from behind the crowd as they cheered for Isaac, coaxing him out of his comfort zone a bit. 

By the end of the song, Derek was clapping and there was whistling and some standing ovations. Isaac blushed and sat down beside Scott who gave him a friendly punch to the shoulder. Boyd gave the Beta a squeeze of the shoulder before stepping up and grabbing a hat that looked like a fedora. He chose a song and waited.

Derek was surprised at the jazzy tune that blared through the speakers as Boyd gave a wide uncharacteristic smile and cleared his throat in the mic. He snapped his fingers slowly, counting the introduction bars before singing in a deep baritone voice, “And now, the end is near; and so I face, the final curtain.”

His form was captivating as he took the mic off the stand and swayed on the stage, wasting no time in taking advantage of the space on the stage. His voice shook a bit but Derek couldn’t tell if that was intentional or not; still shocked at the selection. His Mother loved Frank Sinatra, playing her CD’s in the kitchen—one time Derek caught his father sneak up behind his wife and swayed with her as she prepared dinner for the family one Christmas. It was good to see that this moment brought back a great memory. 

As the finale drew in, Boyd stood in the center of the stage and raised his arms and turning his head to the right, eyes closed as the mic was a fair distance. Holding the note expertly as he lowered his arms slowly and turning to the Pack. 

Erica whistled (not as good as Boyd but who cared?), as she stepped up and embraced Boyd in a big bear hug. Boyd smiled and played with her curls before sitting down. Parrish smiled and stood as he walked to the stage. Picking a song rather quickly he met Lydia’s eyes and winked.

The guitar strummed and it reminded Derek a little of the song Isaac had just finished singing but shook his head immediately. Parrish took the mic and continued to hold Lydia’s gaze as he started out with a twangy voice, “You got those eyes that stare into my soul. You get that smile when I’m giving you my all.” 

He picked up the pace a little before reaching the chorus. Derek read the lyrics and smiled, Lydia and Parrish have been together for about three years now (Lydia started dating him senior year of high school and she’s going back to MIT for a double major and a double minor—until this day Derek still doesn’t know how she does it. Graduate at MIT early, that is)

Lydia was smiling softly as Kira and Erica cooed at her reaction to Parrish singing to her. To Derek, Parrish looked about ready to pick up a guitar and play the tune himself—not needing the karaoke machine but oh well. Leto leaned over to Stiles and whispered, “That is so cute.” And then as she stroked her throat her voice disappeared as she continued to talk. Whatever she said though has Stiles flushing a deep scarlet, looking up to Derek (which Derek returned), before looking away. It took a moment for Derek to recognize that movement as the same one Stiles did the night he brought the two back to the Loft.

Lydia walked up to Parrish as the song finished, inserted a song and kissed his cheek before taking center. Symbols clashed along with as the sound of a drum as the beat rolled in. Before Lydia actually began singing everyone was already cheering, they immediately recognized the song that was playing. Derek stifled a laugh, he heard this song once or twice in the Camaro on the radio. It wasn’t so bad once you got used to it. 

“I stay out to late! Got nothing in my brain! At least that’s what people say mhm, that’s what people say!” She began with the flip of her strawberry blond hair as she turned to the Pack. Well, when Lydia does things, she doesn’t half-ass them. She went on preforming with dance moves that the stage would allow. If Derek didn’t know any better he would have thought Lydia was the one who came up with this song. 

When she repeatedly sang the title of the song, everyone had gotten up for fixed their postures in order to shake their shoulders of their bodies, banging their head of whipping their hair. Derek’s gaze was drawn to Stiles’ over-powering laughed as he almost tipped out of his chair as he watched his father dancing reluctantly with Leto. The song ended and everyone cheered. 

Stiles clapped the back of the couch before stepping up and choosing a song, his fluttering heart and broad smile intrigued Derek as he watched the boy completely overstep the steps and hopped right one the stage. There was a drum beat, a symbol, before a guitar chimed. Stiles, getting into it, holds the mic like he’s watched performers on YouTube numerous times, and played the air-drums like it was a past time of his, while banging his head to the beat.

He immediately took the mic on his cue and sang, “I hold on so nervously, to me and my drink, I wish it was cooling me.” His low voice capturing and taunting as he stroked the mic with his long fingers and continued on until Derek heard the lyrics, “We’ll I’m not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you, I wanna’ make you move because you’re standing still! If your body matches what your eyes can do, you’ll problem move right through, me on my way to you!”

Derek met his eyes and watched the boy wink his honey-brown eyes. A couple of people turned back to watched Derek and Derek resisted the urge to squirm and blush under their gaze. Stiles dragged on the song, blipping up trying not to laugh when he caught Derek’s eyes and trying to make him fluster. Erica snorted and leaned in to Boyd, whispered how Derek should just jump him already. Derek choked and glared as Erica laughed—her taunts becoming covered by Stiles finishing notes.

“All right! Who’s next?” He asked, already sweating as he looked around. “Dad?”

“Maybe when I’m drunk son.” He replied while raising his glass of whiskey.

“I’ll go again! Lydia, Kira! Come join me!” Erica was off of Boyd’s lap as they quickly discussed and chose a song. Erica started out first, “She got a body like an hour glass but I can give it to you all the time!” Erica continued singing until they all merged into the chorus, causing an instant reaction. Lydia then took over the next verse, “She might’ve let you hold her hand in school, but I’m gonna’ show you how to graduate!” She emphasized with a twist of her lips and a seductive move of rolling her shoulder back and pronouncing her breast. She then continued as if it were a lazy gesture. Once the chorus hit they all jumped in again. Kira took a couple of beats up, prepping before, surprisingly, rapping. “It’s Myx Moscato, it’s frizz in a bottle, it’s Nicki full throttle, oh oh.”

Derek raised an impressed brow as Kira continued to keep up with Nicki Minaj’s rap, waving her hand before jumping back; declaring she’s ‘gonna make him scream tonight’ before gathering in the last chorus—finishing with a thrust of their mics in the air. The energy sky-rocketed as everyone cheered for the three girls.

There was a small break and Derek turned his back to the group to get another beer. He heard footsteps so he wasn’t all that surprised when he turned around to see Leto. She sat down and fished out a small glass of Malibu and Mango juice, combining them before taking a small sip. “So, are you going to sing tonight?” She asked casually.

“Maybe, we’ll see.” He looked at the girl. “What about you?”

“Once I find an appropriate song.” She shrugged, “Plus I haven’t done karaoke with a big crowd like this in a long time.”

“Why don’t you sing a song that relates to you Leto?” Derek froze before biting the bullet, “wait, what do you mean by that?” 

Leto shrugged, “it’s complicated.”

“Well. I am not going to force you but as not only your Alpha but as your friend, I want you to know that I can help you by listening.”

Leto smiled, mostly to herself before sighing, “All right. Well, it’s been a while because I had to leave my family a few years back when I first came to nursing my Spark. Sure I still talk to them but it’s better not to go, in case the enemy follows you know?” Derek nodded in understanding. 

“Plus, it’s hard doing things that reminds you of your family. It’s like hitting someone’s nerve. I wield powerful fires that not even I control sometimes, you know its weird, despite my fascination for fires I always feared them.” She snorted as Derek blinked. Surprised. He was not expecting to hear a fire mage actually starting out scared of fire.

It seemed like Leto caught his confusion and was quick to clarify, “Fire…. has always been seen as a weapon you know? To kill or maim…no one pays attention to its benefits. I am afraid that my fire cannot be warmth anymore.”

“So, what are you saying? You can’t escape the flames?” Derek swallowed back the discomforting memory of his burning family. “Or is there something wrong with your flame in particular? What type of flames are you afraid is controlling you?”

She smiled sadly before sipping her drink. There was a moment of silence before she whispered, “The same one that controls you.” A Beat of silence before she cleared her throat, “I guess it is something we can work on together Alpha. But thanks! I just figured out what song to sing. Oh, and you have to sing after me!”

Derek sent her a gentle smile as she walked up to the machine. She punched in her request and stood, hymning. Swaying a little with her eyes closed shut, nervousness peeked in her heart beat. Derek looked to her before Stiles whose jaw dropped a little when he recognized the song. John whirled around from where he was talking to Parrish with arched but worried brows. Seeing the reaction of both the Stilinski men set Derek’s radar off, it was that moment Derek realized Leto was going to tell her story to everyone.

“When I was a child I heard voices, some would sing and some would scream. You soon find you have few choices. I learned the voices died with me.” She continued on afterwards but summoned her magic, the crowd was silent as they watched the two fox guardians jump off her skin and dance around her. They took different forms to better symbolize the music. One fox jumped between the Stilinski men while the other hopped cautiously to Derek. Derek froze before holding out a hand and cooing at the fox, coaxing it closer so that he was stroking its cold flamed head. A laugh escaped his lips before he watched both foxes dance and enact the lyrics.

The song was slow and sad, unlike many any of the songs sung earlier today and Derek felt the sadness roll of Leto. She seemed to be recalling a memory that must have hurt, Derek has seen enough times that look in the mirror. The look of loss. Distrust. And worry. The song came to an end and everyone was shaking away their negative feelings by congratulating Leto and pulling her into more-than-necessarily long hugs. Werewolves were tactile creatures after all, the comfort their own Pack when one is emitting that much emotions that, Derek hates to say it, would rival his own.

Derek saw Leto nod his way and he placed his beer on the bar before walking up and clicking onto a song. Arching a brow in contemplation. He knew this song rather well, heard it on the radio sometimes. It also helped that Isaac bought the CD and Derek listened to it more than Isaac was ever home to play it. Not like he’ll admit that.

Derek is not much for performing so he stood still as he cleared his throat. God it’s been ages since he last sang, he doesn’t even remember his own voice so he hopes to whoever is listening that he sound at least decent. 

“When the days are cold, and the cards all fold; and the saints we see are all made of gold.” He continues singing, he forgot how the lyrics truly were in the beginning. He had liked the beat and the meaning. He felt that he could connect to it at one point but he’s finally getting his life on track. But, with _her_ still out there….yeah, he’s still haunted by Demons. 

He dragged on the song, discouraging and rejecting any memories that could possible tear him down in the most negative way in existence. He tried distracting himself by how his voice actually didn’t sound bad, how he just gained two new pack mates, how everyone was together having a great time. He couldn’t give that up, especially not to _Kate_.

He got to the third verse before making eye contact with anyone, he wasn’t so shocked to see it was Stiles who caught his eye. His eyes were blow and his cupid-bow lips parted. He looked like he was mesmerized. So Derek sang to him, “Your eyes they shine so bright. I wanna’ save that light. I can’t escape this now, unless you show me how!” He held the note, closing his eyes and leaning forward.

He thanked God Werewolves were able to recover quickly from holding a note as he continued quickly to the last repeat of the chorus. Derek watched Stiles stand up determined, John shaking his head and Leto patting his shoulder sympathetically despite the fact her lips twitched to a faint smug smile. Stiles types in a song and stepped on the edge of the stage as Derek finished, Derek handed him the mic and Stiles took it, his fingers lingering a bit before he walked on stage.

“I know you've suffered. But I don't want you to hide. It's cold and loveless. I won't let you be denied.” Derek whirled around and took Stiles’ place, Leto leaning away and whispering, “Oh, he’s got it bad.” She then looked to Derek and winked. Derek went back to listening to Stiles sing seductively, his eyes constantly on Derek’s. He smirked as he sang the chorus, “I want to reconcile the violence in your heart. I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask. I want to exorcise the demons from your past. I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart.”

Derek swallowed, as Stiles was slow in dancing, swaying his hips and raising his arms slowly but attention capturing as he finished the song. While everyone cheered Derek stared, heat rising to his cheeks and the back of his neck. He’s be stupid to think that Stiles was singing the song to someone else. Especially since the younger man was staring at him the whole time. 

Derek turned to see everyone heading towards the cake and turned back to see Stiles in front of him, holding out his hand. “Come on _shnookums_ , it’s cake time.” Derek took Stiles hand and he couldn’t ignore the feeling that it felt too right. 

Derek might just be falling in love with this guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Worth it- Fifth Harmony sung by Erica  
> No Air- Jordon Sparks and Chris Brown sung by Scott and Kira  
> Renegades- X Ambassadors sung by Isaac  
> My Way- Frank Sinatra sung by Boyd  
> Call You Home- Kelvin Jones sung by Parrish  
> Shake it off- Taylor Swift sung by Lydia  
> Paralyzer- Finger Eleven sung by Stiles  
> Bang Bang- Jessie J, Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj sun by Erica, Lydia and Kira  
> Arsonist's Lullaby- Hozier sung by Leto  
> Demons- Imagine Dragons sung by Derek  
> Undisclosed Desires- Muse sung by Stiles
> 
> Chapter Song inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTgnDLWeeaM


	6. Promises

Stiles was working on cross-examining the two bestiaries’ before he got the call from Lydia saying that Allison was back in town. He vaguely remembered her from two situations. First, when Scott just got bitten and he was convinced that the new girl was the love of his life. Second, when Stiles just came back and Lydia planned a girl’s day with the Pack. Derek had mentioned that their Pack Members allied themselves with Hunters—he supposed the Argent’s were it. 

“And what do you want me to do with this information Lydia?” He commented half distracted; making his way to the D section. Heh. 

“I want you to tell Leto and then come with Kira, Erica and I to pick her up at her house.” Stiles froze and sent a critical look to no one in particular at the tone in her voice. 

Stiles’ breathed through his nose before nodding, despite the fiery red-head wasn’t able to see through the phone. “I’ll tell Leto and drop her off at the mall or something.”

“Oh no Stiles….did you honestly think you were getting out of this?”

Stiles dropped the pen he was holding, shocked. “Wh-what?! Wait a minute here! Whatever happened to this being a Girl’s Day? You said that Erica, Kira and yourself was going to wait until Allison comes back before heading out to the mall with Leto. Where. In that entirety of a sentence was Stiles mentioned?”

“Oh Stiles, I know we had a kickass birthday party, took down a Pontianak and spoke quite a bit, but would you honestly leave Leto with us?” Stiles opened his mouth to complain but just ended up pouting. “Yeah I thought so Stilinski.”

“You know what Lydia, I have no idea why I had such a crush on you.” He tried to rebuttal. 

She snorted in response, “More like an obsession; and isn’t it obvious? I’m perfect. Now, get ready and meet us at the mall.” Before Stiles could even think of a defense she hung up the phone. Stiles stared at it, gawking. 

“Who was that?” A sleepy voice asked from his door, causing him to jump up. He didn’t even notice Leto walking in. He took in her rustled image; a navy blue BHPD shirt that Stiles’ dad gave her a few days ago to show she was a civilian worker for the time being. She also wore black shorts with white and yellow plaid slashing against the fabrics. 

“Lydia. She called to tell us she and the other girls are picking up Allison and she wants us to meet them there. She’s apparently a nice enough hunter to be allies with the Pack.” Stiles shrugged while looking back at the bestiaries with longing. He wanted to cover more. He sighed in defeat, he’d rather postpone the cross-referencing than facing Lydia’s wrath. 

“Awh shit.” Leto mumbled while struggling a little to pull her hair from the messy bun that it was in as she stumbled down the hall, “Do these people know how to warn others? I mean honestly? Who the fuck is Allison? Hopefully not another regal looking perfection that’ll make me want to rob Guess or Calvin Klein.”

“Leto shut up! You looked fine last time you saw them which need I remind you wasn’t too long ago!” Stiles shouted while pulling his shirt over his head. He reached his closet and frowned. Plaid…it was all plaid. “Fuck.” He murmured while desperately searching for something else. 

“What should I wear?!” Leto shouted and it was followed by a huge banging sound and a faint ‘ow’. Stiles froze and tilted his head, listening for anything else. “I’m fine!” comes the response later. 

“How about this?” Stiles began. “You choose my outfit and I’ll choose yours!” 

“That’s a horrible idea and you know it!” Leto responded while coming back to the door frame holding her head, pursed lips. “But okay, let’s do it.” She shuffles him aside and plops down in front of the closet, her nose scrunching while she pulls out an orange and blue tee. She looked up at Stiles with a look of confusion and he rolled his eyes. 

Stiles walked out of his room and towards the guest room where Leto was staying and looked at her little selection of clothes. Stiles remembered going with Leto to get half of these when she stayed in Beacon Hills for the bit to help with his Spark. The original idea was that he would keep going to his school during the days but on evenings and weekends he would try and harness his Spark. All while Leto worked her way to becoming part of the BHPD, a deputy in training. 

The plan went to shit when Stiles blew out the whole city after suffering from a panic attack. Stiles dad gave him a five minute departing hug and refused to cry as he watched his only son step on a bus with an old family friend that none of them knew well. At first Stiles will admit, he was iffy about Leto when she first arrived—but it wasn’t until she gave them a note from his mom that he eased around her a bit more. 

“Stiles! God, are you the Plaid God?”

“Yes!” He replied smiling, “All of my fellow plaid-wearers bow down to my awesomeness and quiver in fear upon my wrath!” He smirked while looking through Leto’s clothing. She had a lot of solid colours loose shirts and jeans. Basic. But her accessories on the other hand….Stiles turned to look at them. Belts, hair bows, long chained necklaces and short-chained, rings, bracelets, anklets hell, even some suspenders and ties.

“God, just for that I should sabotage you!” Leto cried out, she was obviously taking care of mission impossible right now with regards to Stiles’ clothes. Leto had been there when he shifted out of his layers and baggy clothes day. Helped him become more comfortable with himself—yeah sure he is still about lanky, too pale, skin splatter with brown moles in the most un-artistic way possible and have impossibly wide doe eyes but hey, he can’t be perfect.

“Two can play that game!” He replied as he stroked a black and red plaid shirt with a white base while eyeing a beige wool-like cardigan that matched perfectly with a green tank top. He threw the three pieces of clothing on the guest room bed before ducking down to pull the drawer open and pulled out some blue shorts. He hymned with satisfaction and threw the pair of shorts on the bed, fingers catching on a golden necklace with downwards arrows. “But luckily for you I’m nice!”

“Well.” Leto said while leaning against the frame and smiling widely, “I can be nice as well, now go get dressed. Thanks Stiles.” She pushed him out of the room and he made his way back to his own. He dragged his feet to the bed and noticed mocha brown khakis that, when he pulled on, scrunched at his ankles and hugged his thighs. Next he threw on a crème coloured tee before toeing in some dark brown loafs and shrugging on leather jacket. 

At first he thought it was too much brown but as he took in the full image of his outfit he didn’t mind it at all. He tucked his hands in his pocket and began to wonder where half of this clothes came from when Leto walked in. “Ready?” Stiles asked. 

With a nod they made their way to the mall. Leto fiddled with the music station before sighing and kicking up her honey brown boots on his dashboard, “Whoa whoa, be careful with my baby. Don’t worry Roscoe,” he cooed to the jeep, patting it lightly, “I’m protect you from the mean magic user.”

Leto barked out in laughter and Stiles noticed the uneasiness shift away and tension leaked away from her shoulders. When he pulled in the mall, parked, and began walking to the front with Leto the first thing he noticed were four women who, if pushed to it, could run the world.

Erica took her time straightening her hair this morning, abandoning her usual curly locks but still favoured the Devil red lips. She went with a black lace throw over with a grey tank top tucked underneath. She wore black pants and leather boots, decorated with floral lace on the side that was ended by a pretty leather bow that probably took her four inches of the ground. Stiles would have been impressed if he didn’t see Erica dance and run in them over the past week.

Lydia on the other hand, instead of choosing the colours of the underworld, decided to go Fall instead. She wore a white wool sweater that looked knitted and a red skirt that flared a little at the bottom. She wore black stockings that were met with brown heeled boots with a pointed toe that was a lighter shade of brown then the thin belt around her waist and the purse hanging over her shoulder. Her hair was drawn to her left shoulder and had a complicated looking braid that weaved its way to the back from the right side.

Kira was sporting white that looked like Dr. Martens with black laces which evidently matched her bold plain tee shirt. She also wore blue jean shorts overalls and wrapped a plaid long sleeve around her waist. A blend between faded purple and white checkered. To top it all off she had a big floppy black hat on her head and hair tied in a loose braid.

It was the fourth person that Stiles paid the most attention too. Her dark brunette hair was shoulder length and curled inwards, emphasizing her white skin and rosy pink cheeks as her smile revealed dimples. She wore a velvet burgundy sleeveless dress that cut at her mid-thigh a pulled a little tighter by a black waist belt. Her boots were lace up Chelsea style and was being toe to the pavement subconsciously as she spoke with Lydia and the others, most likely about the trip Stiles heard she was on.

“Ah look! The Goddesses of Beacon Hills, oh how your presences brings warmth to my heart.” He then eyes Allison and his eyes go comically wide, “Lydia!” He sputters aghast and she just rolls her eyes, acknowledging that he is playing the fool, “You dare withhold such beauty from me?”

“Wow, you were not kidding about him being a talker.” Allison mused, pushing her circled lens sunglasses from her eyes and atop her head, “I’m Allison Argent. You must be Stiles and Leto. Lydia and the others filled me in on your arrival.”

Leto shrugged, “it is nice to finally meet the final member of Derek’s pack.”

Allison frowned a little, “Aren’t you….wait.” She turned to Lydia, Erica and Kira individual who revealed nothing before turning back to Leto, “Aren’t you part of the Pack too?”

“She is.” Stiles replied rolling his eyes and glaring at Leto, “Leto is just a little shy. Now…you guys dragged me shopping, I better not be your bag carrier.” 

The girls all laughed, even Leto snickered a little and Stiles whirled around. Traitor, he mouths. She just shrugs. “Stiles,” Lydia began like she was lecturing a child, “I’ve been shopping all my life, I know how to carry my weight. Allison trains, Kira is a Kitsune and Erica is a Werewolf. I doubt we need your help carrying bags.” She whispered the last part and the girls shared a joyous laugh.

“Oh I see, I’m just the target then.” His rebuttals had no heat as they all walked into the mall. Stiles follows them around, sharing conversations with them and talking to Allison about her trip to France with her father.

“It was wonderful! We got to document a lot of supernatural creatures for the Bestiary and we were able to restock on Wolfbane to use against enemy packs or to help heal one of our own. But when we weren’t there for business, oh, Stiles, you would probably love it there. The lights are gorgeous and seems to always be lit. The food is amazing and the architecture was just…ugh! I wish I could have stayed longer.”

Stiles snorts and nods. Not much of a description but he’ll take it. “So, do you travel much?” She shakes her head in response but before striking up another topic Lydia pulls her aside to introduce her to something she may like.

Stiles sighs and looks at his phone, scanning through the contacts off the Pack members before scrolling up to Derek once more. He sighed with contentment, remembering when Derek sang (despite the song being a little sad) and being able to respond. He didn’t care how obvious it was. Stiles noticed how everyone would pause for a moment or go wide-eyed whenever Derek would suddenly reveal something about his life with his sister. Stiles noticed when Derek looked like he wanted to say something but shut himself down because he feared someone else would do it despite his status as Alpha. He saw the insecurities in his kaleidoscope of green eyes when he thought no one was looking or was deep in his own thoughts. 

Whoever did that to Derek, Stiles wanted to make them pay. But the anger quickly boiled away as he sighed. He suppose they both had their demons; Stiles was more than willing to help Derek with this—he even sang so. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he phone chimed. He looked at the I.D and saw that it was Derek. Erica looked up, quirked a brow before looking down again. “Hey,” he answered, “what’s up?”

“Are you with the girls?” Stiles had to admit, his heart sang a little bit. Before he can reply Derek cut in, “Not that I don’t want to talk to you, it’s just. I have something to share with everyone so I wanted them at the loft.” Okay, that made Stiles feel a bit better.

“Ah, sure! We’re just at the mall so I suppose when they are done we’ll head over.” 

“All right, awesome.” Derek replied, which caught Erica’s attention as her Devil lips pursed before revealing a Demon smirk. “Bye Stiles.”

“See you Derek.” He replies, not taking his eyes off of Erica as she approached with an intimidating stalk. “What?” He asked once he exited the call. 

“ _Awesome?_ ” Erica asked with a laugh, “Derek never says Awesome. How do you do it Stiles? Just a couple of weeks here and you’re already turning him into someone we don’t know that well.”

“Perhaps that was him before terrible things happened to him.” Stiles retorted.

Erica paused, wide-eyed, as if she never even considered it a possibility. Or was too scared too. Her smile turned soft as she looked to the ground at their feet, her posture suddenly didn’t fit her outfit. “Just…I know you probably won’t hurt him if you pursue something with him, just…please don’t okay? Derek’s been through a lot in his life with the fire and the person who set it, his sister being murdered, and everything. Just. Be patient. It’s been a while since he’s been able to open up like this—which the pack and I appreciate but yeah.”

“I promise you Erica that I would do nothing to intentionally hurt Derek.”

“I know.” She whispered before clearing her throat and assuming her confident posture. “So what did the big bad Alpha want?”

“He says he has news that he wanted to share with the Pack and wanted us to meet at the loft.” 

Erica nodded, “Well, we just got here so they can wait a little bit. Come. I want your advice.”

“On what?” He asked, swallowing.

Her grin turned feral.

~~~~~

They make it to the loft by late afternoon and Stiles is officially scarred forever and never going on another shopping trip with these she-Devils ever again. Lydia got into a fight with a woman for the last pair a Jimmy Choo shoes that were like a velvet touch the colour of beige but the heel was covered in strategically placed rhinestone. Obviously she won but Goddamn it she was frightening. 

“Well well well, if it isn’t the darlings of the Pack….oh and some new faces.” An unrecognizable voice lulled out as shoes clapped against the wooden tiled floors. Stiles looked up to see an older man with sandy blond hair, a glint in his eyes and a smug expression. “Care to introduce us dear nephew?”

Derek walked in then and glared at his uncle. Stiles resisted the urge to whirl back around, actually hearing what this man said. Nephew? So he must have been the uncle that bit Scott. He seems insane enough to do it. 

“Peter, this is Leto Jones and Stiles Stilinski’s the Sheriff’s son. They’re new to the Pack.”

“Oh?” Peter’s tone turned intrigued, “And what can they bring to the table?”

Stiles glared before catching sight of Leto taking a step forward, a false smile on her lips, “Wouldn’t you be much more interested if you didn’t know? Wouldn’t want to disappoint so soon in the introductions.”

Stiles really didn’t like to see Peter’s eyes glow with excitement of being talked back to, “Oh my, I suppose you’re right Little Leto.” Stiles turned to Leto and noticed her refusal to shiver. 

Lydia scoffed, obviously having hated feelings towards Peter before she turned to her Alpha, “What is the big news that you had to disturbed a girl’s plus one, shopping spree?”

Derek looked up, in his hands were plans. “Laura left these. It’s blueprints, plans, to rebuild the Hale Mansion. I want to do it. I believe that the Hale Pack should have a better place to go to than this, where we can be comfortable practicing our talents without fear of someone from outside the pack walking it. This will be built on Hale Private Property and, I just think it will be really nice.”

There was silence before an uproar of congratulations. Erica was going off about always wanted to break something. Boyd was nodding and saying he’ll help with the building along with Isaac. Kira and Allison were talking about painting the rooms to colours that fit the Pack members wonderfully while Lydia piped in every now and then about décor; claiming how Derek’s new how will not be a bare as the Loft was. 

Stiles walked up to Derek and gave him a hug, “I’m so happy for you!”

“Thanks Stiles.”

Someone cleared their throat and Stiles looked to see Peter, actually looking uncomfortable and a little guilty before speaking up, “This new is formidable nephew really. But,” He looked away. Stiles knew a bearer of bad news if it slapped him across the face.

“You said you were here to help.”

“I know, and I am…will. But there is another reason of my return here to Beacon Hills. I’ve been following some clues and it has led me back here.”

“Uncle. What is it?” Derek asked with harshness in his voice. 

“It’s Kate.” Stiles felt Derek go rigid beside him and a collective growls resonated in the living room of the barely furnished. Stiles felt his magic echoing through his tattoos as he stepped closer to Derek with the intent to protect. He didn’t even hate the fact when Peter noticed the movement. “I’m sorry Derek.”

“Kate?” He asked winded. “Is in Beacon Hills.” Stiles turned to Allison and saw disgust etching her face and her eyes shadowing with hate. Stiles whirled around to Leto who returned a curious look. Stiles took Derek’s hand and rubbed his arm lightly.

“Who’s Kate?”

“My Aunt….a Huntress who went against the code.” Allison spat angrily. "Shit, I have to tell my Dad now. He's not going to enjoy this."

Derek moved and escaped Stiles. He looked sickly pale and would probably pass out at any given moment. He stumbled away and slowly made his way to his room. Stiles looked to where he disappeared to the messenger of such news. Peter turned from the same direction to Stiles. 

Kate…is the wretched bitch who whored herself out before killing our family. I don’t know the full story, I just know I’m going to kill her.” He looked to Allison and didn’t bother to look sorry, “No offense.”

“None taken.” Allison murmured while she was being pulled away by a scrutinizing Lydia and a worried Kira. Scott moved with Isaac to support the girls as Erica and Boyd distracted themselves. Leto stepped forward to nudge Stiles towards the stairs leading to Derek’s room before she began trailing off, talking to Peter.

Stiles didn’t process the fact that he was moving until his feet dragged against the stairs. He knocked on the door once before walking in, Derek was say motionlessly at the end of his bed so Stiles crawled in and sat behind him. “Derek?” He whispered.

“She killed everyone….and it was all my fault.” Derek looked broken, and Stiles really wanted to punch this woman. But his thoughts stopped abruptly when he heard Derek blame himself in that same broken voice, cracking and shattering like a mirror that revealed too much. “She _used_ me for my information and body.” He choked like he was resisting the urge to throw up, Stiles stared horrified, “…and _manipulated_ me. I should have known but I was too stupid and naïve. I thought…..Stiles, I thought she _loved_ me….but she just used to me get to my family—to kill them all. It’s my fault they are dead.”

There was a beat of silence and Stiles saw Derek try to move into a vulnerable position. “Stiles I—” He looked like he wanted to take back everything he said, like somehow this would change Stiles' growing feelings towards him. Guess again.

Stiles stopped him, pulled him so that they were eye-level and glared in with determination, “No. No Derek, none of this is your fault. Kate is a hunter yes? She would have found a way even without you. She wanted to make you feel this way—feel responsible and sick with yourself. God Derek, that’s Statutory Rape! God I think I’m going to be sick.” 

“No!” Stiles said firmly. “This is not and will never be your fault. We will make her pay. You have a Pack, she has no one. She will get whatever she deserves to the point Death would be a mercy because I’m sure you’re not the only supernatural family she has hunted and killed. You’re a survivor, a warrior and a kickass Alpha Derek.” Derek looked away but Stiles pulled him close.

“Oh God!” Derek sobbed while clutching onto Stiles, no doubt seeing images of his horrific past cause by this one disgusting human being. 

“Don’t worry Derek.” He whispered, tightening his grip and glaring at the door and noticing Peter, Derek seemed too distracted to notice his uncle but Stiles wasn’t. The man had his hand on the door knob and a determined look on his face. “I won’t let her hurt you anymore….I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Peter let a small smile play on his lips as he closed the door. Stiles ignored the anger boiling in him. If anyone hurt Derek, he was going to make them all pay.

That was a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=llDikI2hTtk


	7. Home

It’s a Wednesday afternoon, a few weeks after making sure that the Pontianak was taken care of for good, Leto’s birthday was celebrated, re-establishing and securing the perimeter and territory of Beacon Hills, all while finally signing off the official documents that allowed him to reclaim his held property (whoever the idiot was who did that Derek was almost tempted to find them and rip their throat out….with his teeth) and rebuild. The Pack helped out a bit at first, tearing down the old foundation so that they had an idea as to where they can set up for the new Hale House. 

Stiles and Leto had gone around surrounding trees on the property and putting protective sigils on them. Leto requested to do so, she also said it would be easier to harness energy from nature and the moon, or something like that. Leto was a strange one but Stiles was even stranger lately. He kept to himself and sent shy smiles and little waves Derek's way. Warmth bubbled in his chest and Derek found himself smiling back. He constantly saw Stiles on the phone he wasn't so rude as to overhear the conversation. 

The Beta's got a kick out of building the frame off of what the builders have done; and Derek found that his degree in Architecture was finally paying off. Maybe he should consider a job when the house is done and the Beta's are back in school.

It was the fifth week that Derek had lost track of time. Long before the week was over, he was looking at the progress of his house with extra pay for a fast progress. It was almost done and Derek was excited. They were all supposed to do…home décor stuff and painting. This was going to be his home but it was going to be used for a base as well so might as well corporate a bit of the Pack’s personality… He feels it’s something Laura would have done and it felt right. 

It seemed like a good thing at the time. And it was a great distraction considering the news his uncle brought.

But with Erica and Boyd on dates every other day and both Scott and Isaac dilly-dallying whenever they were here, Peter’s unsurprising disappearance after delivering his news--claiming he was going to get stuff for the house, and Lydia and Allison finding all the excuse that would apply to them it just never happened. He hasn’t heard from Stiles and Leto nor the Sheriff …but he should go see them some time.

All in all, Derek spent uncounted hours and working on sanding down the rough edges, and he tried to get the creaking out of the floorboards—it wasn’t so bad but being a werewolf…it can get annoying real quick. 

It was about noon before he heard the rumbling engine of Stiles’ jeep. Derek looked up and swallowed as he felt something that he’d rather not identify at the moment flutter through his stomach. He moved to the porch and folded his arms over his chest as he watched Stiles’ pull up the drive way, turned off his car and hop out of his car. He opened his back door and reached for something. Derek watched as Stiles’ shirt rid up and exposed some of his pale but tattooed skin. The tattoos shimmered electric blue in the exposure of the sun before it was covered by his grey-ish blue shirt. He kicked his door closed before walking up.

Derek arched a brow and tried to tame his happiness with a small smile and Stiles beamed while presenting the box in his hand, “Hey Derek! So this is the new place eh? Not bad. A little plain. I thought you said the Pack was going to help out and decorate. Oh well, have you done anything yet? Oh and Leto wanted to come but she had to check the wards, she said she felt something and thought it was necessary. Anyway, enough about that. How are you?”

Derek blinked before shaking his head and taking the box from Stiles who subtly let out a sigh of relief…which wasn’t like him, perhaps Stiles didn’t want Derek to think that…you know what no, he wasn’t going to think about it. Derek laughed, “It felt like that was a load to get off your chest. They were supposed to help, but I guess they didn’t show up.” He paused, “Again.” He muttered. 

Stiles look up at him before taking a thoughtful look around and in the process he ended up stubbing his toe on paint cans on the ground. He squatted down and examined the colour and grinned a toothy grin. “This will look really nice when the walls are done and the sun is setting. It’ll shine just as pretty as your eyes.”

Derek turned away to hide his blush. He cleared his throat and nodded. “The old house was painted like it. It took a bit but I finally found the colour. I was going to try and finish the main floor by tonight. To see the sun hit the walls….just like old times.” He heard sticks clacking together and he looked up. Stiles was holding two paint brushes, two roles of masking tape around both his arms and his toes beside the can. 

“Well. Let’s get to it then. I’ll tape the corners of the wall so you don’t get paint on the ceilings.” Stiles walked his way to the stepladder and then slowly worked his way to the corner of the room where the doorway, and Derek, was standing with an expecting look. “Well don’t just stand there Sourwolf.” Derek huffed out a passable laugh and did exactly what Stiles told him to do, returning to the random corners of the house to make sure humans and werewolves didn’t receive unnecessary injuries. 

~~~~~

Derek doesn’t know how long has passed but he was reeled back into reality when he heard Stiles clear his throat. Derek looked up from working on testing the electricity (which he was super careful about) before wiping an arm across his sweaty forehead. He watched Stiles twirl the paint brushes with extreme enthusiasm in his long fingers before arching up a brow…catching Derek staring. God this boy was going to be the death of him. 

“Ready to get artistic?” Stiles murmured in what Derek would almost consider to be a seductive tone. The same one that sang the song _Undisclosed Desires_ to him. Definitely not the same one used with the promise to protect him, especially from Kate, despite the fact Derek was the Alpha. Derek never knew how much he missed that one until now. 

“Yeah. Did you want to order some food? Painting while we wait?” Derek asked before clearing his throat.” Stiles nodded enthusiastically and went on about how we was dying for a spring roll for weeks now but he never got around to it. So Derek pulled out his phone and called the nearest Chinese place (there were many pack nights where they were all craving Chinese…so what if he remembered the number?) and placed the order. Stiles was listening attentively, nodding every now and then with an agreeing hum. When he screwed up his face Derek immediately removed that order.

“All right, they said it should take about….forty five minutes. Shall we get started?”

“No. I want you to open your house warming gift,” Stiles immediately replied. His whole scent switched from pure happiness to a little less of that and became blended with curiosity and uncertainty. Derek walked over to the box and opened it careful. When he looked inside he found a few things. There were decorative terrariums in small lightbulb jars along with a bigger one in a skull jar medium size. Derek delicately placed them on the kitchen island before diving deeper in the box. 

“I found this cool video online where you can do stuff like that, so I went to the nearest art store and picked up the materials and did that. Yeah. I thought it would be nice. I did one for each season and the skull, well. I had to make that Pirates of the Caribbean themed.” Stiles explained quickly. Moistening his lips. Derek smiled and smelled the relief roll of Stiles’ shoulders.

Next he found a couple of books on crime stories. Namely some James Patterson’s _‘Alex Cross’_ , Tana French’s _‘Into The Woods’_ , Arthur Conan Doyle’s _‘Sherlock Holmes'_ , Jeff Lindsay’s _‘Dexter’_. Hell. Even Mario Puzo’s _‘The Godfather’_

He stacked the books while looking up at Stiles, his eyes dipped to see the boy gnawing on his lower plump lips. When Stiles gave a feeble shrug muttering how they were good books and he’d thought that he would like them, Derek smiled. Looking away from Stiles and onto the next item. Which was a radio. He looked up to Stiles and the boy laughed, “It’s going to be quiet around here for quite a bit while we set this place up for you furniture at the loft. Might as well tune into something. Go on. There’s one more thing that I’d think you’d really like.”

Derek gasped when he pulled out a wind chime feathers. On each of the three tails were faux eagle feathers that were entwined with small gold bells that gave off a small chime when Derek pulled it out of the box. Along the wires there were charms were decorated on it, from glass to stones from amethyst to tiger’s eye to amber and so on. Despite the different colours it looks like it suited perfectly. In the center of the wind chime was a circle where the triskelion was woven professionally with little shards of red, gold, yellow, and orange of stained glass hung. Lastly his eyes travelled up to the same skillfully metal woven, shell-filled wolf howling to the sky before it ended off with a hook. 

The wind chime was a bit of a clutter….just like Stiles. But it was just as beautiful, just like Stiles but it also had that sense of home, family. Derek was shocked into comfort at the combination. When he finally found out that his lack of words caused Stiles’ heart beat to pick up erratically—worrisome and sadness flooded his emotions, Derek looked up to find the boy wide-eyed and squirming.

“Stiles….” Derek finally said. But he still couldn’t find the words, instead he crossed over the island counter and walked to where Stiles sat, he embraced him tightly, nails clutching into his shirt and nose buried in the crook of Stiles’ shoulder. He was shaking, he knows he is and he wasn’t ashamed….he may have just found someone he didn’t have to be an Alpha around…who didn’t want him to be an Alpha while around. 

When he pulled away Stiles was smiling once again relieved, “I bought it out of town. I heard you saying that you usually don’t have nice things or reminders of your family without looking at the house so I thought…maybe I could get you something. So I did some research on your family in the old archives of the city and then added a twist to it. I got an art major friend of mine to work on it a couple of weeks ago because she was bored out of her mind so yeah.”

“You could have just asked me.” Derek murmured while looking at the wind chime once more. 

“I wanted it to be a surprise. Oh and if you look at the shards of stained glass carefully, there are inscriptions on them. Leto helped me with that, they are protective and anti-destructive wards. Nothing will be ruining this bad boy anytime soon.”

“Nothing can harm it…not even.” Derek swallowed. “Not even fires?”

Before he knew it Stiles while running an arm up and down his back. “Especially fires. Derek. This is going to be yours for as long as you live. And who knows, it may pass down through the Hale family onwards. This won’t be another tarnished memory. Trust me.”

“I do.” Derek replied without any hesitation. 

“Good. Anyway.” Stiles hopped down from his chair and plugged in the radio before tuning in on the only channel playing the early two thousands until sundown. “Let’s get this show on the road! We have mere hours before the sun goes down.”

And so they worked on painting the room. The living room is big and currently spacious. There were clothes at their feet from what Derek brought a couple of days prior before buying the paint so that none of the paint would drop on the hardwood floor. The windows were west—west facing rooms benefitted the most out of sunsets. And since it was living room and not the bedroom, the colour wouldn’t be too rough on the eyes.

They have one and a half walls done before Stiles’ spoke up, “So what colour is this anyway?”

“It’s like a tangerine, but mixed a bit with tawny. They are shades of orange. My original thought to go with actually was some sort of blue. But then the more I thought about it the more I thought against it. You know? I don’t want there to be any more dead memories here. This is my home. I’m not going to run away from it any more. I’m going to make it beautiful…”

“Beautiful?” Stiles asked.

“Beautiful as in, the sun will dance on the walls, the wind will whistle through the windows, the howls with sing through the air. I want this to be the place where people would look at it and would be shocked to figure out that my first home was burned….I want this place to be my home for as long as I live. I want there to be life, laughter, love. I want to get to the point where everything…is just good memories.” Derek sighed before looking at Stiles. “Do you think I could have that?”

“I think the universe would be stupid not to give you that. I’m pretty sure we can protect this place. Here.” He took Derek’s hand and led him to the porch where one of the pillars was. Stiles put his hand out and muttered distractedly for a claw. Too curious, Derek slowly shifted his finger nails to a claw and handed himself to Stiles. His eyes flickered with lightning as he dragged Derek’s claw to draw the same warding symbols from the wind chime down the face of the pillar. He muttered a spell to himself, still too low for Derek to hear but after each symbol was complete it shone a bright blue along the pattern before dying out. 

“Did you just—?” Derek was at a loss for words yet again.

“Put a safety ward around you house so it can’t be destroyed in any way? Yeah.” Stiles went to walk in but stopped. “However, I’m not so advanced with this type of stuff. So it can’t keep people out. Just prevent the house from falling to the ground. That cool with you?”

“Yeah….yeah. Let’s go finish the living room.” In the kitchen the music played loudly, Stiles danced and sang along (purposefully off key) to some Britney Spears song. When he turned to Derek he laughed, “You like this song and you know it.” Derek huffed out a laugh and began painting once more. Nodding a little to the song….and seeing Stiles’ fully indulge in the song wasn’t enough to make him smile, then the crazy dance moves is what did it for him.

“You really like this song.” Derek spoke. Not in a judging way of course but Stiles playfully glared at him. “I mean….you sound nice. Singing it. Or you would if you actually tried.”

“How do you know that’s not my really singing voice?”

“Well…for starters that just hard to believe especially with your voice. Secondly. Scott has spoken about your singing once or twice and said it was really nice, and not to mention that I’ve heard you sing to yourself at the loft. So no, I don’t think that’s your actual singing voice. Third of all, you sang to me at Leto’s birthday karaoke party.”

Stiles stuck out his tongue, “Who says it was to you?”

“Oh, my bad, I must have imagined the part where you were looking at me that whole time singing that one song by Muse.” Derek replied with a faint smile. 

Stiles grinned like he just confirmed something but Derek didn’t get to ask because the Chinese food showed up. Well…was about too. Derek almost missed the soft hum of the car as it weaved through the woods. Derek pulled out the wallet from his leather jacket perched on the stairwell and met the delivery man outside. It was a quick exchange once the delivery man walked up the steps of the porch. With a small rushed smile Derek took the food and gave him the cash before walking back in and kicking the door shut behind him. He moved to the living room and sat in the middle of the floor where Stiles was. 

“Dig in.” He said once he finished opening up all the containers and Stiles cheered to himself and reached for the closest container while grabbing a fork. They spoke about everything and nothing. Stiles spoke with his mouth full unsurprisingly, pronouncing words around the fried rice and only spewing out a couple of grains. Which had Derek brushing it off with disgust. Stiles apologized profusely while cackling but Derek didn’t mind…he even cracked a smile to the boy’s direction….and wow, yep. That is indeed the flip of his heart. Derek hoped Stiles’ was so far gone on him like how Derek was with him. 

“So, what’s your favourite memory?”

“My favourite memory?” Derek asked while packing away the left overs in the now working fridge that came in two days before. He stopped and leaned back against the counter to look at Stiles who, once again, took his place on one of the chairs around the island.

“Yeah you know? Stuff from the past that stuck—”

“I know what a memory is Stiles.” He cut him off and Stiles gave a lopsided grin. Derek grins at the song that started to play. He pushed himself off the counter and walked out in front of Stiles. He held out his hand and arched up his brow, Stiles took his hand with a curious glint in his eye and Derek helped him off the chair.

“Try and follow.” Derek hummed in his ear before taking the lead, Stiles stood still trying to figure out what Derek could possibly do. Derek hid his confident smirk and drifted his toe across the floor as the artist filled in the silence. Stiles’ eyes flickered with recognition as he lipped the lyrics with a growing smile. He cupped Stiles’ neck after intimately stroking his cheek and Stiles titled his head back in submission and Derek could have sworn his iris glowed under his half-lidded eyes and Derek smirked—allowing his Alpha eyes to glint in response for a second.

Derek counted the beat and easily twirled Stiles away from him while keeping a grip on his right hand, his long pale fingers folded over Derek’s left hand. He twirled Stiles back into his arms and laid his right one on his back. Stiles placed his unoccupied hand on Derek’s shoulder and Derek flashed him a smile. When their eyes locked Stiles was scarlet. “Take the lead.” Stiles whispered breathless. 

Derek nodded and stepped forward with his left foot and then rocked back on the right foot before stepping back with his left foot. He then stepped back with his right foot, rocked forward onto his left foot before stepping forward on his right food. Stiles followed easily with an easy laugh escaping his lips, head dipped down so he could watch their footing. “Look at me.”

Stiles did and Derek smiled, “Good,” Derek pulled way and stepped back while lifting his arm with an encouraging nod. Stiles arched up a brow before ducking under his arm and turning before assuming his prior placement and repeating the steps while Derek mentally counted. He pulled back again and twirled Stiles with more confidence and less hesitation before they fell back into rhythm. By the time they made it to the first chorus he had Stiles spinning about three times before gripping him again and picking up the pace to match the beat.

Stiles’ heart was beating quickly and threw Derek off count numerous times (but he wouldn’t admit that). Derek knew Stiles didn’t know the foot work for he didn’t take Stiles’ as the dancing type of guy, so he saved him the trouble and assumed the female role of the cross body lead to get himself to the other side. He performed it quickly; back, rock together, pause before walking across, turn and step. All with ease and an admiring audience of Stiles as he watched Derek quickly assumed the lead with the simple steps. He twirled Stiles once more before dipping him. 

He remembered doing this with Laura after they had moved the New York and she was looking at therapies that wouldn’t ask them to reveal too much—even if their therapist was of their world. 

Though he loved it then (he would never admit to Laura but somehow Derek thought she already knew), but he loved it even more with Stiles who was mouthing the last of the lyrics and swallowing, his Adam apple bobbing and his neck bared and speckled with moles. The boy was heaving but he managed to laugh—resonating through the empty room before he looked up to Derek and revealing his smile. Derek doesn’t think he could ever get used to it. 

All that stopped though when he caught a distinct whiff of a perfume and tasted ash in his mouth. He snapped his vision up as soon as he heard the crash of something and electricity flaring. Derek’s heart stuttered when he heard Stiles scream and get back on his own feet behind Derek. Derek bared his fangs and claws while standing in defense in front of Stiles before glaring at Kate.

Kate was poised against the doorway from the kitchen to the living room where it was half-painted and a few hours until sunset. She was examining her nails as if just manicured and probably paid top dollar for knowing Kate, while the other hand falls behind her back but Derek could see the crossbow. That would explain the sudden destruction of his once new, housewarming gift.

Derek feels a sudden urge of emotions all at once. Guilt, anger, annoyance and fear; all easily observed by a hunter like Kate as she smirked at Stiles behind him and leaning sideways to see the remains of the radio. “Sorry. I had to get your attention somehow.” The smile on her lips was as cold as her heart. 

He was hit with the sole need to protect Stiles. He’s lost so many people to Kate, he wasn’t going to lose Stiles too. 

She coos while turning her gaze from her nails to Derek before flickering to Stiles once more, feigning boredom but Derek knew better; he’s seen that look before. “Oh Derek.” She sighs while pushing herself off the door frame and bringing the crossbow to view. “You’ve never done that with me….I didn’t even know you could dance.”

“There’s a lot of things you refused to know. What do you want Kate?” Derek could hear Stiles’ heartbeat pick up a tick and he felt Stiles’ magic slither down his tattoos.

“I just wanted to come by and tell you that I’m in the neighbourhood.” Her eyes drifted to Stiles and a hint of jealously flickered through her facial when she set her sights on Stiles and finally examined him, “Who do you have here Pup?”

“Don’t call me that.” Derek snarled instead of answering the question and stepping a little to the side to block Stiles, but Stiles side-stepped with him and took Derek’s hand. “What—”

“I’m the Hale Pack’s newest member, Human….then again, I don’t think that matters to you does it? Yes, I know who you are Kathrine Argent…and I know exactly what you did to this place…and did to Derek. I’m here to tell you that Derek is mine now. You can’t ever hurt him again and if you do, you won’t be answering to me only. Now run along Kate, you’re not wanted here.”

Kate raised an eyebrow before looking at Derek who was still looking at Stiles, falling even more in love with him, he blinked before looking at Kate with a smirk. “You heard the man.”

“I suppose, I’ll just see you later then Derek…and you too boy.” Kate sneered while turning around and slowly walking out, no doubt trying to emphasize her body in the most sexually appealing way—Derek memorized the tactic, and he hated her even more. 

“Der? Are you okay?” Stiles asked gently. Derek knows he didn’t tell him much about what Kate had actually done besides the basics about the sex and manipulation that resulted in the death of his family, but knowing Stiles, he had already pieced it together bit by bit. This confrontation was just the missing puzzle piece. Stiles didn’t blame him…Stiles protected him. Just like he promised he would. Derek's chest swelled with pride and his wolf yipped. Whoa. _That_ was new.

“You….told Kate off…” He voiced in disbelief. “For me? Thank you.” He hugged Stiles tightly and the boy rubbed his back.

“Anything for you Derek….oh my God.” Stiles finished as if a crucial fact dawned on him. Derek immediately pulled back terrified only to find Stiles’ lips tipping upwards in a coy smirk while his eyes looked like he just discovered black mail material. 

“Stiles? What is it?” Derek asked while holding Stiles by his arms shaking him a little, “are you all right?”

Stiles goes bright red and laughs a little too loud before he points a finger at Derek’s chest. “Dude.” He says, “Your guilty pleasure song it totally ones by Lady Gaga….” 

Derek would swear he could kill the boy but he just smiles and lightly drop his forehead on Stiles, “and you better not tell anyone” 

Stiles wiggles his eyebrows and dare says “Oh yeah? And what do I get in return.”

Derek felt particular brave, and after everything that has happened today and days prior he didn’t have a doubt in his mind with what he was going to do next. Derek slowly leaned in, giving Stiles time to pull away and prayed a silent prayer when he did, and pushed his lips gently against Stiles. 

As far as first kisses go, this was Derek’s favourite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoRkntoHkIE


	8. Moon Shine

Stiles gasped for air as he collided against the couch and threw the pillow over his face to block out the sun. “Oh my God finally we’re done moving the furniture into the Hale House. Thank God Derek didn’t have much from the loft.”

“Stop complaining Stilinski.” Isaac murmured.

“Hey! I don’t have supernatural strength I just have—” Stiles stopped and sat up. When he caught some of the wolves looking at him curiously, he sat up and walked over to where Leto and Derek was looking at the plans. “I haven’t told them yet have I?”

Leto shook her head before looking to Derek. Derek shuffled closer and took Stiles hands, “Hey, it’s okay. They won’t think any less of you withholding the information. You weren’t comfortable but you are now aren’t you?” 

Stiles smiled gently, leaning into Derek’s frame better and resting his head on the broad shoulders. “I am. They are Pack. They are my friends from high school and they welcomed both Leto and I.”

“Whenever you’re ready Stiles, I’ll be there for when you share your news. I’ve had the privilege to see it, I’m sure the Pack wouldn’t show discomfort. If they do, well, I’ll just have to teach them what it means to be Pack. The old way.”

Somewhere in the background he heard someone groan with displeasure and he couldn’t help but laugh at that, looking to the ground and nodding slowly. He didn’t need to worry right? These were all of his high school friends who, the vast majority of them, were motherfucking werewolves. So what if he was a Spark? So what if he could use magic that can blow out an electric field? So what if he used that magic to save Derek and would not hesitate to do it again. 

“All right. It’s now or never buddy.” Stiles looked up to Leto who was sharing an arched brow with Derek before giving a simple shrug. “I can’t encourage him like you just did. That’s your job now.” Derek gave a scoff and a half smile. Shaking his head and Leto threw her arm over his shoulder. 

Stiles blinked. Think Rationally. Leto and Derek became significantly closer as friends after her big song reveal right? Leto wields fire and from what Stiles has been told, Derek lost so much to fire and yet here they are. Unafraid to being friends. Fire and Lightning. Lightning wasn’t so bad once you get used it. Hell, Lightning was one of the prettiest and most captivating parts of a thunderstorm. “All right I’m doing this.” 

That seemed to have caught a lot of attention. When Stiles looked up once…maybe it’ll be better for him to deliver this news without facing them. “The reason I left Beacon Hills is because I had discovered my Spark. The Spark comes from my mother’s side of the family and its different for everyone. Mine…I’m able to harness Lightning. The original plan was that I stayed here while Leto, a family friend of my mother’s side, came here and taught me how to control my Spark. At first it was okay, she and I were getting to become good friends…I came to the point where I was able to control it well enough to tell you…” He purposely looked at Scott and Scott nodded in understanding but Stiles didn’t see much else when he looked down once more.

“What happened?” Stiles refused to flinch with Erica’s question.

“I lost control.” Stiles revealed, looking Erica dead in the eye. “I lost control having a Panic Attack on the anniversary of my mother’s funeral. I blew out the whole town. Beacon Hills lost power for almost two weeks. So. I switched my high school to home school and traveled America with Leto, immersing ourselves among other Packs, Wicca Practitioner, Occultists—anything for exposure really.”

“But you’re back now.” Isaac supplied.

"Don't beat yourself up too much Stiles, we've all lost control at one point or another." Boyd contributed with a shrug. Thank God for this fine specimen. "I'm sure even Born Werewolves have difficulties from time to time. We're not perfect at anything in life, we have to work for it and work with it." Stiles wanted to give this guy a medal.

Erica looked up shocked, as if she just discovered the world's secrets, “Wait…you’re the reason for the Black Out?" Stiles nodded sheepishly and she whistled impressed, "Wow, that’s like…amazing power.”

Stiles flushed and felt someone take his hand. Derek, his mind chimes in and Stiles feels a little at ease. He and Derek already had this conversation. And Derek is still all right with him. “Yeah, I have control but I don’t have a center. I know that doesn’t make sense…but it’s true. I came home hoping to find it.”

“Any luck?” Kira pipped in. Ah, bubbly Kira. Knows how to pick the hard question.

“So far?” Stiles sighed, how was this his life? “I feel like it was a step in the right direction coming home to everyone.”

“So, you have any tattoos yourself?” _Annnnd_ that would be Erica again. He looked over and noticed a feral smile and glinting eyes. 

He nodded and shucked off his hoodie before taking off his shirt. As soon as his chest was bare he raised his arms to reveal the complicated black tattoos. He spun slowly to reveal his back tattoo, it was an incomplete circle at the bottom that had an inner circle that came close to the other circle. Creating the illusion of a crescent moon. Decorating the arch was three small circles that too were incomplete. Ancient alphabets for easier magic use spiraled around the circle until the words branched off into thin black lines that swiveled around his arm and torso like a ribbon. Growing thicker when it curved before going back to the simple black line. Over his shoulder the black bands adopted a Celtic knot style over the clavicle. 

His eyes flared and Stiles wiggled his tattooed fingers as he felt the electricity course and flickering bright lights in his stark black tattoos; that caused some enamoring sounds from his audience. He wasn’t able to give a physical manifestation to his magic like Leto could—especially considering their magic is different but he still thought it was pretty damn beautiful. Tattoos mark a journey—and so far this was it. He pulled his shirts back on and smiled weakly at everyone. “So you could understand why I haven’t contact you guys much…well…Betas and Kira. I didn’t know at all, so not my fault.”

“But you’re back now. That’s all that matters!” Scott said cheerfully. Suddenly he was surrounded by everyone but their words were just noise as Leto and Derek stood back and let the Pack encouraged Stiles. He smiled at the two and let his eyes linger on Derek. Leto knew magic—she grew up with it and therefore would always accept it. Derek is a Wolf…and he still accepted his magic. They all did. It was a little more comforting than awkwardness like he once assumed.

He was glad he was wrong. 

~~~~~

The rest of the day went normal, everyone got used to the new Hale house and Stiles already had a favourite spot. It was a little cushioned area in front of arch top window that was decorated with white curtains. The outside view is what caught Stiles’ attention, the woods were so open and green bloomed everywhere. Stiles could see all of their lives outside of this window; the Betas bonding over training, possible Pack bonfires, puppy-piles after a long hunt on the full moon. Stiles could imagine a couple of proposals…which led to little children running bare foot in front of the steps of the Hale House. 

Stiles then started to think about his life here with them. Sure, him and Leto originally planned for this to be a simple summer vacation before they headed out again for some more training but Stiles didn't think he would have it in him when the time came. He didn't think he'd be able to leave them all. Stiles knew he was telling the truth when he said coming home was a step in the right direction in order for him to find his stubborn Spark. He honestly thinks and trusts that his Pack would be able to help him, Derek already has been easing him into himself. Helping him feel wanted, useful, and loved. 

Did Derek see what Stiles could? The future this house holds? Does Derek see that his house will be as beautiful as he wished it that night when they had the house to themselves. Where they ate, talked, and danced. Stiles wondered if Derek would do that again? Did it excite him as much as it excited Stiles? Derek led right? Derek instigated it. So that is saying something in their newly forming relationship with one another. 

“What are you thinking about? You smell Happy.” Stiles turned and sat up from leaning against the window, shuffling his feet close to him so that Derek could sit. Stiles managed to withhold a groan of pleasure as Derek reached for his feet and began massaging them on his lap.

“How happy everyone is going to be here.” Stiles replied--he wasn't technically lying, resuming his sight on the outside world. “How the Pack will grow stronger and closer here. How you can build a new life here.”

When Stiles looked at Derek he noticed the Werewolf was looking at his massaging hands with a faint but sad smile. Stiles jerked his foot a little to get his attention. When Derek looked up slowly his pale green eyes were rimmed red…not Alpha red, just tired. Like he stayed up all night crying. Anger and worry curled in the pit of Stiles’ stomach as he leaned forward and took Derek’s hand into his own. 

The sun was warm on both their skin but when their hands touched it was cool, calm and grounding. “Is this about what Kate said?”

“Stiles…” Derek huffed.

“No. Derek I promised to protect you. And Stilinski men keep their promises.” Stiles smiled his goofy grin before swinging onto his knees, hearing it roll weird but paying no mind. He placed his hands gently on Derek’s closest thigh and leaned forward, nuzzling the stubble before pressing his cupid-bow lips on the older man’s cheek. 

He could feel a bit of the heat resonating from the skin but then there was a sudden chorus of wolf whistles and encouraging howls from somewhere in the house. Stiles pulled off and let out a fruitful laugh when he saw that the Werewolf’s neck and tip of the ears were blazing red. “Oh! I guess now wouldn’t be the time to tell them about our dance the other day to a particular artist.”

“Stiles!” Derek warned but it was accompanied by Erica’s “Who?!” 

“Oh, I’m sure you like her. Especially you Erica.” Stiles began but Derek lunged at him so that his back was against the cushion seat and his legs sprawled carelessly around Derek’s waist. Stiles somehow had managed to kick open the window and a light summer breeze traveled through them, sending shivers up Stiles spine from the base where his shirt was rucked up due to the sudden tackle.

“Stiles.” Derek warned once more, this time playfully. “You said you would not tell anyone. I thought you said Stilinski’s kept their promises.”

Oh, ouch Derek. Stiles squinted his eyes before smiling coyly, “Well I suppose you will just have to remind me as to why I made such an agreement because I am pretty sure it was not a promise. Although it can—” His sentence was cut short due to Derek’s chapped and persistent lips, earning another round of whistles and howls of encouragement.

“All right! Bets on the table! Who is it?!” Erica chimed out waving a twenty. “I’m guessing Natalie Kills!” She slammed the bill on the table. Derek refused to wince. 

“Katy Perry.” Boyd chimed in. Placing fifteen on the newly placed coffee table. 

Isaac came in clueless along with Scott but immediately caught sight of a bet in places and took out two twenties declaring, “Shakira or Enrique Iglesias.” Stiles smiled at the image of Derek shaking his hips like they don’t lie. Hmm, maybe he can talk Derek into attending Zumba lessons with him. He smiled at the thought.

“Hmm.” Scott mumbled to himself while pulling out a ten, “Taylor Swift.” 

“Wait, so if you guys are all wrong do Derek and I get this money for our date?” Stiles asked while looking into Derek’s eyes. He older man raised a brow as if questioning where this came from. Stiles gave a small smile and turned to the Pack as they all looked to one another before agreeing. 

“So is that all the contributions?” Derek mused already reaching for the money. When everyone watched as Derek snatched the money and already counting it, Stiles laughed giddily. “You’re all so wrong. Derek how much did we make?”

Derek’s smile turned flirtatious as he handed the money to Stiles, taking Stiles’ other hand into his own and rubbing his thumb gently on the side of his hand, “Enough to take you to a nice place in the next town over.” Stiles’ eyes lit up at the idea of a romantic date. Ooh~ was Derek a closet romantic? Would he whisper Pablo Neruda in his ear when they would be lying in bed together? 

When Stiles noticed that he was staring at Derek he took in the flaring of his nostrils as he probably caught a whiff of Stiles romanticizing them. His eyes went dark as his flirtatious smile turned into a feral and attractive smirk. 

“Ugh, if you guys look any sweeter I’m going to get a cavity.” Isaac gagged.

“Shut up Lahey!” Stiles called out playfully. 

“Does this make you Mommy?” Erica asked, her dark red lips perched in a wolfish grin. “I mean, since Derek is the Alpha and all.” Stiles huffed. The Pack Mom? Can he handle that? Yeah…why not?

“All right. I don’t know about you guys but I’m down for a bonfire.” Stiles looked to Boyd’s sudden declaration and watched as everyone from the Pack made their merry way outside to set up the random sticks, branches of many sizes, twigs, and dry bark into a teepee shape. They centered it over the dry leaves collected for tinder and worked their kindling size from the gathered twigs before towering it with the branches.

Stiles accepted the distance, knowing Derek wouldn’t say anything. Everyone knew about the Hale Fire; no one in the Pack would deliberately set the house on fire right after helping rebuild it. Stiles stayed back with Derek and Leto who watched the Beta’s struggle with lighting the damn thing.

Leto’s shoulders were shaking in silent laughter before she stepped forward and knelt down beside Scott who was waving a lighter over the leaves. She slowly guided him away and leaned forward. A spark flickered through what could be seen of her tattoo as she blew into the center. The corner of the leaves crumbled as fire tried to claim it. Embers slowly burned as the fire died. Leto inhaled before blowing gently once more—causing a fire to start. She backed away and Stiles smiled at the familiar flare in her eyes as she raised her tanned hand and the height of the flames followed. 

There were gasps and exclamations of acknowledgement as they watched Leto use her magic for the first time. Stiles caught Derek looking nervous but when Leto looked back at him he gave a nod and Leto let the flames burn higher. Stiles looked between the two. There was obviously something shared between them—a mutual understanding, or a promise or even secrets that brought them together. Stiles didn’t care what it was, anything was better than the disaster that happened the first time they met. 

The flames flickered and crackled as ash and embers danced through the wind. Drifting into the darkening sky, an orange-pink-purple blend near the horizon as a dark blue filled the rest of the sky as the stars dazzled and twinkled as the moon sit beautifully at a safe distance—no immediate threat of a full moon. Silhouette of birds soared through the mass above was peacefully silent, Stiles attention was immediately drawn to the hand that took his own.

Derek’s hands were bigger than his and basically swallowed his own. He took in Derek; he looked younger and healthier compared to the first time Stiles met him when Scott was first bitten. He wasn’t constantly scary looking or looming in the darkness. Derek seemed to have learned the time and place for that. He let himself have small smiles or wandering eyes. He let himself not be so tense—Hell, he let himself dance to Lady Gaga! Stiles doesn’t know what it was that changed things but if he was being honest, he wanted to be there when it was happening. He wanted to watch Derek bloom into the great Alpha that he is to the Pack. 

Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles on this lips lightly before looking back to the fire—and it was something that simple that turned out to be so wonderful. Heart-clenching and tugging the corner of one’s lips. Stiles gazed up at the stars and found beauty in it despite the circumstances. He knew the stars long before he knew Him. The stars told a story, carried its soul so that it could be shared over and over again. But the Moon? The Moon shined the brightest, its pale white ring emitting guiding light and fell on the pathway of the trees and lined up with the bonfire. 

The Pack still danced and sang to the music they had playing from one of the cars. Howling into the night air like they were trying to welcome the Moon into joining them in their little party. Singing to it loudly—it made Stiles feel like home as he leaned in, resting his head on Derek’s shoulder.

“Aren’t you going to sing?”

“Not a chance.” Derek laughed. Open and Freely—God Stiles loved this guy.

“Shame…I think you would have sounded lovely with the rest of the Pack. I’m sure the Moon would have agreed.” _Yes Stiles, beckon the Wolf inside. Make it see the need to howl with the rest of the Pack._ Stiles smirked slyly and tilted his head to see Derek’s contemplating eyebrows before he threw his head back—jostling Stiles a little—and letting out a curling yet powerful howl. 

The rest of the Pack cheered and picked up where Derek’s howl died off. Stiles giggled and nuzzled closer to Derek, wrapping his arms around Derek’s forearm and bringing his knees up to hike against the Werewolf’s thigh. He sighed in comfort and felt Derek turn before feeling his lips press against his crown.

“I’d howl to the moon for you more often if you promise me one thing.”

“What’s that?” Stiles murmured sleepily, blinking bleary eyes to view the stars.

“That you’ll dance in the rain of a storm.”

Stiles couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled in his chest. He nodded his head against the broad shoulder, “I promise I’ll even touch the lightning.” He’s done it before, and he’ll be lying if he didn’t want Derek to know and preen at it. His eyes fell on the Moon once more. “Isn’t it beautiful?” He muttered before nodding off, heading slipping off the shoulder. 

Derek swiftly caught him so his head wouldn’t make a hard impact, and placed the younger man in a comfortable position, legs stretched out and head on Derek’s lap. He brushed the short brown hair from Stiles’ face and listening to his breath as it evened out—his heartbeat slowing. Derek watched the boy as he fell asleep—tuning out his Beta’s as they raged on around the Bonfire. He watched Stiles as he whispered, “Yes…you are.” Before looking at the Moon.

It wasn’t the Moon’s light that shone the brightest in his life anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7yFkCMGrLY


	9. Made of Lies

Derek woke up blearily on the couch with a heavy yet comfortable weight against his side. He looked down to see Stiles laid out along his side and his mouth was slotted open as he drooled a little on Derek’s stomach. The sight was almost endearing if it wasn’t for the reason that he woke up. 

“Hmm...phone...” Stiles murmured in his sleep while curling more into Derek and closing his mouth, nuzzling his nose in Derek’s side. His brows furrowed before he looked at complete ease once more. But ah, that was the reason. 

“Hale.” He mumbled groggily as he sat up, slowly guiding Stiles’ head onto his lap. 

“Hey Derek, it’s John. I know you just settled in and are still recovering from the Pontianak thing but we have another case that looks a little odd. Plus, there was a note. Something about the Rising Sin?”

“That does sound weird.” Derek admitted, nodding off. 

“It’s in a different language.” Derek’s ears perked at the resigned statement. The Sheriff sounded tired and defeated. Like he was up all night trying to figure out this case. Derek looked down to see Stiles looking up to him with a concerned look, probably recognizing his father’s voice. 

“Drop by the Hale house when you have the time. We’ll talk then.”

“I finish in an hour from my night shift. I’ll bring Leto with me.”

“See you two then.” Derek hung up and grumbled under his breath to the sound of his complaining Betas. They were up late celebrating; the Hale House has been rebuilt after all. Stiles crashed early but Derek was more than happy to relocate the boy from howling wolves. It was way too easy to curl into the boy he’s gotten to know in the last month. 

“Was that my dad?” Stiles mumbled while wiping the sleeping dust from the corner of his eyes. 

“Yeah, him and Leto are on the way. They have another case that doesn’t look normal, he said a note attached wasn’t in English.” Derek shrugged, hoping it was something that could be handled efficiently. 

“Leto didn’t recognize the language?” Stiles asked and Derek shook his head. Based on what they spoke about both Leto and Stiles were magic users who immersed themselves in other Packs and Supernatural groups in order to learn their ways as well as protect themselves from it. Derek wouldn’t admit that he’s a little jealous Stiles’ first Pack Training wasn’t with him and his Betas. Foolish, but still. 

They also seemed to have cut their adventures short and come home due to Leto being attacked. But by what or who? Who attacks unarmed people anyway? Okay. Stupid question. Who attacks Mages, is the better question. Derek pursed his lips in worry and anger—only hunters would do such a thing…unless there is a feud between clans and they somehow got in the middle of it. That’s possible no?

“Oh well, I guess we’ll wait for them. Hey Derek, have you ever thought about joining the BHPD?”

Derek sat up straighter at that and looked at Stiles like he was trying to figure out if it was a trick question. Truth is, he had considered it; more than once since the Sheriff was in the know about Supernatural Creatures. It sure made life a hell of a lot easier when he had the connections needed. But becoming one officially? He doesn’t know why he hasn’t done it. Obviously he has the capabilities and tracking down…and if the cases he tackles are abnormal then it’ll be easier to remain the Alpha of the territory as well. 

“Yes.” Was all that he replied with though. But it was enough if Stiles’ small smile was any indication. Derek paused for a moment. “Are you imagining me in the uniform?”

“I never thought I would develop a uniform kink but damn Derek you make it possible. So…so possible.” Derek’s nostrils flared as he could smell the mix of arousal in Stiles’ and cinnamon. It was spicy and made Derek’s nose twitch but it was still a pleasant smell. 

“You do know your father wears a very similar one right?”

Stiles’ lips smacked as he looked forward with arched brows before pursing his lips in disappointment before looking up at Derek and pouting, “Annnnd its gone. You’re the reason I can’t have nice things.”

“Oh, I’m the reason now is am I?”

“Yes! You’re a horrible individual and I don’t know why I like you.”

Derek’s eyes drifted to meet the younger boy’s, a soft smile played on his lips as he leaned in, as if he was about to tell a secret. His voice dipping deep and seductive. “I can give you a couple of more reasons and then make you forget. All. Night. Long.”

Derek’s wolf preened along with Derek as he watched the boy’s eyes flutter shut as he let out a low exhale and shivered. When he opened his whiskey-brown eyes they were full of lust, as if he had imagined it in the span of shivering and now. “Oh God yes.” He exhaled. “But I don’t put out on the first date.”

“I hope not.” Derek murmured and Stiles laughed. “And if you did, I better be the reason.” This only cause Stiles to laugh harder. 

“Will you two stop?!” Isaac shrieked from across the house. 

“Don’t listen to Mister Lonely, continue!” Erica demanded after a shout of pain could be heard. Stiles and Derek shared a look before Derek could hear Scott grumbling about not wanting to hear about his and Stiles’ potential sex lives. Derek chuckled and got up, stretching. 

He noticed that Stiles’ eyes trailed along his torso appreciatively. “Let’s prepare for your father and Leto’s arrival.”

“No need.” Chimed a voice coming in from the glass door that led to the remains of the bonfire. Derek turned to Leto who looked like she didn’t get enough sleep in weeks. Derek remembers around one o’clock Leto had gone home with the Sheriff and she looked great. Now? Her hair was pulled in a messy bun that would probably be a bitch to take the hairband out from. Her green tank top left strap was falling off her shoulder along with her black cardigan and her jeans had pen marks all over them and was wrinkled. When she walked it looked like she was walking for five days none stop bare footed but that wasn’t the case. 

The Sheriff looked no better. Derek has seen this man tired, but seeing the uniform in disarray like it hasn’t been taken off for a good wash and ironing was something new. His hair was shorter so it was passable but that didn’t cover up how dark it got under his eyes from the time of the bonfire last night to now. 

“Oh God, what happened to you guys!?” Stiles shouted worriedly.

“Witches and Incubus. Working together, that's what." She snipped, before inhaling and composing herself, "We were at the station three o’clock in the morning looking at this body that looked like it was mummified. When the autopsy was done we found traces of particular herbs for a particular spell. So what we were able to identify from what was consumed was Root of Hemlock, a Slip of Yew, and Wormwood. Then there was weird stuff like a Wolf’s tooth, roses, and some other unidentifiable stuff. So. Any ideas?”

“Wait. I’m still stuck on the Witches and Incubus part.” Isaac commented while walking in the room dressed in a long sleeved shirt and boxers. Leto evaded her gaze with arched brows and a sharp exhale. Yeah, Werewolves were not modest people when it came to their body. 

“They’re bouncing between borders, as if testing the water, I can feel it in the magical perimeter. It’s been happening for weeks but they were able to hide it until recently. Either they are getting sloppy or they are getting confident.”

“I’m not awake enough for this.” The Sheriff huffed while escorting himself to the kitchen. Rubbing the possible kink out of his neck. 

“None of us are.” Leto grumbled, “I think it’s safe to assume that this will escalate quickly if we do not take care of it now. We need a plan and a general idea on where they might strike.”

“Why not the club for the Incubi?” Stiles suggested.

Everyone gave him a look but Derek nodded, “It makes sense.” He voiced. When everyone turned to him he continued. “Incubi are lustful creatures that take form of your deepest desires—what better place to seek out your prey if not in a club full of pheromones and drunks?”

“We can check out a place tonight. The Jungle perhaps?” Isaac commented. Erica smiled at him, “You just want to see the bartender again don’t you?” Isaac denied it but he sputtered. 

“We need to make sure we can identify each other. Incubi are a form of Demons so their deceitful, we need to outsmart them. Have a distinct trait that cannot be replicated. Nor recognized by surrounding crowds.”

“Eyes.” Stiles muttered, “All of our eyes flash due to our Supernatural capabilities. Leto, yours looks like burning fire while mine looks like flashing lightning. Derek and the Beta’s flash due to rank—all can be passed off as a trick of the light or contacts in a club too.”

“Brilliant.” Scott praised. Stiles looked sideways and gave his bro a wink while Derek pondered. Incubi were tricky creatures from what his mother told him when she used to teach him, Laura and Cora about the Beastiary contents. There were many religious identities to them—their methods were perfect to a Human. But not a Werewolf.

“Their smell.” Derek finally chimed. “They cannot replicate a person’s natural aroma. In fact, they only smell of pure lust and sex. Underneath all that they don’t have a smell at all. If anything, my Wolves are trained enough for that particular identification.”

“Perfect. Now if we capture the Incubi, they may just tell us about the Witches. Your call Derek.” Leto concluded respectfully. Even though she was not his Beta she was still respecting his Alpha role. Derek is quite content with that so he shared a smile with her. Ever since Karaoke night they’ve gotten closer. It was nice having friendly-fire around. 

“Thank you Leto. We will tackle at least three clubs each night but if another body turns up we will immediately regroup and strategize once more. We will not be splitting up if there is a chance that the Witches will accompany the Incubi—that kind is difficult all on their own. When we have more information we will immediately contact one another and if you even think you encounter one of them you notify us immediately. If the Incubi disguise themselves as one of us use the eyes or smell for identification. Do I make myself clear?”

There was a round of acknowledging yeses or grunts and Derek sighed, “Lastly, I want you all to be safe. Don’t be reckless, the last thing I need or want is one of you injured.” 

“How do you kill an Incubi or a Witch?” Scott asked while sitting next to Kira, who gave up on standing and lounged on the couch ten minutes ago. She was nodding off when she jumped suddenly to Scott’s movement. 

“Witches…either magic or how you would normally kill someone. As for Incubi…I have no idea. I suppose we can research that. Then again since they are unholy creatures I’m going to go ahead and guess anything blessed or pure.” Stiles informed. 

“Why do I feel like I came across the script for a _Supernatural_ episode?” Isaac whined. 

“Hah! Can you imagine them being real and they come here to Beacon Hills? Man, the extra help would be greatly appreciated!” Stiles sighed, “too bad we are all technically Supernatural creatures and they may just kill us.”

Derek rolled his eyes while making his way to the kitchen. The Sheriff was sitting at the island, his steaming cup of coffee sitting in front of him as he held his head up with his arm and had his eyes closed. Derek sighed lightly and poured himself a cup of green tea. He let it steep for a moment, watching the leaves swirl when the water was poured in and witnessed the fusion cause the water to darken. 

When Derek hummed to himself and turned back to face the Sheriff the older man was looking at him. He smiled softly when Derek greeted him lowly; the man smelled like he was trying to nurse an oncoming headache before it actually occurred—loud noises would not help him. 

“How are you son?” Derek took a moment before figuring out that Stiles didn’t walk in and the Sheriff just called him son. True they had a relationship, but besides the bottle of beer or glass of whiskey every now and then it was strictly business. 

“I’m all right. Considering a lot of things.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, um…I was actually considering joining the Beacon Hills Police Department. Stiles and I were talking about it earlier but I have been considering it for a while now.”

“Well. I happen to know the Sheriff,” the older man began, “I’m pretty sure I can put in a good word for you. You just need to do some test—pass those and you can join the force. I’m sure you’ll get it. Besides you do so much already that you might as well start getting paid for it.”

Derek smiled warmly. Then he felt something collide against his back, he was shocked his tea didn’t go flying. “Did you ask him!?” Stiles beamed in his ear. Derek huffed out while the Sheriff just groaned. 

“Yes Stiles.”

“Awesome! I’m so happy for you! Dad would let you in; who wouldn’t want a werewolf on their team eh? Plus, it helps that you’re dating his only son. Right dad?” Stiles turned his goofy smile to his dad.

“Ah so you two are together then?” The Sheriff pipped before looking into his coffee cup. Murmuring. “that’s nice.” Before taking three gulps and wincing at the heat. 

“That’s it? ‘that’s nice’? That is all you have to say?” Stiles gawked while Derek chuckled and looked to the younger man. It’s hard to believe he’s twenty-one if you just look at his appearance—sure he grew into his limbs a bit and gained a little muscle but his face was still young where he could easily pass as a high schooler. 

But what set him apart was his captivating whiskey brown eyes that glint in the flashes of white and shimmery browns in certain lighting. His eyes gave away many emotions from the way the crow’s feet revealed whenever he laughed, or the way they glared when he came across a threat, flaring with hate if he thought that someone would get hurt. There were even times of wariness and love—seen in his eyes that showed wisdom far more than Derek has actually encountered. 

Don’t get him wrong, Stiles could still be a child. Derek just knows it.

“Derek! Dad is being mean! He doesn’t approve of our relationship.” Well. That caught Derek’s attention. His gazed snapped up and he’s pretty sure that he has the expression of a deer caught in the head lights.

“Stiles. Stop putting words in my mouth. If I had to choose a man for you I would choose Hale. He’s a valuable asset to the police force, a provider, strong and quite frankly I could tell he cares for you. Plus. Derek doesn’t do well with relationships so seeing him in one, especially with you. Well, an ol’man like me doesn’t have much to complain about.”

Derek physically relaxed before looking around to see where his Betas were. When he couldn’t see them he listened for their heartbeats, all were slow which indicated that they all feel back asleep. Leto walked in though; marched in was more like it. “They’re all asleep. How can they be asleep after this news?”

“I don’t even know.” Derek mumbled, causing Stiles to laugh and pat his shoulder in sympathy.

“Because they’re puppies, not wolves.” Derek flashed his teeth at that and Stiles continued, “Derek is the only wolf because he’s the only born.” Footsteps sounded in the house and Derek tilted his head to identify the person. He didn’t want another incident of Kate anytime soon—where ever that deceptive bitch was. Luckily it wasn’t Kate, but it was someone he still isn’t a fan of.

“I wouldn’t be too sure.” Peter chimed in, setting Stiles, the Sheriff and Leto jumping. “I am a born werewolf too and I’m older than Derek. Nice to see you again Sheriff, Stiles.” He paused before smiling at Leto, “Little Leto.”

“I’m older than Stiles.” 

“Ah yes! I heard your birthday passed and I’m somewhat upset that I wasn’t invited.” Peter looked to the Sheriff and Stiles before settling on Derek. Derek sighed and waited for it. “Nobody ever wants to hear me sing.” 

Derek raised his brows, unimpressed. How was he related to this man?

“Well. We wanted a Happy atmosphere—hence Happy. Birthday.” Leto retaliated uneasily.

“I see. Well I cannot blame you. You barely know me after all. So. Happy belated Little. Leto.” He enunciated with a coy but soft enough smile. Which threw Derek off a bit because he didn’t think his uncle was capable to anything related to softness since the fire.

“Uncle Peter.” Derek began. But the name caught the Sheriff’s attention.

“Ah the coma patient who miraculously woke up after six years. Quite impressive Mr. Hale.”

“Peter is fine Sheriff. May I call you John?”

“Sheriff is fine. The only Hale I want calling me by my name is your nephew here.” The Sheriff responded without batting an eye. Derek smirked behind his lifted tea cup while swelling with a little pride. “How are you this morning Mr. Hale?” Peter clicked tongue and rolled his eyes. Smiling sweetly to Leto before sitting down across from Stiles. 

“I hear you want to be a Deputy Derek. I just decided to come in and congratulate you. Being a Deputy is serious business. Leto. I also came here for you. I was wondering if you would accompany me to the old archives in the library to find some information on your little…. Halloween problem.”

Leto stayed silent for a moment before sighing. Derek felt bad for her, he would never ask someone to go somewhere with Peter. He hasn’t been all there since the fire. “If I die John, you know why. Let’s go Peter.” She walked out and Peter looked back to the three of them and smiled.

“She seems nice.” He observed before following after her. "Such a _fire_ to her."

Derek winced internally before looking to the Sheriff who looked like he was ready to chase after the werewolf with his gun and unload his whole clip into him despite him being unarmed of Wolfsbane. Derek would know if the Sheriff was armed with it—it would make the scents all wonky and his head pounding. 

“He won’t kill Leto.” Derek reassured quickly, catching the Sheriff’s guarded expression and nodded to Stiles. “Leto can hold herself against my Uncle any day anyway. Trust me, and if Peter does hurt her well; being an Omega would be the last of his worries.” 

“Oh how sweet of you but you’re absolutely right, Leto would pulverize him before we even get to the scene of the incident. She’s dealt with people like that before she took me under her wing and after. Oh! I remember that one time we went to a bar restaurant during a football game some drunk guy tried to pick her up…man you should have seen the look she gave him.”

“If it’s anything like Lydia’s I think I’m good where I am. Meaning not on the receiving end of it.” Derek mused while finishing his tea with a slurp. 

Stiles laughed while grabbing Derek’s keys for the house; Derek had a subconscious thought to make him a set of for Stiles, before leaning over and pressing his lips on Derek’s cheek. Derek smiled at hearing Stiles exaggerate the peck with a ‘mwah’. 

“I’m going to get some coffee honey, I’ll be back in a jiffy. Was there anything you wanted?”

Derek looked to him empty cup before looking back to Stiles with a meaningful look. Hopefully it conveyed something along the lines _'Pet names. Really?_ Stiles pouted dramatically before turning around, throwing the offer over his shoulder, “Well if you or the rest of the Pack want something you know where you can reach me!” 

Derek listened as the death-trap disguised as a jeep started up roughly before rolling and crunching the dry leaves that had escaped the trees from the night before. Derek looked over to the Sheriff who was looking at him like he just witnessed the happiest thing ever.

“Sheriff?” Derek asked quietly.

“Claudia would have liked you.” John stated while finishing his Cup of Joe. He gave a weak smile to the slightly confused Derek and withheld a sigh. There will be a day where Derek understood how important that was to him. And to Stiles.

Derek’s confused expression morphed into a light and shy smile. Derek has only heard stories of the beautiful Claudia Stilinski and Derek couldn’t help but feel it was an honour to be liked by such a person he has never met. “Thank you Sheriff.”

Derek wasn’t even shocked to hear the Sheriff mutter under his breath, “Damn it, just call me John. You’re dating my son for crying out loud.” 

Derek chuckled while leaning back against his chair and listening to the grumbling sounds of his semi-conscious Betas and someone very faintly ask, “who’s dating who?” with sleepiness lacing in their voices. 

The Sheriff’s phone rang and he picked it up with an eased and professional tone, “Sheriff Stilinski.” Derek could identify an equally professional tone describing that there was another note similar to the Rising Sin one but thankfully didn’t have a body attached to it. When the Sheriff hangs up the phone Derek raised an expected brow. 

“The note said, ‘Made of Lies’, what does that even mean?”

“We’re dealing with an Incubi-Witch alliance. Everything about them is a lie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song title: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=brZKvsa_D9Y


	10. I Wanna' Do Bad Things to You

Stiles was standing in the line-up, playing Candy Crush (don’t judge him), when he felt someone bump into him. He looked up and sees Derek. At first he is confused, he didn’t think that Derek would actually come out and accompany him to coffee after all. Then he was suspicious.

“Hey Derek. What are you doing here?”

“What? I can’t see you without the Pack around?”

“I mean, you can but I was going to come right back so there was no need for you to come here.” Stiles looked out the window and frowned when he couldn’t find the Camaro. “Did you run here?”

“Yeah, it was a short run.” 

Stiles arched an unimpressed brow, “Derek.” Before he could continue his phone blared in the near empty coffee shop. Stiles smiled apologetically before answering Scott. “Bro! What’s good? Are you finally up yet? Is this a request for a coffee? Well, you better order fast because I’m about to order.”

“ _Dude. Coffee sounds great. But the others don’t want. They’re fine with the stuff we have here at the Hale House. Despite there not being much_.” Stiles snuck a look to Derek behind him but he was minding his own business, flirting with some girl while sliding his hand on the table top. 

Stiles gritted his teeth, “Is Derek there?”

“ _Yeah, he’s talking to your dad right where you left them. Why what’s up?_ ” Scott asked. Then it took a moment before it seemed to have clicked in for him. “ _Does this have something to do with the Incubus._ ” Scott gasped. “ _Stiles did you meet an Incubi in the form of Derek!?_ ”

“ _ **He did what!?**_ ” Stiles could practically hear Derek screeching on the other line. That was before he heard the slamming of a door. Well, here comes Derek in the flat of about ten minutes. Stiles sighed and placed his order for two coffees for him and Scott and snagged a chocolate filled croissant from himself. The Pack snoozes, they lose out on the gloriousness of local coffee shops. 

“Yeah Scott. I’m heading out now. I’ll see you when Derek catches me. Coffee Time Derek is out of sight and out of mind. He was flirting with some girl, what an asshole. That’s going to make Derek look really bad now.”

“ _Bro, who_ cares?! _You just ran into an incubus! Priorities Stiles,_ priorities!” 

“Scott, I can use Magic. If Fake-Derek even tried anything I would have whooped his ass. Besides. Fake-Derek wasn’t even trying to act like the real one, he just knew the basics about him.” Stiles placed the coffees on the roof of his car before jiggling in his pockets for his keys, the paper bag hitting the side of his neck where is had it raised so he could continue his conversation with Scott. 

“Stiles!?” Derek’s voice rang out in the parking lot, earning the looks of some pedestrians finding or leaving their cars. His senses must have zeroed in on Stiles for he looked straight at him like a hound on a trail. He approached Stiles and Stiles took in Derek’s appearance. 

He had random leaves in his hair, Stiles’ guess was when he was running through the trees, his clothes were as disheveled as Leto’s was earlier which is shocking because Derek’s pants are pretty tight. Like wow, how do you even run in them? Fucking Werewolves, achieving the impossible without even trying. 

“Scott, I got to go.” Stiles hung up and slowly embraced the frantic Werewolf. “You know it’s me Derek and you could see that I’m fine. The Fake-You disappeared when Scott called. He didn’t touch me. Smell me Derek. You will know nothing is wrong.”

Derek took a deep and desperate inhale, shaking as he clutched onto Stiles. “Thank God. It’s like the Incubi knew who to target—like they are watching us.”

“Could be the Witches intel. Hey, Derek. Der…can you let me go?”

“Oh! Sorry.” He pulled away with an embarrassed look.

“Oh, imagine if the Pack saw you around me…you’d have a hard time keeping your Big Bad Alpha and broody self-reputation. Not that I’m complaining. I like this you…better than the you who shouted at me about Private Property.”

“God that was so long ago, I’ve forgotten.” 

Stiles shrugged and smirked, “well based on what everyone has told me you’ve all gone through a lot of shit. I’m surprised you’re all still in Beacon Hills. I mean; this place is legit a Beacon for supernatural baddies that show up every few weeks and only a handful of the population knows about it. I’m pretty sure if I wasn’t a Spark I wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

“Don’t be stupid, you would have been the brains of it all.” 

“You would have hated me.”

“Even so, I probably would have learned to like you—if not that, respect you.”

“Awh…maybe. But with all the sudden stress a couple years ago with you having a wild Alpha on your hands, Scott getting bit, your sister, and me discovering my Spark it would have been a disaster to deal with. On top of building a Pack through all the hectic attempts of fighting of other Supernatural Creatures all while providing better lives for your Betas. And I bet when coming across Lydia, Parrish and Kira you must have had your hands full that it’ll be too much to take on two Sparks, especially one untrained.” Stiles paused, contemplating the facts “Nah that does not look good at all.” 

Derek snorted and they climbed into the Jeep since Derek bolted here like lava was on his heels. Stiles turned on his car and they were immediately bombarded with what Stiles was listening to on the way to the coffee shop. The song _Witness_ by _Mindless Self Indulgence_ blared as the CD started from the first track and Derek honest to God jumped. 

Stiles couldn’t help it. He wheezed through his laughter before retrieving his croissant from on top of Roscoe before pulling out of the parking lot, carefully driving to the Hale House once more. Stiles smiled when they approached, he remembered the skeleton of a burnt out home and was happy that Laura has left something behind for Derek in order to fix such a tragic memory. 

“I still can’t believe it.” Derek whispered in wonderment as he looked at his new home. Stiles clapped his hands over Derek’s and his gazed honed into one of the sigils Stiles personally scratched on the tree that’ll glow electric blue if a Supernatural intruder crossed it. 

“You haven’t had a lot of nice things in your life have you?” Derek just shook his head, “well, I’m glad you have this. Now, let’s go inside and plan for tonight. The Incubi know who to disguise himself with me due to our previous encounter today and due to your reaction they will know to disguise as me. So maybe we can play on that a bit?”

Derek paused before replying, “Scott thinks that’s stupid.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Well. We got to figure something out is all I’m saying.” 

“And we will. We just have to be strategic about this.”

“I was being strategic.” Stiles mumbled. He always had a plan, granted they were not the best half the time but he can hold himself. Then again, it was just Leto and him for a long time. She learned to fill in the holes of his plan so that they could work in sync. She was good at that. The Pack worked as a team, a group…a family. Stiles couldn’t go in with a half-plan assuming they’ll be able to pick up after him now could he?

As if hearing his thoughts Derek huffed, “We’ll build on your plan then. Then put it into action tonight. Fridays are days to go out no?”

“God, what are you sixty? Are you going to shout, ‘this is private property’ again? You can go out any night…it’s just any days other than Friday and Saturday is considered wrong in society due to school and everything or work. Meh, Fridays are good though.”

“It _was_ Private Property.” Derek grumbled while pushing the door open. Stiles was bombarded by Scott who retrieved his coffee before Stiles could even step in the house. Stiles cawed loudly as he almost went flying, thankfully Knight in Shining Fangs stopped him from an unexpected flight. 

“Scott be careful. It’s coffee not a toy.”

“Sorry Derek. Sorry Stiles. Come on, everyone is in the living room. They both followed after Scott and Stiles saw the Betas looked more lively than they did this morning when the news of Incubus and Witches were delivered by his dad and Leto. Isaac was poised by the table, not exactly leaning over it but he was glaring at the book at an odd angle, almost willing himself to be able to read it. It was in Archaic Latin. 

Lydia was sitting in front of that book while Allison looked through a similar looking one, only this one was in French. Her brow was creased in concentration as she tried to find anything useful. Incubi were considered Demons to the Catholics and Christians so maybe something would be revealed in the old language.

Erica and Boyd were jotting things down from what Leto was saying about Witches; she sat abnormally still as she recited the information that set Stiles in unease. The only time she was completely motionless was when she felt something was happening because of Him. Stiles shivered. He wasn’t scared of Him per say…Stiles was actually pretty sure he could handle himself against him but the way he set Leto in unease is what tipped him off. Stiles noted that he should talk to her after.

Kira, his dad and Parrish were talking about methods to keep Police involvement to a minimum for they weren’t planning to have any casualties as they pursued the Incubi. Stiles was comforted that his dad was in the know since he first discovered his Spark—Stiles could imagine how things would have turned out if his dad didn’t know about the things that go bump in the night. 

“All right.” Derek’s voice boomed behind Stiles, he circled around him, a light hand on his shoulder sliding away as he launched himself into Alpha mode. “Due to rather recent and discomforting events about the Incubi making himself known to Stiles moments after leaving here it is safe to assume they have someone watching us. We could play that to our advantage.”

“We could make them feel as though we’ve got nothing when really we do.” Scott watered down. Derek just shrugged.

“We’re going to the jungle tonight; there are three exits. One to the roof, one is the fire escaped and the other is the entry way. Erica. Boyd. Will you like to block the fire escape if he comes close it. That way you could keep him in the general vicinity of the Jungle.”

“Sounds good.” Erica grinned (Stiles thinks it’s because she has a chance to punch the Incubi) while Boyd nods. 

“Scott and Kira will you cover the stairway to the roof door, same reason of course.” Scott and Kira nodded to their Alpha and Stiles remembered once upon a time that Scott didn’t want to be a Werewolf in the first place. Oh how time has changed. 

“Everyone else. Just stay near the bar or stay on the dance floor- make yourselves known that you are not to be messed with, but have fun at the same time okay? But not too much fun. We are trying to catch an Incubi after all.”

“Catch?” Stiles’ dad asked.

“We need information about the Witches Daddio, and why they are here in Beacon Hills anyways. We need to know why they would pair up with an Incubi anyway and if we pitch a deal with him we will figure out about the Witches.”

“We’re not going to kill him?” Allison asked the question everyone else was too afraid to ask.

“Do you know how to kill an Incubi?” Stiles questioned. 

There was a pause before she nodded, “Good point.”

“I could talk to Danny, the bartender at the Jungle to see if he noticed anything odd happening lately.” Isaac offered already grabbing his coat and weird looking scarf (dude it’s summer, why?) and heading out. Nearly missing Peter who was walking in just as he was walking out. 

“Ah, is Halloween just around the corner?” He chimed coyly. Stiles rolled his eyes and watched as the older man gravitated towards Leto and struck up a conversation. Leto took a double take with the two Betas who looked just as surprised before she warily carried on the conversation. 

“Does that happen often?” Stiles murmured to Derek, the Alpha shook his head in response and Stiles pursed his lips. “Well! I’m excited for tonight, how about you?!”

Derek just laughed.

~~~~~

The first thing Stiles saw when they walked into the underground rave was the neon lights and that the paint on everyone’s half-naked or exposed skin was neon glow in the dark. The music was loud and the bass echoed off the walls where he noticed some of the hanging glass shook upon vibration but didn’t break. The walls were decorated with strange party paints, mirrors, and glass. The slot in the walls were filled with random accessories; say a Silver Vase Plant accompanied with pink ribbons. Or the other slot that had two vases, one taller than the other, both holding a floating lit candle and in the water white lilies and in front of the vases was a silver mask. 

On top of the hard to see decorations that blew Stiles’ mind, the flashing lights were blinding and the waving on the glow sticks and the swinging of glowing necklaces made Stiles beam. Despite the fact that him and the pack were here strictly on business he wanted to slightly thank the incubus for picking such an awesome spot.

“Focus Stiles.” Derek said while pushing him ahead while the rest of the pack spread out. Derek led him to a painting station before shedding off his shirt and tucking it in his back pocket, Stiles’ watched the swift movement with a smile—because he can now. But he threw a glare at the painter who was obviously checking him out. Derek flashed a knowing smile before he dipped in a kissed Stiles on the cheek and Stiles swam with glee.

“What can I do you for boys?” She asked while picking up a glowing paintbrush. She examined Stiles and Stiles just shrugged. His arms and torso was full of tattoos that helped him channel his magic and they couldn’t risk the exposure, well he can’t. True the Incubi is going after supernatural people like Derek, hence why he’s the bait, but he doesn’t need the Incubi to know exactly what he is—just that he is something. Stiles blinked “I guess just the face…”

She responded to his shrug with one of her own before she painted over the bridge of his nose, his lips and under his eyes with blue. 

“Next.” Derek stepped forward and she took a bit longer designing his chest. Stiles’ just thinks she’s doing what she can to retain her attention on Derek’s God-like body, but Stiles couldn’t help but feel jealous. Derek’s ears quirked along with his lips and Stiles’ had the feeling he was abusing his werewolf-y powers again.

She patted his shoulder and Derek stood up. Stiles definitely didn’t miss the action of her slapping his boyfriend’s ass. Oh she should not have done with that. Derek sighed and took Stiles’ arm and turned him so they were walking in the middle of the dance floor. On the way, Stiles turned a little to look over Derek’s shoulder and with a smile, he lifted his forefinger and brought it down as a breath escaped his lips, magic flickered within his tattoos and the girl’s paint set went to the ground as soon as she turned away. Derek nudged him and Stiles look up to his unimpressed look.

“It wasn’t fair….you’re mine.” Stiles leaned in close to Derek’s ear and smiled, “And I don’t like sharing.” He whispered as seductively as he can. Apparently it worked because Derek stopped and looked at him with hungry eyes before he dipped down and stole an aggressive kiss from Stiles, who was more than willing to let him. When they parted they assumed their positions in the middle of the dance floor and started dancing. 

Stiles loved seeing Derek dance, ever since that early evening at the Hale’s place. Sure the song was to _Americano_ by _Lady Gaga_ but holy Hell could Derek move. Stiles thought himself to be more of a spaz on the dance floor and alcohol certainly didn’t help. He let Derek move him to the song before it changed. “Oh my God, I love this song!” Stiles chimed happily. Okay sure, so _Rihanna’s_ song _Please Don’t Stop The Music_ was an old song. But it was an excellent song to dance to in the club. Stiles swayed his hips almost hypnotically before turning to press his back to Derek’s chest and placing his hand on Derek’s face and angled his neck towards his shoulder so Derek can dip low and place his lips to Stiles’ neck. Derek place his hands on Stiles’ hips and continued his swaying. There may or may not have been an added hop to their steps but Derek welcomed it. 

Stiles managed to get his hands on a glow stick and he swung it in the air as the beat continued and the DJ spoke. “What’s Up Beacon?!” She shouted and the audience screamed. “I’m coming to you LIVE, HOW IS EVERYONE DOING TONIGHT!?” She got more screams for her reply. “We’re going to have some 2000s’ up in this place is that good with you!?”

Stiles grinned up at Derek who smiled back before looking around to see everyone in position. She slid her fingers on the disc while bring her large head phones over her ears and bobbed her head, her faux dreadlocks swaying. Stiles’ could catch little charms in her mix of blond and black hair as her dark skin shone with the rave lights, reflecting the neon purple lips and royal blue diamonds’ pointing downwards like a necklace before one long line went down and disappeared underneath her black crop, where the designs reemerged under the bouncing hem. 

Stiles turned his eyes away, someone they were looking for wouldn’t be that open. Still something about her threw Stiles off. She overplayed the chorus; Stiles never heard this song before but he still danced nonetheless. As soon as the girl started singing in the song that definitely had a beat to it, Derek nodded at him once and they parted. Stiles swayed against the flashing black and white lights and caught the remaining streams of lights from the glow sticks path. 

Stiles took a left to Erica and Boyd before slipping beside them. “Any sign?”

“No Incubi. Shit. It could be anyone. But you and Derek played your part well. Seductive as fuck. No doubt he’ll come after either you or him. Now go stand somewhere else.” Erica brushed him off with the wave of her hand and the dancing of her blond curls to the sound of a high-pitched singer before shaking it off and leaving.

The DJ kept the beat going on even after the lyrics died down before the lyrics of a different song took over. Stiles only knew some songs. Half of the time he went out with Leto he was drunk, despite his dad being the Sheriff he always ended up ‘sneaking’ a few drinks here and there. Leto turned it into a training, “you have to be able to protect yourself in a drunken state” she would lecture with a smile.

Anyway. Back on topic, all he really had to do was keep an eye out for Derek and possibly a second Derek. Incubus and Succubus were basically sex demons who leeched life off humans after taking the form of the one’s they lust for. Which made this one more interesting with its’ target choice. He and the pack figured that the easiest way to distinguish from one another was via their ‘special eyes’. 

“There you are.” Stiles turned around and was confused to see Kira. “Have you seen Scott?” When Stiles shook his head she cursed before smiling and leaving. The next song that played was more of a fist-pump song and at this point Stiles doesn’t know how long it has been since he and Derek parted but he felt rather lonely.

Suddenly hands wrapped around his waist from behind and Stiles at first panicked before recognizing the frame of the body he settled a little. But not too much. It could be the Incubi after all. A murdering Incubi. And fuck Stiles didn’t want to get kidnapped and murdered by a demon with his boyfriend’s face. Stiles had a paralyzing spell at hand that works just as effective as Kanima venom and he had every intention of using it. That was the plan after all. Capture first and ask questions later.

“I thought you forgot about me Der.” Stiles’ murmured with half-lidded eyes. 

“Never.” Derek muttered into his ear. Stiles couldn’t help but let his mind wander. The case was murder but Stiles didn’t doubt some sexual act happened before the whole murder part came around. Hah. Okay, now is not the time Stiles.

His dad said some of the victims looked too hard to be handled by one person based on the bruises and the amount to time assumed happened between the ‘pick-up’ to the murder. Not only that but they were happening to random supernatural creatures; there was no pattern other than the distinction that the perpetrator was an incubus. But an incubus, even with their awesome yet dangerous abilities, still couldn’t hold for that long. Especially against heightened senses. Unless….

“There’s two of them.” Stiles gasped. Derek froze and looked at him with bewilderment. “Never mind…. Der honey…can you show me your Alpha eyes?” he asked as he moves closer so that his lanky pale hands fell on Derek’s bare chiseled chest. He raised one foot and rested his head on Derek shoulder while batting his long lashes and twirling the baby hair on Derek’s neck. “You know how much it turns me on.” He then bit his lip. The deal was to show immediately upon request to anyone in the pack. When Derek didn’t though Stiles scowled and backed away quickly. “Erica, Boyd!” He called.

Stiles knew that they can hear him so he raised his hand muttered Latin under his breath as he recited the paralysis spell. The Derek in front of him facial features flickered with a snarl as he tried to move forward. Erica and Boyd was on either side of him before Erica threw a punch at his stomach and patted his back as he heaved. They made it look like two friends were helping out their drunk companion. Perfect.

He turned and walked to the dance floor. Now he had to locate his Derek.

~~~~~

Derek looked around for Stiles. It’s been about an hour since they separated and he’s worried that something might have happened. He ordered a whisky and downed it in one go. He marveled in the burn at the back of his throat and blessed the ability not to get drunk. Seeing how this night was going he’d be drinking a lot. 

The songs playing reminded him of Cora’s playlist a few years back that was overplayed to the point Derek was humming the songs’ lyrics to himself while bobbing his head to the beat. _Take it Off_ by _Ke$ha_ had been Laura’s guilty pleasure song. Derek could never figure out why but listening to it now, and based on the surroundings and the music Stiles’ made him listen to, he could see its appeal. This DJ can find a good beat but apparently not new songs. Or maybe there was this theme him and the pack didn’t know about tonight. 

He requested Jack this time around and was about to drink it when it was served to him until a hand placed itself on his biceps and Derek looked, immediately lowering the glass. “Having fun without me I see.” Stiles chimed musically.

Derek’s nose flared at the intense scent of arousal. Sure, it should be something that he’s used to by now, now that he and Stiles are finally together. But this scent was coming off too strong. As if trying to attract him with a little more force than needed. Derek didn’t like it. Something was off about him and other than the strong scent he couldn’t place it.

“You know I can’t have fun with this if I can’t get drunk.”

Stiles looked at him with a calculated look before grinning, “Of course oh Alpha my Alpha.” He sat on Derek’s lap and smiled. “Show me those beautiful eyes.” That was the deal everyone agreed on wasn’t it? Derek saw the necessities behind it but he himself couldn’t settle with it. But he did it anyway, the red bled into his vision but he stopped it before it became too much. Stiles smiled predatorily and leaned forward, surging for a kiss. But Derek stopped him and looked expectantly. 

“You got to play fair Stiles. I show you mine, you show me yours.” Stiles pointed while looking the other way before getting off. Derek followed his movements. Stiles turned to face him and moved closer. Derek felt a hand on his back and he looked back to see Stiles with his eyes flashing with lightning. Another…. Stiles. Derek took a double take between the two before landing on the one in front of them. His face frozen with fear and both Stiles and Derek looked at each other.

“Incubi?” Stiles asked.

“Incubi.” Derek confirmed darkly while grabbing the imposters’ shoulder. The couple both reeled their fists back and punched him in the face. The boy reeled back and when he faced them again he had a completely different appearance as his glamour was knocked off. His hair was jet black and skin was pale. Derek would have considered him a Vampire if he didn’t know he was an Incubi—and the fact that Vampires don’t exist.

“Your brother has already been take care of, so come with us quietly if you know what’s good for you.” Brother? Derek resisted the urge to ask.

The Incubi snarled but did as he was told. Derek and Stiles followed him out. Motioning to the others to follow. They filed out with small grumbles but Derek pulled a glare and that silenced them.

~~~~~

“Start talking! Why are you killing these people?”

“Do we honestly have to tell you? It’s what we do.” The older Incubus sneered while pulling on his reigns. Derek and Boyd had forced them on steel chairs and handcuffed them with handcuffs borrowed from Beacon Hills Police Department, courtesy of Stiles’ dad of course. Stiles folded his arms over his chest and lifted an expectant eyebrow. He could feel the stretch of paint on his skin from when he didn’t clean of the neon colours and refused to bite his lips because of the taste. 

“We understand it’s your nature” Derek piped in, “but this is Hale territory. You can’t be here.” Stiles looked away from Derek and noticed the Incubus wasn’t glaring at Derek, he actually had a face that resembled amusement as he looked to Stiles. Stiles involuntarily took a step back, baring his teeth in a scoff before looking away.

“What’s wrong little Emissary?” the Incubus cocked his head to the side, as if listening. He then looked to his brother and his brother winked at Stiles. If Derek’s growl was any indication of a warning it was not heeded. “Do you even know how to handle people like us?”

“Quite frankly you are the first we’ve come across but I know that you’re working with the Witches. So you tell us everything you know and we’ll let you off the hook. But come back in Beacon Hills you’ll be dealing with Hell.”

“You don’t scare us little Emissary.”

Stiles glared, his magic flowing as he felt the wind brush maniacally through his hair, his clothes, as the sound of roaring thunder echoed between the walls of the room and the Lightning flashed against the walls. Stiles inhaled once before exhaling slowly, he could feel his eyes shimmer the white hotness of Lightning as he curled his fingers into a fist, shocks dancing between his tips before he placed them on the older Incubi’s chest. The man squealed much to his brother’s protest before Stiles pulled away. “I should.”

“Stop! We’ll tell you everything!” Well what do you know? They are capable of human emotion after all. “The Witches asked us to help them return a favour to a friend of theirs. They said they were looking for someone to spook. We were told they were part of the Hale Pack so we planted the bodies and knew you would come running.”

Stiles froze. Leto stepped forward and smiled darkly, “A Witch owes a favour huh? To who exactly?”

“A Spark, like yourself.” Stiles watched Leto’s eyes narrow. “I would kill the Witches if I were you. Before they write you off. You have the advantage; you don’t need the incantations. That way they won’t be around for when the Spark comes. And he plans to. He said so himself.”

“You’ve seen him?” Leto pressed, her hair was falling out of the bun/ponytail thing she’s got going on. “You got a name for the face?”

“Otieno.” Stiles’ gazed snapped back to the Incubi.

“You’re joking. He’s not going to come to Beacon Hills. He’s only one guy.”

“Not with the reinforcements he has. Apparently he has enough to keep all of you busy. Hunters and other Supernatural Creatures. But we’re legitimately the lust part of the plan, the lure. And since that didn’t work that’s about it for us. Can we go now?”

Stiles looked to Derek who was looking at him in concern and confusion before nodding. Boyd and Isaac loosened the handcuffs and both Kira and Scott escorted them away. Stiles walked over to Leto who was shaking with fury. “I’m going to fucking kill him.”

“Leto, I understand your anger. But we cannot let it consume us. Sparks are the most difficult to control in the heat of anger. You know this. You taught me this.”

Leto looked up at him and smiled weakly, nodding her head, “I just really hate that guy.”

“Why?” Erica asked, God forbid any time she doesn’t ask an intrusive question. Everyone had gathered back at this point. Peter took his place in the corner, looking creepily toward them amongst the shadows. The Betas were on the three cushioned couch, Lydia and Parrish were squeezed on the love seat while Scott and Kira made room on the one cushioned seat. Derek took Stiles’ side, rubbing reassuring and Stiles almost felt at ease. But he knew he had to brace questions. His dad already knew about Him—but now comes telling the Pack. 

“We know who Otieno is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Mentioned:  
> Witness by Mindless Self Indulgence  
> Please Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna  
> I Fink You Freeky by Die Antwoord  
> Take it Off by Ke$ha
> 
> Song Inspired: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0eQL5R3bw4


	11. Search and Destroy

Derek leaned back against the wall to give Stiles and Leto some comfort from their obvious unease. Even Peter was being effected and Derek didn’t know how to feel about that. Peter usually didn’t care when the Pack was involved but his fascination with Leto was…actually quite unnerving. Derek might pull Leto aside and talk to her about him. 

“Otieno, as in the guy the Incubi was talking about?” Isaac recalled.

“Yeah. Otieno used to travel with us actually. He was Spark that I knew who I thought could help Stiles control his Spark. Since they were both elements of the sky elements. He is a Mage of the Stars, specializing in Astrology—manifesting the constellations to use as a weapon. He was the only one I knew who had enough control at the time. But when he met Stiles, well, it turned into a clusterfuck.”

“What?” Derek found himself seething. His anger was present in his Betas in different forms. Erica was brandishing her teeth at the possibility of a new enemy who was going to mess with the Pack. Isaac recoiled in himself in a small whimper. Boyd was stoic but his jaw was set and his eyes were dark with rage. Scott looked like someone kicked his puppy and he wanted revenge. 

“Otieno grew obsessed with my Spark. But he misplaced his emotion thinking that he was falling in love with me. Both Leto and I know it wasn’t me that had interested him. When one obtains their Spark, they are dangerous—their powers can explode at any second at emotional turmoil and it can easily be tracked. An Untrained Spark are in constant danger from any Witch who wants to use it for a spell.”

“Untrained sparks are Witches’ ingredients? How does this Otieno person know that our Witch problem won’t come for your Spark?” Isaac questioned.

“Well, Stiles’ Spark has been trained since our last encounter with Otieno. So the most a Witch can do is temporarily stop our magic and take Stiles to Otieno…. that is, if that is even the plan.”

“We won’t let that happen.” Kira reassured. Her wide eyes bouncing between The Sheriff, Stiles and Leto who kept to themselves even while spilling their guts out about this Otieno guy. Stiles mentioned something about his dream the same night Derek woke up from a nightmare where he was watching his family home go up in flames but he was holding the canteen of oil and the pack of matches in his hand. 

The lullaby that only a few people knew, one of them was no doubt this Otieno fellow. Derek found himself wonder what the lullaby sounded like. Was it a random hymn or was it in his mother’s Native language? If he asked Stiles, would Stiles sing it for him? Okay Derek, get back on subject.

“Is he dangerous?” His voiced was deeper than he thought. More vicious. 

“Welllll…” Stiles stretched out, toying with his fingers and neglecting to look to anyone above their waist line as he completed his drag on without any more hesitance or breath. “Hedidtrytokillmeonce.” He rushed. 

Derek blinked, fury boiling in his stomach as he refrained himself from letting his fangs and claws grow. “He tried to do _what?_ ” Yeah, he wasn’t going to hide fury from that question. What kind of sick bastard would harm an innocent person who was trying to control their nature….oh….

“I stopped him.” Leto reassured, obviously sensing the anger in the room from five full-fledged Werewolves, a Kitsune, a Banshee, a mystery box called Parrish and the Sheriff. “Stiles and I left Otieno on his own—he retreated to the Stars—we left him quite damaged. But Stiles was shaken up after it.”

“Who wouldn’t be?” Stiles grumbled before looking up. “Otieno is a threat; but he doesn’t know how to operate in a group like how we do so I think that is when we should take action. Find a way to disorient him but using our own abilities. But I also think we should do what the Incubi said. We should deal with the Witches first before they wreak any more havoc and or turn up any more bodies for ‘fun’.” Stiles breathed.

Derek knew that what he was saying was logical. They should be making a plan to take down a possible coven now that they have the information from the Incubi however Derek couldn’t get past the feeling that this Otieno guy almost killed Stiles and possibly Leto if he was ever given the opportunity. These two were the most powerful Sparks he has ever come across, Deaton knew them personally and has advised Derek more than once to actually get an Emissary around the Pack’s age. If Stiles, Leto and Deaton remained in contact even after Stiles would be promoted to Pack Emissary—if he wanted to be that is—they would still have a way to seek information from the cryptic vet. 

He couldn’t get passed how someone could become so obsessed with one’s Spark that they would try and take it from someone else. But Derek’s subconscious sideways glance to his Uncle answered that one really quick. He killed Laura for the Alpha status, and tried to kill Derek himself. It was uncomforting not knowing what Uncle Peter was thinking…especially now that Leto seemed to have become some sort of infatuation to him. 

“We should do Patrol every night, establish and check the perimeter, make the Police be known. If the Witches really have intel and are watching us, seeing the Police allied with us might just push them back and stop things from actually occurring which would be ideal.”

“I suppose it will help that the Alpha is the newest Deputy in the Police Department.” The Sheriff said it so casual that Derek would have missed it if it were not for Stiles’ celebratory squeals as he threw himself in Derek’s arm (Derek almost fell, thank God for Werewolf reflex) and kissed him sloppily on his cheek. 

“I’m so happy for you!” Stiles beamed at him before gasping, “I could use a locater spell to search for these Witches.”

Derek snorted uncharacteristically, “How does your mind work, honestly?”

Stiles casted him a lopsided grin and a cheeky wink, “Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

Derek arched a brow at the challenge; but then he remembered that he was surrounded by his Pack and Stiles’ dad….yeah he wasn’t going to respond to that the way that he wanted to. Damn. It would have been a really good comeback. So instead he just shrugged. 

“A locating spell could possibly help however we don’t know if the Witches will cancel it. I can check the borders and widen the protective radius for a couple of moments, to track any past heat signatures that could have belonged to a Witch. For all we know they could be coming for us now that the Incubi brothers have served their purpose.”

Derek nodded, impressed and thankful about this new additional Pack member. She knew how to operate tactfully and she got along great with the rest of his Pack, plus, the weekly meditations have helped him control his Wolf and settle in the comfort of his new anchor all while reassuring him that Kate will not touch him. Leto made it clear that Stiles had spoken to her about somethings but respected the boundaries of the conversation. Derek made note to thank Stiles for that later. 

“I’ll see you at the Station Parrish, John and Derek. I’ll head there after I check the borders.” She already made action to grab her throw over, it was April after all—the Pack fresh out of their third year of university or college. Plus, it smelled like it was going to rain…there may be a possible chance of thunder and lightning too. “If I find anything, I’ll call you…” Her voice was fading down the hall before she gasped out, “Jesus Christ!”

“Actually, it’s just me. Although, I had risen from the dead in my time.” Derek rolled his eyes at his Uncle, but no one was really paying attention to him as they all looked disdainfully towards Peter who sidled up against Leto. “May I accompany you. Magic takes plenty of concentration so if you are attacked while conducting such magics you may not be able to contact anyone at all. However, if I were there to guard you the Witches may not attack—that is, if they are close to Beacon Hills Border.”

Leto actually paused with a look of discomfort and uncertainty written all over her face. She tilted her head and managed a fake but pleasant smile that crumbled away in seconds as her eyes narrowed. Her naturally arched eyebrows were furrowed as she huffed out through her nose and eye-rolling, “Whatever.”

Peter beamed, clasping his hands behind his back and lifting his head—turning a little to send a wink the Pack’s way while Leto turned her back to Peter. Brave really. Peter stood tall as he followed her out, puffing his chest in the process—striding with no doubt or hesitance in his steps. Derek frowned, he hadn’t seen his Uncle that confident since…well. Derek didn’t want to think that was the case. 

As soon as they left the Sheriff cleared his throat. Derek was sure that if he had a shotgun he would have been cleaning it and asking Peter what his intentions were with Leto. The good ol’ ‘scare the interested man away’ test. “Should I be worried your Uncle has a suddenly developed an interest in Leto?”

Derek swallowed, “I actually have no idea.”

“But unfortunately he has a point. We are in a semi-vulnerable state when conducting magic…our senses are dedicated to the magic being summoned from nature that we tend not to notice those dwelling in it. That is how so many were killed in Salem centuries ago. It can be one of the reasons why Covens were created –to support one another in a battle. Be each other eyes and ears. The only time are sense are heightened while summoning magic is when we meditate to communicate with our Centers. Keeping Peter with Leto, he can use his already Werewolf enhanced abilities to protect her. We have to trust that he will not harm her while we go through with our parts of the plan.”

Derek nodded feebly, he really hoped Peter didn’t fuck this up. He doubted Stiles would blame him for his Uncle’s action but Derek would blame himself. And he really didn’t want any more regretted actions on his plate. He made another note to talk to his Uncle at some point. For now, they had to scout the area, Stiles was to cast a locating spell and Derek was to settle in amongst the Sheriff and Parrish at the Station.

This should be fun.

~~~~~

Derek was sitting in the Sheriff’s office, filling out the last of the forms in which allowed him to become a full-fledge Deputy. He’s already been hit on by the woman sitting at the desk but before Derek could politely turn her down the Sheriff breezed past him while informing the woman, Martha, that Derek was already in a committed relationship with his son.

That silenced her, her cheeks a high red flush as she sat back down and blocked her withdrawing figure. Derek would have felt bad for her if he wasn’t so bemused by the striking authority Stiles’ dad possessed. He was a completely different person in the Station than he was doing the side Supernatural cases with Derek.

Derek looked up carefully to see the Sheriff sitting in front of him filling out papers of his own that no doubt was somehow connected to Derek’s application form. Derek cleared his throat, clicking his pen against the clipboard and handing back the papers. “Thank you Sheriff. For this opportunity.”

“It’s the least I can do Derek. I know things are a bit rough again but I’m sure with you on the Force now and both Leto and Stiles here along with the rest of the Pack we should be fine. Not sure if I like the idea about Witches but my son and Leto are Sparks so I suppose it’s not a long stretch.”

“I’m sure we’ll be able to handle things properly with the help of the Law Enforcement. I’ll admit, I don’t know much about it, my degree was in Architecture but I’ll do my best. We’ll do our best.”

“I trust you will…now. I’m worried about Leto. Is your Uncle to be trusted? Leto is precious to the family—a family friend of Stiles’ mother who came in the time of Stiles’ need in order to control his Spark. I trusted her with his life and saw that it was not misplaced. To lose Leto would be…difficult on the both of us.”

“Sheriff, I’m going to be honest with you. Uncle Peter hasn’t been himself since the day of the fire. He had faked his coma for six years and killed my sister. It is hard to believe that he is healthy but as of late it seems that he has recuperated in a positive way. I will talk to him about the discomfort we feel about his approach with Leto and inform him that he isn’t to try anything if he wanted to risk his life. I know how much Leto means to you if it is anything as to how we as a Pack feel about her. I will not let my Uncle harm her. And if he does, consider him a threat the Pack will personally take care of.”

“Thank you Derek. Now, Parrish will be your partner, it will make things easier for the both of you to speak about Pack while responding to calls. Keep a look out and stay sharp. I don’t need you slacking on the first day of job tomorrow. For now, we can return to your house and see how everyone is holding up about this Witch situation.”

“Yes Sir.” Derek smiled before he heard the vibration of the phone. He looked up and noticed the Sheriff didn’t know that his phone was ringing. Derek shifted in his seat and cleared his throat once more. When the Sheriff looked up Derek pointed to the phone buzzing on the desk that threatened to fall over the edge, “Your phone is ringing.”

“Thank you.” The Sheriff took the phone and Derek got up to leave, “Hey Stiles what did you find?” Derek sat right back down, leave it to Stiles to have proper timing. 

“I tried to do the locating spell by sensing out surrounding magic since I don’t have anything that belongs to any of them. The reading is a little wonky but they actually haven’t settled in town it is like the remain in the forestry hoping to stumble upon someone.”

“I’ll gather up Deputy Parrish and Hale to scout out the area as official police. When it is nightfall we can debrief each other. Have you gotten into contact with Leto?”

“No I haven’t so keep an eye out for her when you stalk the Preserve. Tell my boyfriend I say hi and that the Pack is doing fine with their rounds. I made sure to inform them not to tamper with any potential scenes.” Derek hid his smirk behind his hand. His wolf bellowed restlessly in in his chest. 

“All right. I’m pretty sure he heard you. But we’re going to head out. We’ll be taking the SUV. We’ll see you at the Hale House later. And don’t do anything reckless Stiles. I know you have magic but with great power comes great responsibility.” 

“Don’t quote Uncle Ben to me. Also, with great power comes the great need to take a nap.” Derek didn’t get the reference but by the playfully taunting tone Stiles was using he was referring to a quote of a character he knew neither Derek nor his dad knew. Sneaky.

“Bye son.”

“Bye Dad. Bye Derek!” The line went dead and the Sheriff sighed. “I’ll see if we have a uniform for you in the back. Stay here for a moment will you?” Derek nodded and heard the Sheriff leave. 

Someone slipped in and lightly hit his shoulder. When Derek craned his neck to see it was Jordon, his eyes sparkled with anticipation. “So Partner. How is your first day on the job?”

Derek shrugged. He supposed this can be a way to get along better with his Pack Mates in the Police Department. “We’re going to scout out the Preserve. Stiles just called about his attempt with the locating spell and she said they seem to reside along the border. The Betas have already done runs but if they stumble across something we can use they were told not to tamper with it.”

Parrish laughed and nodded. “Sounds good. Let’s just hope that we are able to handle these things. I got a feeling that they will spring the attack on us. Despite all the precautions that we are taking.”

Yeah. That’s something no? Derek managed a weak smile. He didn’t like knowing what his enemies were up to. It was like the Alpha Pack all over again. On top of that he is still worrying about his Uncles approaches towards Leto.

“Here you go Derek. I trust this is your size. There is a changing room just down the hall near the washroom.” Derek took the uniform and bowed his head as he noticed people not so subtly shift to see the newest recruit of the Police Department who just so happened to be dating the Sheriff’s son. He really hoped that didn’t think that stirred the Sheriff’s decision in hiring him because it really wasn’t. 

He made it to the change room and swiftly shrugged off his leather jacket (yeah he walked in a police station looking like a convict, whoops) and pulled off his grey Henley. Underneath was a white tank top that he covered with the brown crisp deputy top. He swapped the black jeans for the army green pants that he tucked behind his boots. He examined the patches on his arm sleeves fascinated, a small smile tipping his lips as it read Deputy Sheriff. 

The last thing he did was snake the thick belt through the belt loops before walking out, catching the immediate attention and Derek was hit with the spicy scent of arousal and the only thing he could image was if Stiles’ scent would smell this way. The more he thought about it the more he disagreed. He stalked to the office where the Sheriff and Parrish were before presenting himself. 

“Nice look Hale. Stiles will love it.” Parrish joked. Sheriff sent him a sharp look before sighing, like he had already regretted this decision…. or knew Parrish was right. “Here’s your badge and name tag.” 

Derek placed his clothes on the chair and took the two pins, clipping the name tag that had HALE etched on the golden surface on over the flap of his chest pocket, to keep is clasped shut. The other covered the entire pocket itself, the actual star-like badge. Parrish handed him his speaker-radio and he clipped it on his belt before swiveling the speaker on the hooks of his shoulder. It was the Sheriff though who gave Derek his gun where he holsters it around his waist.

They all knew it was for show, Derek didn’t need a gun when he brandished fangs and claws but the Beacon Hills Police Department didn’t need to know that. “Should we be heading out now Sheriff?”

“Damn it, and I just got you calling me John.” The Sheriff turned away from Parrish and Derek and the two Deputies shared a look. Derek shook his head, his mental thoughts of the older man was still Sheriff but Derek will let the man believe whatever he wanted. Derek walked after but Parrish called him. Derek turned and was immediately greeted with a flash. Derek blinked and watched as Parrish texted something before pocketing his phone and smiling. 

Derek had a feeling Stiles had something to do with this. 

~~~~~

Stiles looked curiously at his phone and let out a gleeful shriek when he saw a picture of Derek in the Deputy uniform. The way his body was pivoted made it obvious that Derek was looking back and obviously not expecting the flash. Stiles marveled in the fact that his eyes flared a bright white but did nothing to distort the picture of anything else. The uniform folded and hugged his body not too much where it was too tight or too loose. 

Stiles knew he was right when he said he would develop a uniform kink. 

“So, what else have we got to do? We went patrolling and those in the Police Department are now doing their rounds. We haven’t heard back from Leto and Peter either. Do you think the Witches got to them?” 

Thank you Erica. Jeez, did the woman have anything heartfelt to say? “I’ll give her a call if that is what you want.” Stiles never took Erica for one to actually like Leto due to the whole Fire thing. But he supposed after he witness the calmness between the Alpha and Spark was something. 

Stiles picked up his phone and dialed Leto’s number. He let it ring a few times and was about to hang up before she picked up, breathless. “There’s no time to spare. Peter and I tracked them the cave, because apparently it’s always a cave and they are planning an attack. Since the Incubi gave them up they have no choice but to initiate the next plan.”

“Are you running?” Stiles asked. He could vaguely hear Peter shout at her to move faster. “Are you two being chased?!” The indistinct sound of magic whirling in the speaker of the phone answered enough questions. “Where are you guys?!”

“We’re drawing them to the Hale Property. If they are so Hell bent in following us they won’t notice our precautions taken. Prepare the pack—we have a Coven to face.” Stiles could hear the lick of flames before the line went dead but his head snapped up to see Erica’s fear stricken face as the howl erupted through the dusk sky. 

Erica quickly schooled her features as she raced out of the room, “Call the girls! Boyd, Isaac, Scott and I will prepare for Leto and Peter’s arrival. One of us will get Derek on the phone. That is if Peter’s howl didn’t already warn them.” 

Stiles sent out a text to them, “Witches at Hale house.” It said. Simple enough no? He rounded the back of the house towards his Jeep, he reached inside and let out a triumph cry as he pulled out an aluminum baseball bat with barbed wire rung around it. True he had magic, but he was feeling a little nostalgic. 

Him and Leto some time ago came up with a strategy. He rounded the Jeep and pulled out his keys, revving the engine to life. He fiddled with the stereo for music…. which contained lyrics, which could also be a huge distraction to Witches who just so happened to need concentration to cast a spell. Can’t happen if music is blaring now can you? Stiles explained as much when Erica and Boyd both gave him a disgruntled look. 

Isaac’s ears perked, he was closest to the trees circling he newly built Hale house. “Derek and them are here.” Stiles frowned at that. He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted his dad amongst them when they were kicking Witches’ ass but he has a sneaking suspicion that his Dad wasn’t going to listen to the arguments. 

The cruiser pulled up along with the Camaro and Stiles would forever deny when he watched his boyfriend step out of the sleek black sexy Camaro wearing dark shades and a Deputy uniform, he was drooling. Because he totally wasn’t. He was however, maybe, nope definitely was fantasizing about removing that very uniform off his body and maybe raking his teeth—

“Okay ew.” Scott scrunched up his nose and Stiles flushed a deep scarlet but sent Derek a wink. Stiles watched the man’s eyes dilate a little as he flashed a seductive grin. His nostrils flared subtly as he was taking in Stiles’ scent, no doubt spicy. Stiles wanted to ask but before he could he felt something flash past the sigils scratched on the trees.

“They’re coming.” Stiles cranked up the music and hoped the girls would get here in time, a Huntress, Kitsune and Banshee are always a nice addition to a fight. He twirled the barbed bat in his hands and watched Leto approach, her thin wrists wrapped tightly by Peter’s hand as he threw themselves forward. Stiles used lightning to enhance his speed a little before he jumped over the two runner and swatted a Witch right in the face of her partially shadowed figure. 

From there the fight erupted as _Fall Out Boy_ blared for the old speakers of the Jeep that had its protective sigil etched on since he began magic to make it impervious to other types of magical damage. 

Derek went on full Alpha mode, baring his teeth and claws while sprinting towards a Witch and meeting her head on. She growled inhumanely but also very un-wolf like as she and the rest of her Coven attacked in pairs. One pair kept on Leto and Peter, obviously detecting something between them. Leto breathed out slowly as her eyes flickered in the flames. She took a step away from Peter as the edges of her clothes began to turn into flames but not disappear because again, Leto had some weird freaky magic about controlling what her flames can and cannot burn. Stiles has a feeling that she wasn’t about to fight naked, especially in front of Peter. 

Fire danced on her tips as her movements moved more languid and hypnotic as she engaged in the fight. The crazed look in Peter’s eye as soon as he joined the fight made Stiles want to sit the man down and tell him ‘No Means No, and if you even try it I will kill you’ speech. And this is before his Dad could give the ‘I’m a Sheriff, Rules don’t apply to me’ speech. 

Stiles was immediately backed up by his Dad as Parrish tackled the Witch who dabbled a little in fire herself while the four Beta’s sidled up four Witches. Erica’s curls were pulled back before she jumped a Witch while raising the claws to her face. Boyd threw off a lunging Witch before isolating them a few feet over. Scott was thrashing at the Witch who disappeared in her shadow and reappeared behind him. Isaac wasn’t fairing so well with the attacks as much as he was with his defense in dodging magic. 

Stiles pursed his lips while swinging his bat once more, redirecting the spell away from him and his dad. Derek seemed to have let his instincts take over and by the way his body moved as he dodged the magic with more expertise than Isaac, Stiles is going to go ahead and guess that he has faced a Witch before. 

They searched for the Witches…. now they’ll have to destroy them. Facing them and Otieno would be a very bad thing. Stiles clicked his tongue but smirked when he felt the first raindrop of tonight’s anticipated storm. His dad must have saw the look because he gave him a nod and went to go back up Parrish. 

Stiles reached in deep in his semi-formed center and tugged on it in sync to the lightning flashing. He groaned under his breath and tugged on it some more. This time thunder accompanied the lightning as more raindrops fell from the sky. Leto looked up to the sky before switching up her tactics. She let the flames diminish around the hem of her clothing and the tips of her hair and fingers before she rolled up her sleeves and brought forth her form of a familiar. The foxes were as big as a wolf as they snarled through the flames of their black fangs and flames leaking from their mouth. 

This way, when Stiles used the storm, it wouldn’t affect her elemental magic. He tugged his center once more while swinging the bat, making it a conductor as lightning touch the barbed wire and wrapped around the bat before becoming a sphere in his pale grasp. 

He saw the look of familiarity in Derek’s eyes as he touched the first Witch he was closest too with the lightning orb. She screeched loudly as she flew against the tree and laid their unconscious and Stiles didn’t blame her, that was a lot of voltage—only a Kitsune or any other electric type Supernatural could withstand…or a Pokemon. Whatever floats their boats.

Speaking of Kitsunes.

Stiles could hear the slashing of the sword clash against another metallic surface as the wailing of a Banshee broke through the clearing, causing the windows to shake and the Witches to lose their footing. Lydia used her voice occasionally as a weapon, she said she was getting combat training from Parrish and Allison while seeking another local Banshee for help. Apparently. Stiles dodged the arrow released from the bow as it pierced the chest of a Witch running to Stiles. Stiles laughed and stuck up his thumb at the girl perched in a tree wearing all black. Stealthy. 

“Stiles, behind you!” Derek warned. Stiles picked up his bat as lightning flashed once more and the rain attempted to blind him. He sputtered water from his lips casually and tightening his grip on the bat.

Stiles whirled around, swinging his baseball bat across the face of one of the Witches. He breathed out a hefty sigh before jumping over that body and calling up his lightning once more—this time to redirect it. He felt it so much as watched it pierce through the thundering clouds and section off three Witches who were all attacking Isaac, Erica and Boyd.

“No one is touching my Pups.” He growled as he tightened his grip on his baseball bat, channeling the lightning to the metal for an attack. Everyone, including him was too busy to notice a spell being whispered behind his back—couldn’t sense the intent behind it. 

Couldn’t sense the desperation to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZWvR-inf7U


	12. I Put A Spell On You

Derek feels something wretch through his stomach, causing him to cease actions momentarily as he looked around shocked. He knew this feeling. This was a feeling that stirred deep down in his gut when something bad was about to happen. This was his wolf’s instinct kicking in with extremity. But for what?

He throws an oncoming witch towards a tree before settling his eyes on a Witch about to hit Stiles with a spell that blazed like blue fire in her hands—untamed and dangerous. Derek let out a roar of anger and fear as he throws the familiar one of the Witches (no doubt one who he had come across just moments ago) off Scott with new found strength before sprinting to protect Stiles who had his back turned to the castor, taking care of the Witch in front of him and the Betas. Derek threw himself at Stiles and tackled him down, a shout of surprise escaped the boys’ lips as the Witch who had her arm captured in Stiles’ grasp screamed—her arm was most likely broken. 

While he covered Stiles—falling to the ground, he felt something singe his arm and he immediately felt disoriented for a moment. He winced as the magic spread along the surface of his shoulder; blue neon streams flickered and licked just between his shoulder blades, making itself known against the design of the tattoo on his back, and his collarbone. When he hit the ground, still covering Stiles' body with his own, he felt the magic go in deeper, slithering into his pores and it felt as though he was shocked. He groaned as he tasted ash and something indistinct on his tongue. He crawled off Stiles and lid down beside him and coughed to the point that it hurt his chest-groaning by the end of it. Derek opened his eyes and smiled weakly at Stiles but Stiles’ heartbeat picked up while he frantically searched Derek for any wounds. Derek felt the sudden urge to reassure Stiles that that he was fine. HE was a Werewolf and would have healed from any wounds by now, but when he opened his mouth he had to shut his mouth. The sickness coiling his stomach was known but uncommon, Derek really hated magic sometimes.

Stiles seemed to haven’t found anything on Derek but Derek saw the tattoos react to the spell Derek tackle Stiles down from. His eyes widen as horror struck his features; slowly withdrawing his hands as if his very touch would hurt Derek even more. Derek slowly felt his energy come back but he doubt that was because of Stiles' cautionary step back. Stiles immediately turned to the Witch with hate and fury blazing in his lightning eyes. “What did you do?!”

The Witch, who seemed to be the only one alive now out of her coven, was heaved up by the arms by Scott and Boyd who shared uneasy glances at each other. Derek shifted to a kneeling position by Stiles and grabbed onto his hands. Stiles returned it was a grip equally tight. Derek didn’t like this confrontation. He feared for his Pack….he had the sudden urge to protect them from Death….wait that didn’t make any sense. The threat was neutralized. It literally just happened. Derek still bared his teeth; he wasn't going to appear weak in the face of the last Coven member.

The Witch cackles snapped Derek out of his thoughts, “That spell was mean for you little Spark. Ooh but the Alpha of a strong Pack has so much more to lose. From what has already been lost. You see, Magic cannot escape the spell I casted. Oh but a Werewolf can.” The Witch turned to Derek and let another cackle escape her lips. Her Chesire grin revealed self-sharpened teeth that resembled those of sharks matching the inked black beaded eyes and it sent shivers up Derek's spin but he still stood strong. “But at what price? Oh poor little boy….so many at such a young age….I hope the little Spark was worth it!” She spat the last words out with disgust before she bit down hard. 

Derek heard something break, perhaps her tooth. Derek didn’t care, as long as she was dead. He could smell the blend of poisons between her shark teeth as saliva began to drool down the left side of her lip before mixing black. The Pack let out gasps of horror or disgust while Derek slowly grasped his arm where he was hurt and stood up beside Stiles. The Witch began to foam at the mouth and trickle down her chin as she convulsed, eyes rolling at the back of her head. A last chuckle left her lips as she glared up to Stiles and Derek and her beaded black eyes turned into normal bright blue ones. 

Boyd and Scott immediately backed off and they all watched the Witch die in silence, several facial expressions displaying on everyone’s face. Isaac searched the body once the Witch stopped convulsing and sniffed cautiously. His eyes flared yellow before looking to Derek. “She poisoned herself.” He investigated further as everyone watched, Stiles pulling himself closer to Derek in fear. 

"Search them." Derek didn't even recognize his own voice. It hurt too much to talk, this alone reminded him of his dreams of his burning house. 

Isaac found a pack of round pills in a skin pouch at the woman’s waist as he sniffed. He immediately held the bag back and curled in himself as an attempt of a defense. “This is what she took it seems.” Derek cautiously took the pouch and sniffed it. There was definitely some deadly nightshade in here.

“A concoction of death.” Stiles muttered, “Suicide Witches…..Derek are you okay?” Stiles asked turning to face the Werewolf. 

“I….feel fine?” Derek really wasn’t sure at the moment. When he smelled uncertainty with his Pack he shook his head, “I mean she said it effects Werewolves differently than Sparks…maybe we should see Deaton about this.” Leto walked up to the head Witch in front of Derek and grimaced a little as she pulled on a leather cord around the Witch's neck. Leto pulled the shark tooth charm from under the shirt before yanking it off the body and tucking it into her pocket. She turned to Peter who didn't take his eyes off her and Derek reallllly should talk to Peter about this...but his head felt jumbled. 

Everyone nodded and they slowly made their way back to the cars. Allison had assured them that her dad and his hunters would take care of the scene. Derek pocketed the Witches’ pills in his jeans and held onto Stiles’ arm; there was a sudden feeling that if Derek didn’t touch Stiles wasn’t there. It was odd. He could see him…but he couldn’t…sense him? Derek shook his head and looked to his Uncle Peter. He in return sent a questioning arched brow to Derek. Derek didn’t know what to say so he looked away.

~~~~~

“Well, you aren’t wrong about the Nightshade. However there are many other poisons in here like Belladonna, Aconite, Foxglove…if you ask me this is an immediate death that this Coven was willing to take if things didn’t go their way. Now, you said that you think they were targeting Stiles and Leto?” Derek nodded. "For Otieno?" Derek nodded once more, shifting a little.

“It’s possible they were trying to steal their Spark.” Deaton summarized after a moment. Derek felt Stiles tense up beside him and Derek only held to Stiles' arm tighter. Which he seemed to have appreciated. “Don’t worry Stiles. Both you and Leto are safe now.”

“But what about Derek?” Stiles finally asked. Derek looked up to see the boy was shivering. His mask crumbled in fear for Derek….and Derek didn’t know how to react. He couldn’t remember the last time someone felt this way about it. “He was hit with Magic that was supposed to kill me.”

“I’ll find out what the Spell was. It will be difficult without a hex bag to see the ingredients or not hearing the words uttered upon its casting. I need to know how you feel though Derek.”

“I…” He cleared his throat. “I feel this constant urge to keep checking that my Pack is alive. I have a strange desire to make sure Stiles is close to me…if I can’t feel him I feel my Wolf whine like it had lost someone dear to them…even if I am seeing Stiles right in front of me. And…I feel a tingling sensation where I was hit. Like a constant bother. It doesn’t really make sense to me. But—without contact or hearing their voices I think they are dead. That they are killed by a threat I couldn’t detect. It makes me feel cold inside. Like my soul has been stripped and laid out for everyone to see…to violate.” 

Derek flinched when Stiles’ immediate response was to hold Derek closer. “I won’t leave you tonight.” Stiles muttered. Derek only nodded at the comfort before looking back to Deaton. The vet took the words into consideration as he nodded. 

“I’ll look deeper into this. Tell me if there are any other symptoms that come to exposure and I’ll see if I can find something to reverse the Spell. Make sure you and your Pack heals up.” Derek nodded and both he and Stiles left the clinic. He watched with amusement as Stiles shuffled into the passenger side of the Camaro and sinking into the seat, grumbling absolute nothingness. Derek huffed out a laugh and climbed into the driver side, placing the key in the ignition and revving it into life. 

"Derek, I don't think you should go into work anytime soon. I mean, don't get me wrong I am super excited for you but I didn't hear the incantation. I didn't hear the intentions of the Spell and I have no idea how that will effect you. It was meant to kill me so can you imagine what it can do to a Werewolf? An Alpha Werewolf." Stiles broke up, teething his lower lip and furrowing his brows like he was trying to think of something else to say. 

Derek took Stiles hand into his own and smoothed it. Stiles bristled in the touch and Derek sighed. "I know it's for the best that we take a couple of days off and try to figure out what the Witch said. I won't let anything happen to you and the Pack in the mean time; you guys are my family and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to any of you. I couldn't help my family but I won't repeat that mistake again."

"Derek." Stiles replied softly, exhaling through his nose as he shook his head and moved his hand to Derek's cheek. Derek watched the movement but didn't bother to stop the young Spark. "You've done so much and we all thank you. But it is time for us to give back to you. It's time that we take care of you Derek. You don't have to be the Alpha until you are at your full capacity and fully healed."

Derek opened his mouth and closed it. Flashes of his family's death flickered behind the lids of his eyes as their screams sang constant choruses against his eardrum. He shook his head as if to will it away before moistening his lips and breathing out, "I don't know how to be anything else. I've always been a horrible Beta...and when I first started out as an Alpha I was constantly scared that I would lose my Pack and become an Omega...I've been building the Hale Pack from the grave and it's not fair because I haven't given enough that I should have as an Alpha. I shouldn't be getting anything back."

"Derek!" Stiles exclaimed, tears in his eyes and the smell of sadness rolling off his like waves. When Derek moved to let go of his hand Stiles swiftly switched his grasp so they were on Derek's wrist. Derek knew he had the strength to pull away and break contact. He knew that he had the authority as an Alpha to end the conversation there. He knew that he was just trying to replace the Hale Pack he let die by providing his Beta's with the better life he was never able to get. He also knew that Stiles wasn't like anyone in his Pack...Stiles was his partner and Derek will be damned that he'll ruin this like he did with his other relationships. 

"I'm sorry...It's stupid." He went to reverse the car before driving, and for a long moment the car ride back to the Hale House was quiet. Derek could feel Stiles glancing at him every now and then and Derek in response gripped the wheel and breathed out. Letting his emotions waft around the car to the point where he could almost sense it himself. Stiles will surely be able to sense it with his magic--he will be able to know that Derek trusts him and the rest of the Pack. He thought of them as family. 

"It will never be stupid. Fear of losing everyone is something everyone does. Especially if you had lost so many. But I can assure you that the Pack and I are not going anywhere. If we are taken from you we will find a way to come back. We will always find a way back to you. You are the Alpha that we want....not anyone else. And we'll be damned if we let you become an Omega and leave us. We care for you. I care for you...I won't let you go." 

Derek sighed out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and parked the car...he barely processed his drive to the House but there they were. Right in front of the new foundation. Derek and Stiles stepped out of the car and was immediately greeted by Leto and Peter, Leto pulled Derek and Stiles into a massive bone-crushing hug before pulling away and placing a soft hand on his cheek.

"You should come with me. If we meditate maybe we could find the source of the Spell and report back to Deaton for a reversal." She took Derek along with a look back to Stiles before they disappeared into the woods.

~~~~~

Stiles watched them go with hurt sinking in his chest. He couldn't believe how heavy those emotions Derek held on his shoulders were. He'd feared so many things that could have ended him and Stiles just hated that. The anguish in his crystal green eyes as he tried to hide it from his sharp expressions. Whether or not Derek purposely poured out emotions for Stiles to sense with his magic was beyond him but he hated Derek feeling that way. 

"Any news from Deaton?"

"The Spell is unidentified and was unheard by the rest of the Pack. We are going to take steps into making sure that Derek is taken care of and the Spell is out of his system. It seems it has some sort of influence over Derek's emotions, behaviours and attitudes but if we act on it fast enough and identify the intention then maybe we'll find a reversal to cast before any damage is done."

"And how will Leto help?" Peter engaged. Stiles looked to the older man and notice he was still looking to where Derek and Leto had departed. Stiles fumed- the angry emotion must have caught Peter's attention for his nose flared before cringing and looking to Stiles. He arched a brow, "What?"

"What are your intentions with Leto?"

"My...intentions? Come Stiles, you don't honestly think that I would do something to her." The tone Peter was using was indeed one who belonged to someone who did exactly that. That made Stiles even angrier. He pointed an accusing finger at the older Werewolf, allowing the magic to stifle inside- flashing against the starkness of his black tattoos as his eyes flared threateningly. Stiles knew what his magic can do to a Werewolf. He has seen it happen when he lost control once or twice while training with the Pack in his teenage years. The Wolf had to recuperate for three days and didn't fully heal until five. And that was by accident. 

"If you do anything to hurt her....or anyone else in this Pack for that matter I will personally take care of you and I doubt anyone here would mind. Your main priority now should be your nephew; he was struck with Magic and we don't know how to fix it. So you better help us find a way to do it instead of being an unnerving person. You are the only family Derek has and he respects you. Might I suggest you do the same?"

Peter was silent for a moment, his lips in a tight line as his eyes evaluated him. Stiles refused to tremble under the scrutinizing gaze as he leaned back and lowered his finger. He arched a brow. _Well?_ was clearly indicated as he waited for Peter's response. He then sighed with a rolling of his eyes.

"I have no means to hurt Leto or anyone in Derek's Pack. I will do whatever I can to protect it." Stiles tried not to point out that Peter refused to say 'to my benefit' and listened as the Werewolf continued. "My nephew is my only family. I won't let a little magic stand in the way to that. I know you, Leto and the rest of the Pack will help him while I scavenge around for answers. Send my dear Nephew and Leto my regards, I'll be back in the morning."

Stiles watched the man go with a frown. So, he could have approached that better. He'll admit that. But at least the topic was out in the open now. Stiles marched towards the house and made his way to the kitchen. None of them had eaten since yesterday before the Witches attack. If he could help with the food at least he can do that much. Besides he doesn't need to be thinking about how the Spell was working its way throughout Derek's body. Weakening him with God knows what.

And he definitely doesn't need to be thinking about who was behind the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song chapter title is based on: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TrSMaOZm3Y


	13. In the Woods Somewhere

After the run in with the Witches a few days ago Derek felt awful. He could barely sleep, and everything he ate came right back up. The Pack was sending him odd looks and tended to take steps back from him to the point their visits became self-limited. Leto and Stiles worked themselves to the core with Deaton to help find a cure but based on the facts he had already shared they came up empty handed. Derek appreciated that Stiles came by more than everyone else; baring gifts from the Pack, homemade soup and a new blanket that looked very warm and very comfortable.

He felt a drafts even though the windows were closed lately so he marveled in the new blanket--wrapping himself from his ears to his toes, still shivering despite his three layers, two socks and his natural ability to run hotter than others. He rubbed his eyes, hand curled in the blanket, while Stiles leaned down and kissed him temple. He wiped the sweat from Derek's forehead and smoothed his fingers in his hair. 

"I'll be back soon. Make sure your Uncle sticks around. I don't want you by yourself in this condition." 

Derek sniffed and nodded, "Okay."

"I mean it Der. Take care of yourself so I don't end up finding you dead when I return." Stiles was grinning but Derek could smell the anxiety and worry oozing from him in waves. That was another thing Derek told Deaton and them when it started to happen a couple of days ago. His senses went into extreme mode as soon as he was at a resting stage. Luckily he had the reassurance that his Pack was all right so he was able to satisfy his Wolf, telling it that they were still alive and well. But that still didn't help that he needed the constant reassurance for some reason. Constant touch, constant sight...constant _everything_. 

When Stiles walked away Derek found himself dozing off, snorting into consciousness before staring before his reflection. He was ashen and there was red rings under his eyes, probably from the constant scratching, and he could see himself physically shaking but he couldn't feel it anymore. He hated the way he looked, but he will never hate the reason why.

Uncle Peter had been.... unforthcoming, commenting on the fact Derek looked like a human suffering from the flu in the utmost disgusted tone almost as soon as Stiles left. Derek, well, he prayed that Peter would catch whatever he did. But the whole sickness thing didn’t make any sense. He managed to snarl at his Uncle's retreating form before snuggling down into his recliner and withholding his cough.

He couldn’t help but remember the Witches catching a particular spell on him that was intended for Stiles; but they didn’t know the language used—Deaton was supposed to get back to them on it from outside sources, but so far there was no word. But a werewolf suffering from a human flu? Something may have happened after all. He reluctantly went into the bathroom to wash his face, dragging the blanket behind him like a cape. When he looked at the mirror he got a better look at himself under the harsh light compared to the dark contrast in the living room that helped him reduce his headache. Dark circles under his eyes and his nose looked like a running faucet. He sneezed loudly before looking back up to his horrible reflection with a hand covering his running nose. He reached for the napkin before shaking his head, blowing his nose in the process-which was actually quite painful. 

He groaned, wiping the edge of his nose, heaving and rolling his shoulders to ease the pain. He looked down as a droplet of something red plop down onto the white porcelain of a sink. He looked at the tissue, shocked at the evidence of blood before looking between the sink and before his reflection…is that…blood? Fuck. "Peter!" Derek shouted distraught. He whirled around to exit the bathroom at the sound of his Uncle's footsteps. They came face to face and Derek watched his Uncle watch the trail of blood running down his nose and sighed.

He actually possessed a look of worry as he grabbed Derek’s chin and examined his bleeding nose. “Oh Derek,” he tut while examining his face, Derek couldn’t repress a snarl as he bared his teeth, “what did you do?”

“I protected my Pack.” _Possible Mate._ His mind supplied unhelpfully. "Can you...take me to Deaton's?"

"You know I hate that man. But very well." He grabbed Derek's car keys and led them to the Camaro.

He nodded once with pursed lips to Derek they drove over to Deaton’s. Derek could not smell Stiles or Leto so he assumed that they went back to the Sheriff's house. Peter knocked on the door and grimaced at the sight of Derek and Derek rolled his eyes at the older man. His Uncle was going to torment him about this for a long time. Peter knocked twice more before Deaton opened up and looked at him shocked. “Derek?” He then turned his vision, "Peter?"

“Yeah, I have a problem. It’s gotten worse since the first night. Since I last spoke with you. Not only am I constantly worrying my Pack is dying even though I know they aren’t, I’m experiencing flu symptoms. Like a human! And I blew my nose and there was blood! You asked for an update…well. This is it.” Deaton was looking at Peter before nodding slowly. 

“Come in.” Deaton side stepped with a small expression of shock. He examined Derek as soon as he closed the door and scrunched up his nose. “How long has it been since we last spoke beside Stiles' updates?"

"I'll wait here." Peter chimed, picking up a magazine of America's hottest scandals. Which what?

“Since we got rid of the Witches….so a week maybe? It was gradual at first, barely noticeable. Leto and I meditate to find the source, the Pack and I are looking at books. Stiles is doing his best to create a reversal spell but it is difficult with little information.” Derek sat on the examination table. “I shouldn’t have gotten sick unless it was magically inflicted right? This is a Witch’s doing right? I’m a Werewolf for Christ sake I shouldn’t be able to get sick. It was that one spell wasn’t it? Did you translate it?”

“You’re right. I don’t know how this happened but I am going to put you to sleep okay, so I can get a better reading on this in your unconscious state. To see how it is effecting you. Here, I have some tea that should be fast acting.” He went away and Derek looked around. This was the Pack’s hospital. Despite his cryptic behaviour, Deaton was someone the pack could trust without revealing anything about supernatural creatures. He was his mother’s emissary. But maybe….Stiles’ could be Derek’s. He and Leto were Pack Mates now. Hell. Stiles and he were even together….and Derek doesn’t know how lucky he got with that. 

“Here you go Derek.” Derek looked towards the mug and sniffed. His immunity must have been awful right now, not being sick ever and now suddenly this? He took a long drink before cupping it in his hands and looking to Deaton. “If anything goes wrong. I’ll be notifying your Pack. Anyone you want me to call in particular?”

Derek wanted to say Stiles. But when he opened his mouth nothing came out and his eyes grew heavy as pain seared through his chest. Deaton placed his hand on Derek’s forehead but immediately reeled back like he was burned. His expression immediately darkened with shock and…guilt. When Deaton spoke it sounded like he was under water. The door slammed opened and Derek winced at the sound of a warbled voice calling his name.

The mug slipped from his hand and the tea splashed on the ground while the glass shattered and Derek fell back. Deaton caught him with the help of someone else, the hissing under breaths of debates and arguments began to fade as they laid him properly on the table. Derek’s head rolled to the side and he opened his mouth to speak Stiles’ name once more. But he wasn’t so sure whether or not it sounded.

~~~~~

Derek awoke in the woods near the preserve where the moon was full, but he felt no pull, no sensation to get to his feet and run until his heart threatened to hammer out of his chest. No free smile on lips by the time he was done. Nothing.

Instead he was aching all over and he couldn’t place why. His body felt like it was on fire as he felt sweat soak through his thin shirt as he groaned with displeasure. He tried breathing but he felt suffocated as memories flashed to the Hale fire six years ago, the screams in his ears of their dying breath. All because of him. He covered his ears and curled into a ball. Murmuring Stiles’ name over and over again. 

He jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulders and he looked up to see large whiskey-brown eyes and a sensitive smile. As if he’d known. But as quickly as he showed up, he vanished. Leaving Derek in the darkness. Derek got to his knees and looked around for Stiles with no success. 

He stood and stumbled. He’s never felt so disoriented in his life…God, Derek wished he knew what was happening. Calling out Stiles’ name more than once, that much he can be sure. He heard frantic voice but he just kept walking, the sounds disappearing behind him. “Stiles?” He asked, his voice sounded un-used and raw that it was painful in his own ears. The night was so dark, despite the full moon, that Derek could hear the silence pounding in his ears. Which didn’t make sense considering the fact that there were always sounds in the preserve. He’s never encountered this much silence while out here. Derek tried to recall why he was even here to begin with, especially without his pack on a full moon but no explanation came to mind. 

His Wolf was unresponsive when he tried to use his Alpha eyes to see better in the dark so he could track down Stiles…or anyone really. He held himself close as he stumbled through the woods, his shirt more soaked than he thought before but it was too dark to see anything. Even his hand in front of him, yet for some odd reason he could make out the woods, the useless moon, the leaves on the ground, and Stiles just a few moments ago. But everything else it looks like his mind forgot to fill in.

The sounds grew more distant as one amplified over the others. Derek froze with wide eyes and tried to distinguish who it was…why it sounded so familiar. It echoed all around him until it clicked. Lydia. The shriek was terrified sobs of defeat….why wasn’t he told there was something else in Beacon Hills? And was Stiles bringing Derek over to help? Derek bolted with his new conjured speed to where he had heard Lydia screaming. He had no weapon but God damn it he was a Werewolf, even though he didn’t feel like it at the moment. 

He broke into a small clearing and froze, His breath left him and his eyes widened. He walked slowly towards the middle of the clearing numbly before dropping to his knees. He felt unshed tears breach his sight as he hovered his shaking hands over Erica and Boyd’s body. Limp and covered with claw marks…marks they couldn’t regenerate from fast enough. He looked at their blank eyes, the moon flickering in their unshed tears as Erica’s pale face and red lips became hidden under blood. Boyd had no doubt been reaching for Erica in his final moments before a final lash raked itself against his back. Open gushing wounds that was too deep for anything humane. A feral perhaps. Derek shook his head and looked up.

He immediately regretted it when he saw Isaac hurled over a log on his stomach that was decorating the ground and log in oozing blood as his neck was cracked so he was looking up to the sky. The moon still hung in his dark eyes as blood streamed from his mouth and nose, some dripping in his curly blond hair. Derek stood slowly and stalked to Isaac’s side where he saw the rest of his contorted body resting on the other side of the log, his skeleton no doubt broken to meet the horrific sight.

Derek tripped while turning away and hurling whatever content were in his clenching stomach before he heaved. Desperate for breath, he crawled away from his Betas to the end of the log and curled into himself. No….this couldn’t be happening. There was no threat in Beacon Hills. No one could have done this. All his Betas….he promised them protection and this is what they got in return? Death? He shook violently. He couldn’t believe it. This had to be a dream……but holy fucking God did it feel so real. So…so….so fucking real. 

He looked up, forcing himself to his feet. He heard Lydia and saw Stiles. Where could they be? And Scott? And Kira? And Parrish? And Leto? Or Allison? Where were they? Derek held himself closer as he stalked through the clearing, trying to see in front of him. He couldn’t find anything and the night still hummed in the uncomfortable silence. Derek yelped as something caught his foot. He looked behind him to his foot and scrambled back, his heart hammering as he caught sight of Scott nimbly holding Kira to his torso. 

It looks like Scott was poisoned with Wolfsbane and Kira’s throat was slashed too deep that it exposed the trachea. “Oh God….” Derek shook his head while shuffling back before his hand brushed against someone else. Derek risked a look and immediately regretted it when he saw Parrish cut in half by the torso. Just like Laura. Oh God….Oh God….Oh God no no no no no no no no no no. This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t be losing his family. Not again. He couldn’t do this alone. Not again. 

“STILES!” Derek pleaded with a wavering, broken voice. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to Stiles with a neutral look. It frightened Derek seeing the boy so un-phased in the presence of his friend’s death. Especially after his reaction with Kitty. A woman who he’d befriended whenever she came to the station. “Stiles….Stiles. I don’t know….It wasn’t….”

“Shh…” Stiles dropped to his knees and cradled Derek’s head to his chest and stroked his damp hair. “You can’t go back from here…” His voice was faded, distant. His grip was no longer comforting as Derek pulled away with wide weary eyes. “You did what you had to do. But now you have to finish it.”

“Sti….I didn’t do this!” Derek defended. “You’ve got to believe me. This wasn’t my fault! My Wolf would never….never!” He couldn’t even finish his sentence. He felt betrayed by Stiles. His anchor turned into a double-edged sword and Stiles didn’t hesitate to plunge right through his chest. Stiles looked around before getting up and walking away. Derek watched him disappear into a tree where another body was braced upon. He squinted and gasped, clasping his hand over his mouth to bite back another horrified scream.

Leto’s hair was loose and fallen over her face with a dipped head. She wore Stiles’ red hoodie from the first days he’d met them both. Her arms were draped by her side and her feet hung a couple of inches from the ground. She was held up by a broadsword through the chest and Derek shook his head and looked away to the rest of the deaths. Hunters? They were all killed by hunters? His eyes narrowed around her wrist where a large bite oozing black blood was and Derek took in her whole appearance. The blood trailing over the sword, down her lip? She went feral and because of it she got a sword through her chest....but who would try and change her? Everyone in the Pack knew she was a Spark and therefore the bite would have a less likely chance in taking.

Derek raked his hair with trembling hands as he stumbled close to the outskirts of the clearing but froze when he saw a fox. Its fur was decorated with flecks of black, brown and red around the eyes which highlighted its big brown eyes. The patterns on its fur drew Derek’s attention until the poor animal shook at his approach before reluctantly and silently turning its snout to his broken hind leg. 

Derek sniffed….he didn’t want to see another one dead. Even though this fox felt familiar he couldn’t place why. He tilted his head to inspect the wound, maybe he could take some of the pain away? No…his Wolf wasn’t cooperating with him. The wound were those of teeth marks. Canines to be exact. Perhaps a wolf after all, or a hunting dog? God none of this made sense. 

The fox nosed at a large rock and looked at Derek expectantly and Derek stared at it dumbfounded. “Is this what you want?” He spat out, suddenly bitter, “To die with the rest of them?” The fox blinked as its only confirmation and Derek gaped. “Fine.”

He lifted the stone and swung down hard. He heard the bone crack and a gushing sound and Derek looked away while standing up. He felt so raw. So alone. And the only thing that was here was now dead. _Empty_ ….his mind supplied helpfully. Empty is how he felt. As soon as the fox died by Derek’s hand along with everyone else—his head throbbed, feeling as though his heart was ripped brutally out of his chest.

Derek walked way but stopped when he heard the snap of a twig. He looked up and his eyes drew up to the standing figure as someone stepped out of the clearing and dropped a body. Derek looked down to Allison. His vision snapped up to his Uncle as he smiled and stepped over the girl’s dead body.

“I’ve always wanted to do that to that Argent girl.” He muttered to himself and looked up to see Derek. His smile was a welcoming lie as he spread his arms out wide as if expecting a hug. “Nephew…” He drawled out.

“You did this…to my _Pack!?_ ” Derek roared. Anger momentarily replace the emptiness.

“I did everything but that….I knew you would want to do that yourself.” Derek looked to where his Uncle was pointing and let out a painful sob when he saw Stiles in the same place where Derek had killed the fox moments ago. A gash on his head from when Derek had angrily swung the rock against the animal’s temple. Stiles….chose to leave him?

“Stiles!” Derek cried against all odds. His own anchor….chose death over him? Derek glared up at his Uncle and bared his human blunt teeth. “You monster. I should have killed you when I had the chance!” Derek shouted but the air shifted and Peter’s eyes narrowed with discontent.

“You dare threaten me? I’m an Alpha you foolish child!” When Derek’s eyes widen as he took a step back Peter revealed one of his cocky arch of the brow and upward tip of a smirk. His eyes glowed Alpha red and Derek felt himself submit a bit. “That’s right…your powers are no longer yours. You’re a pathetic human. And you killing your mate? Well. I had fun watching your final acts.”

Derek’s eyes flickered as he whimpered. His Uncle was going to kill him, like he killed everyone else. He turned and ran and Uncle Peter took his Alpha form into a full shift, a shift Derek only succeeded twice in came so naturally to the Hale Pack’s Left Hand. He ran as fast as he could through the terrain. His thoughts were frantic and wandering. What if he just let Peter kill him? Why did Stiles trick him into killing him? How did Peter get his Alpha abilities in the first place if Derek was still alive?

None of it made sense and he felt so utterly alone. Another survivor of a murdered Pack. _His Pack was murdered_ …..his mind reminded him. _And twice you’ve had been the cause of it._ Death started to sound pleasant. He continued to run while sparing a look over his shoulder to see a wolf with red eyes following him in absolute delight under the full moon. Derek was prey…and Uncle Peter was doing this on purpose. Peter always got his prey…perhaps…Derek thought he should get it done and over with. Suddenly he was so tired of running. 

Just when he was about to stop he heard an unmistakable voice. “Derek!” He looked forward and saw Stiles. Waving his arm quickly before disappearing. This didn’t make any sense. But he still followed after the boy as he disappeared and reappeared from this Hell. Was he in Purgatory, he’ll never know. He just ran until he couldn’t take in proper breaths and even then he refused to stop. “Derek!” Stiles’ voice was clear and hopeful and Derek followed. Until suddenly he was blinded by a bright light.

~~~~~

“Derek!” Derek opened his eyes slowly and looked around to see everyone there, looks of relief spreading across their features. Erica literally sobbed into Boyd’s shoulder, shaking. Mumbling something about a slow heartbeat and a weakened bond. Kira was holding onto Scott’s hand while her other one was at her throat, rubbing it subconsciously. Derek flinched at that as he pictured Kira’s throat cut open by claws. Isaac was beside Allison, neck not twisted abnormally or an impaled chest. Allison who smiled cautiously, and not dead…….no one was dead? Lydia and Parrish walked in with the Sheriff as they were trying to comfort her. She had puffy eyes but batted at the hands of the Sheriff.

A familiar smell wafted into his nose and he looked up to Stiles who sat down beside him, his magic flickering in his tattoos as he watched Derek tired and warily. The sweat running down his temple started to look red and thick and Derek tore his gaze away to those beautiful brown eyes. The boy let tears falls as he pulled Derek into a hug. Derek didn’t let go, in fact he held on tighter and let himself cry.

“I lost you….I lost all of you.” He heard small gasp and ruffled movements but only paid attention to Stiles who stroked his hair and cooed through cries in his ear, completely opposite of the Stiles in his dreams. “God…it was awful. It felt so real.”

“It was a Witch’s spell and nothing more. We are still here Der. I’m still here.” Derek knew that this was the reality….and the dream was only that. A dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song that inspired the Chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZMk-Nb_viR8


	14. Unsteady

Derek was particularly clingy nowadays and Stiles couldn’t blame him. If Stiles had any idea of what Derek saw in his dream, Stiles probably wouldn’t have come out of it unscathed either. Stiles noticed Derek mark-scenting and doing a lot more pack bonding stuff with his Betas and the rest. They willingly came to the Hale house now to help Derek add further decorations and Stiles saw that it was coming together. 

Stiles caught on to the subtle avoidance between Creepy Pete and Derek. So, no doubt there was something in his dream that had Derek frightened, paled-face, skipped heart beat to his Uncle. Stiles knew how untrustworthy Peter is and his desire for power—so no doubt Derek being the Alpha of a powerful pack had appealed to Peter. Stiles wouldn’t let that happen though. Stiles knew how much his pack was to Derek and would stop at nothing to protect them, even from the only family Derek had left. He even told this to Derek and all Derek could do was give Stiles’ a weak smile and one nod.

Stiles also noticed how Derek avoided talking about exactly what he saw, but enough was revealed when Lydia started crying for no direct reason. Deaton quickly pieced together she must have been feeling the occurrences that Derek was feeling at the time. But fuck, Lydia was a Banshee. So Derek saw someone die. Who? Stiles didn’t know, he wasn’t in the dream that long. Only to bring Derek back to them. 

Deaton described the spell as a Silent Killer, killing the person’s mentality and leaving them in comatose. If not reversed it could have evidently killed Derek. And…. Stiles. Stiles wouldn’t know what to do about that. Because he may not be a Werewolf and experience 100% the mate bond between them, if there ever was one (Stiles did a lot of reading and probing inappropriate questions) but Stiles knew enough and probably would react like any werewolf would upon losing their mate. Losing Derek would be like…losing the reason to live, smile, laugh and love again. Losing the ability to use his Magic.

But other than that; Derek hated Deaton even more, and even Leto shared her discontentment to the Vet before walking away with the rest of the Pack on that day. Granted, Deaton didn’t know that the tea would accelerate the spell but it did and what was done is done. Derek will slowly get back to himself. He had to. For his Pack…. for Stiles…and for himself. 

However, there would be lonely moments that Stiles couldn’t help but feel responsible for what happened. The spell was meant for him…and Derek took the hit and suffered for it. Stiles will always be that reminder…how could he let Derek do that? Face the dark alone…not see how the spell was affecting him besides symptoms of a flu Stiles has faced more than once in his own life? Derek wouldn’t talk to him…what if…. what if he was blaming Stiles too? 

Stiles was so distracted he didn’t notice Derek kneeling in front of him, swiping the pad of his thumb over his cheeks where tears must have fallen without Stiles’ permission. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered hoarsely, tears threatening to fall again. Derek raised a brow in confusion. “You had to see…. whatever you saw because of me. You saw…. deaths because of me. I can’t believe I didn’t do anything. You must hate me. You’re probably thinking about breaking up with me and, and I don’t want that but I don’t deserve you. I’m the reason you’re suffering, if it weren’t for me you would be safe and not suffering and—”

“Stiles stop!” Derek shouted in a distressed voice. “This will never be your fault. You heard the Witch. This spell would have killed you! If I didn’t save you I wouldn’t have been able to protect my Pack. Provide for my Pack….live Stiles. I wouldn’t be able to live without you.” He managed a subtle weak smile …a smile that said he was tired of being a strong Alpha and wanted to talk… a smile only reserved for Stiles. “I don’t regret saving you…and I will do it again. I love you Stiles and I’m not going to let you go if I have a chance of having you.”

Stiles pulled Derek into a harsh kiss, prompting him from his kneeling position and relocating him to the couch cushion beside him. Derek immediately returned with the same desperation before they started to slow. The kiss becoming more passionate and loving. When Derek pulled away he rested his forehead against Stiles and cupped his cheeks. Stiles looked up and Derek pulled him into a hug. 

“I will tell you….I promise. Just not now.” Stiles could do nothing but nod, hugging Derek even tighter. His phone chimed and he cleared his throat, looking down. “Oh, it’s your dad. He’s wondering if I could come in for a few hours. He knows about the Spell so he may not put me on the field yet but…” Derek ended that with a shrug. 

Stiles smiled gently, ruffling his fingers in Derek’s hair before the older man went into the room and left the door ajar. Stiles bit his lip and stared at the door. They have been dating for about a month and a half—whoa where did the time go? Anyway, they haven’t gotten to this part of their relationship; sharing clothes or being in each other’s presence while changing. Not like that’s normal at a one-month stage…or is it? Stiles really wouldn’t know. 

Derek opened the door, buttoning up his uniform over his plain white v-neck. Stiles stepped towards him while Derek was straightening his shirt and fixed his boyfriend’s collar. He was instantly reminded that when he was a boy his mother would do the exact same thing—staring at her husband with eyes full of wonder, love, and pride. Stiles hoped he was portraying the same thing before he leaned in a pecked Derek’s lips.

“I may have not known you long Deputy…but I hope I’ll have all the time in the world.” He teeth grazed Derek’s stubbly jaw—very Derek-like if Stiles does say so himself, before coming close to Derek’s ears and lowering his tone, “It’ll be fun.” 

Derek pulled away with dark dilated eyes and a cocky smirk. “I still owe you that date don’t I? From the money we won from the bet?” Stiles nodded eagerly. “How about.” Derek began while fixing his uniform once more before straightening out Stiles top, “this weekend I take you to that nice place out of town?”

Stiles gawked, “Derek…it’s Wednesday! You have to book a reservation there at least two weeks in advance!” Stiles couldn’t believe this proposition. He just couldn’t. 

“I have my ways. I have sway with the owner.” Derek winked.

Stiles felt a hint of jealousy. Healthy jealousy and no one could tell him otherwise, “No you don’t.” He huffed.

Derek laughed and nosed the hairline near his ear, “No,” He breathed, “I don’t, but I’m sure I can figure it out. I got half a week. Now, I got to go before I get on the bad side of my new boss for being tardy.” Stiles snorted as Derek kissed his forehead and walked towards the door, “Lock the door behind you Stiles!” 

Stiles went to respond but froze, “I have keys?” His voice soft in disbelief, scanning the floor for clues that were obviously not there, he looked up and saw Derek flash a smile before jiggly the keys in his hands and setting them on the table near Stiles’ own car keys. 

Stiles waited another ten minutes in that same spot, shocked, before sprinting to his keys—taking both sets and locking the door behind him. He scrambled to latch the ring in his set while selecting his car key. When he finally got in and started the ignition he fumbled for his phone and put it on speaker.

After a few rings, she picked up. “ _Stiles, Ally and I are bonding over medi-pedi’s now isn’t a good—_ ”

“I have a date this weekend and I need your help!” Stiles rushed. The line went quiet and Stiles averted his gaze from the road to his phone, to see if she accidentally hung up on him. “Lyds?”

“ _This weekend!?_ ” She shrieked and Stiles jumped, swerving the car a little. “ _That gives me little to no time helping you. Hale is living on borrowed time right about now!_ ” Lydia seethed and Stiles swallowed. He knew she’d be pissed but he knew if he didn’t tell her that anger would be redirected to both him and Derek and possibly the world. Not a good idea.

“Lydia I need help! Not a reminder that I don’t have a lot of time!” He reiterated through gritted teeth, “We’re going somewhere nice, I trust that you can help me Lydia. Call in reinforcements if you have to.” He knows his taste in fashion is not suitable and the last time he wore a suit was for his mother’s funeral. 

“ _No worries, the girls and I will be able to help you out no problem. Come on Ally, Stiles is having a crisis. You know what Stilinski you have impeccable timing, Ally and I just finished with the nails and were about to move to the feet._ ”

“Thanks Lyds, I owe you.”

“ _I know, but seeing how this date will turn out we’ll see if you still would need to. We’re on the way to the mall, meet us there in that death contraption of yours._ ” Stiles rolled his eyes and caressed his thumb on the wheel—Roscoe has lasted him this long. He would never abandon this jeep.

He’d pulled into the mall complex when he noticed his palms were sweaty and his heart thrummed in a nervous beat, it’s been forever since he went on a date and he was afraid that it’ll turn into a clusterfuck in the first five minutes. And knowing him, that is most likely the case. He curled his hands into fist and his knuckled cracked before he got out and walked to the entrance—it was no sooner than five minutes when Erica, Lydia and Allison showed up.

“I thought it was just you and Allison?” Stiles addressed Lydia. Erica cackled, her white teeth glistening, “Honey, out of the girls I live with Derek with the rest of the Betas. I think I’ll be able to help tell you what he likes.”

“Or doesn’t.” Allison pitched in while looping her arm around Stiles’ own. “What should we get him to wear?”

“Wait a minute, I’m not a Ken doll.”

“Might as well be.” Lydia piped while walking ahead. Her purse on the short strap hanging from her elbow, her white-collar flaps and ends peeked out from under her navy-blue sweater lined with light blue ribbons. Accompanied with a black hair skirt and matching heels. 

Stiles gulped. He finds himself thinking the Peter may have been a little more helpful—then he realized that was stupid and he wouldn’t trust Creepy Pete as far as he could throw him. He straightened his clothes he stalked behind the Banshee and both Erica and Allison giggled. 

“So, where’s Leto?” Allison wondered and Stiles stopped. Wide-eyed and moving his mouth soundlessly as he scrambles through his pockets for his phone. Leto, God damn it how could he forget about Leto, one of this closest friend. “You forgot about her, didn’t you?” 

“Derek just asked me on a date since we started dating, forgive me if my mind short-circuited!” He found his phone and unlocked the screen, muttering the names to himself as he scrolled through his contacts. Allison, Boyd, Dad, Derek, Erica, Isaac, Kira, Leto….ah there we go. He clicked onto her image and smiled a little. They were a little more southwest, camping—she has just set the fire before testing her limit. Stiles remembered as she pulled a fistful of fire from the campfire and formed it into the shape of a fox. It was the first time she manifested her familiar and as it curled around her neck like a scarf Stiles snapped a picture. Stiles had never seen her that happy when she used her Spark.

“Stiles.” Erica interrupted, “Call her.” 

“Right.” He nodded once and dialed her number. 

“ _Hey Stiles, what’s up?_ ”

“Leto, I need your help.” Stiles replied, trying to think of a way to ease her into the fact she was not the first person he called. 

She barked out a laugh though, snorting in the process and Stiles could tell she was holding her hand in front of her mouth and something indistinct like a foot stomping. Stiles looks to Erica who raises an amused brow; after a couple of gasps she sniffled before replying, “ _No…you really don’t._ ”

“Leto, I have a date…”

“ _Yeah, I know. With Derek, I may not be with you but I’m not out of the loop. Derek is my co-worker and seeing him walking in with a secret smile on his face was a no brainer really. Your dad gave me thirty bucks because I had bet with him and won. Now, you get whoever you have to help you and I’ll help your bae._ ”

There was rumbling on the other line and Leto began cackling and when Stiles looked at Erica she had a sly smile on her lips as they finally made it through the mall entrance. Lydia turned expectantly, flipping her strawberry blond hair over her shoulder. 

“Leto, I’m sorry I didn’t call you first.”

“ _No problem man, I’ll get you back for it. Besides, who knows you better than me? I’m sure I can find something for Derek to wear that you’ll really like._ ” She drawled and Stiles could practically see her lips turning in a grin as she licked her teeth, she tended to tease like that when Stiles spoke about a crush. She then cleared her throat and it sounded like she was shuffling, “ _You know, other than the uniform._ ”

Stiles chuckled as Lydia dragged him into a Calvin Klein store. “I’m pretty sure I would like how Derek looks in just about anything.” He smirked, “or nothing. I’m not picky.” 

Leto giggled, delighted as she claimed, “ _He can hear you, you know. He’s sitting right next to me. Man, I’ve never seen a man blush so mu—WOW!_ ” Something crashed against the wall. “ _Stiles! Your boyfriend is trying to kill me!_ ”

“Derek, don’t do that. I think it’s cute. No one has ever blushed for me before.” 

There was silence, “ _Never let anyone say you cannot talk your way out of a situation. But hey, I need to talk to you about something in private. Derek, tell John I’ll be right back._ ” The sound of a closing door and Erica distanced herself. Stiles frowned while looking through the selection, stroking his throat and feeling the magic flicker in his tattoos as he silenced his voice to any listeners other than Leto. 

“ _Stiles, something is worrying me about Peter. He’s…detached lately. Ever since the incident with Derek and the spell; he is always looking expectantly at Derek like…_ ” She quieted for a moment and Stiles frowns, “ _Like he’s waiting for him to_ die.”

Pain and worry shot through his chest as he pulled away from the girls a bit more, wordlessly and distractingly fingered the fabric between his index and thumb. Gnawing his lips before demanding, “What do you mean?”

“ _I’ve been doing some thinking. Derek’s vision consisted of Deaths…and no doubt when we almost lost him he was about to face his own death. Hence the whole, Silent Death thing. However; it’s possible that the Pack was killed by a particular person in Derek’s mind. My bet is Peter; he’s been wanting to be an Alpha again for a while and he constantly mentions how nice it was being an Alpha. How does one become an Alpha?_ ”

“If they kill the current one.” Stiles seethed. It continued to boil when he realized who this theory revolved around was hanging out with his best friend (Scott will always be his true best friend though) “Leto, I don’t want you around him anymore.”

She barked out a laugh and sighed like she found something amusing. Stiles was not amused—he was a little frightened. “ _Believe me, I don’t want to but I feel I’m onto something. Peter disappears a lot but keeps a distance from the Pack, right? He talks to me, though it’s cryptic it’s still something, and I can tell you guys why._ ”

“This is a dangerous game you’re playing Leto. I don’t like it.” Stiles couldn’t see how he could focus on his date with Derek when Leto is going in on a suicide mission of surveillance over an insane, unpredictable, power-hungry, Omega Werewolf. 

“ _Oh shut up, I’m twenty-five and can take care of myself._ ” She paused, “ _Okay no, Peter scares the shit out of me but if I can do something about him to protect the Pack, I will do it._ ”

“You’re not doing it by yourself. We’re doing this together.” Stiles wasn’t going to take no for an answer. “And with Derek, he’s the Alpha after all and you know I can’t keep things from people I care about.”

Leto was silent for a moment before she sighed, “Fiiiine, _and we’ll tell your dad too. No one else, if someone else knows it might set Peter off. Since you apparently already established that you hated him along with your dad, and Derek doesn’t trust him so I’m the closest person to him at the moment. I’ll tell John and Derek about it on our break and before they freak out I’ll change topics to your date; that should work._ ”

“Leto, you fire-breathing sassy Spark, you better get out of this alive.”

“ _With you three to help me I will. And you know I can’t actually breathe fire. It’s just hot breath really._ ”

Stiles shrugged but he knew she couldn’t see him, “I know, but when you spit out alcohol it looks like you can when you create the fire with your hands.”

“ _That was the one time and it was a bartending trick in an outside bar. Anyway, I should go and talk to Derek and John and you should go and prepare for your date this weekend. I hear it’s going to be really nice._ ”

“Bye Leto.” Stiles hung up and walked over to the girls, eyes widening a little when he sees Lydia’s fingers hooking hangers and pants thrown over her folded arm. She raised a brow and Stiles shrugged, “Leto is going to help Derek dress up with Isaac and Boyd apparently.”

“That’s not all you were talking about. You used that spell that prevented me from hearing.” Erica accused. “Is this about the whole creepy thing with Peter and Leto?”

Stiles held a breath and gave it a thought, “Yeah, she is worried he might ask her out or something; she said Scott told her about the time Peter dated his mom to get close to him and well….she really doesn’t want to get involved with someone like him but he seems….persistent.”

“Yeah, no one likes him. Tell Leto not to go through with it. He’s a psychopathic killer who used Lydia to raise himself from the dead and was never there when the Pack needed him—not until recently with… _oh._ ”

“Oh?!” Stiles squeaked alarmed.

“Yeah he has the hots for Leto.” Erica summarized and Stiles whimpered a little at the idea. This cannot be happening; they assumed that Peter has a crush but he really hopes this didn’t turn out to be an obsession. Him and Leto were already dealing with one they really didn’t need another. 

“We’ll worry about it later. We have more pressing issues.” Lydia broke into the conversation and stuffed the clothes into Stiles’ arms and rushed him into the changing room. “I figured you were more Fall when it comes to colours so I hooked the sets of clothes I think will look good.”

Stiles grumbled. Lydia needed to get her priorities straight. Stiles took the clothes and stomped through the curtains where he came face to face with his unimpressed gaze before shaking his head and pulling his shirt over his head and unbuckling the belt from the jeans that already hung loose around his waist.

He buttoned up a reddish purple dress shirt and slipped on some black jeans. He toed into classy black loafers before turning to his reflection; he scrunched up his face and ran his finger through his hair. He gave up when he realized it was a lost cause and drew back the curtains. Erica gave an appreciative whistle while Allison gave a contemplating look. It was Lydia who declared that he should change.

His shoulders slumped as he stepped inside and changed into beige slacks and a dark blue button up. As he aligned the buttons he shrugged his shoulder numerous times, examining the overall look with a curious look. It wasn’t so bad. He walked out and the girls shared a look. “Keep this one in mind Stiles and go try on the next set.” Damn, Stiles felt sorry for Lydia’s Barbie’s from when she was a kid.

He did not see any of the fall colours that Lydia mentioned but red button up shirt with the black vest looked pretty good with the beige. Stiles half turned and arched a brow, these slacks made his butt look amazing. He shimmied an awkward dance and laughed to himself as he stepped out of the change room. “Oh! That’s my favourite!” Allison contributed immediately. 

Erica moved in her seat a little, eyes wandering lower before smiling around her Devil red lips and her eyes gleaming from its heavy eyeliner and mascara prison. “I’m going to have to go with Allison here.”

They all turned to Lydia who eyed him skeptically; she then pulled on a smile and nodded, proud of herself. “Well, what do you know, three times really is the charm. Well. I thought that would take longer.” Stiles rolled his eyes and went to change, overhearing the girl’s conversation.

“We never doubted your ability Lydia. If anyone could choose a smashing outfit for Stiles it would be you. Leto says his whole wardrobe is overrun by plaid.” Erica snickered while recalling no doubt, high school memories.“I left a lot of clothes here when I left. Leto said to pack light.” He replied while handing the merchandise to Lydia and fixing his own clothes. 

“Ah yes, Leto. How did you two come to meet anyway, you said she was a family friend of your mom’s? Deaton never said anything about Sparks so we don’t have many alliances. I suppose it would be useful to have.”

“Sparks are rare nowadays. There used to be groups of them, sort of like Covens,” Stiles shivered involuntarily, “So that’s why there’s a lack of contact. Leto and her family come from a long line just like my mom but Leto is the only one who actually inherited any of the powers. It was the Deaton family who introduced mom and Leto—Leto was just learning her Spark and mom just engaged dad. When dad was introduced to our world he began to see Leto as a daughter and practice to being a parent. When Leto went home it was after I was born…she came by every now and then over the years. Last time she came up was for mom’s funeral—since then we’ve exchanged letters. When my Spark began to surface my dad contacted Leto, it’d been about six years since we’ve met in person…and she and I have been on the road since.” 

In the time of the backstory Lydia had already purchased his clothes and they walked out of the store. Stiles immediately eyed Hot Topic and smiled widely. He loved that store. He stalked in and the girl’s followed, all finding their own interests. Erica took attention to the corsets hanging off the wall while Allison looked at some jeans. Lydia shuffled between the _Little Mermaid_ products with a smile on her lips. Stiles walked to the accessories and scanned it until something caught his eye.

He smiled a goofy one as he held the two matching bracelets at eye level. Erica was holding three corsets when she looked over his shoulder and smiled at the chain bracelets. “Oh, that is too cool. You should get it and give the second one to Derek.” That was exactly what he was thinking about doing. He looked down to her selection and smiled. “Need a second pair of eyes?”

“Usually Boyd would do this but I guess you’ll do.” She huffed jokingly and Stiles gave her a soft smile. Things have changed since he’s left Beacon Hills and he’s kind of sad he wasn’t there to see it. “Hey, chin up. What’s wrong?”

“I…missed a lot.” He swallowed, he didn’t think it bothered him that much but apparently he did. He missed Scott finally become a decent werewolf. He missed Isaac finally getting out of the Hell hole. He missed Lydia finally acknowledging both her perfection and intelligence and took it with stride. He missed Jackson leave—if he was as much of a douche then than when Stiles last saw him he didn’t shed any feelings for him. He missed Boyd step into the light instead of sulking lonely in a corner. He missed Erica beat her illness and proved everyone wrong. He missed Allison become and establish the world’s first hunter-werewolf alliance probably. He missed the arrival of Kira and Parrish too.

And worst of all, he missed his boyfriend become a great Alpha.

“Nah, you really didn’t. Everything was Hell until senior year. We had to deal with so many things where we were just like, what the fuck, how is that real? Sure, the Pack is a little odd but it’s ours. And you’re part of it now, _Mommy._ ” Stiles snorted at Erica but smiled genuinely. 

“Shut up and change. I want credit if Boyd likes them!” He called after her.

“Boyd likes everything I wear.” She replied closing the curtain and Stiles smiled. He couldn’t give to Erica what Boyd gave to her due to his crush on Lydia back freshman year. He’s glad the two found each other and Lydia finally found someone too. 

“What do you think?” Erica asked, a little self-cautious. Stiles snapped his attention to her, it was a pure black spandex and satin corset strapless top. The frills on the top and the bottom weren’t over pronounced against her hips or breasts and there was a subtle zipper going from the top to the bottom. Erica could have worn that, with the black jeans she had on, like it were a regular outfit and no one would be the wiser. Stiles smiled as she gathered her unruly blond curls and pushed it to the side. 

“Pretty hot. I would totally date you if you weren’t with Boyd.”

“Where was that commentary six years ago?” Erica snorted.

“We were all in a dark place six years ago my friend.” Stiles replied solemnly. Erica smiled and went to change into the next one. She called out behind the curtain, “This one is on sale for $12.79, should I get it?”

“That won’t be a bad idea.” Stiles laughed before joking, “Hey! Do you think Derek would like me in sexy lingerie?” Erica's loud chortle made a couple of people look over with furrowed brows and questioning looks.

“Hmm…should we help prepare for that too?” Stiles jumped ten feet in the air as Lydia sidled up to him. 

“Jesus woman! Where in the fuck did you come from!? I thought you were still in Disney land!” Allison made her way over to the small commotion and raised a brow. Stiles sighed, “I’m not getting a sexy outfit for Derek if we have sex!”

“When.” The three girls corrected simultaneously. Erica walked out and smoothed the bustier before looking up. “Well?” She requests. It was another strapless one of eyelash lace design. The frame was more pronounced against the nude brow and the black was stark. The spider-like floral design cupped the breast and branched down to just below them. The same design climbed from her hip to just above her belly button. Erica took to tying her hair up this time around and it just added on to the sex appeal. Stiles smiled, Boyd is a very lucky man. But Stiles has Derek so in his opinion, he's luckier.

“Best yet so far.” Stiles replied honestly. Allison and Lydia cooed and complimented Erica while she turned to reveal the lace-up back. “What’s the price?”

“It’s another sale item, $29.59.” Erica looked at the tag and smiled at the crowd. “I’m going to get it, there’s one more I want to try on though.” 

Stiles looked at the girls, fiddling with the bag in his hands, “Even if.” He pauses to see if anyone disagrees—the looks are there but the voice is not, “we have sex—I don’t want to seem overly prepared with what I’m wearing underneath. I don’t want him to think I only want to be with him for sex.”

“You guys have been dating for two and a half months. I’m betting on a few years to be honest. If you jump in and sex him up it won’t be like you’re just with him for sex and you’ll leave as soon as you have it.” Erica piped in.

Lydia raised a perfect eyebrow, “Do you want sex on the first date Stiles?”

“No. Especially when I see a lot more dates after this one. I was our first time to be special, not heated due to some dumb first date after so much shitty things have happened. I think Derek is a little upset with what happened with the Witch Coven--made him a little off balance or uncertain. He told me he doesn't regret saving me but I feel guilty. I also don't want him to think that I'm having sex with him due to that situation. I want something special to go with the very romantic gesture.” He sighed. Derek was taking him to a high-class restaurant. What about that wouldn’t get a guy to swoon? He shook his head and continued, “besides. As time goes I’ll not his sexual attractions and possible kinks to use against him instead of guessing.”

“Something tells me he’s into handcuffs.” Lydia said thoughtfully. Allison immediately shook her head, “I’m thinking more satin ribbons. Handcuffs are too rough and even though it fits into Stiles’ uniform kink I’m sure lover boy here would enjoy soft fabric more.”

Stiles blushed furiously, neck- ears and cheeks burning but he couldn't exactly deny it. Erica pulled away the curtain and revealed the last lingerie. It was a dark red tapestry corset. It seemed to possess a velvet look as thin embroidery swiveled all around the oblique’s, stomach and breast. It was a two finger-seized strap with looping laces around the hem. The back, when presented was a looser tie than the one before. 

“That one looks really nice with your lipstick.” Stiles chimed in, Erica smiled and looked at the tag, “it’s the more expensive one at $38.39. I like them all.”

“Treat yo self. Hey, pick this up for me and I’ll pay you back!” Stiles nodded and tossed the bracelets that Erica caught with one hand. Lydia hit his arm playfully. When Erica went to go change the three of them walked around a little more. “I’m not getting anything special.”

“Then get something simple.” Lydia bargained with a glint in her eye that said she was not losing this one. 

“Have you seen men’s lingerie? They’re pathetic.” Stiles argued. Allison turned back to acknowledge Erica at the cashier, flashing two cards. Stiles sighed, “I’ll just wear nice black boxers how about that? Simple but looks good. I mean look at Derek, all he wears is black and he looks fantastic.”

Lydia hymned before nodding. “That’ll work for now I suppose.” 

“Cough up the money Stilinski.” Erica raised her hand expectantly. Stiles dug in his wallet and gave her $15. “But no, you’re handsome and Derek likes you. If either of you puts out on the first date it will be for each other. This isn’t some summer fling, is it?”

“Never.” Stiles responded. The thought of it being a summer thing….oh God, the thought of Derek thinking it was a summer thing struck his heart and made his chest hurt. “It will never be a summer fling.”

The girls smiled, “Good, then there is no need to worry.”

God, he hoped the girls were right. 

“Well, we have your outfit and we know where you’re going. I wonder what Derek and the others are going to do.” Allison sparked the thought. Stiles smiled. 

What indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All purchases that Erica looked into and bought are actual items I thought looked nice on the Hot Topic website. 
> 
> And sorry for the late update, I know I don't have a set date for every update but even I know this took too long, I was stumped with a lot of school work but I'll try and keep up with the updates.
> 
> Also, chapter inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0lw3qylVfY


	15. Indestructible

Saying that Derek was nervous about his date with Stiles tomorrow is an understatement. From Monday afternoon to Friday morning he had been extremely busy becoming an official part of the Beacon Hills Police Department so he had no idea what to wear for his date with Stiles. 

God, Stiles has been ready since Wednesday afternoon with the help of the girls. He just hoped that Boyd, Isaac and Leto would be able to help him out. They all huddled in his living room like they were coming up with a battle strategy. Hell, knowing Lydia it would be.

“Okay, what is your guy’s advice?”

“You always look good in dark colours. And let’s be honest, if you ever walked out wearing a bright colour we would all laugh. Loudly.”

Derek slowly blinked, dawning an unimpressed look before baring his teeth. 

“How nice is the place?” Leto asked while flipping through one of Lydia’s magazines she leaves here with more and more disinterest. She looked up, before fixing her greyish-white scarf decorated with black skulls filled in with bright colour flowers. Her black tank top was tucked in her high-waisted blue jeans and black thick heeled shoes gave her two inches in height, the same as Uncle Peter. Considering that Leto and Stiles returned empty-handed, they seemed to have a selection. 

“It’s pretty nice.” Derek froze, “Oh God. What if it’s too much for the first date, should I have gone with an amusement park instead?”

“God, you’re pacing around like a love-sick puppy.” His Uncle chimed as soon as he entered the house. He stopped when he noticed Leto and smiled before nodding to the boys. “The restaurant is fine, continue acting this way and you won’t be. Woo him. Show him that you’re not letting past relationships hold you back. Show him you are a Wolf but also a provider! Show him who’s in charge but also let him take the lead from time to time. Be you. I’m sure he’ll like it.”

Derek tilted his head to the side and raised a brow. “Should I get something new to wear?”

His Uncle was fixing the sleeve of his jacket before looking up. Leto smiled kindly, “Why not? I mean, when was the last time you dressed up in something nice and new for a date?”

“It’s been a while.” Derek declared after a moment. What if his inexperience with dates ruin things for him and Stiles? Well, it’s not like his approach was going to be similar to what Kate has been. 

Leto frowns at the tone Derek uses, Derek just knows. “Okay, so you’re both inexperienced. What’s the big fucking deal?” Uncle Peter barked out laughter and Leto snapped a glare to him over her shoulder. She then sighed and stood up, her shoes thudding instead of clapping the new tile. “We could always do a movie montage of us skipping in and out of stores until we find the one outfit all while taking selfies in the mirror.”

Her tone was so dead even Derek winced at it. “Look. You wanna’ impress him?” Boyd asked, Derek arched a brow hoping he indicated Really? But his Beta ignored and continued. “You’ve already impressed him with where you’re taking him; and I’ve spoken to Erica. Stiles is dressing up nice so you should too. Colours aren’t your thing and Lydia said Stiles especially likes it when you wear black…so maybe wear all black and a deep red tie?”

“You don’t think that’ll be stupid?” Derek sniffed. 

“Well. We could always as Lydia—” Leto began but everyone, including Derek screamed no. She jumped before glaring, obviously hating that she was startled. “Fine. I’m the only girl opinion. Let’s go find you something nice at Mr. Tall and Broody.” Derek arched a brow, what a Stiles joke. 

Peter escorted Leto out and the Beta’s followed after them. Derek sighed, “Peter you know what Stiles said and what the Sheriff would.”

“I know…I’m not doing anything wrong.” He replied quietly, but he guessed not quiet enough it seemed because Leto questioned him for a moment while opening a car door. Derek pursed his lips and recalled the conversation that she, him and the Sheriff had. Derek didn’t like that someone new to the Pack was in immediate danger due to his unpredictable uncle but Derek couldn’t do anything to change her mind. He even spoke about it with Stiles the other night over the phone in hushed tones and he was more upset with it than Derek but assured both that Leto will be safe. Derek hoped that Stiles was right. He trusted them both and they were great Pack members, Stiles a great boyfriend. 

Derek slipped in his Camaro with the two Betas and they frowned at him. “I know.” Derek said gruffly while starting his car. “If it becomes too serious I’ll warn him off.”

“Good. Because we like Leto, plus, the girls like it that it evens the odds a little when it comes to males and females in the Pack. She makes the best s’mores and Stiles says she can breathe fire. But I’m not buying until I see for myself.” Isaac mused. “How are things with Stiles and you anyway?”

“We’re fine. But this is our first date night out, so forgive me if I seem a bit agitated.”

“Nervous, is the word you’re looking for.” Boyd informed and Derek just growled, fingers subconsciously tightening on the wheel. “Look. Everything will be fine Derek. This isn’t going to turn out like…” His voice died and Derek stifled a growl deep in his chest but from his peripheral he could see his eyes flaring. He inhaled deeply through his nose.

“You’re right. Stiles would never be like Kate but you’re idiotic enough to consider that.” It’s true. Stiles was caring, lovable, true and kind and just a happy calm presence. Derek should have known that Kate was up to no good, she was older and a seductress. She took what she wanted and used Derek like a tool. The signs were there, but then again so were the teenage pheromones, him experimenting with his sexuality and being a Werewolf who need to burn off excess energy. Derek blindly and willingly walked into a trap; and he paid the price. Seeing Stiles and Kate in the same room showed him the difference. 

“Have you seen her around since last time she showed up at the house, Peter said he couldn’t smell her anywhere and that’s why he’s around so much lately. You know, other than the fact Leto is here.” Isaac spoke. 

Derek shook his head, “I’m going to be going on a date tomorrow with Stiles. I’d rather not focus on Kate. Ever.” He seethed. The Betas distanced themselves and they sat in silence before Derek sighed. “I haven’t, it’s like she masked her scent.”

“Then we’ll see if we can use a locater spell like we did with the Coven.” Derek involuntarily shivered as images flickered to Isaac’s twisted neck and dribbling blood to Boyd’s useless limp hand reaching for Erica and lying flat on the ground, soaked in his own blood. Isaac let out a whine and Derek drew in a breath. The spell was over, and everyone is alive. That’s all the matters. 

Derek parked and turned off the ignition. He turned to see his Uncle park beside him and Leto stepped out before he even turned off the ignition. Together, they walked into the mall and Derek groaned. He turned around for his Camaro but Boyd and Peter stopped him and turned him around. Leto snapped gum before marching forward with determination. 

“The sooner we find an outfit the sooner we leave Derek. I don’t want to be here too long. Last time I was at a mall I was almost shot with dart. Got the pretzel guy instead.” She pursed her lips and everyone looked to her for an explanation but nothing was given.

Derek looked at the Pack and sighed through his nose, both he and Leto made eye contact and Derek found himself snatching her before Peter could take her arm. Her heart was beating like she had just finished a marathon and she was shaking. Derek didn’t noticed before and he’s upset that he didn’t. “I don’t like my plan.” She whispered after brushing her neck in a subtle way. 

“I don’t either. You don’t have to do it. The Betas can be with you always.”

Leto snorted and Derek looked around, his Uncle purposely wandered away and both Boyd and Isaac were looking at mannequins complementing the clothes and debating who it will look good on. They passed by _Victoria’s Secret_ and Boyd asked who’d suit the red lacy lingerie. Isaac snorted and replied Stiles…. Derek choked—which caused a lot more laughter.

“I don’t need to be flanked like the President’s Daughter. I just. Don’t want to be alone with him. If he talks to me great-that information I can give you but holy shit he’s scary when tackling him solo.” She shuddered and Derek steered them into _Guess_. 

“You don’t have to be alone.” Isaac chimed in shyly.

Leto sighed and gave a soft smile as she scanned the racks. The boys shared a look with one another before looking in their own individual sections of the store. Stiles warned Derek about this. The self-doubt accompanied with a new plan. She takes the players into mind and overanalyzes them to the point she wants to back down. But seeing her this way; Derek can’t help but let his mind wander to the Leto who was held up against a tree with a broadsword punctured through her body and black blood welling from a bite on her wrist. Derek hated that Leto…he didn’t want this one to ever meet the one from his hallucinations. 

Derek picked out a Luxe Super Slim Grey Shirt and a Micro-Diamond Dobby Slim- Fit Black Shirt with a light grey line up. He showed them both to Leto who looked up on instinct; twisting her face before she pointed to Luxe one. “I’m wearing this with my leather jacket, you can’t convince me otherwise.”

“Knock yourself out; you in a leather jacket is no doubt one of Stiles’ physical attraction to you.” Leto chimes absentmindedly as she counted through the hangers. She then looked up once more and gave a contemplative look. “You could get away with jeans if you wanted to, but I’m sure Lydia would eviscerate you…so I’d suggest black or dark grey slacks. Finish it with some Oxford’s, closed lace—pretty classic. And who doesn’t want their guy to dress up?”

She sounded disheartened and Derek watched her eyes wandered to Boyd and Isaac, the scent of subtle envy and roaring sadness. “Leto. Are you okay?”

“What?” She blinked before smiling softly, “No…it just find it sad that the only one who has made me feel the most welcome in this Pack besides you and Stiles is Peter. I mean, yeah, the rest of the Pack and I talk when we’re together but I often times find myself alone. I don’t like being alone. But whatever.”

Derek frowned before looking back to the Betas’ who turned suspiciously quiet after the confession. Derek cleared his throat, “You’re Pack—for a long time we didn’t know how to function like one. Now we do so forgive them, us, for acting slow on welcoming you.”

“It’s not just that. Dark Magic is brewing. Worse than the Coven’s…and familiar.”

“Otieno?” Derek asked sharply and watched Leto nod.

“But you have a date tomorrow, I shouldn’t be bringing it up. It’s nothing that the Pack should get so worked up on.” Derek frowned at the odd behavior Leto was displaying and took her arm gently. Raising his brows to the point she caved, “He’s close. I can feel it.”

“I’ll give you a promise that Stiles gave me. We will protect you two. He messes with you, he messes with the Pack. Okay?” Leto nodded and Derek clapped her shoulder, “Great! Now you can give me tips in seducing and charming your local Spark without making it seem to Alpha-ish?"

Leto groaned. 

~~~~~

By the time they got to the Hale House the lights were on and the kitchen was pouring with all sorts of sounds. Kettles screaming, pots bubbling, dishes clapping and dinner sizzling in the oven. Derek smelled the chicken before he exited the car and smiled at Leto who opted riding with him and Boyd taking her place. 

Derek made his way to the house but before he could open the door Stiles jumped out and screeched; landing in Derek’s arm as a playful laugh escaped his lips. “What did you get me?!”

“Nothing, I got something to wear for our date tomorrow.” Stiles’ eyes sparkled and he smacked his chapped cupid-bow lips. Derek stifled a laugh of his own while walking past Stiles. He composed himself and followed Derek and up the stairs.

“Doesn’t that still technically mean it’s my gift?” Derek rolled his eyes at the instigation but didn’t budge. Stiles huffed and grumbled wordlessly as he flopped on Derek’s bed—their mixed scent wafted into Derek’s nostrils and he barely withheld a moan. 

Stiles’ heart skipped a beat and Derek looked to see his fingers feeling the soft textures of the faux fur brownish black with hints of white, blanket. It was a Christmas gift given to him by the Pack last year at the McCall’s. It was nice, and warm, and soft. It slightly reminded him of his mother’s fur when she was able to do the Alpha shift; the coat was almost the same colour too. 

“Do we have to wait until date night?” Stiles teased.

“I want to do at least one thing right with my life…I’m not messing you up. I’m not messing up this chance.” Derek murmured while crawling on the bed, taking Stiles down with him and resting his head on the pillow. Stiles hymned happily and smiled dopily at him. “What?” Derek asked.

“Can we lie down like this again tomorrow? After the date.” Stiles requested nervously. Derek chuckled deep in his chest and pulled the younger man closer by his waist. Squeezing once for comfort before letting his arm rest his body, fingers drifting exposed skin of Stiles’ arm. “I call being the big spoon.”

Derek laughed and snuffled closer to catch Stiles’ scent; he could smell dinner on him and below that was worn out musk of cologne before Derek got to the root smell of spices, vanilla and forestry. It smelt right.

“You don’t have to worry about that you know.” Stiles mumbled tiredly after a moment. Derek hymned in questioning—exhaustion of the day draping him like a blanket. “Aiming for perfection. You’re amazing you know.” It wasn’t asking for Derek to confirm, it was a statement—and Derek liked the sound of it.

It made him feel indestructible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both shirts Derek looked at are items in the Guess store.
> 
> Song inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQyFa-ZNPPo


	16. Lullaby

Stiles finished clipping on his bracelet before pulling his cuff over it so it wouldn’t reveal the surprise later. He look at his reflection as he stood in front of the mirror in his childhood room and smoothed out the shirt he had bought on Wednesday for this date…a date with Derek. Forget butterflies, the whole damn zoo was having a party in his stomach without permission and he cursed them all. He fiddled with the buttons. It looked like they were out of alignment and that just won’t do. He went to do them again but heard a knock on the door.

He turned to see Leto and his dad; Stiles banned anyone from coming to the house and flinging him in emotional turmoil but since Leto and his Dad knew him like the back of their hands they knew what not to say. In fact, they didn’t say anything at all, they let Stiles spiel.

“What if he doesn’t like what I’m wearing. Or, or, what if he doesn’t like what I order or how I eat. Oh no, what if he asks to dance again—I haven’t learned from last time and I don’t want that to be the determining factor. DAD! I have to sign up for dancing lessons—it doesn’t matter that I have two left feet this is important! Oh…I’m overreacting, aren’t I? Derek wouldn’t do that.” Stiles paused, “I don’t know much about him how would I know what he would and wouldn’t do. Oh no. Maybe I should call this whole thing off until we learn more about each other. Actual dinner conversation. You know.”

He went to grab his phone and noticed it wasn’t on his computer desk, he turned and saw Leto playing his Candy Crush level he had been stuck on since the Age of the Incubus. He frowned. “Yeah that’s not a good idea.” Leto murmured but Stiles didn’t know if she was talking to him or the terrible move she just played.

He just continued, “Like I know a lot of shit has happened but if Derek was done with me he would have dumped my ass; he seems like the type of person who would do that. Maybe I should see how this plays out.”

“That’s a good idea.” His dad murmured distractedly and Stiles walked over to see Leto swap the lined candy with the donuts and he watched as the candy eliminated basically all the candy on the screen and clearing over half of the jelly.

“Thanks John.” Leto replied before looking up. “I’m almost done your level.”

Stiles smiled and hugged them both, “I don’t know how you guys do it; how you’re able to stand me but there must be something right with me to land a guy who cares about me. And a family who supports me and friends who accepted me back with open arms. I used to be a hyperactive spaz you know. Not good times.”

Leto snorted and that was a sign she’d slightly stepped out of character Stiles would conform in. Stiles swallowed and pulled away, fixing his clothes once more—running his fingers through his hair to give it a messy yet stylish look before presenting himself. 

His audience blinked at him before his dad sighed, “That shirt makes you look too fat.”

Stiles opened his mouth but Leto hymned thoughtfully, “the pants are a little long therefore it makes you look short. That’s it, you have to change.” 

“But I have nothing else!” He rebuttals.

“Then go nude.” Stiles heard his father groaned and question life while Leto shamelessly took amusement where she could find it; if her laughs were of any indication. “I’m sure Derek would enjoy it.”

“Leto.” Stiles and his father reprimanded at the same time. Leto sighed and apologized, “You look great Stiles; any man would fight to keep you and Derek is lucky to have you. You shouldn’t have to worry you know. This date is going to go off without a hitch. Especially with that nice gift you got him…which, you better not forget.”

Stiles hoped Leto was right. He reached in his drawer and pulled out the bracelet before slipping it in pant pocket. Sighing, he smoothed out his shirt once more before smiling gently at them. And in a moment he felt at ease; but then the universe had to go fuck it up by a ringing of a doorbell. All three of them jumped and Stiles watched the two look at each other. His dad gave a challenging smile and Leto a feral grin before they bolted out of the room to see who can greet Derek first. Stiles groaned as he heard a thump and a shout.

“HA!” His dad triumphed before opening the door, revealing a startled Derek whose eyes sparkled with amusement. Stiles looked over the railing while Derek dodged around Stiles’ dad to look at Leto on the ground huffing. 

Stiles jogged down the steps and cautiously smoothed his shirt one last time and took in to what Derek was wearing. Stiles will forever stand by the fact that Derek looked amazing in all black. His hair was slick back and he trimmed his beard and damn those pants made his rear look fantastic. But no…Stiles no. This isn’t going to be solely physical. They will develop something strong and true; they won’t be like two people in the heat of the moment—Stiles never saw himself as a one-night stand type of guy anyway. 

“Derek.” He finally breathed out; just the tone of it made Derek smile brightly. “You look dashing.” Stiles blinked as his word choice… _dashing?_ Oh Jesus. Stiles cleared his throat and rocked on his feet anxiously while looking back to his dad and Leto talking and joking.

“Wait until you get a boyfriend.” Stiles threatened, Leto snorted and waved him off. “C’mon Derek. Before they say something stupid.” He looped his arm with the werewolf and swallowed as he gently guided him back to his Camaro. Derek stopped and freed himself before he opened the door for Stiles. Stiles smiled broadly to hide his nerves and stepped in. 

He watched Derek round the front of the car and smiled fondly; they didn’t know much about each other, Stiles knew, but Stiles has a bunch of questions he wants to ask and he hopes that Derek would tell him—tell him more anyway. The conversation with him while they were painting the Hale house from what seems like forever ago was going spectacular until they were rudely interrupted. Luckily the radio was the only casualty. 

Stiles heard the door close as Derek settled in. “This is a nice car.” Stiles observed…he already knew this but he thinks this is the first time he’s been in it since coming to Beacon Hills. God, how did they even come to dating in the first place? Oh yeah…Dancing to Lady Gaga…God bless that woman. 

“Thanks…it was Laura’s.” Derek revealed it as though it was a big secret. It probably was. “She got it a year before the fire…after she got her licence. When we left…went to New York…I got mine there.” He shrugged off the memory as he pulled out of the driveway.

The drive there didn’t feel as long as it should have, Stiles thought. Derek and Stiles joked over what music to play until Stiles finally plugged in his phone and placed music he knew Derek would hate…so basically music played at the club. Despite Derek’s grit teeth there was admiration in his eyes and his finger tapped against the wheel. Stiles chuckled in absolute delight.

“You _do_ like this type of music!” Stiles declared loudly, attempting to speak louder than the surprisingly wicked bass system Derek had in his Camaro. Derek looked over to him oddly before he turned down the music. Stiles settled him with an accusatory look. “Don’t you.” It wasn’t a question.

“Don’t you tell anyone. Back in New York I spent a lot of times in all-ages clubs. Until I was only enough to go to legitimate ones. They helped me to….” Derek paused and Stiles stopped the music quickly. Derek’s shoulders relaxed so he seemed to have appreciated it.

Stiles didn’t push. He waited before Derek continued, “They helped me to forget. What happened.”

Stiles nodded in understanding. “For a long time after my mom died…I purposely caused trouble…to see if anyone cared. My mom was the only one who showed that you know? I mean, Dad was there too but he kinda’” Stiles made a motion with his hand in hopes to describe crazy, “Well…dad became friends with alcohol for a bit so I had to take care of myself…none of the kids knew or understood death the way I suddenly did and it seemed like the teachers just didn’t care or was super fake about it. I wanted attention again so I fought for it.” 

Stiles looked over to see Derek looking at him before he switched his gaze to the road once more. He inhaled softly and nodded slowly. Stiles continued, “I mean, it’s not the same but I understand.”

“I know…” Derek whispered and Stiles cursed inwardly. He fucked up. “Thank you.” Derek muttered and Stiles almost missed it because he was about to spiral into a rant of self-deprecation. He froze and Derek cleared his throat. “As you know…I felt responsible so if I could escape…either by loud music or alcohol—sex even. I took it. It wasn’t until Laura staged an intervention two years after we arrived in New York did I snap out of it. After that—everything just stopped. I got a job and went to school; helping Laura out too. Then she came back…here. And well…yeah.” 

“I see.” Stiles said after a moment. “Thank you…for trusting me with that.” 

Derek smiled before turning, “We’re here.” Stiles blinked and followed Derek out of the car when they parked. “Come here.” Derek murmured pulling Stiles close to his body. Stiles was not complaining at all…he just hoped he didn’t sweat through this shirt with all this nervousness. “Relax.” Derek suggested. 

“Sure. No problem.” Stiles mustered up as much preparation as he can before entering the restaurant. He didn’t succeed. He is pretty sure he is gaping at the interior design that is Lydia’s standards. “Derek, we have a problem.” 

Derek looked down to him frantic and Stiles quickly explained, “I’m going to be socially outcasted here…but I’m going to enjoy this date so much! Thank you Derek, I love it. Next date is my pick though.” Stiles determined with a head nod. 

Derek blinked before looking to the hostess who just approached her podium. “Hale.” He informed. Her eyes sparkled as she cooed. 

“First date huh!? I hope everything meets your expectations tonight. My name is Rachael, your server tonight is Gregory.” She led them to a booth that was by the window. The center piece was a white orchid in a shell styled-pot. The beads and pearls wired around the pot hug over the rim as if it were pouring from the soil. Beside the base of the pot were electric candles; they flickered like real flames without the danger…and that just made Stiles smile sadly. 

They sat down on the black leather booth seats and Rachael walked away with a small wave. Derek rested his elbows on the table while looking through the menu. Stiles looked outside and saw a lake view where the half moon glistened over the surface. When he looked back to Derek, he was smirking. “See? Sway.” He winked. 

Stiles snorted while looking through the menu. What was he in the mood for? “What is good here? What would you recommend?” Stiles laid the menu flat on the table and Derek flipped through the pages absently before tapping his finger against a dish. 

“Huh.” Stiles muttered. The dish was a seafood based; lobster tail that seemed to have been drowned in butter and some sort of herb, on the side in a small flat bowl was about six shrimps in it while on the plate was battered and fried shrimp. On the opposite side of the plate was a mixed of steamed broccoli, cauliflower, and brussels sprouts. In the center, it was a dipping bowl—no doubt of the lobster and shrimp and Stiles felt his heart stutter.

“It’s too beautiful to eat.” He mumbled, bringing a finger to his lips in contemplation. He heard Derek snort and he knew he was not fooling anyone. “I want it.”

“Eloquent.” Derek complimented and Stiles nudged him under the table with an unheated glare. He bit his lip and watched Derek zero in on the action with darker eyes and Stiles immediately stopped. This was the first date, not a countdown to sex. 

“So…what would you like to talk about?” Stiles cleared his throat and shuffled into a more comfortable position in the booth. This left him cross legged, his folded one bouncing anxiously, and putting an elbow on the table, immediately resting his chin in it. 

“So Stiles…tell me about yourself.” Derek prompted after a moment. 

Stiles snorted while running his fingertip along the empty wine glass. “Well…what is there really? I’m twenty-one years old…I’ve been on the road training my Spark since I was sixteen—well closer to seventeen. I have taken online course so I have a high school diploma and I’m looking into university. I like taking walks on the beach—especially in a thunderstorm, I enjoy lacrosse, or really anything that’ll keep my hands occupied.” He winked suggestively before sighing. “And I just joined an amazing Pack and am out on a date with an amazing man…I’ll say my life is pretty good.”

Derek’s look softened. “You’re the amazing one…even if you were a hyperactive spaz when we first met.” Stiles stuck out his tongue and Derek made a face before continuing. “You were familiar…when we met again in the forest. I guess I never did thank you for helping me out.” Derek finished with a laugh. 

Stiles shrugged innocently, “Maybe you did, maybe you didn’t. but I wouldn’t mind hearing it again.” He folded his arms on the table and smiled, “Tell me about yourself Derek. Did you hunt Bambi when you were a child?”

Derek looked disgusted, “who do you think I am!?” He stage-whispered before clearing his throat, Stiles went to take a sip of his water and behold that is when Derek struck “Thumper was much more appetizing.”

Stiles snorted and choked on the water, having no choice but to spit it out. There was full-blown laughter escaping from his mouth and he barely processed Derek requesting their orders. When he finally settled down he noticed the enthused smile on Derek’s bowed face.

“You’re good at the one liners.” Stiles complimented, admiring the art.

“I usually wait in the back of a conversation until I feel it is the right moment to strike.” Derek shrugged. “It gets the conversation going.”

“You can say that again…” Stiles paused, “You’re not going to pull another one on me are you big guy?”

“No…I grew up in a big family. Played video games. Look after my little cousins—believe it or not I’m actually really good with kids.” Stiles noted that for later and watched Derek seem to recall a memory before continuing “I…was on the baseball team in high school…and well. After a while—in New York; I took up dancing lessons with Laura. Finished school and went to university for Architecture and worked at construction sites in my spare time while Laura went into Baking. She used to make the best Apple Pie Fritter that would melt in your mouth.” Derek paused and looked Stiles in the eye, “She would have liked you…they all would have.”

Stiles blinked before displaying a sad and understanding smile. He was nodding when he began, “My mom—was always so loud and moving. Not like me where I am ADHD…but she danced a lot and ran around with me as a kid growing up. She was a home tutor and did little side jobs in the town…super big with community work too. I feel she would have loved you, for making me happy.”

Derek reached for his arm across the table, “Thank you.” He said quietly.

“No. Thank you.” Stiles shifted his leg and felt a heavy weight against his thigh. His eyes lit up as he reached for it, “Hey, so…I know it’s the first date and there was no obligation but I found this at the mall the other day and I knew I had to get it for you.”

He handed the case over to Derek and watched as the he took it cautiously before opening it. His eyes read over the etching before his brows raised. It was then that Stiles started to fiddle with his matching set over his wrist and bouncing his leg in anticipation.

“I know it’s a little forward but—” 

“Not at all…it’s…wow.” Derek blew out a breath as he tried to put it on, but his fingers fumbled against the small latch so Stiles leaned over the table and fastened it for him. Derek’s eyes watched the etched plate before they shifted to Stiles’ wrist. He took it and revealed the matching bracelet and Stiles smiled sheepishly. “You’re My Anchor.” He murmured.

Stiles left his chest swell with happiness. “And you’re mine.” He replied honestly. “Times are wonky and that and we’ve faced a lot since meeting—but I know; in a time of panic all I need to do is think about you and all the stress goes away.” Stiles’ voice turned soft as he watched Derek with his honey brown eyes. “I came back to Beacon Hills for a purpose Derek—to find my center, and…I don’t know. I think it may have something to do with you and the Pack.”

Derek smiled at that, “You think?”

Stiles thought about it for a moment and gently shook his head. “I know.”

Derek nodded once and tilted his head to the side, “orders up.” Shortly after, Stiles was served a deliciously smelling plate of wonderment while Derek got a steak with some homemade mashed potatoes and a mix between asparagus and broccoli. “Thank you.” Derek kindly stated and the waiter smiled and walked up. 

While eating their meals they indulged in conversations and Stiles got information out of Derek that he thinks not even the Pack knows. Like he and his Uncle Peter used to play baseball every Friday and pulled pranks on his sisters and cousins. Derek was a lover of Spiderman and Iron Man…Stiles was no bias. He loved both DC and Marvel—both had their strengths and weaknesses but he didn’t really take Derek as a Spiderman fan when he met him for the first time after Scott was bitten. He also learned that Derek used to be quite the musician—playing the trumpet and trombone—Derek also mentioned that Laura used to love the harp…couldn’t play it if her life depended on it but she liked to toy with the strings from time to time to just marvel in the sound.

In return, Derek learned that Stiles was always a hyperactive kid. Climbing the kitchen to steal cookies from the cookie jar only to be disappointed when he found packs of gum instead. Stiles knew his mother was always a trickster—had to keep Stiles on his toes and running around so he didn’t become too anxious tapping his fingers away or bouncing his foot without stopping. Stiles also told Derek how he would spend time at the Station shortly after his mother passed—falling in love with the red train his mother had given him shortly before she passed. He played with it non-stop.

“I think I still have it.” Stiles confessed, laughing as he scratched his cheek. He watched Derek pick the piece of stake off his fork. He licked the juices away from his lips and Stiles gasped before flushing and looking away.

“Stiles…are you okay?”

“What…yeah! Of course!” He tried to play off but when he met Derek’s eyes he sighed, “No. I mean. I’m having a great time. I just don’t want you to think that because this is the first date that I expect to get into your pants.” Something flickered over Derek’s face and Stiles rushed to elaborate, “I mean! Yeah! I would love that one day—but I respect you too much and I don’t want you to think this is something I would do with you just because we’ve been through a lot of shit and therefore did not build a relationship.” Stiles groaned and was tempted to smash his face in his plate of food. “I’m butchering this aren’t I?”

“This is more than just casual sex…it’s a legitimate relationship that should be built on bonding not heat of the moments. Is that what you’re saying Stiles?”

“Yeah…I mean, you and the Pack hasn’t told me much and I will not force you too but people has used you and your body too much to manipulate you or weaponize you. I don’t want to do that. Not to you. You deserve better things than that.”

There was a moment of silence. Derek wiped his mouth with the cloth handkerchief before settling it on top of his empty plate. Stiles filled his mouth with food in hopes to stop his babbling. Averting his eyes and choking a little—he grabbed the glass and swallowed…wincing. This was supposed to be a light and happy date that ended in snuggles in Derek’s bed.

“Thank you.” Derek murmured softly, too low that Stiles almost couldn’t hear it. “That means…more than you could ever imagine.”

Stiles smiled weakly and watched as the waiter cleared their plates. “Would you like any desserts? Tea or Coffee?”

Stiles shook his head and looked to Derek who mimicked the movement, “Just the check please.” They stood and followed the waiter to pay. Derek smiled at Stiles as he tapped his card and the happy chime of approval signaled that their fancy dinner was paid for.

Stiles would be lying if he said he didn’t worry on their way home in silence. He worked his magic to make it seem like he remained neutral on their silence—He noted Derek looking over every now and then.

“When I was a kid I was a heavy sleeper—that’s when my sister’s decided it was payback when Peter and I would prank them. One time. I woke up with peanut butter and jam slathered uncreatively on my feet. Peter’s shampoo had a subtle dose of hair dye so he wouldn’t catch on—one day he had blond hair the next was a weird blend of blond and green.”

Stiles chuckled and his worry lightened. “If they tried hair dye on you the green probably wouldn’t have showed up…if it did though I think it’ll bring out your eyes.”

Derek snorted and passed the Welcome to Beacon Hills sign. “Did you want to be dropped home or?” He left the sentence unfinished but Stiles caught on. “I’ll come over the night.” He answered.

Derek smiled and nodded, pulling into the Preserve. Within moments they were at Derek’s newly built home and Derek cut the engine. He sat with the keys dangling in his hands before he looked to Stiles.

Stiles swallowed but waited patiently as Derek tried to work with through his words. He opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times and Stiles couldn’t help but leave his worry and hurt unblocked by his magic. He watched with semi-wide eyes at the aftermath. This is it, this is probably where Derek tells him maybe they shouldn’t date after all. 

Determined to started the conversation that Derek wasn’t, courage suddenly curled and he felt it touch his Spark. “Did I do something wrong? Was it something I said?”

“No!” Derek rushed to reassure and Stiles felt it little bit relieved but still anxious. “This night…no one I’ve ever dated has wanted to know about me. The human beneath the monster…”

“You’re not a monster. You’re a Wolf.” Stiles felt the need to say.

Derek paused and met his eyes before accepting, “And it’s nice—that someone wants to know about me. Likes me talking about myself and in return they aren’t evasive or redirecting my attention to them. Kate was always evasive and manipulative and I fell for it. Jennifer was using me for something I still don’t understand and Braeden…she was just there. She was teaching me how to protect myself when….” Derek shook his head, “I never trusted anyone with information about myself.”

Stiles blinked. Three girlfriends and it all ended bad. He waited to Derek to continue but he didn’t. “But you trust me.” He prompted, and it wasn’t a question. He watched Derek run his fingers through his hair. The non-verbal agreement sufficed with a nod and Stiles leaned over to Derek’s side and cupped his cheeks, pressing a kiss to each of his temples before finished off with a sweet chaste kiss to Derek’s forehead.

“I will never hurt you.” Stiles promised, “And if I do you have permission to punch the stupid out of me okay?” He tried to lightened, and if the soft chuckle Stiles achieved it. “C’mon. Fancy clothes can only stay on for so long. I hope you have PJs that I can borrow.”

Derek nodded and they both got of the car and to the house. It was relatively empty—it looked like the Pack made itself scarce, probably thought that they would come home and get at it like bunnies. Hah, jokes on them. Now Stiles and Derek could have this big house to themselves.

Derek led Stiles to his room and pulled out a soft black shirt. Stiles smiled and took it. He went into the conjoined bathroom and ditched the clothes he had been wearing. His sleeve getting caught in the bracelet briefly—a happy reminder that Derek was wearing an identical one made Stiles fill with comfort. He pulled Derek’s shirt over his frame and he stood in a shirt that was way too big for him where the neck slide a bit to reveal the top of his shoulder and his Batman underwear. 

Hey, he had to keep a bit of himself tonight. 

He folded his clothes and placed it on the hamper and he walked out. Derek was lying on one side of the bed wearing a white wife beater shirt and black and grey plaid pants. He prompted his head on the palm of his head and watched Stiles walk over to him. Stiles crawled on the bed and cuddled close to Derek. Derek hummed in satisfaction as he rested his head on Stiles’ chest, Stiles immediately carded his fingers through the course black hair. 

Instead of talking like he thought he would, he found it more suitable to hymn his mother’s lullaby. "Oj lulaj, lulaj. Siwe óczka stulaj. Oj, siwe ocie stulisz do mnie się przytulisz…”

“What are you singing?” Derek wondered. 

Stiles stopped and smiled softly. “The lullaby my mother used to sing to me. Leto and Dad are the only ones who knows about it that I care about the most. It made sense to me to sing it to you too.”

“I always wondered what the lullaby was.” Derek confessed sleepily and shifted so the blanket covered them both. Stiles resumed hymning, this time ignoring the words and keeping the tune. He cuddled closer to Derek when he noticed the Alpha was sleeping. 

Stiles shrugged to himself. This could have ended on a happier note…but Stiles felt that everything that was said this evening needed to be said. And Stiles had a feeling there would be another date soon enough. He took the hand that Derek had his matching bracelet in the hand that had his and sighed with contentment.

This first date was pretty great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much school and not enough time to write. I have two more exams but I thought it was about time to update.  
> The Polish Lullaby is one I found online so I apologize if it is incorrect in any way.  
> I'm also experimenting on a new Sterek fic too so we'll see where that one ends up.  
> Thanks for reading!


	17. Come Back For Me

Derek woke up with a heartbeat under his ear and the rising and falling of Stiles’ chest. He blinked against the bright light that poured in from the window and sighed. He reflected back on the date the previous night and frowned—he hoped it wasn’t as bad as he thought Stiles thought it was. Stiles smelt wrong on the car ride home, like he was blocking Derek. Derek had been a little hurt by that but he wasn’t going to let it bother him.

“Are you awake big guy?” Stiles murmured sleepily, his voice vibrating throughout his whole body and by extension resonated in Derek’s ear. Derek nodded against the young Spark’s chest and Stiles sighed, “Good. I need to hop in the bathroom real quick. Will you let me do that?”

“I guess.” Derek resigned sitting up and running his fingers through his bedhead. He watched in contentment as Stiles fell out of beg and sauntered off to the conjoined bathroom. His shirt, _Derek’s_ shirt, fell off his shoulder to reveal the beautiful pale line of Stiles’ neck that made it so hard for Derek to resist trailing his tongue along. 

But he agreed with Stiles. They shouldn’t base their relationship off of heated sex and lack of communication. Maybe a few years ago Derek would have just jumped Stiles like Erica suggested at the Karaoke night. Derek didn’t care about building a relationship back then…but as things settled down and the Pack started to come together, Derek didn’t want to be alone. He tried dating before Stiles ever came to town, little coffee dates but they—males and females—would just ogle his body and Derek could smell the arousal. He didn’t want that. And neither did Stiles, so that worked.

“I might have to head into town today.” Derek declared. “Pick some things up…to make it more homey for the Pack. Maybe a new radio to replace the one that was ruined.”

“That sounds like fun.” Stiles claimed while exiting the bathroom and crawling back into the bed with Derek, his Batman boxers hiking up his thigh, showing off a splatter of moles that resembled the constellations on his cheek. “Can I tag along?”

“Sure. We’ll text the Pack and see what they want picked up and then we can head out.” Derek finalized.

“We should get M&M’s.” Stiles sighed dreamily. “And Reese Cups.”

Derek chuckled and nodded. Making note. “Get ready and let’s head out. The sooner we leave the sooner we can come back and snuggle.”

Stiles snorted, “Hearing you say the word snuggle will forever amuse me.” Derek would have to agree. Stiles continued, “but I agree. But Derek. I don’t have any clothes here. Do you think Isaac would mind if I borrow something?”

Derek had to withhold his growl. He didn’t want Stiles to smell like another wolf, especially now that they are dating. And Stiles smelt so good wearing Derek’s shirt. “No. you can borrow one of my shirts and just put on the pants that you had on last night.”

Stiles smiled at that and scrambled off the bed to ‘call dibs’ on one of Derek’s shirts. Stiles pulled out one of Derek’s Henley and grabbed his pants before running into the bathroom to change. Derek took that time to swap his PJ bottoms into blue jeans and he slipped on a forest green shirt. By the time Stiles walking out of the bathroom Derek was shouldering his trademark leather jacket. 

“Are we ready to head out?” Stiles asked. “I really have a sweet tooth only M&M’s and Reese Cups can solve…or a particular treat…tall, dark and bittersweet.” Stiles batted his eyes flirtatiously.

Derek stepped closer and kissed Stiles on his forehead. “I’m not bitter.” He argued, Stiles snorted and Derek inwardly sighed. He’s probably heard stories from the Pack in which would suggest otherwise. “Let’s go.”

The drive to the store was short and Stiles was going off about televisions shows; his body moving in complete unison of his sputtering explanations of what he has seen with adamant sound effects. Stiles seemed really interested in the one about the fairy tales that had twists and turns, “Red is the Werewolf instead of it being Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. She’s pretty awesome too. No one compares to us though; the dynamic duo of Little Red and Wolf. Our story will be remembered and told throughout the ages and we will go down in history as Beacon Hills’ finest.”

“Oh! Imagine you wearing my red hoodie—wouldn’t that be neat?! Hmm, we can get you a red leather jacket instead. But you may not like the colour —I don’t ever see you as someone wearing red….. Although, you’re rocking the whole black leather.” 

Derek raised a brow and looked at the younger man in confusion. “I would say you lost me…but I don’t think you ever had me. Well, here we are. Did the Pack text you what they wanted in the house?

Stiles pulled out his phone and cleared his throat, “Erica wants anything print, Isaac isn’t too fussy and neither is Boyd. Lydia wasn’t more magazines and a feminine touch…oh ha ha, she says I’ll be good at that. Kira just wants there to be an area where we can train, Scott didn’t answer so I’m going to clump his answer with Kira. Allison wants a dark board and archery accommodation. And that’s all I got.”

“What do you want?”

“I got what I want in the house already. Your housewarming gifts.” Stiles smiled at that. Stepping out of the car, he stretched and yawned. “Is this day over yet?” 

Derek climbed out of his car laughing and led them to the store, Stiles grabbed a cart and wheeled his way nearly uncontrollably into the store. Derek groaned and pushed Stiles over the handle and he landed in an ungraceful heap; limbs sprawled out. He was laughing when he jumped out and rubbed out the kinks in his neck. 

“Divide and conquer?” Stiles suggested. “You get stuff for last minute repairs and I’ll get the stuff for the Pack?” 

Derek nodded and watched Stiles walk away before going into the Home Repairs aisle and putting items like rope, tape, a better tool kit, an extra hammer and nails, scenic pictures to put up. Air freshener to get rid of the smell of ash….suddenly it was like a door was forced open in the back of his mind and darkness spilled out of the room and reminded Derek of every horrible thing that has happened to him and what he imagined would happen in the future.

“Kate.” He gasped out, turning to face the bane of his existence since he was sixteen years old.

“Hello Derek.” She drawled out carefully and at the same time seductively, her tongue licked out as though she was planning the use of her poison. She moved her body so that her hand was on her hip—a clear indication that she had concealed some sort of weapon and that she was not afraid to use it. Derek swung his head back to whatever was in his hand and swallowed, looking at the freshener with a new sense of fascination. Barely acknowledging more than her smell. He couldn’t. “Oh Derek don’t be like that.”

“Like what?” He asked, “A man who is going to ignore and hate a woman he had a terrible past with? The woman who murder my family and got away with it? Gee Kate…what can’t I be like if not that? Have you not used me enough?” Derek had nightmares that this woman would come and finish the job with his new Pack…to Stiles. 

“That happened so long ago Derek.” She mentioned with a pout. 

“And you’re still here!” He raised his voice, he looked around to the few spectators before clearing his throat and walking down the aisle, subtly looking for Stiles by scent and sound. “What do you want Kate?” He hoped she didn’t want anything—he knew deep down if he didn’t have the Pack….he would have ended up sulking back to her, unable to see the point for living and become whatever she wanted. A frozen love though, was no love. Stiles taught him that.

“I want to relive our relationship. I’ve been in some since, but none could keep up with you. The stamina of a beast and a monster in the sheets, leaving a fire in the bed that was almost hot enough to touch. Oh, just the thought of it sends shivers down my spine.” She let out a taunting laugh. “You always kept things hot like the filthy animal you are….” 

Derek pushed Kate off his arm with disgust and the great need to saw off his arm. “Don’t come near me…don’t ever touch me again. You’ve made me regret so much in my life—you’ve killed me over and over again. What makes you think I would ever come back to you _willingly?_ ” He growled lowly, gripping her arm hard enough to cause blood to faintly bleed through her clothes. She tore her arm away with an ugly smirk on the face he once found attractive and Derek snarled and turned away.

“Fine…I’ll take the boy instead.” Derek froze on the spot, hackles building and worry causing the hairs on the back of his neck rise, and heard her continue; picking through items on the shelves and shuffling through sandpaper—the scrapping sounds itching at Derek’s ear. “He seems like he’s a passionate one in bed…I bet I can work my charm on him. Tell him things he wishes were true.” She laughed delightedly, “And don’t even get me started on his pale skin that would look so great covered in bruises—”

Derek pushed Kate against the shelves before throwing her to the ground. He’s sure his eyes flashed red as he threw her down; watching her body skid against the tiled floor. When she crashed into a bin she was laughing as she stood up and faced him.

Derek pointed at her and growled, “You ever touch him and I will end you!” He threatened.

“Like you tried six years ago? Oh wait, I forgot, you ran away with your tail between your legs. I bet you never told big sis….or anyone. For that matter right Der-bear?” 

“That’s where you are wrong, you colossal bitch.” Stiles voice rang out over the murmurs of their scarce audience; Derek had never been so happy to hear Stiles’ voice. “And don't call my boyfriend that." Stiles turned to face the crowd, "All right everyone fan out there is nothing to see here. Just a woman who deserved it by egging my boyfriend on. Beat it!” The remaining audience left. Stiles stood in front of Kate with his arms folded over his chest and a scrutinizing look on his face, as if he was about to lecture a child. “Who in the _Fuck_ do you think you are?” 

Derek could hear the capital and emphasis on Stiles’ curse. 

“Oh, am I being tag teamed? That’s not fair, I don’t have a partner. Oh wait. Yes I do and I’m sure he’ll love to hear how your relationship is progressing. An Alpha and his Mate. Disgusting to ever consider. Stiles honey don’t think yourself as so special…just remember—you will never he his first and he’s my leftovers. Poor Derek, when I found you, you were grieving over a bitch you thought you had a relationship with. I let you know what it was like to be with a real woman before I reminded you of the mutt you were. I bet you have tried with others haven’t you—before you stumbled on this…thing.”

Derek bared his blunt teeth at that. He didn’t care what Kate had to say about him; he already thought of this stuff himself but if she continued to go on about Stiles in just a negative light—destroying one of the good things he had. Derek is going to have words that would immediately be followed by actions. Preferably ones involving claws and teeth. 

“I don’t know what he sees in you.” Kate continued. This time examining Stiles. “Spewing useless poetry about the constellations on your cheek. How they rival the stars themselves.”

Stiles seemed to freeze at that before his eyes narrowed and he seethed, “Who.” It wasn’t really a question hinting at his tone; it was like he knew and needed the confirmation. 

“Oh I think you know.” She baited. 

“Well, you tell him that he tries it hurt anyone, I will end him this time around. And Leto will not stop me.” He promised, stepping back so that he could reach for Derek. Derek took his hand and let the younger man squeeze it tightly. Kate noticed the movement but didn’t comment. Smiling darkly instead she turned to walk away.

“Wait…for the happy couple!” She cackled as she hurled a pendent to them. Derek watched Stiles catch it; but as soon as he laid eyes on it he gasped and it slipped between his fingers. When the glass pendent hit the floor; stardust exploded and scattered at their feet and Stiles fell back against Derek; breathing heavy.

“Stiles what is it!?” Derek asked frantically while watching Kate shove against a hooded figure, his body pivoted and revealed not a face, but what looked like an entire galaxy under the shade. Then he disappeared after Kate as if she never attacked him. 

“Otieno.” Stiles declared. His hands were shaking, jaw was set, and eyes narrowing. “Kate allied herself with Otieno…and they came back for us both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y7bjueGwWNQ


	18. The Perfect Distraction

Stiles was feeling sluggish and he subconsciously knew that his most vulnerable days were nearing. After the reveal that Kate and Otieno was working together Derek had taken it upon himself to the training. Stiles tried to take part but as the days dragged out he couldn’t come up with the energy.

He was sitting at the window sill when he watched his tattoos fade as he attempted to get the lightning to flickering. He sighed and brought his knees to his chest, cradling a pillow and playing with the fringes. He eyed the Pack training and longed to participate but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

Derek knocked on the door and sat beside Stiles and Stiles stretched his legs over the older man’s legs and noted he was in his Deputy Uniform. He carried an expression of worry as he immediately took Stiles’ foot into his hand and massaged—Stiles groaned loudly.

“You are overpowered with grief and sadness. Is everything going to be okay Stiles? If you are hurting let me know, I’ll do what I can to help you. Just please…I don’t like seeing you like this. Tell me what to do.”

“It’s my mother’s birthday in a couple of days.” Stiles whispered, swallowing wetly before continuing, “It’s where my Spark weakens the most because I am the most unstable when it comes to emotions. So as a precaution I do not…I got see her. And talk to her. Dad usually makes himself busy so it’s just me. I mean there is Leto but she respects my space if I ever need it.”

“I’m sorry to hear Stiles.” Derek’s grip tightened and Stiles immediately comforted him. Derek knew loss more than him; but pain wasn’t a competition. Stiles shifted so that he leaned against Derek instead and sighed. Letting himself fit in Derek’s broad shoulders and loll his head on Derek’s shoulder, turned into the crevice of his neck. “Do you want to be alone when the time comes? The Pack and I can make ourselves scarce if you wish.”

“I want you there.” Stiles confessed after a moment. “I want to introduce you two.” He couldn’t imagine what Derek was thinking but he’s hoping the Alpha would agree to come with him. If he needed to be alone afterwards then he is sure that Derek would respect that.

“All right. I’ll come then.”

The words let Stiles lift a thousand pounds off his shoulder as he stared gently at his lover. “I just don’t want to be alone you know? For a long time, I’ve always felt alone because dad would always book the day. I mean, I’m not bashing him, that was his way in coping. But I just needed him to be there but he wasn’t. It’s gotten better of the years but it can still be a little suffocating. Leto would always ask if I would like to come back—the years we were gone. I always said no. Now…I want to.”

“It’s all right Stiles, you don’t have to explain yourself to me. I understand. More than most. When is her anniversary?”

“Two days. I don’t know what to do then. Just thinking about it makes me dread a bit. It’s been too long since I’ve visited her. Dad called earlier, said he and Leto were going to visit her briefly before they go to work. He said we can go together after but it would be late. I told him I didn’t mind the time so long as we went together to see her. I asked for a day off for you, I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind.” Derek answered, pulling Stiles closer into his frame and his breath crossed his temple and blew through his auburn hair. Stiles sighed at the sensation and rested his head against Derek’s collarbone. “We’ll distract you until then. I don’t know about you but to distract myself on the anniversary of my family’s death I work to create something.”

“Ugh, what an awful boyfriend, putting me to work.” Stiles snorted. But Derek did raise a point. If his mind was focused on something else he wouldn’t even notice the nearing days and feelings until he had to go see his mother. “Got anything else in mind?” Stiles begged jokingly.

“We’ll see.” Derek murmured.

~~~~~

They ended up going out on their second date the following day. After spending the previous day rearranging the final additions in the house, chilling with the Pack and stealing his dad’s files to review before getting scolded; Stiles took Lydia’s hushed. It was Stiles’ idea as he drove his jeep with Derek in the passenger seat, to the nice diner near the town border that was also five minutes from the arcade that Stiles used to go to as a kid.

“They have the best curly fries here!” Stiles exclaimed as he bounced a little in his seat and looked through the menu. He already had an idea what he was going to get but he wanted to see what his other options were or if there was anything new added.

“I haven’t been here in ages.” Derek chimed, examining the menu as if he was posing to be the poster boy for the diner. His stubbly chin was propped on his fingers as he gracefully leaned back and folded his legs under the table of the booth. His forest green Henley brought out the green in his eyes as he opted for blue painted on jeans and black work boots. 

“It’s pretty good from what I remember.” Stiles vouched clearing his throat. “They even have a jukebox I love it! I wonder if they added anymore songs onto the list?” Stiles straightened his posture and looked at the jukebox as if he could magically see the song selection. Now that he thinks about it he can possibly try.  
“Don’t even think about it.” Derek muttered, putting the menu down. 

“You don’t even know what I was about to do.” Stiles defended. 

“You were either going to use magic to see the song selection, or turn that rusty thing on.” Derek gave him a meaningful and challenging look, “So no.”

“You’re not the boss of me.” Stiles smirked, Derek raised a brow and Stiles sighed an exaggerated one, “Oh Alpha my Alpha. What ever can I do to be able to play one song on the nostalgic jukebox in that corner over there?”

Derek considered something, Stiles could see the gears turning his pretty little head. Nodding said head side to side as his expressive brows had a conversation with his internal dialogue. Stiles’ eyes fell on Derek’s motion of twirling his bracelet around his wrist as he inhaled—Stiles lifted his eyes to meet Derek’s own.

“I’ll cash it in later. Here, a quarter.” Stiles took it with absolute glee and regret-less as he slid out of the booth, kissed Derek atop his head, and skipped to the jukebox. He wiggled his fingers with anticipation as he read the list of soundtracks. Oohing and Aahing as he recognized a lot of the title or artist.

“Derek…there’s so many options.” He chimed giddily, bouncing on his toes, and tapping his fingers against his lips. He didn’t notice Derek come up behind him until he was breathing down Stiles’ neck and plucking the quarter from where he was rolling it over his knuckles with anticipation. 

Stiles side-eyed his tattoos and watched as the lightning feebly flickered between the fading borders of the ink. Stiles found himself wondering if Derek wound still instate him as Pack Emissary if he didn’t have a Spark or Magical abilities. He brought his hand between them and held it in the air to be seen. Stiles looked at Derek with a pan of curiosity and worry while Derek’s mouth set in a frown. He took Stiles’ fingers and kissed each one of them where the tattoos were blinking. 

“Magic or no magic, you would still be the one I go to first.” He answered before slipping the quarter in the slot and randomly picking a song. Stiles was not disappointed when the song Careless Whisper by George Michael played through the aged speakers of the jukebox. 

“Let’s place our order.” Derek gruff. They both sat at the table and the waiter took their order. Stiles stuck with his bacon hamburger with curly fries and a coke. Derek glanced once more at the menu before ordering a medium steak with mashed potatoes and broccoli. When the waiter walked away Stiles shook his head, “I can’t believe that’s on the menu.”

“Why not?”

“Because!” Stiles explained as if that alone was enough.

Derek waited a little more and blinked. His face carefully blank, “Eloquent, you should be a lawyer.”

“I know right!? Work alongside you and dad and Leto. Can you imagine me in a uniform?” Stiles chortled while brushing his foot against Derek’s own. “So, has dad spoken to you about any cases?”

“Besides Kate and Otieno, it has been rather quiet in our humble Beacon Hills. I’ve been contacted by another Pack though, and I’ve notified your dad but I wanted to speak to you before I spoke with the Pack.”

“As your boyfriend or Emissary?” Stiles questioned. 

“Both.” Derek replied without hesitation. “They’ve been wandered America for a while now. They heard of our little town and contacted me, the Region’s Alpha, to see if they could reside here before the go their way once more. I’ve been informed they do not remain in an area for more than a year. They do not sound threatening and I don’t think they will turn into a threat. What should I do?”

Stiles turned it over in his mind, picking it apart, “It sounds like you already have your answer. The Pack’s only exposure to other wolves was the Alpha Pack, right? Maybe this would be good for us. An Alliance will ensure many things as well. If they do turn into a threat we will be able to neutralize it.” 

“So, you think it’s a good idea?” Derek asked.

“It’s not a bad one.” Stiles bargained. Derek nodded at that. “I suggest you still consult with the Pack first; see if they are comfortable with the idea of there being another Pack around Beacon Hills.”

“Of course,” He answered as if that wasn’t to be questioned. 

“Order’s up boys!” Their dishes were laid out in front of them and Stiles drained half the cup of coke before even considering the fries. Derek was already cutting through the steak—probably debating whether his fangs or claws will work faster or not.

It was actually kind of endearing. 

The date went off on a lighter note in comparison to the last one they had a couple of weeks ago. Man, how time flies. Stiles managed not to look like a complete idiot as he shamelessly ravished over his curly fries. Talking mouth full about comic books and music before diving into mythologies that he was eager to figure out whether it was real or not. 

“Then you might as well stay in Beacon Hills.” Derek suggested, “Everything has passed through here one time or another. One time we actually had a wood elf.” Derek shrugged as if it was nothing. 

“That’s so cool, what did they look like?”

“He had big vibrant green eyes, tanned skin that looked faintly of wood but was obviously skin. Um, he was pretty tall, almost taller than me. He had pointy ears and was bald; his nose was narrow too. That’s all I remember.”

“Huh, that sounds pretty neat.”

“Yeah, better than the Siren. She was nice but if you pissed her off, yeah….they were going for a nice swim.” Derek shivered, “It was not fun jumping in after her when she tried to drown her ex-boyfriend. Turns out they were twins and the brother thought it would be fun to dump the Siren while posing as his brother. When the brother—the boyfriend tried to set things right the Siren was full with so much grief she tried to drown him.”

Stiles snorted. What were the odds? 

They finished up at the diner and Stiles kicked Derek’s ass at the arcade; Derek retaliated tapping it every now and then when no one was watching. Stiles spent longer than he should have playing Pac-Man before dragging Derek to Terminator Salvation. Stiles knew he was a good shooter because, hello, son of the Sheriff here. But colour him shocked when he saw Derek expertly performed chest and headshots to the enemies.

“Look at you, more than claws and teeth and werewolf reflexes.” Stiles complimented, lowering his eyes a little to see Derek’s shirt hiking up as he leaned over the gun a little to reach the grenade button. He focused on the game once more when he heard Derek huffing out a laugh.

“You never know when you need them. Besides, it’ll be a useful skill now that I’m BHPD Deputy.” Derek looked at his watch and his eyes widened. “Wow it’s that late?”  
Stiles looked to the clock and noted it was eight in the evening, there was a huge explosion and Stiles gasped, crying out when he looked at the screen and noticed he had died. Derek was sniggering as he pushed forward in the game before it became overwhelming for just one player. 

“Did you want to come over tonight or go home and I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning?” Derek asked carefully. 

“Um…I should head home. Freshen up.”

“Okay, I’ll take you home then.”

The drive to Stiles place was quiet except for the low jazz music playing from the speakers of the Camaro. As the day drew to the end Stiles found himself focusing on the lack of Spark in the center of his chest and the overtly pressure of his visit to his mother tomorrow. He could feel the occasional eyes on him as he tried to conjure a lightning spark by snapping his fingers.

Frowning when he saw his tips blacken but no light flicker. He sighed and looked to Derek who looked concerned. “Will you be all right alone?”

“I won’t be alone; Leto and Dad will be there.” Stiles murmured.

“All right…but if you do feel alone, you’ll contact me, right?” The car stopped and Stiles noticed they were outside of the house. Stiles nodded and leaned over to kiss Derek on his stubbly cheek before climbing out of the car and carried himself through the door, greeted Leto and his Dad before waddling up the stairs and collapsing onto his bed. 

He watched the moon as clouds covered and uncovered its shape before he felt the bed dip. He turned his head to see Leto giving him a weak smile and rubbing his shoulder. “Hey bro…how do you feel about me becoming a stripper?”

It was so random and odd coming from Leto that Stiles found himself snorting and choking on his silent tears trying to laugh. “I’ll wear as much leather as the Pack; higher heels than Lydia…” Stiles was wheezing at this point and Leto shared a laugh of her own. “We’re here for you, you know. Just tell us when.”

“I know. Thank you.” He sniffed wetly and rubbed his nose with his sleeve, groaning in disgust with himself. “I think I’m going to try and sleep.”

“Want me to leave?”

“Yeah….can you send my dad in here?”

“Sure thing.”

Stiles listen to the foot falls switch from light to heavy as the two swapped places. The Sheriff took Leto’s place on his bed and sighed heavily. Stiles sniffed and wiped his eyes; slowly falling asleep to the sound of his father singing his mother’s lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I got hooked on watching the TV show Hannibal, which I just finished and love.  
> Next chapter might be a little shorter but there will probably be a double posting to make up for it  
> Also, I'm not sure if I've said this but it would be great if no one reposted my work on other writing websites.


	19. Remember Me, Remembering You

The disconnect with himself and his Spark made Stiles fully put it together and acknowledged that today was the day his mother had died. He opened his eyes and noted the first thing on his nightstand was a bouquet of tulips and carnations. They were his mother’s favourite. Beside it was a note written in messy cursive, thick, pressured and heavy—a clear indication of his father. A language he learned to decipher when he used to steal glances at his work files.

_Stiles,_

_I got called in for work and Leto went to check the wards. You know I don’t like it when you go by yourself to see your mother; especially when your Spark is so weak. It would put me at ease that you take someone with you until we can go together later today. I love you son,_

_Dad._

Stiles folded the note and put it in his drawer. He grabbed his towel and stumbled down the hall and into the bathroom. He took a short cold shower before stumbling back into his room and choosing his nicest outfit. He hasn’t really worn a suit since his mother’s death so that might be a tough one, the only other possible thing is what Lydia got him for his date with Derek.

He sighed and threw on his nicest pair of jeans and slithered a belt through the loops, buckling it slowly while watching himself in his reflection. He slipped his arms through a plain long sleeved top but before he propped it over his head he looked at his bare skin; he could make the faint outline of where his tattoos would be placed if it were any other day but today. 

Shaking his head, he put his shirt on properly, smoothing out the lines along his lithe torso while examining himself in the mirror. There was a knock on the door and he looked away from his reflection to the door and pursed his lips before making his way down. 

He grabbed a jacket, his keys phone and the flower arrangement before closing his bedroom door. He sulked down the stairs towards his front door, taking a deep breath and opening it to find Derek. His face mixed with grim, worry, sadness, and empathy. No words were exchanged, just a simple head nod before making their way to the Camaro. They both agreed a couple of days ago that Stiles may not be in any emotional stability to drive. 

It may sound stupid but his mom’s death really fucked him up, causing a premature development to his Spark. Of course, it was just touches here and there until the prime age of sixteen….why is it always sixteen anyways?

Stiles swallowed, “if you’d like, we can see your family too.”

Derek flickered his gaze from him to the road before shaking his head, “Trees were planted where they were to be buried on Hale property. But because of the fire…” Derek trailed off looking a little hurt and Stiles felt like an ass. “Thank you though.” Derek chimed in after a pregnant pause.

They made it to the cemetery and Stiles had to swallow in his breaths because he felt he wasn’t getting enough of it and he sure as Hell was not going to have a panic attack today and in front of Derek. He set his shoulders, heard the plastic disagree with Stiles gripping the stems tighter and marched up to where he remembered his mother’s grave to be.  
He read the name before looking to Derek, who gave an encouraging nod. Stiles breathed out and knelt, placing the bouquet in front of the tombstone before standing up and grasping onto Derek like he was his sudden life force.

“Hi mom.” Two words and his voice was already cracking. He felt actual pain in his throat and chest as tears begin to fog his vision and a sob escaped his throat. God it’s been so long since he’s stood in front of her. “I’m back in Beacon Hills…looking for a Center. It’s funny…dad told me you found yours here—maybe that can be another thing we have in common.”

There was a pause as Stiles decided what to say, Derek’s grip tightened and Stiles felt himself smile despite the situation, “I um, have a boyfriend now. Mom, this is Derek. He’s the Alpha Werewolf…you know, now that I think about it, I think you knew about the Hales’ didn’t you? I wouldn’t be surprised but Mom, Derek is pretty awesome. He can dance, not like the clubbing type but actual ‘So You Think You Can Dance’ Classical type. I’m sure you would have loved it as much as I do.” 

Derek shifted so that he was standing behind Stiles and bowing his head in the crevice of his neck and looping his arms around the front of Stiles’ torso. Stiles found himself once again without a topic to discuss but Derek came to the rescue.

“You’ve no need to worry Mrs. Stilinski—Your husband and I will take good care of your little Stiles the best we can.” He paused before nodding against Stiles’ head, “Of course we’ll keep him from hurting himself. Leto and John has warned me about his clumsy tendencies.” Derek stopped once more before continuing, “We’ve been dating for almost two months now and nothing as well as no one is being pressured to do anything they do not want to. I care for your son and I will do whatever I can to protect him. Of course, when he asks. We all know Stiles is formidable with his magic despite being uncentered—and you needn’t worry, the Pack and I are helping him find it. It was nice talking to you Mrs. Stilinski….and thank you…for Stiles.”

Derek sniffed and turned his head so his nose dragged along Stiles’ jaw. Stiles turned and kissed him on the forehead. The made eye contact and Stiles managed a weak smile. “Thank you.” He turned to the tombstone and smirked, “See? Totally awesome. And dad just hired him as a Deputy. I’m doing fine of course. So is Leto; I’ll be coming back later today with her and dad. Maybe then I’ll have something more to say.”

They stood for ten minutes in silence before Derek pulled away. “Do you want me to go?”

Stiles didn’t at first, but being here at the moment in time? Yeah, he needed a good cry. He nodded and Derek sighed through his nose and leaned in, placing his hand on the back of Stiles’ head and kissed the top of it before pulling away. 

“You call me if you need a ride or heading home okay?” Stiles understood. Kate and Otieno were on the prowl with God only knows who else. 

“I will.” He whispered his promise. He hugged Derek and they stood like that for another five minutes before Derek pulled away, have a final kiss and walked back to his Camaro. Stiles appreciated that he wasn’t treated as complete glass and was known enough that he needed time for just him and his mom.

He sat down and stroked the smooth stone and smiled weakly. “You would not believe what me and Leto got up to while training my Spark.” His smile grew more confident behind the tears, finally having something to talk about. 

He talked about almost blowing the towns’ electricity before heading out. Describing how Leto had to coax him out of a major panic attack before deciding that Beacon Hills wasn’t the best place for him at the moment. So, they enrolled him online/homeschool and they had set out on their great adventure. He explains how that is how he met Otieno before cutting that conversation short. He exaggerates with his hands how he and Leto trained with another Pack three states over before practicing with a coven a bit north. He told her how every book had the old rustic look to it with hand written calligraphy switching between English, German, and Polish. He ensured her that she would have loved them the moment she would lay her eyes on them.

“Derek speaks Spanish. I am going to get him to teach me or talk to me in Spanish one day, just you watch.” He pulled at the grass by his feet as the weight in his chest got easier. “All that travelling though and I ended up here…back in Beacon Hills. Leto got hurt you see, and Alan Deaton was the only one who could help. We haven’t run into the Hunter since, but maybe that’s because of the Argents. Allied Hunters to the Hale Pack despite the whole Kate thing.”

Stiles shivered and read the etching, watching it curl and weave as it connected to new letters. “I miss you Mom. I love you.” Silence seemed like his best friend today with how common it was between conversations. His phone buzzed and he looked at it.

From: Leto  
One of the wards have been destroyed, meet back at the Hale House. Sorry if this disturbs you…I know how important today is for you and John. 

He waved his phone to his Mom’s tombstone and stood up. “Sorry. I’ll come back later. I swear.” He didn’t like saying goodbye. He felt he already did and he didn’t need the constant reminded that he couldn’t get a response from her or a goodbye kiss anymore. 

Walking away from the grave was hard and easy all at once. He looked around and noted that the Hale house shouldn’t be too far from the cemetery. He pushed the metal gates open and looked down to his phone; contemplating whether to call Derek or not while tapping his icon photo. He turned on the path towards Derek’s place, grass and broken off leaves rustling under his feet as the vibrant green distracted him.

Something snapped that demanded Stiles’ immediate attention and he looked up and turned. Frowning as two men stepped out of a car in front of the forest path that would have evidently lead to Derek’s home. Stiles stopped in the dead center of the empty pathway. Squinting as he watched another individual stepped out. Tank top, cargo pants, combat boots, blond hair and a gun.

“Hey there cutie.” Kate Chesire grinned.

“Fuck.” Stiles whispered before bolting down the path.

“Get him before he gets close enough to be heard! And don’t stun him!” Kate commanded and they took off running after him. Stiles was a pretty fast runner but when he’s not feeling 100%....well he’s trying.

He was never one to text while moving faster than a walking pace. “DEREK!” He screamed instead, hoping the Alpha hearing will help him. “DER—AHH!” Stiles was forced to faceplant dirt and grass as he was tackled to the floor by the larger man of the two. The second man pulled out a plastic bottle and drenched the substance in a cloth and stuffed it against Stiles’ nose and mouth while still being held down and Stiles felt a panic attack approaching.

He didn’t know which one he knocked out from first, the attack or the substance in the cloth. One thing he knew for sure before losing consciousness was that this wasn’t going to end well at all. 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone!


	20. Within You

Stiles gained consciousness when he was thrown over someone’s shoulder and he heard crickets echoing in the dark sky. Everything was fuzzy and numb but that didn’t stop his captor from opening the door loudly enough the Stiles groaned in response and displeasure. 

Stiles was forced to the ground hard enough that he swore that when his head made contact it cracked and he was blinded with whiteness. Disoriented, Stiles slowly turned his pounding head, his plump split lip brushing against the splintered ground. His hands were bound and so were his feet. He suppressed a nervous laugh while looking up to his captors. But fear rushed over him in an instant when he saw Kate.

“Oh don’t give me that look Stiles. I just thought I would pick you up for an old friend.”

“Somehow I can’t see a bitch like you doing favours for a friend.” Stiles sneered while pulling in his bounds. They were rope. If he concentrated his magic long enough he should be able to break free and kick her sorry ass to Antarctica. He froze from his attempting escape when he heard the familiar tune of his mothers’ lullaby. A hymn that only three other people knew; his father, Leto, and now Derek. 

“She didn’t have a choice in this one.” Stiles froze, his eyes widened as he visibly paled at the voice. Kate let out a joyous, giddy laugh at Stiles’ reaction and Stiles couldn’t even shoot a snarky response because it was Him. “It’s been a while Stiles. I’m happy I get to see you again.”

Stiles fought for words as he did his best to sit up and look at Him. It had been years since he’d seen Him. He and Leto had escaped from Him and his obsessiveness towards Stiles a couple of years before, they were supposed to be….he was supposed to be untraceable. And Derek….Derek said that he would protect him. No! He wasn’t going to blame Derek or Leto. They would find him. They had to. Stiles visibly shook and kicked away from Him with bounded feet, only to be stopped by the corner of the wall. Typical. 

“Otieno….” Stiles managed, his voice shaking as tears threatened to fall. “What do you want?”

“Stiles…” Otieno repeated, sighing like he was happily in love. Obsession is what Stiles called it in the past. “I missed you. Leto too, but mostly you.” He leaned in and Stiles cringed, whimpering as Otieno leaned in and took a long whiff of Stiles’ neck. When he pulled back his eyes flared silver and he bared his self-sharpened teeth. “A Wolf?! You chose a Wolf over me!?” Otieno stood up and swung his hand out, the lamp and other items on the bedside table flew off and crashed with the wall. Stiles jumped.

“What does he have that I don’t!?”

“The Wolf?” Kate asked innocently, but the smile on her lips directed towards Stiles was one that belonged to a monster. “Oh you mean Derek? Sweet boy really. They’ve been together for about three months now. Oh Otieno. Were you and Stiles something special before he came to small town Beacon Hills? Awh” She pouted, “Pity.”

“Kate!” Stiles shouted, a strangled sound of an internally wounded animal. She continued to look at him in such a way too. “Please…you can’t trust Otieno…He’s delusional, sick…he can’t give you what he promised.”

“Awh, Sheriff’s kid is scared? You should have expect this with what you are. What do they call you? Ah, that’s right. A Spark.” She laughed hauntingly, “cute.” She went to go leave and Stiles screamed her name, fighting against his restraints. When she left, he turned to looked at Otieno who had his back turned to him. 

Stiles felt so weak from the fight earlier. He should have gotten Derek to drive him home after all. It was the anniversary of his mother’s death, one of the days where he was the weakest because of the emotional unbalance he still experienced over his mother’s death. If he played the situation properly, someone was bound to notice that he was missing. Leto would be doing the routinely check-ups of the wards around Beacon Hills, she’ll notice. Or Derek, he told Derek he’ll text him when he got home, no matter what. He just needed time. 

“Otieno…listen to me. I—I know things weren’t the best when Leto and I left. But….but you said you wanted to be alone. And….and as your friends we listened. We visited over the years but your magic Otieno. You have to know how corrupt it became each time we arrived. We….we feared our own magic would be corrupted.”

“Corrupted….Stiles? My magic is not corrupted, it’s stronger!”

“It’s blood magic! It’s playing with your mind, you’ve become obsessed….” Stiles stopped. He had to ignore his own emotions of fear and play on Otieno’s emotions…obsession. “I was scared of you.”

Otieno whirled around, eyes widen with sadness, flickering with the stars of the night. Stiles flinched at the cruel eyes as He made his way over to Stiles’ side. He sat down with Stiles and held his hands out, careful not to touch. He examined Stiles before he took out a necklace from his jacket pocket, smiling. “I made you something. You were always powerful and I felt you always used too much magic to protect everyone. This should help you restore it fully—I know Kate can be cruel sometimes. But the downfall is, is that you cannot use your magic while wearing it, and you cannot remove it either.”

Otieno put it over his neck and Stiles wanted to cry as he felt his mustered up strength and magic dissipated in an instant. He was panicking about how close Otieno was. He was shaking while he removed Stiles’ binds around his wrists and ankles. He stood up and waited for Stiles to follow. Stiles did slowly, leaning against his good shoulder, drifting up on the wall while he watched Otieno for any sudden movements. 

“You’ve gotten better.” Stiles observed. 

Otieno’s smile was as blinding as the stars. “Thanks! I thought if I got better you would come back.” His smile faltered then. “But now you’re with a Wolf. You always liked the Moon over the Stars.” Stiles flinched as Otieno’s fingers ghosted over his shoulder as he walked to the window. 

“It—it’s not like that Otieno.” Stiles tried but silenced himself when Otieno glared at him before looking out the window, a dark smile crossed his lips. “There’s no Moon tonight. Nothing for you to see. Or _him._ ” He whispered to Stiles, Stiles had to strain to hear but with confused when he did.

“What are you talking about, it’s a waning moon not a—” Before Stiles could continue everything went black. Stiles immediately dropped to his knees and brushed his hands along the wooden floor. Blinking hard but nothing changed “Otieno….what did you do?!” He shouted in fear.

“I got myself an advantage.” He gently tipped his chin so he could peck Stiles’ lips. Stiles shook violently. He couldn’t find any other emotions other than fear. Nothing. And his magic was blocked. And Kate was working with Otieno. He didn’t process the door snapping shut with a lock until the last moment. He shouted, still dusting his hands over the cabin’s floor. He didn’t see much before but now he couldn’t see anything. 

He curled up in a ball. He wanted Derek.

~~~~~

Derek blinked a few times, it was hard wandering through the preserve with the help of only stars and a waning moon. And it was well past midnight. Not only that but Stiles never texted him back. Derek just thought he forgot and would go see him later. Leto and the Sheriff wouldn’t mind, they approved of their relationship after all. 

That changed when he got a frantic phone call from Leto. She sounded like she was in hysteria, Derek could hear her heart beat over the phone and he immediately got ready, knocking on Isaac’s door on his way to the stairs. When Isaac walked out of his room, sporting plaid boxers and a white tee, rubbing the blond hair away from his eyes he frowned. Slowly catching onto the one-sided freak out that belonged to Leto’s voice. “I’ll call Scott and the others.” Was Isaac’s immediate response.

“Leto, calm down. Breathe.” And then there was silence. Only breathing with small hiccups. “Now. Slowly, tell me what is happening.”

“We looked everywhere for him. He’s not in the cemetery, he’s not at the twenty-four hour diner or Starbucks. He’s not at the school or station. Not the gym, and I doubt anywhere far because his jeep is in the driveway. I thought okay…okay he disappears a lot on this day, but that was after I checked the wards and one of them was broken by dark magic….I told him to go to the Hale House immediately but I haven't heard back from him. And he didn't respond.”

“Dark magic? As in Otieno?” Bile rose to his throat. Derek heard about this third partner of Leto and Stiles. They left him three years ago, scared his magic would corrupt and latch onto Stiles’ new and untrained Spark. The fear they both shared towards Otieno, Derek couldn’t even understand why. He heard snippets of conversation of theirs, subtle between the two yet subconsciously making a profile. 

Otieno was of Italian decent, who possessed astrological magic and often dabbled in black magic. That alone would frighten any magic user, Hell it put Derek on edge. He was unpredictable and unstable and grew an unhealthy fascination over Stiles’ Spark but had mistaken it as an obsession towards Stiles himself. Leto had told him once that Otieno had tried to steal Stiles’ Spark once—almost killing him in his sleep. Upon realizing his failure to obtain the Spark and Stiles’ slowing heart-rate, he stopped his attempt and approach Leto, asking for her help. She smiled at him before taking Stiles’ and running so Stiles could be tamed in a safer environment. Derek didn’t hate or blame the poor mentor, he would have done the same. And that was the gist of everything. Once he thought about it, Derek knew nothing about this Otieno guy but if he was one person who scared two powerful mages, he was a threat. And no one threatens Derek’s pack.

“I need to know Derek. Is he with you? Is Stiles with you?” The fact that Leto ignored Derek’s commentary about Otieno, it didn’t help him feel any better. He grabbed his keys for his Camaro while waiting for Isaac to come down the stairs. The boy jumped three steps sensing the urgency. He nodded once, Derek responded. Isaac notified the pack.  
“Stiles asked me to leave him at the cemetery; I told him to call me if he needed anything, I knew he wanted to be alone. But that was quite a bit ago.”

“Shiiiiiit.” Leto practically screamed. There was ruffling and soon enough the Sheriff was one the phone, “We’re at the preserve. Derek. Otieno has studied magic that neither Leto nor Stiles will touch. He’s also unstable. I need you to pick up on Stiles’ scent.”

And that’s how Derek found himself at the preserve comforting Leto, who was honest to God crying like she hasn’t ever in her life before. The only thing stable to her in Beacon Hills disappeared in the dead of night. Peter was cooing while giving looks to Derek—asking him to do something but it didn’t convey. Peter resumed rubbing Leto’s back and she actually leaned into him. Leto probably found a friend of sorts in Derek’s Uncle but Derek wasn’t sure what his Uncle found in her.

One by one the pack arrived and Scott reassuringly rubbed her back. Derek knelt in front of her and smiled gently. “We’re going to get him back.” He blinked once, the glow in her eyes disappearing. He blinked twice and the light dimmed a bit more. He stood and shook his head. “Erica, Boyd, Isaac, you’re with me. Lydia and Parrish, stay with Leto. Scott, Kira and Allison check the perimeter with Sheriff. Stiles has to be here somewhere.”

Only fifteen minutes in Derek had to switch to his Beta form to see if it would improve his sight. It didn’t. Utterly confused, he stopped and rubbed his eyes. Isaac came up close behind him and pressed a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll get him back.”

Derek blinked, the images fading before him. He frowned and looked up to where he heard Isaac’s voice. “Isaac…” His voice sounded panicked, “I….I can’t see.” And that was it, all that surrounded him was darkness. 

“What?” He snapped his head to where he heard Erica trudge through the tree. Within seconds he felt someone supporting his weight, Boyd, as they helped Derek back to the others. When he felt the heat of the fire he flinched, when it snuffed out immediately Derek knew it was Leto’s magic. 

“What happened?” Lydia demanded; like there was a strict plan and they fucked it up. 

“Derek can’t see.” Boyd informed. Derek’s ears perked at the sound of halting feet….odd, he didn’t recall anyone moving.

“So you’re Derek.” Said a new voice, sharp and ringing in Derek’s ears as he winced. Boyd placed a protective hand over his Alpha and Erica snarled. “You’re the Wolf. I got to admit, I was upset that Stiles met someone else.”

“What did you do to him!?” Leto shouted at the same time Derek demanded, “Where is he!?”

“What I had to. You stole him from me.” Derek heard who he assumed to be Otieno, sneer.

“I was protecting him! You tried to steal his Spark! You almost killed him!”

“It called to me! It sang to the Stars. But apparently howled melodically louder to the Moon.” Derek tried to listen for an individual heartbeat but he couldn’t find it. The scent though was carried through the darkness like a drug. It smelled like stardust Deaton kept in his inventory with a hint of nymphaea red flare, rosemary, black berries and water stilled on a forest path. The scents were disorienting. 

“Leto, you have to believe me….I love him. Stiles…Stiles is everything to me. His Spark is electrifying, addictive. I can’t think straight without him …I can’t eat or sleep. I’ve search for years for him…to find him running with the wolves?! You may linger in the moonlight and star lit dark Alpha…but I’m the one who controls them.”

There was a sound of breaking wood and suddenly Derek was pushed forward as he heard Erica, Boyd and Isaac jump back. He felt the heat of the flames before scenting the burning wood. The difference was, Derek could see now. Only a little, but it still gave him something. It was this moment, when he looked back at Leto with a smile and an understanding nod, did he see Leto control the flame as a crutch….not a weapon. 

Peter stood beside her, eyes blazing blue fangs elongated and nails razor sharp. He got into a defense position and opened his mouth, letting out a fierce battle cry just as Leto drew her hands along her forearms allowing her fox tattoos to jump of her skin and circle the two in a pouncing position. Together, the four of them launched themselves to Otieno.

Derek turned to look at Otieno, he flashed his Alpha red eyes, bared his teeth and claws before lunging as well. The howls of his Beta’s close behind.

~~~~~

Stiles was in trance. He fiddled with the necklace, feeling the star charm as it tingled across his fingertips. Blocking everything out. Dry tears down his cheeks. Kate had come back about ten minutes after Otieno left as she paced the room. “This is the quietest I’ve ever seen you little Spark.”

“Fuck. You.” Stiles whispered hoarsely, setting his unseeing eyes forward.

"Don't be like that." She chided, "You're obviously something special enough to keep alive. Otieno seems like a great guy." She snorted.

"Otieno is going to die." Stiles ensured strongly. Sniffing and scrunching his nose against the dry stale air. "He doesn't know how to fight and he lacks control on his centered magic. He will not last long." He explained.

"Probably." She acknowledged, Stiles heard her fiddling with something.

"And then you're next." He promised. Shortly after he felt a strike hit his jaw and he fell off the bed he’d found and hit the ground hard. He coughed and got to his hands and knees before he felt her kick him hard in the stomach. He cried out and felt her grab his ankle and pull him away from anything he could grab.  
“I always wondered what you were Derek. Obviously something that will make him stay in one spot and build something off. So you simply can’t be his love toy.” She knelt over him, caging him in and he fought feebly against her until he heard a click and something solid press against his temple. He froze. Only twice before has this happened to him, he’s all too familiar with those encounters alone.

“He always ran. Even when I killed his family. How do you think it feels? Sleeping with your family’s murderer?”

“That statutory rape you bitch.” He bit out. He wasn’t scared of Kate. And even if he died, if Otieno figured out it was her who killed him there would be reigning darkness. If Derek figured out Kate had killed him, well. Stiles would be rooting for Derek in the Heavens.

“It still got the job done.”

“They were innocent, protecting Beacon Hills from true monsters! And you killed them, humans and werewolves alike. You ruined everything. Everything you touch is tainted—you’re an insane hunter you know that? Fucking insane trigger happy tainting bitch.” Stiles spat.

Kate laughed. One of her hands gliding down his torso. “What? A wolf is a dangerous creature but a werewolf? Oh honey, you fell in love with the creature of the night. Howled too loudly to the moon. Danced a ceremonial dance…let me guess he kissed you, scented you deeply at the crook of your neck,” for emphasis she moved her fingers to ghost over his straining neck, “…but darling. Has he touched you?” When Stiles refused to answer, Kate’s laugh grew louder. “Derek was always careful with his Pack.” She spat the word like it was tainted but as she continued Stiles could hear the smile, “I bet even more careful with his mate—disgusting really to be mated to a wolf, however…I wonder how he would feel if I got to you first? The look on the Alpha’s face when I’ve taken one more thing from him…”

“Get off of me…” Stiles hissed trying to fight her again but failing. “ _Get the fuck off of me!_ ” He shouted, cried, as he kicked under her. Desperately wishing the necklace off his neck so he could use his magic. Suddenly the door busted open and Stiles heard snarling. Kate’s body was tackled off him and a pair of strong hands quickly settled on his shoulder and squeezed. A familiar gesture.

“Dad?” he croaked, burying his face in his chest. The Sheriff cooed in his ear and helped his stand. “Dad…I can’t see.” The Sheriff patted his shoulder and the sling of an arrow release sounded the room.

“Oh thank God Stiles.” He was pulled close; he could smell of overuse of cologne and gunpowder on him. It didn’t feel like his usual uniformed embrace, but all in all it made Stiles feel safe as he latched on. “You’re lucky I’m off duty, but don’t think for a second that as soon as I put on my uniform that I won’t be coming after you.”

“Oh come now Sheriff, we were only having fun.” 

Sheriff grunted. “This is your idea of fun? With my son? What…was kidnapping a part of it too? How about attempted rape?! Do you realize how many crimes I can haul you in for? I’ll let you pick your starting grounds Miss Argent. Or maybe I should, how does Arson sound?” 

Stiles tugged tightly and shook his head. “Dad we need to get to Derek, he was hit with the same spell.”

“Yes little Spark, run away to your little Mutt.” There was tugging sound and a disgruntle contempt. “Oh course Allison. Good aim. But you always couldn’t kill me little niece.” Kate replied, a dark chuckle. 

“You were never mine to kill. I’m waiting for the day Derek does.” Allison marched right out and a second hand rested on Stiles’ shoulder, guiding him carefully. While Allison led the way Scott talked about the situation. What Leto told them over the phone when they didn’t hear anything from Stiles for over three hours. 

“She just came out of nowhere as soon as the moon rose. I evaded and heading back to the Hale House, away from her, I was so close to Derek’s House again but he just…rounded the trees and knocked me out.” Stiles’ breath caught in his throat, he heard his dad elaborating the same details to his satellite phone, giving Kate’s current location to arresting but Stiles’ mind wasn’t on that. “Derek! He’s going to hurt Derek!”

“We’ll get to him.” Scott assured, picking up the pace. After a bit, Stiles could hear snarling and waving of fire. Leto and the werewolves were facing Otieno head on Stiles assumed. He stepped forward and a twig snapped. 

“Stiles?” Otieno asked shocked, “No…no no no! Kate was supposed to watch you.”

“Would you believe I got away?” Suddenly there was grunting and Scott and the Sheriff were nowhere near him. “Dad!? Scott?!” He screamed. Swinging his arms around he looked for something to hold. Someone latched onto him and pulled his arms behind his back painfully, causing him to wince. 

“Don’t hurt him!” Derek shouted, worry wavering in his voice.

“Stay out of this Wolf!” Otieno shouted, close to Stiles’ ear, causing him to flinch. Otieno then lowered his voice—probably considering Stiles’ eardrums. How nice of him. “Do you know what you do to me…what your Spark does to me? So untamed, un-centered? It’s intoxicating…such and precious…precious treasure.” His voice was lecherous, demanding and yet oh so vulnerable.

“Get away from him.” Leto fumed. Stiles has only actually felt her magic during meditation when both he and she were both zen, working on their chi. Never, has Stiles felt her fire through anger and destruction.

“Leto…please calm down.” Stiles managed with a small whimper. 

“But Stiles!” Leto shouted back, shocked but nonetheless let her magic dissipate to settling heat that one would sit around a camp fire. Stiles sighed but it was quickly replaced with a grunt as Otieno heaved them both back a step but thankfully no one took a step forward.

“Everything I’ve done was to be with you again Stiles. Only for you would I team up with a psychopathic hunter of our kind. I stole them all. The Stars, I moved and rearranged the light. I moved the Stars to hide your Moon. Do you think I would do that for just anyone?”

“Otieno listen to me.” Stiles pleaded. “I really appreciate it, I do. B-but you can’t do that anymore. I…I can’t be with you. Not like this. You’ve done so much Otieno. You’ve tired yourself running so far after me and I will remember this forever. But you deserve someone as more than just an obsession. Someone you actually love. Because—” Stiles heard a snarl so he spoke more urgently and loudly, “Because! Once I’m centered…there won’t be that appeal anymore. You’ve got to believe me.”

“No…but Stiles…you are the sunlight. I can’t live without your heartbeat.” Otieno whispered, “My world is so dark without you Stiles. Why can’t you understand that?”

“You were doing just fine before Stiles joined us Otieno.” Leto scowled. 

“Stay out of this Leto. You can’t keep Stiles from me.” Otieno sounded so wounded, and Stiles almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

“But Stiles can keep Stiles away from you.” Stiles muttered stomping on Otieno’s foot. The boy yelped in his ear. Everything moved fast in the dark and suddenly he felt strong hands grab him as Otieno was pried off of him. “The necklace...” Stiles croaked.

He heard the snap of leather and felt a small burn from the material, causing him to wince. But then there was a rejuvenating release of magic as a soft sigh escaped Stiles’ lips. He looked up, blinking a few times before he saw Derek hovering over him, his hand pressed lightly on his cheek and claws ticking his hair. Stiles smiled at the fanged full pout that was quickly replaced with the world’s cutest and most adorable bunny teeth. “Stiles?” 

“I’m fine.” He replied, a little shaken but he was fine. Derek surged forward for a kiss as Stiles heard his Beta’s howl. Stiles looked over to find Otieno and Leto in a fist fight. “Leto?” He called out worried. If anyone was more scared of Otieno than Stiles, it would be Leto who had actually faced physical violence from the astrological mage.

Otieno looked up, his eyes shimmering silver as blood drooled from his lips. Leto reeled her bloody fist back, it suddenly engulfed in flames before it aiming for Otieno’s mouth. He dodge while grabbing her fist. She growled as her eyes flickered warm colours as she retreated her hand back from the weak hold. She swung her leg around and Stiles watched as her combat boot heel connected to Otieno’s ear. 

He stumbled back before holding his hands in front of him, fingers lengthening with magic as he depicted the constellation of Sagittarius. The finesse of the arrow was made of silvery stardust and whooshed through the air. Leto raised her arms and her fox tattoos slithered off and bounced around each other before snapping the arrow with its teeth. Otieno threw his head back and laughed. Waving his hands to create the constellation of Aquarius before throwing water on Leto.

She stopped, supremely unimpressed by the action. “Why was I ever scared for my life because of you?” She scowled. Stiles rolled his eyes, maybe because Otieno tried to kill them before?

Stiles barely processed the movement of him being lifted up to his feet until Derek was holding him close behind him, baring his teeth once more. “This is Hale territory. As Alpha of this pack I’m requesting you to leave before you get hurt. And I only ask nicely once.” Stiles blinked, Derek was using his Alpha voice. The voice that simply said _‘Fuck with me and your dead’._

“The sole Hale…a threat to me? Do you think I’m afraid of the Moon? I am the Stars in the sky! Maybe if your pack was a little more intimidating instead of possessing humans and foxes, maybe you’ll get somewhere.”

“These humans?” Derek sneered, Stiles looked up while holding onto Derek’s leather jacket a little tighter. “That girl over there is from a long line of hunters, an Argent. That man over there? Beacon Hills Police Department’s Sheriff, who also happens to be Stiles’ father. Kira is a Kitsune—a fox who runs with wolves. And then I have a surprise of a supernatural who’s also a Beacon Hills Deputy …I have my Betas too. Just because I have humans in my pack it doesn’t mean that I am weak. My pack is powerful and that makes me powerful.”

“You’re forgetting someone.” Lydia peeped, looking dangerously close to ripping Derek’s head off with her manicured nails just after throwing a Molotov Cocktail at him and just before poisoning him with wolfsbane-laced….something. Stiles swallowed and took in the image of Lydia standing fiercely next to Deputy Parrish who may or may not have been following. 

“Oh…” Derek smiled, “How could I forget the Banshee?” Otieno’s eyes widened at that as his gaze flitted from Leto to Lydia. “Do you feel like screaming?” Derek asked, venom leaking from his tongue and fangs. Lydia’s red lips pursed into a predatory smile which strangely reminded Stiles of Erica.  
“Give me a reason to Derek and maybe I will.” A challenge….and who was Derek to say no to a challenge. Derek looked down to Stiles and winked before pushing Stiles lightly into his father’s grasp and jumping into action with Leto with new found speed.

Stiles just turned into his father’s pose and away from the fight before he heard the flames and smelt the burning flesh (which probably would have bothered Derek if he wasn’t so angry) and the snarling and snapping of teeth. Otieno gave out a choked cry before Stiles heard Lydia inhale deeply through her nose. He watched her over his father’s shoulder as she opened her mouth and screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did promise you guys a double posting, didn't I?
> 
> Also, Song Inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v43wJeoFkCY


	21. Recovery

Derek gave Stiles a glass of water and watched the younger man down his drink in one go for the fifth time. He couldn’t stop himself from petting Stiles’ head and resting his hand on the nape, moving his thumb in attempts to comfort. 

Kate had him…had touched him…tried to make Stiles feel that if she succeeded Derek wouldn’t want Stiles anymore. All false, but no doubt a thought that flickered in her sick mind. When Allison had told Derek that she shot Kate so she was stuck against the cabin wall, he went to her. Ready to wreak havoc without killing her but stopped short.

The Sheriff, who accompanied him out of precaution, face went grim as they stared at the dead body of Kate pinned to the wall as if she was a sacrifice that was ravished by a wild animal. There is no way it had looked to be done by a human and Derek’s immediate thought went to his Uncle. Who admitted it and said it was about time the Hale Family was avenged for what Kate had done. It was that moment Derek knew his Uncle knew…and was shocked that he didn’t blame Derek.

“I feel so dirty.” Stiles whispered, his fingers brushing against his skin, no doubt where he had felt Kate running her fingers along. Scenting him openly just to get the Hale Pack riled up. “To think….that was a sliver of what she had done to you.”

The words stung but there was so much understanding behind them that Derek couldn’t really hate Stiles for saying it in his state of reflection and probable shock. “We wouldn’t have let that happen.” Not again. 

“I know.” Stiles whispered. He cleared his throat and looked at the Pack who sat silently, watching and curious. Respecting the barriers. “Otieno, despite being centered was weak and distracted by me. He had a major weakness in which led to his downfall and that was underestimating a Pack. Kate is dead too, thanks to Peter.” Stiles casted a side long look to Derek’s uncle and sighed. 

His Uncle’s actions have become a lot more animal-like…Derek wouldn’t say feral but if it went unwatched it could be a potential threat to the Pack. Derek knew he lost a lot of his Uncle in that fire. But he didn’t want to kill his last relative either. 

“So Otieno and Kate are taken care of.” Stiles concluded. “Derek, did you want to talk about the other Pack?”

“Yes. I’ve been in contact with another Pack Alpha, who wishes access in Beacon Hills territory for a little while. I am notifying you because I’m considering allowing them to pass. Pack Politics are a tricky thing but I believe that the Alpha is as ill-experienced as I am when it comes to it. They do not seem like a threat and I’ve followed up with other Alphas who have granted them admission into their territories and claimed that they were rather peaceful. I wanted them to join us because I know your only exposure to other wolves was the Alpha Pack, Omegas, and each other. I think this will help us. I wanted to run this by everyone before I confirm that they are allowed to settle for the bit.”

Derek watched the Betas as they discussed it amongst themselves, loud and excited while being a little skeptical. Derek felt Stiles’ hand settle on his and give one squeeze; Derek looked down to his long fingers and besides the length, the first thing he noticed was the tattoos beginning to show once more. 

“Did you discuss this with your Emissary?” his Uncle drawled, giving a somewhat bored look to Stiles who silently bristled. Derek knows no one liked Kate, not even family (Chris just shrugged, looking a little uncomfortable before agreeing to cremate her body and take it out of Beacon Hills) but Stiles hated the fact Uncle Peter killed her.

“I have, and he respects my decision and finds it wise and a potential way to gain allies for other threats.” Derek responded, and that seemed to trigger other discussions and agreements between the Betas. 

They quieted down and Lydia looked up, her strawberry blond curls bouncing on her shoulders, “Sounds fun. When do we meet them?”

“By the end of the week, they’ve been travelling long but they have assured that they will come meet us first before settling in their own separate homes.” Well. That’s settled then.  
~~~~~  
Derek blinked awake to the sound of running water and muttering under breaths. His hand glided to the empty space where Stiles once was before he crawled out of bed and stumbled to the joined bathroom, rubbing the sleeping dust from his eyes and watched through fuzzy vision Stiles furiously scrubbing.

“What do I smell like?” The younger man asked suddenly.

“Um.” Derek mumbled, waving his hand, “you smell heavily of soap, grass, honey. You smell like yourself. Why baby, what’s wrong?”

“I smell her perfume…I smell blood…I can’t get rid of it.” Stiles was whimpering through tears. “I smell ash.”

Derek froze, Stiles was more traumatized than anyone thought. Derek slowly approached his lover, arms stretched out to touch but didn’t until he knew that Stiles would not flinch. He touched the pale skin and watched the tattoos flicker at the contact violently. That is what set Stiles off, causing him to jump away from Derek before blinking and muttering an apology.

“There’s no need to apologize Stiles…” He trailed off when he watched the younger man descend into a full blown panic attack. “Stiles, I need you to breathe with me.” Derek instructed, listening to the labored breaths and erratic heartbeat. He watched the rise and fall of Stiles chest as he finally gained control a few moments later and looked at Derek with flashing eyes.

“How can you stand me? She touched me.” He whispered it like it was the most vile thing ever.

“She touched me too. More than she touched you.” Derek murmured back, “Will you reconsider touching me?”

“Never.” Stiles replied after a moment, eyes flickering down ashamed, “I shouldn’t have said that.” Things were quiet between the two and Derek slowly led Stiles back to the bed.

“It’s just.” He broke off and Derek noticed he was shaking, he took his hand and Stiles held it tightly.

“I get it. We’ll get through it together Stiles. They are both dead, they cannot come back for us, not anymore. The Pack made sure of that. We can now recover from hurt, a fear, and anything negative. Together if that is best.”

Stiles was nodding against his chest before he pressed his head against the shoulder and breathed in hard. “What do you smell?” He asked again, this time in a smaller voice.  
“You.” Derek replied easily, “Everything that makes you Stiles.”

“Thanks Derek. I…I love you.” Derek could hear Stiles’ heart flutter at that.

“I love you too.” Derek whispered back, “I will take care of you. Just like I promised your mom.”

Stiles stilled and looked to Derek, an idea dawning behind those honey-whiskey eyes but Stiles made no move to reveal his thoughts. Derek didn’t mind. Maybe it was realization. Maybe it was acceptance. Or maybe it was neither. Derek didn’t mind…so long as Stiles stayed safe and allowed himself to recover.

~~~~~

Stiles wasn’t there when Derek woke up that morning, an extreme sense of déjà vu spilling his memory. Derek groaned and shuffled out of bed, rubbing the crust from his eyes and listening for any sounds. Nothing. 

Derek grabbed a shirt and threw it on, following the faint scent of Stiles that was almost overpowered by the morning dew. The leaves and branches crunched under Derek’s feet as he walked down the path to the familiar place behind the house.

As he walked past the patch of trees and nearing the clearing he could hear talking; loud and joyous, as if the speaker was telling a story that was one of their favourites and perfected to make it sound legendary. 

“And I haven’t been around much but I know he is so great with the Pack, they said in the beginning he was awful but I don’t see it. Maybe that’s a good thing…but I know he’s doing great. And I will be watching over him now and helping him make decisions so you don’t have to worry anymore.”

Derek watched the younger boy sit cross legged in front of all of the trees that had plaque at the base of them on a tiny tomb where Derek respectfully placed them with Laura…and later place Laura’s body alone. Each plaque consisted of a family name who had died in the Hale Fire nearly ten years ago…perhaps longer…it has been a long time.  
“Oh! Hey Derek! Sorry, I hope you don’t mind.” Stiles acknowledged his presence rather quickly. “I was just talking to your family, promising them what you promised my mom. I felt it was only right. Fair. You know.” He was babbling at this point, and from the look he gave the distance, Derek could tell Stiles knew too.

“It’s all right.” Derek replied gruffly. 

Derek didn’t mind at all.


	22. The Wolf

*End of the Week*

Derek groaned as he rolled off his bed and trudged to the kitchen to make coffee. He passed the living room and noted the Pack was knocked out on a makeshift bed made out of heavy comforters and blankets and personal pillows; like they knew they were going to spend the night. Lydia brought her soft looking blanket that was a light blue and covered in seashells and other aquatic things while Erica had her arms cradled around a soft looking rabbit.

Derek smiled softly before making his way to the kitchen; freezing when he saw Stiles sitting at the island, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand and another on the counter in Derek’s personal mug. Stiles looked up from his laptop and smiled widely. 

“I didn’t take you as a morning person.” Derek mumbled when he leaned in to peck Stiles’ forehead.

“I never was.” Stiles sighed tiredly. “I was tired of getting kicked by the Betas.”

“You could have come in my room. Like you always have before.” Derek suggested before taking a sip; hymning in satisfaction as it was the perfect blend and temperature. He eyed Stiles over the rim of the cup and watched the boy blush before turning his gaze to his laptop once more. 

“I know…but I didn’t exactly fall asleep.” Stiles replied. “Plus, we were up pretty late anyway.”

“Point still stands.” Derek said after a moment. He walked around to the fridge and pulled out some bacon, sausages, and eggs before kicking the door close. He placed them on the counter before reaching for the peanut butter from the cupboard; thinking for a moment he reached for the butter and jam from the fridge once more, closing the door once more and reaching for the loaf of bread.

He turned to a sound of metal scraping and saw Stiles prepping the pans and grinning, “Look at us, providing for our pups.” He joked while reaching for the eggs and started to break the shell and pour them onto the pan with already sizzling butter. 

“It’s a good look on us.” Derek revealed while sidling up next to Stiles and using another pan to start on the bacon and sausages. The sizzling and humming sounds from Stiles’ laptop placed a comfort. Sparking a memory, Derek could almost see his parents tackling the day from the beginning while listening to Frank Sinatra. Derek doesn’t know what it is but every memory that he has with them involves that one singer.

By the time they finished making breakfast the Betas all stumbled around the island half-conscious; Stiles chuckled and served everyone while Derek took orders on drinks. When everyone was settled they all began talking about last night.

“Does anyone notice that Leto never spends the night? She always leaves with either the Sheriff or someone from the Pack.” Derek looked up at Lydia and the girl shrugged while biting into a piece of bacon. Derek then shared a look with Stiles who looked away guiltily.

“Leto….has nightmares sometimes. If they’re too realistic for her, her fire sparks as instinctual defense, especially if the Spark believes its’ caster is in danger. It’s been particularly common these days and she’s scared she’ll see the house in flames.” Stiles looked to Derek and sighed “She doesn’t want to do that to you. Not again Derek.”

“Is she getting better?” Derek wondered.

Stiles nodded slowly while reaching for his coffee. “She is. Just….after Otieno she’s a little shaken up.” He shrugged as if it was nothing but the wolves could smell his anxiety and worry. “She said she was…last night she said she didn’t have a nightmare.”

Derek’s phone chimed and he looked to it to find Leto’s photo; he answered, “Hello?”

“Hey Derek! Um, I ran into some ones. They wanted to see you…something about—consulting the Alpha of the territory and not being seen as a threat? Is now a good time? They seemed pretty adamant about it.”

Derek froze mid-chew about halfway through, eyes shifting to his wolves who looked amongst themselves before he nodded slowly, “Bring them to the Hale House. We will be ready.” He hung up the phone and gently folded his hands. “Everyone. We have some guests coming over. Most likely supernatural since they are asking permission to reside here for the time being.” 

“One more confirmation, they aren’t dangerous right?” Stiles asked.

“No…I don’t think they are; they would not have requested a meeting if that were the case. Leto is bringing them over now so everyone finish breakfast, get ready and be ready from when they come.”

Everyone skipped step one and all scrambled upstairs to get ready. The Beta’s lived with him though Kira and Scott lived in an apartment together and Allison on her own. Lydia’s house has basically been hers since high school because her parents are always away. Erica complained about being unable to find her black skinnies while Isaac whined about a missing shirt. Lydia asked for her other shoe and Boyd grumbled under his breath wondering how he lost so many socks.

“I’ll talk to Leto.” Derek said silently, startling Stiles. “That she doesn’t have to fear being here. You guys have done more than enough by putting protective wards up against any destruction. She can stay around. I want her to.”

“Derek…that’s really sweet; I’m sure she’ll love that. Thank you.” Stiles replied gently, cupping his hand along Derek’s throat before pecking his lips with his own chapped ones. Derek could hear the approaching of cars and he pulled away slowly. Stiles seemed to have caught on because he laughed, “Leto always has the best timing.”

“Doesn’t she?” Stiles and Derek walked to the front door and Derek took the grey Henley that Lydia tossed at him, threw it on before opening the door. Derek blinked at the sight of maybe…seven or eight werewolves. 

Leto stalked up next to him and stroked her neck before whispering his ear, “I don’t think they’re dangerous. They didn’t set off any Wards anyways. When they passed; I confronted them with John and Jordon...we determined them safe after they healed from minor singes. Whoops.” She shrugged it off but a Beta Wolf in the new Pack looked at her, interested and a small blush on his face.

“I don’t either.” Derek muttered back before greeting the Alpha, “My name is Derek Hale, Alpha of Beacon Hills. This is my Pack; Scott, Kira, Boyd, Isaac, Erica, Lydia, Allison and my Emissary Stiles. You’ve already met Leto and we also have the Sheriff and a Deputy part of the Pack too…my uncle comes around from time to time.” He had pointed to each one during their introductions.

“Wolves, Kitsune, Sparks and humans. You have quite the impressive Pack Alpha Hale. My name is Alpha Remus Stallon, my second and my brother Antony. Bianca, Violet, Elliot, Xavier, Dennis are my Betas and our Emissary William. We having been moving around for quite some time. We request that we remain in Beacon Hills for a bit. I…am unsure of the formalities for when you meet another Pack so please forgive me if I am messing up.”

“No, you’re not. I’m not good on formalities much myself.” He paused and looked back to his Pack; they didn’t look standoffish, they looked curious and excited that there are other wolves to play with. Oh God he can already imagine all of Stiles’ dog jokes. He turned to Stiles and Stiles smiled softly, pulling himself close to Derek to the point they were touching.

“All right. I feel that we could make an alliance Alpha Hale. My Pack and I will give you all the time you need to come to a decision. If you wish us gone, we will pass through if not…we will be grateful.” 

Derek looked to his Betas once more and they all gave collective nods, Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand in reassurance and Derek smiled. He could do this…he could be an Official enough Alpha. “No need. We have already discussed and we welcome you to Beacon Hills Alpha Stallon. We will notify the rest of the Pack members of your arrival. If you’d like, we still have food left. Coffee maybe?”

The young Alpha smiled and that reminded Derek of him when he first started to get the hang of it. It was a smile of happiness, confidence, and satisfaction of doing something right after so many wrongs. They all shuffled in the house and Leto was immediately accompanied by the Beta introduced as Xavier. She smiled sweetly and shyly tucked her hair behind her ears.

The hint of embarrassment was one he has never seen before. She glowed a blushing pink as she played on with small talk. “So, what brings you guys here to Beacon Hills anyways?” She asked Xavier. They all gathered around the table and picked at the leftovers while Derek’s Betas tended to their abandoned plates. Derek got everyone drinks once more before sitting down beside Stiles.

“Remus is a new Alpha. Him and his brother look for people like me, Pack Mates who survived hunts and we form a Pack Bond. Violet is the only bitten one.”

“Oh?” That interested Derek. He didn’t know how many born werewolves were still around. He knew some were very traditional in their ways and would not allow bitten wolves into their Pack. 

“Yeah…while in Seattle we ran into a rival pack. They didn’t take too lightly being trapped in a circle of mountain ash.” She winced, the mere memory causing her to subconsciously flinch. “The circle was broken and they closed distance on us fast.” She averted her gaze and cleared her throat, “I went down first.”

There was a series of winces and flinches throughout the room and Derek could hear someone’s teeth clink together. “I was wounded pretty bad.” Violet continued. “Remus’ bite saved my life.”

That was the end of that then. Everyone returned to normal conversations as Stiles sat beside Derek and leaned into him while Remus remained in front of them. “I thank you for letting us stay here for the time being. It’s been difficult trying to find a well protected place to settle down. The Pack is tired of running.”

“We’ve had our fair share of running. We know how it feels. If there is a problem, you can always come to us.” Derek reassured; hoping that this was the right call. And between seeing the young Alpha smile and Stiles’ touch linger—he believes that it was.

“Hey, we should all go out tonight.” Allison said suddenly, “I mean. It’s summer, you’re all new in town so it’ll be something to do.” She looked around the pack for encouragement. Kira nodded and Lydia’s eyes sparkled at the idea. 

“Last time we went out it was to hunt down two incubi….or was it Leto’s birthday? Leto?”

Leto looked up from her conversation with Xavier with questioning brows. Xavier chuckled under his breath, a little pink behind the neck and both Derek and Remus shared a knowing look. Xavier let off strong scents of admiration towards Leto…and judging Leto’s neutral fiery scent morphing with interest, Xavier wasn’t the only one. “I’m sorry what?”

The girls of the pack shared looks with each other that Derek would normally fear before Lydia spoke up. “What did we do last, your birthday or the incubi?” 

“Incubi.” She said determinately before tilting her head, “Are we going to go out or something? I mean, because I’m so down—especially with the whole thing of Kate and Otieno.”

Everyone in the pack nodded in understanding. Derek knew she and Stiles had protective barriers up but that didn’t stop them from worrying. Yet after everything that has happened this year he felt this could be a good wind down for the Pack and perhaps a good laid-back welcome of his guest Pack. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Remus and Derek concluded at the same time. Stiles laughed aloud and rested his head on Derek’s shoulder. A few Alpha jokes probably running through his head but keeping to himself because he doesn’t know this Pack that well to take his types of jokes. Ever since becoming Derek’s Emissary he’d been a little more careful—Derek appreciated it. 

“We’ll settle in our loft and get ready. I assumed we’ll be meeting here before heading out this evening?” Remus asked. Derek nodded and watched as Remus and his Pack flooded out of the Hale house. All except Xavier who wrote something down on a piece of paper before handing it to Leto. He waved before following out behind Violet. She gave him a look before pulling him in a head lock and ruffling his hair. 

Violet’s laugh echoed as Leto looked to the piece of paper and gave a little choked sound out of shock. The girls immediately crowded her and the squeals of delight sounded like Lydia’s banshee scream. Laughter from the other Pack was not far off but Derek focused on the piece of paper. 

Stiles stood and gently plucked it out of Leto’s hand. Smiling brightly and turning it to Derek’s view. A phone number. And a single question. “Be my date tonight?” He read aloud. “HA!” Stiles exclaimed, “I’m so getting you back now.”

“I’m so going to regret this.” Leto mumbled, but the smile was so big on her face and she practically glowed. 

“Not when I’m done with you.” Lydia replied determined, “Let me see what I can do for you. Allison, Kira, and Erica! We’ve got work to do!” Lydia shouted over the constant conversation between the girls. 

“I call hair!” Erica shouted.

“Make up!” Allison snagged the option before anyone else can object. 

“I’m obviously in charge of the clothes.” Lydia stated simply while setting an evaluated gaze, already picturing what would look good with what. How high her heels should be. What accessories would work or if Leto should even wear them.

Derek knows…he’s seen enough of the girls helping each other out for dates with their boyfriends. They helped Stiles out and Derek loved the result so he’s not complaining. If the girls wants to play Fairy Godmother for the Spark Derek wasn’t about to get in the way of that.

“Ooh Derek, what should I wear? I bet you’re going to wear the skinniest jeans ever. The one I think makes your legs look fantastic.”

“Be honest Stiles. We both know you weren’t thinking about my legs.” Stiles only winked at him and presented a lop-sided grin on his cupid-bow lips. Derek would not admit how much of a good look it was on him. Or at least aloud. “This is kind of a strange way to go with a Pack Alliance don’t you think?”

Stiles snorted, “You know our Pack is different; they are all bitten and tradition will be hard to keep up with. Sure, you can have aspects of the Old Ways but let them bond using their own ways. Thus, going out and dancing.”

Derek rolled his eyes but didn’t disagree. After a particularly hard day for one of the Pack Member; we completely forgo training and Bond. Physical contact helps the most.”  
Stiles’ smile turned teasing and slow, “Derek Hale…are you saying you guys,” he gives a staged-gasp, “ _Puppy-piled?!_ ”

Years ago, Derek hated that term. The Pack used it all the time when they were newly turned while completely disregarding what it meant to be a Pack. Sure, Derek was the reason for some of it, it took him a while to figure out how to become a better Alpha. 

Erica snorted, fingers falling from Leto's hair and turned her attention from Leto who was playfully fending off the girls as they began their attempts at cornering her. Before she was about to speak Peter walked in and everyone got noticeably quiet. The subtle nostril flare had his Uncle looking to him.

“I’m assuming the Pack arrived today?”

“Yes.” It was short and authoritative. Derek is an Alpha after all, and his Uncle refuses to submit as a Beta of the Pack. Remaining an Honorary Omega—it kind of hurt Derek a bit. He remembers that his Uncle is still power hungry despite not showing it. Derek prayed he didn’t harm the other Pack in the process. 

“And how do you plan to show them around?” He was testing…obviously doubting Derek to be a good Alpha. Those days were gone my friend. He thought bitterly.

“We’re going out dancing.” Lydia said while giving Peter a dismissive look—Derek couldn’t blame her. Peter left her bleeding on the field, left to die until someone found her. He then used her to resurrect himself. 

“That sounds nice, will I be invited this time?” He asked coyly while approaching the group of girls. He then stopped and sniffed subtly by Leto’s hair before scrunching his nose distastefully and looking up to Derek and Stiles who was watching him.

“Only if you want.” Derek replied. “The other Pack will be bonding with ours, it’s about time the Wolves learn and encounter other ones who aren’t a threat or have betrayed us.” He looked pointedly at Peter. 

In an instance, Derek could smell it more than just a few moments ago. A Wolf who desired and had Power, Dominance and Control but was slowly losing it all. It was a smell of a Desperate Wolf. 

But as soon as it surfaced it disappeared with a smile. Peter walked out of the house and Erica approached Derek while Stiles moved beside Leto. 

"That smell...." Erica began. Derek looked to his Beta with a contemplative expression. "We'll keep an eye on him." Erica promised.

A silent thank you was evident in Derek's eyes as he turned to talk to Leto and Stiles. “He threatened the Pack before?” She asked moments after.

“It’s complicated.” Derek replied after a moment, looking to his Betas for agreement. The boys had steered away while the girls fawned over Leto and her ‘hot date’.

“He’s Derek’s only living relative.” Stiles supplied. “And if he is a problem, we will take care of it. Like we have been doing with other threats to the Pack.” Stiles raised his brows, as if asking for confirmation. 

“I believe you. I just don’t think Peter will become a threat. He isn’t desperate enough.” She got up and walked back to the girls with a bright smile on her face while Derek and Stiles shared a look.

“We’ll be fine.” Derek commented….doubt festering in his mind.

~~~~~

Stiles looked up to see Leto walking down the hall, half dressed and fingers twirling together. “They’re _vicious heathens._ ” She gasped as soon as she sees Stiles at the island in the kitchen. Stiles raised a brow, this he already knew. “What was wrong with my stuff?”

“This is Lydia we’re talking about. A night out is a days worth of shopping.” Stiles sighed.

“It’s not only Lydia. Erica, Allison and Kira are contributing. And I heard Isaac and Boyd betting on the night. _Betting!_ On what Lydia is going to make me _wear!_ I thought this was it!” She motioned to the black skinnies that faded to a grey-ish white. A shear sleeveless white top with a black studded collar, a scarf, large silver hoops, and black thick heel that matched nicely with the leather jacket. “Please let me run now and never look back.”

“Not even I would do that in fear of Lydia’s wrath.” He said sipping his drink. Yum, Iced Coffee. “You’ll live. Just like I did.”

“And they are curling my hair. My hair doesn’t curl, trust me I have tried.” She went to reach for the curlers.

“Don’t you dare touch them!” Erica bellowed, causing both Stiles and Leto to jump. 

“Five hours…” Leto sighed. “ _They_ aren’t even ready and they’ve been focusing on me for _five hours._ ”

“Leto.” She whirled and faced Lydia who was somehow standing there, making no sound despite the heels she was wearing, “Let us finish your hair and make-up, hmm?” It wasn’t a suggestion. Leto’s shoulders dropped like a child getting sent to the office, and marched upstairs. Lydia turned to wink at Stiles before following up.

Stiles snorted and looked through his phone images, stopping at Derek in uniform. His Dad called Derek in today to finish up with the case about the Incubi and the Witches and write up his statement about finding Kate’s body.

Stiles himself had gone to Deaton’s shortly after and restocked on Mountain Ash, Rowan Wood, and small amounts of Wolfsbane for future cases. He wouldn’t tell Derek that he felt the atmosphere stir with oncoming threat. He puts his money on Creepy Pete, the no good goatish folly-fallen lout. Okay granted, he’s currently looking at mix and match Shakespearean insults but still.

He browsed through his phone to pass time when Derek’s icon came up. Gleefully, he clicked answer and walked to the back of the house where the beautiful garden laid in their beds. “Hey Der.” He answered sweetly.

“Hey Stiles.” Derek replied. “I don’t think I can make it right away tonight. This work is taking longer than I thought it would. I’ll see what I can do afterwards if you guys are still out. It would mean a lot if you would tell them this. I don’t have their numbers yet and I don’t want to come off rude.”

Stiles was shaking his head smiling, “No worries, your Alpha-ness will be fine.” He teased. Derek laughed and Stile got a text. He pulled his phone away from his ear and rolled his eyes when he saw that it was his father. “Dad is kicking me off the phone with his Deputy, harsh right?”

“Who does he think he is...the Sheriff?” Stiles could hear the smile. “Talk to you later.”

Stiles hung up and looked out the window. Frowning when he catches bright coloured eyes and feeling the essence of another Wolf. An unexpected whimper hackled up Stiles throat as he knocked over the chair he was sitting on.

Isaac and Boyd were down the stairs in an instance, claws and teeth brandishing. On a usual situation they would have let him but the fear must have been strong. “Stiles what is it!?”

Stiles looked back and noticed the Wolf was gone. He moved his mouth wordlessly before shaking his head. “Nothing.” He whispered. He then cleared his throat. “Derek can’t make it on time or perhaps not at all…we are unsure about if he will come at all. But we can still host the other Pack. Now…get ready."

~~~~~

Stiles doesn’t know how clubbing turned into bowling, but he’s not complaining. It was fascinating seeing the Pack mix and match instead of stick to themselves for teams, and the competition was strong in these ones. 

Alpha Remus was understanding when Stiles informed him that Derek couldn’t make it because he was working with his Dad at the Police Station as a Deputy filling out reports and statements (which is the boring but important stuff). “So long as he is safe.” Is all Remus said.

Xavier was a wild one on the aisle, slipping and sliding on his shoes. His finesse wasn’t up to par with other wolves but that may have been part of the charm. Leto was going hard too, but her results tended to end in the gutter or strike, there was no in between. Violet switched between her left hand and right while Erica strut and rolled the ball. Boyd let her have his turn half the time, despite being on opposite teams. Isaac was talking with William, Antony and Elliot while Scott and Allison indulged Dennis and Bianca.

After bowling, they went to the local Pizza Diner and ordered three extra large pizza, one was deluxe, the other was meat-lovers, and the last was Hawaiian and that was for now. When it arrived hot and ready everyone grabbed a slice of each. Stiles had told Derek, after bowling, that they were coming here for Pizza and he gotten a confirmation and was told he was almost done.

Stiles smiled as he took his turn before turning around to see everyone happy and getting along. This was going to be a great alliance between the Packs. He looked up, after finishing two slices, and smiled widely when Derek walked in still wearing his uniform with Parrish. 

“Derek!” Stiles waved cheerfully. The Alpha laughed and walked up to him, kissing the cheek that Derek presented for him. He took a chair and let Derek sit and Derek shook hands with the other Alpha.

“Sorry that I was late.”

“Safety to the territory first. Besides, it’s interesting seeing an Alpha as a Deputy.” Derek smiled and nodded as everyone dove into conversation. It was light, funny, and all together a great time. It almost made Stiles forget about the Wolf he saw by the Hale House. 

But the feeling was there…and it was Feral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q1UAjpQVeFc


	23. Sick Like Me

It’s been a week since the other Pack has come to Beacon Hills. It was safe to say they did not have any problems…Peter met them on the third day—gave a rude look to Xavier and kept close to Leto before deciding he was done socializing for the day. Xavier looked around for an explanation but the way his nose flared and Leto’s body movements he seemed to have understood without even asking.

It was the next Monday when Derek woke up hearing Leto instruct someone to do something before laughing joyously as something hit the forest floor. He stumbled to the window and saw that she was on her knees in tears as she cried—watching Xavier attempt a Yoga position. He flailed once more before joining in on the laughing.

“Let me show you one more time…do it with me okay?” Xavier nodded and Derek watched with fascination as they both assumed child’s pose. “Okay now get on your forearms and knees…”

“So soon? We’ve only known each other for one week.” Xavier joked, he didn’t move as Leto reached over and hit him; if anything he laughed harder as they leaned forward on their forearms and clasped their fingers together. 

“All right now you’re going to want to place your head in the palm of your hands. Good just like that.” Derek leaned back and smiled as Stiles’ arm hung off the bed as he starfished over the spot that Derek abandoned. His sweatpants hung dangerously low on his waist but was quickly saved as Stiles shifted in his sleep and brought the blanket with him. Derek turned his attention back to the Yoga session.

“Now, extend your legs…make sure they are straight and your back is perpendicular to the ground….oh! Tippy toes! You have to be on your toes too…are you on your toes Xavier?”

“Yes…and I’m thanking God that I’m a werewolf—holy shit!” He replied winded, Derek chuckled. He listened around and noticed they were the only ones awake…awake with the Earth—wolves were well connected…that is what Leto told Derek anyway.

“Now, with as much control as you can, send one leg up.” Derek watched her as she lifted her other leg up too before she even instructed Xavier to do the same thing. “As you lift your other leg up make sure you engage that core…the core will provide you with balance. C’mon, you’re a werewolf this should be easy!”

Xavier huffed out an uneasy laugh as he replicated Leto’s movements. “When you’re ready extend your legs and engage your core. Make sure you’re perpendicular to the floor.” Derek watched as she flawlessly moved into a handstand and then switched his gaze to Xavier who wobbled a bit before congratulating himself. 

“Nice isn’t it?” Stiles whispered behind Derek as he slowly encased Derek with him arms and rested his chin on his shoulder. Derek nodded and winced as he watched Xavier lose his balance and knock Leto over as he fell. She cried out shocked as she landed on her side and he on his stomach. 

“Oh my God are you okay!?” Xavier shouted. Derek could smell the concern and worry from where he was standing on the second floor. Stiles seemed to lean in a little more, eyes curious and smile genuine as he observed the situation. Leto remained motionless and her eyes closed…but as soon as Xavier leaned over her she jumped at him. He screamed and flew back as Leto burst out in laughter. “You’re going to regret that!” Xavier promised as he tackled her.

They rolled around, lost leaves tangling in their hair and clothes until finally Xavier was on top and tickling her. Derek could smell the faint scent of salt as Leto continued to laugh, “Please stop! I’m so ticklish—ah!” Her voice broke off into laughter. A minute later she managed to push him off, “At least take me on a date first!” She declared.

“Sure…how about this afternoon?” Xavier breathed, an easy smile on his lips and Leto blinked. She looked up and caught Derek and Stiles staring. Xavier looked back and immediately turned away, flushed. Stiles and Derek shared a look before smiling…Derek turned and nodded. Leto smiled—eyes shining. 

“Sure…that sounds fun. I’d like that.” 

The nervous Beta looked thrown before looking to Derek, “Thank you Alpha Hale.” He turned back to Leto and smiled, “What else you got for me?” 

Leto’s smile turned shy as she tucked her hair behind her ear….she noted Xavier’s full attention; still flustered from when he asked her out and Derek chuckled under his breath and moved away from the window, taking Stiles with him before cradling him in the bed. He eavesdropped on Leto instructing beginner’s posing.

“That was nice of you.” Stiles hummed into his chest.

Derek snorted, “Leto and Xavier has a growing relationship. Who am I to interfere with that? That will be unkind of me, plus…the other Pack serves as no threat—Remus is a good Alpha. I trust that he taught Xavier one or two things.” Derek shrugged.

There was a knock on the door and Derek sat up, Stiles followed and they both saw Peter, looking to the ground as he opened the door. He looked sad and defeated, sniffed as though his nose was running before looking up to Derek with his eyes glowing. Derek could smell the anguish on his Uncle—it clung to him like he was its’ life line and Derek pursed his lips. 

“Peter?” Stiles asked softly. Shifting a little on the bed. The wolf looked away as his eyes turned to its natural colour. “Are you all right?” Stiles pressed.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Peter questioned, putting on a fake conniving smile but both Derek and Stiles knew something was bothering the Werewolf. 

“I’m not even a werewolf and I know that you’re oozing in negativity.” Stiles informed. Peter’s attention was momentarily drawn elsewhere and Derek could pick up on Leto laughing along with Xavier; probably finding amusement in the lack of his grace in yoga despite being a werewolf. Mentioning he was just as bad with bowling.

“Uncle Peter.” Derek began firmly, “Just because she’s going on a date it doesn’t mean you cannot be her friend. She is still part of our Pack—nothing will change that.” Derek should have known this may happen. 

“I know…I suppose I’m not used to having another Pack here. This Pack is what is important…” His uncle trailed off before shrugging of his feelings like it was nothing. His scent shifting to neutrality before he eyed both Derek and Stiles and their naked torsos. “Well. I’ll let you boys get back to whatever you were doing.” 

Derek watched him leave before feeling Stiles fiddle with the bracelet around Derek’s wrist. His matching one on the opposite wrist; the chain was cool against his wrist where Stiles kept turning it. Derek smiled gently and brought the younger boy’s fingers to his lips and kissed the stark black tattoo, eyes flaring as he watched the lightning flicker within the patterns on Stiles long fingers. Stiles’ eyes went dark as Derek continued up his arms before reaching his collarbone where he bit and lapped until it bruised. Stiles’ keening kept him motivated. 

“C’mon guys really!?” Isaac screamed and Stiles chuckled; shouting out an apology. “At least do this when the house is empty.”

“Will do.” Derek breathed against Stiles’ neck before getting out of bed, Stiles quickly followed and they made their way to the kitchen to make themselves a cup of coffee. Derek didn’t drink much coffee because it usually didn’t help him; but this morning he was craving it. 

“Well, look at you two. Didn’t even fuck and you guys look debauched.” Erica whistled and Derek glared. “What, third date and neither one of you could put it out yet?” She joked but Derek and Stiles shared an uneasy look with one another before looking to Erica, who’s smile slipped. “Shit. I’m sorry.” 

Derek didn’t think she knew what for but when she apologized she was looking at Stiles, as if recalling a memory “It’s okay…we’re just taking it slow.” Derek replied quietly.  
“Anyway, I’m going to convince Leto to let me help her get ready for her date tonight, since Kira barely did anything last night Leto trusts her. Smart girl, but I’m not going to be left out.”

“No!” Leto shouted, leaning over the staircase with horror and fury in her eyes. “I’m fine with just Kira….you guys game me _bruises_ last time! Besides, I’m leaving in twenty minutes. Gonna’ see if John needs me before I meet up with Xavier.” She marched back upstairs huffing and puffing and Erica gave a look of appreciation before wordlessly sauntering out of the House to find Boyd. 

Derek and Stiles looked at each other before chuckling. “This will be good. Leto hasn’t really been dating and getting to know people, too busy helping me with my Spark.” Stiles felt it pulse deep in his chest as if it knew it was being acknowledged. It didn’t hurt so much, ever since he came to Beacon Hills, it had become a comforting throb. It was constant and reassuring and it seemed to be more noticeable with the Pack and Derek around. 

“How is that going?” Derek asked, dipping his tea bag in and out of the hot water, eyeing the drink to determine the perfect shade. His nose twitched at the scent of the tea, Stiles smiled. Shrugging and giving the kitchen a once over.

“I’m happy here. And I enjoy being with you.” Stiles knew he said the right thing, Derek’s attempt to hide his smile was enough proof. Stiles liked how easy it was to get Derek to smile now as he recalled when they first met on his property while he and Scott was looking for his inhaler. Past Derek and Now Derek were two different people but Stiles could almost picture where one ended and the other began. And as their relationship grows Stiles found himself loving the Alpha in a more genuine way than he’s ever infatuated or showed admiration for. ( _Cough_ , Lydia, _Cough_ ) 

“Good, because I don’t plan on letting you go. You’re too important.” Derek paused before he reached for Stiles’ laptop on the island where he had left it the previous night researching his Wolf, and watched as Derek pulled out a two hour video of Frank Sinatra’s hits. “May I have this dance?”

Stiles chuckled lightly and extended his hand, Derek took his fingers into his own and rested a kiss on the pale knuckles against stark black tattoos before looking up and smiling. Stiles stood and let Derek reposition him so that they were in position to start the basic waltz. 

Derek had tucked his head in the crook of Stiles neck, inhaling the scent right under his ear and Stiles couldn’t help but shiver at the sensation as the breath tingled against skin, causing goosebumps. He then lifted his head a little and began murmuring in his ear.

“ _Bella, mi bella, tu voz, tu piel, tus uñas. Bella, mi bella, tu ser, tu luz, tu sombra, bella, todo eso es mío, bella, todo eso es mío, mía, cuando andas o reposas, cuando cantas o duermes, cuando sufres o sueñas, siempre, cuando estás cerca o lejos, siempre, eres mía, mi bella. Siempre._ ”

Stiles smiled, biting the corner of his lips when the older man hymned happily before running his nose on his expanse of his neck before pulling away slowly in order to look at Stiles. His eyes drifted to Stiles lips and Stiles released the corner from his teeth before licking the now freed lower lip. 

“Oh that’s cute. _Lovely One_ by Pablo Neruda, yeah?”

Stiles looked over Derek’s shoulder to see Leto who was leaning against the wall to pull the shoe over the heel. When she stood both of them were looking at her now. She was wearing a simple button down pale green shirt and a pair of blue high-waisted jeans. Her shoes were simple black boots and the scarf around her neck was white. She left her hair in a bun and decorated it with a pin with falling jewels. 

“My favourite one.” Derek replied to her. She looked like she melted, placing a hand on her chest and giving an expression stating _‘awh that’s so cute.’_. “So, you’re heading to the Station before you meet Xavier?”

“Yep. I’ll call if anything happens or if the Pack will come to challenge you because the Date didn’t go well.” She was looking at her phone. Stiles frowned and looked to Derek who’s mouth twitched from its neutral lining. She looked up and smiled sweetly, “I’m just kidding. Anyway, got to go! See you Stiles! Derek!”

She walked out of the house and hopped into Police Departments spare car; ones for civilian workers. It was a simple white and on the side was Civilian Officers BHPD. It didn’t have the head lights nor any of the cool stuff you would find in a cruiser like his dad’s but Stiles still saw its’ uses. But there weren’t many in the department nor was there proper finances to get more. 

“I hope things go well for her.” Derek said after a moment. “Xavier seems pretty nice.”

“Awh you care!” Stiles teased.

Derek scowled, “Of course I care, Leto is Pack…if he does anything I will personally take the issue to his Pack.” Derek smiled when Stiles lightly hit him.

“What did you wanna’ do big guy?” Stiles asked after a moment. 

~~~~

By Late Afternoon, Leto was well into her date with Xavier, texting everyone updates on her ‘bathroom breaks’ and the Pack decided to have a little get together at Derek’s. Erica was propped on her feet, knees against her breast—pushing the pale flesh over her tank top while Boyd sat back and ran his hands comforting along her back. Erica acknowledged him from time to time but her immediate focus was on Monopoly. Stiles, Erica, Derek and Isaac were playing. Allison, Scott, Lydia and Boyd sat back and Kira was bouncing on her toes while leaning over the couch to wrap her arms over Scott. 

Leave it to a Pack of Werewolves to play the most violent inducing board game to ever exist. What can Stiles say? Really….as Emissary he just has to make sure they maintain enough peace not to kill one another. Right?

“Shit!” Isaac winced, looking at the property he landed on, The Boardwalk with a hotel on it. Stiles felt his smile widen and felt his power electrify him with success as he stuck out his hand, “You own this?”

“I always aim for The Boardwalk and Park Place first.” Stiles shrugged as if it meant nothing that he basically just bankrupted Isaac. “Pay up.”

Erica cackled but shortly after she rolled on Pennsylvania Avenue…which was Derek’s own, who also had the other two greens and two houses on each of them. She stuck her tongue out before handing in the cash and falling against Boyd with faux grumpiness. Kira’s bubbly laugh echoed over the soft music playing from Lydia’s speakers for her iPod. 

A text came through shortly after another. Stiles looked down to see one was his Dad, saying he was expecting him, Derek and Leto for breakfast tomorrow morning and he wanted pancakes. Chocolate chipped. Stiles smirked and typed back that he was also getting a raisin and oat muffin—the response was an instant and simple _‘Why do you hate me…I didn’t raise you like this.’_

Stiles snorted and switched the conversations to Leto…who texted that she was heading back to the Hale House; Xavier was dropping her. Immediate Stiles texted back ‘okay’ before slamming his hand down.

“Leto should be here soon and we don’t want to make her run away with too many questions…so we’re gonna’ discuss now, which ones we want priority questions to and which ones could wait. Tally up now.” Stiles pulled out a sheet of paper and clicked a pen.

“How was the date?” Scott asked. Ah simple Scott. Stiles made note of the question.

“Is he a good kisser?” Lydia chimed seriously. Stiles shot her a look but she was unphased, “What? It’s a serious issue if a guy can’t kiss. Total. Turn-off.” Stiles wrote it down just to amuse her.

“Where did he take you?” Boyd posed. Curious. Stiles jotted it.

“Do you see yourself on a second date with him?” Stiles pointed to Isaac with the pen and said _‘yes’_ over the cap of the pen, a small whistle to be heard.

Suddenly the door burst open and Stiles got to his feet, lightning crackling on his fingers and knuckles as he whirled around and assumed defensive position. All the Wolves bared their teeth and exposed their claws. Lydia stood, ready to use her abilities while Kira whipped her belt off from her waist, swinging it down to form a sword and lastly Allison grabbed a hunters’ knife from her boot and raised it.

Stiles paled as he watched Peter stagger in the Hale House, covered in bruises and blood as scratches scarred the older man’s face. His eyes were wild and bright blue and he was holding himself close. 

“Uncle Peter!?” Derek asked shocked, jolting everyone from their positions as they slowly approached the man who fell to his knees coughing. “Who did this to you?”

“The Alpha…I saw Xavier forcing Leto into a car with the other Betas…Derek I could smell her fear as they drove away. I went to chase them but the Alpha came upon me…I’m but an Omega—I couldn’t stop them. And not Leto is kidnapped.”

Derek’s eyes burned red, but Stiles could see the doubt, Hell, he was feeling it. “I will confront the Alpha. Uncle, stay here and heal. The Pack and I will take care of this.” Everyone nodded and smoothly left the house. Stiles stood in front of Peter and watched as he took in staggering breaths. 

“Be safe Peter…we don’t know what’s going on. And like you said, you’re an Omega, but you’re also Derek’s family and that means something to the Pack—even if you don’t see it. We will get Leto back.” He walked to the front of the door and paused as he heard Peter respond raspy.

“Careful Stiles…it might get you too.” Images flickered to the Wolf he had seen before he shook it away and walked to the Passenger side of the Camaro. Derek peeled out of the property, the Beta’s hot on his heels as he drove to the loft in which the Alpha of the other Pack said they would be staying.

Stiles watched as an angry Alpha threw the door opened and marched in there. Stiles quickly followed.

~~~~~

Derek saw red. Nothing else. Anger and worry boiled in his gut as he made his way to Remus. If what his Uncle said was true then he felt so stupid as to accept another Alpha into his property and not expect a challenge. 

He could distinctly smell his Beta’s following, also covering all exits in case they tried to run. Stiles caught up to him, aluminum baseball bat wounded with barbed wire and sprinkled with Wolfsbane at hand. Derek’s nose twitched but he said nothing. 

As he made it to the door, he inhaled sharply, lifting his head and turning it before he looked straight, red eyes blazing and teeth showing in a loud roar as he kicked the door down. Alpha Stallon looked at him with equal hate and his own red eyes before they met in the middle.

“Where is she!?” Derek demanded, only to hear Remus bellow “Where is he!?” in unison.

Right then, everything stopped and the tension left. Filling its place was confusion. Stiles lowered his bat, looking pale and between all the Betas of both pack as he pieced everything together. “If…we haven’t see him…and you don’t have her…then. Where are they?”

“I know something is wrong.” Remus insisted through his fangs. “I felt the bond—he was scared and hurt. We don’t know who attacked him or if it was Leto. We thought that everything would be fine so we tried calling him. Nothing.”

“Uncle Peter came to the house covered in blood…saying how you..took her.” Derek’s eyes went wide at the same time everyone stiffened and looked to each other. Stiles swallowed and met Derek’s own eyes as Derek continued. “Peter attacked them and did something to them. We just need to find out what.”

~~~~

The game plan was to split everyone up into pairs. Stiles tagged along with Derek and before they all left, Stiles asked for an object that belonged to Xavier. He sat down cross legged and inhaled, closing his eyes and Derek watched his eyes flicker behind its lids as if Stiles was following a Path. Derek looked up the Remus and Antony who stood anxiously for response. Derek gave a small nod before placing his finger over his lips and watched Stiles.

His long fingers played on the chain as his posture straightened and he gasped out, opening his eyes to reveal a sickly white colour layered over his warm honey-brown colour. Stiles then cried out in pain and almost fell back exhausted but was caught but Derek. Derek frantically pushed Stiles’ hair from his face shaking him lightly and cooing him.

“Stiles, baby, c’mon.” He pleaded. “Baby please wake up.” Derek was not one for pet names but he liked the way Stiles responded to them; happily. But Stiles laid panting through a thin layer to sweat as he slowly opened his eyes. The white receded to reveal tired brown but then he smiled. “Did you find him Stiles?”

“I did…” Then he frowned. “But we have to go quick…I don’t know how much time he has. We was attacked with Wolfsbane.”

“How do you know?” Remus asked desperately.

“That particular Locator Spell was also one in which I could see the last moments before the captured was either knocked out, harmed, or any other alternative. I felt the Wolfsbane burn and hurt as if I were a wolf.”

“Where is he?!”

“Beacon Hills High.” Stiles answered. Remus and Antony parted them and Derek helped Stiles sit up and gain his strength back. “Derek…what are we going to do if he doesn’t make it?”

“We can’t think like that.” Derek immediately replied, helping him lover to his feet as a surge of protectiveness coursed through Derek’s body. He had the intense need to just sit Stiles back and nurse him to health and help him anyway he can to regain his Magics. 

“Leto is strong…this person must have known her…or about her. Studied us. Derek. I fear the worst. They have something to render Magic and Sparks useless...render me useless. How am I supposed to help if I am rendered useless with my Magics?” He dropped his head on Derek's shoulder. "Der, I'm scared."

“Me too...but we can't think like that Stiles. We will get them back.” Derek sighed sadly and kissed the hand that had the bracelet on the wrist. He eyed the etching before lighting his hand and running it down softly on Stiles’ cheek. Stiles smile weakly and gently as his lips wobbled, probably thinking about the worse case scenario. Derek couldn’t blame him.

By the time they made it to the Camaro they received an update that they found Xavier basically on Deaths Door and immediately rushed him to Deaton. Derek put the key in the ignition and sped to Dr. Deaton’s Clinic. In the mean time Stiles was telling the Sheriff what had happened while on the brink of tears. Derek reached over and grasped his hand, Stiles gladly took it.

They parked in the nearly packed Parking lot and got out of the car. Stiles walked in and gasped at the condition. Derek examined the young Wolf who was slowly healing. His eyes was swollen and his lips were split. Along his collarbone was bruises and on his arms were claw marks. One of his legs were braced in a cast for the bit. Then there was the wound on the abdomen where the black spider-web like patterns showed where he was poisoned but was slowly receding as Deaton hunched over him and worked for the antidote.  
When he was done he removed his glasses and gave a grim expression, “Due to the poison it may take longer for him to heal. But give him a week and he should be fine. What happened? These marks were done by..a lack of better words, a Feral Monster.”

The cough drawn by Xavier caught everyone's attention as they leaned in, he whimpered through words, "He said...she was sick, like him." Xavier wheezed and turned his head to his Pack Mates and Alpha. Hoping the quicken the healing process. The young Beta just looked back to Derek and whined. "He said he was going to take what he deserved...that he was tired of waiting. It was going to come back to hurt you. I've never faced such a strong Omega with a full-shift."

Stiles stiffened, fear spiking in Derek’s nostrils as he looked to the young man. “Stiles?”

“The Wolf…” 

By the horrified look that Stiles possessed, they were right to assume the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hRmdl-3CrEs


	24. Monster

She came to feeling dead; her mind was scrambling for explanations as she tried to move her body to sit up right. She couldn’t move. Not even an inch. It was as if her body forgot how to move and didn’t even bother to remember. Like it had worked so much that it doesn’t ever want to make effort again. It was different than being tied down with enough concentration she’ll be able to get free. No…she didn’t have a choice because she wasn’t tied down, her body just wasn’t responsive. But, she didn’t want that to be the case. She needed to leave. She didn’t want to feel trapped…. not here…not now.

“Hello. Little Leto.” The voice drawled out; echoing from the distance and travelling. The mere sound caused her ears to pop with pressure and the following cackle did not help soothe her ears in the slightest. The surrounding sounds were hazy, unfocused, and taunting. As if knowing Leto did not currently possess the capability to do anything about her situation--and that horrified the Young Spark. She tried to tap into her Magics, to see if she could manifest some sort of flame to help her kick-start her healing. But when she slowly looked down, she noted that her Fox tattoos were no where to be seen.

Leto knows, logically that panic rose in her constricting chest as she frantically searched with her eyes at the level she was currently at, which was lying down on an unknown surface. Leto looked around and that itself hurt more than necessary. Everything felt so heavy she couldn’t even let out a groan of discomfort. She couldn’t feel the panic in her chest although she knew it should be there by now, along with her movements. This was an awful dream…it just had to be. She whimpered at the end results of her search being fruitless. Her Familiars were no where to be seen, and Leto felt more naked than the day she was born.

“I’m sure you have questions but talking in your state would not be comfortable so I would advise against it for the time being, until you are more like yourself.” The voice considered. She couldn't place it but she knew she had heard it somewhere. Her memory was merging with the present and somehow morphed the voice into something undetectable. Her ability to listen and identify beat, words, rhythms and more is rendered useless. Just like the rest of her Magics.

And her Captor assumed she wanted to be _talking?_ That was the considered main issue?! Leto couldn’t _breathe!_ The pressure in her chest built each second—whatever this thing had done it was taking a toll on her Spark. And being separated from her foxes did not help. Her eyes dazedly scanned the poorly lit room; as if it was lit by an old-style mining lantern. She gurgled out a whimper as shadowy figures with red eyes, and sharp teeth and claws danced against the wall. They swirled as the flame flickered and sinister cries echoes the room; morphing it high-pitched screams. Fire crackling became louder and louder and Leto could feel it scorching her twitching fingers, licking at her clothing and sizzling as it touched fabric. Her skin grew hot as smoke curled in her lungs and stung her eyes. This was the fire she feared...this was the fire that was meant to kill. It felt _wrong._

“You are part of a Pack that I want.” The voice informed. The Monster on the walls crept closer baring its teeth and looked at Leto with a predatory gleam. Its back was hunched as its stomach drew in itself to reveal the patterns of ribs—as if it were starved and the skin was latching onto the bone because it had nothing else. Stretching with abnormality as the fur did not help give it a healthier look. Spikes protruded from the hunched and furry back and the claws that stepped forward seemed to have scraped the rock wall. Sparks flying from its’ claws and falling into the fire burning beneath Leto.

“I figure if I take you all out one by one…I’ll eventually have it. I didn’t want to get rid of you first, would have preferred to get rid of the Argent girl but I suppose this will do. Or maybe I’ll make sure the allied Pack won’t get in the way.” Along with the shadow the voice crept closer. "There are particular people that I want...and I'm not afraid to get them anymore."

It was then Leto noticed that her head was tilted to the side on a make-shift pillow so that the only thing she could see were the shadows of Monsters. Meaning, she couldn’t see the real enemy. She couldn’t even tell if she were bleeding…. or injured before her paralysis…. or who had her. She was burning, sweat beading down her neck and soaking the roots of her hair and she was suffocating. Laboured breaths poured out of her.

The voice was different, powerful, taunting and constant. 

“Oh _God._ ” She managed to choke out of her swollen throat and there was a taste there she knew shouldn’t belong. The strange and mortifying presence wouldn’t leave the room. It stayed…and talked. Leto just wanted it to go away.

“But I suppose I can keep you….like this. They won’t ever find you, you know.” The monster made sure to sound sad and very convincing. Leto wanted to turn her head. To see her assailant, but it just got heavier with the mere thought. “You’ll be a wonderful Beta.” 

“No!” She garbled out weaker than the desperation and anger roaring in her mind. She wanted to move; along with the pain of her clenching chest she felt horror shoot through her brain. She tried to get away but her body lied compliant and constantly caressed by the licking flames and kissing air. Her breathing stayed the same but this time she could feel the hint of panic as she processed the garbled words. Bitten? She couldn’t be bitten…Sparks who were bitten never has a bite that takes. It is why Packs end up with Mages or Emissaries if the Spark was ever initiated in. It was extremely rare for a Spark to survive the Bite and even then it was impossible to maintain the Spark after that. Everything that Leto is would slip away with her humanity. She tried to move again with no anvil and she felt a whine gurgle through the liquid in her mouth.

“Don’t bother. You’re injured to the point of paralysis for approximately three hours now. You’re Spark was doing a tremendous job re-stitching you to your full health but no worries…you’re halfway there. But I had to separate you and your Foxes temporarily--we couldn't have you healing too fast now would we? That would just allow you to run away sooner than I can get the ball rolling.”

She was injured…she still is injured. And in the grasps of the one who did it. 

“Why…are you…doing this?” God her throat was parched and her lips were dry. She could barely breathe, barely talk and couldn’t move at all. She was defenseless and she doubted that anyone knew where she was. She was alone…and she was scared. As the fire burned beneath her she watched the shadowed creature near. 

“When a particular family died…it should have been me who inherited the status of Alpha…but instead it went to some incompetent wench. I took it from her though,” The dark laugh slowly transitioned into hyena cackles and dragged as its own separate voice as the talking continued. “But then it was taken away from me. I’ve been through Hell and back and I will get what I came back for. I just…happened to grow a fascination along the way. But that won’t stop me. Figured I could use it as leverage on a rainy day. Well. Guess what Little Leto. You’re that rainy day!” The hyena laughter became one with the speaker’s own. 

The monster clapped and it resonated and morphed into cries of anguish throughout the room. Leto felt her fingers twitch and her toes move a little bit in her shoes; but the rest of her body was useless. Weighing down and adding pressure on her chest and her head. Talking still hurt and using her Spark was not an option. She had trained herself to use her Spark predominately auditory and visually next. She blinked and her gaze shifted through the shadows—they were all animalistic and possessed red beady eyes. Claws and sharp teeth…and she was frightened. And the sounds were so warped she couldn't distinguish or detect anything.

She should have done what Stiles did and used her emotions. Fear is a pretty big options right now.

Leto knew she could hear the words coherently but she couldn’t process them. Couldn’t take them apart and put it back together to figure out who the monster was. She wishes she wasn’t alone. She hates being alone. Stiles would know what happened--so will the rest of the Pack. And who knows? Maybe the Stallon Pack with help them find her...God she hoped Xavier was okay. She couldn't begin to recall the condition he was left in when she was taken.

“I’d imagine that what you’re feeling is quite similar to sleep paralysis. But…it is a little more as well, I made sure to avoid any vitals. I wouldn’t want you dead so soon. By the end of it. You’ll be broken.” The voice became clearer, more masculine. But something sharp pierced her arms before the familiar sensation of her warm foxes whirled around her arm and settled on the skin. Freezing into actual ink and the flicking tails comforted her. However, the feeling was short lived and she felt like screaming. There, was the masculine's voice host, scratching her tattoos horizontally before vertically and Leto could hear the magic hissing with the oozing blood. Until her marks were healed she would not be able to heal the rest of her body. A whine escaped her throat.

Her body was jostled until she was pulled close to the Monster’s figure. Pain seared through her entire body, passed the numbness and she let out a whimper; what she really wanted to do was scream. It was so intense; she had never felt anything like it before. Yet, for a moment, she could feel exactly where her injuries were. She was hit across the temple, slashed on abdomen and stabbed in her right thigh; fabric clung to the clothes and in that single moment of clarity she discovered that it wasn’t fire encroaching her…it was pain from her injuries. 

The shadow of the creature screeching and pounced; Leto felt herself jump in her mind but her body just felt so numb. She couldn’t tell whether or not a moan passed her lips. 

Her hair was pushed from her face and she felt sharpness draw down her cheek, towards her jaw before pinching her lip. Something was placed behind her back and forced her to lean on it as another, smaller thing wrapped across her stomach. Leto watched through slit eyes as her foot twitched before her head was brought back so she could see the creature…which looked more like a wolf now…on the ceiling.

Her center sparked and she watched a ray of light make the wolf jump away from the attack and refocus her gaze to the Monster that cradled her. To the man that held her close. And with all her energy boiling from hate and disgust she named the monster.

“Peter…”

Peter grinned ferally, “Hello Little Leto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Song Inspirations...kinda dives into both Leto and Peter's perspectives  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9NStVkSCuk  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVQqZg5BisE


	25. Little Hell

Stiles paced in his childhood kitchen as his father, Derek and Parrish took statements from the Pack. Before they had arrived, Derek had given his own statement and reassured everyone that they had found one of individuals alive and is being treated for his injuries before requesting the Town to be on high alerts for Leto.

Some of the Townsmen knew or recognized her from when she bounced between her family in the North to the Stilinski’s household before the exchanged stopped when Stiles’ mother died and as the nice Young lady who manned the civilian’s desk at the Sheriff’s department and did random aides here and there for all ages whether it would be groceries or walking across the street.

The recollection had sparked woes and worries as well as determination to find the honorary Stilinski and bring her home. Stiles even heard murmuring from the Townsmen that if they lost Leto—it would very much be like losing Claudia, his mother, all over again.

They were right.

“And what was the last thing you said to Miss. Jones or she said to you before she was taken?”

Stiles moistened his lips and looked at the older Deputy with silent scrutiny. Don’t get him wrong, he knew Deputy Wallace, the old man basically watched his parent’s union and Stiles growing up in the Police Department. He didn’t want to be sitting down answering questions though. He wanted to go and find Peter, the Sick Bastard, and force him to reveal where Leto was so he can rescue her before killing him.

“She was on a date with the man who is being treated.” He replied slowly, “She texted me saying how Xavier was going to be dropping her to the Hale House where we all were. Everything was fine, we were finding questions to pester her with for when she arrived.” It was this point where he had to switch it up a bit. He thought quickly, “But one of Xavier’s friend contacted us and told us that they found Xavier injured on the School’s Sports Field when they went to run the track but no signs of Leto. We figured if she got away she would have called the Police or made it to the Station to tell Dad…but nothing.”

Officer Wallace closed his flappy notebook and settled a heavy hand on Stiles shoulders, professionalism dispersing as he leaned forward. “We will get her back.” He promised.

“I’m helping…all of us are.” Stiles replied determined. Officer Wallace gave a small smile, rolling his eyes. Probably in recollection of Stiles’ mischievous ways around the Station when he was growing up. 

“We wouldn’t have it any other way.” He assured before getting up and thudding away. In one swift moment Derek was occupying the abandoned chair and took hold of Stiles’ hand. Rubbing his thumb along the back as Stiles shook along with a wet gasp that could be mistaken for a sob.

“We will find her. Peter won’t get away with this.”

“I’m so sorry Derek; I know who he is to you, your Uncle…”

“My Uncle died with everyone else in the fire that day.” Derek’s beautiful eyes were cold. “I don’t know what came back in his body.” Stiles leaned in against Derek’s chest and watched with unfocused eyes. 

After a moment, he mumbled under his breath, “He said it would get me too.” Stiles could feel more than hear the growl uncurling in Derek’s chest as the older man pulled him closer. “I’m going to stick close to the Pack and the Police Derek. He is not going to touch me. We will get Leto back…. he may render my Magics useless but you can bet your ass that I will lightning him so hard it’ll take days before he can shift again.”

“My little Warrior.” Derek murmured pulling away before kissing the top of Stiles’ head. He smiled softly in return before resting his ear against Derek’s chest…his heart beat was normal and that was more reassurance to Stiles then he ever thought it would be. 

~~~~

Three days have passed and the only thing the Police and by extension, the Pack ever got from Peter were photos. Cleverly taken to reveal that Leto was alive but not where she could be held. It was the discomfort setting in everyone that put Stiles on edge. The night before Xavier had been released from Deaton’s care but told to rest home. So, Stiles readied himself and went to go check up on the Stallon Pack. 

He made sure to leave a note for Derek; he had been particularly clingy since his Uncle’s kidnapping scheme—it reminded him of the time when Derek had almost died when saving Stiles from the Witches’ Spell. He also notified Derek that he would text updates regularly.

When he arrived, and knocked on the door, it was Violet who opened the door, her eyes were puffy from all the tears she had no doubt been shedding. “He’s doing better now. Come in.”

“Thanks…I just thought it would be fair to update you.” Eyes slowly turned to him as Violet stood at his hand, an arm crossed over her chest while the other hung at her side and nails clicked together. Elliot and Dennis looked up from where they were making something to eat in the kitchen but Stiles personally thinks it was to serve as a distraction. Antony and Remus were standing on either side of Xavier as he limped in—Stiles let out a sympathetic wince. William was leaning over a table as he mixed what looked like to be some sort of organic and DIY balms and Bianca just sat at the couch, her knee bouncing as she rested her elbows on both knees and covered her mouth with her hand.

“Leto is alive…but we don’t know where Peter is keeping her or where he is for that matter.” Xavier whimpered and shuffled himself a little before Antony and Remus helped him sit down on the recliner. Stiles wanted to protest—Xavier needed to be in bed. Resting properly. But he didn’t dare say anything in front of the Alpha of a Pack that was not his own. But when he stole glances to William he knew the Stallon Emissary was thinking the same thing. 

“We have the Pack and Police looking for them and have Citizens on watch to see if they see them around. Or at least Peter. Now. The Pack and I believe that Leto is going to be one of a handful in which Peter takes. We don’t know his reasoning but we’re hoping once we find out we can prevent anymore kidnappings.”

“What do you want us to do?” Alpha Remus demanded. Resting a reassuring hand on Xavier’s shoulder, who in return glared to the ground. Stiles looked to his hands and watched his Magic flicker against the stark black ink.

“Heal,” He directed to Xavier who huffed but nodded, “and help us plan. Peter knows how Derek’s Pack thinks and acts…Maybe two Packs, one predictable one not, will be able to help us find this guy. The Pack rarely got information from him on a good day and the only one who got close to him that he could consider special is now within his grasp.” Stiles inhaled and wiped his stinging eyes. “If you hear, smell or see anything you think may be involved tell us.”

“He had something.” Xavier spoke up. “It looked like an ancient blade. When Leto released her Magics into Familiar Form Peter pounced on her and stabbed her with it. As if he was waiting for them to separate…and the Foxes were trapped in the blade.”

“I’ve read of that somewhere.” William spoke suddenly, standing up and scanning the bookshelf with old leather bound book spines. He stopped at one with the inscription Mystical Weaponry before opening it up. He leafed through the old pages as Stiles walked up to him and peered down. 

There was Wolfsbane, Mountain Ash, Silver Blades and Bullets under the mythologies of humanoid creatures’ subsection Wolves and things like Iron and Rowan Wood for the humanoid subsection Fae. Then under the Indian Mythology was objects such as the Lotus Blade Asi, the Gada Mace, and Kaladanda—the staff of Death. Further in there is a Japanese section Stiles knew Kira would love. It consisted weapons like Kusanagi and the Tonbogiri. Then it ventured off to Stories and Songs like King Arthur and Excalibur and Durendal or Almace. 

Stiles watched William stop at the end and reveal a beautiful blade shaped like a Nessmuk but the blade itself a Kukhuri point—shining with untold powers despite it being just a drawing. It was shaded in grey and near the hilt and along the bottom was completely black. Someone took time though to draw animals inside before drawing a replica outside of the blade. The hilt was made of ivory, or so it said, but had a semi-metal encasing that was thorn-like. The sheath was just a simple leather one but consisted of a symbol—Stiles recognized it immediately as a trapping circle, particularly for Witches’ or Sparks’ Familiars. 

His gaze met Williams and the older man sighed while sitting down, hunching over the book as he skimmed the words written in, obviously, Latin. Stiles leaned against the table and waited. “It’s called _The Bertram Familiars Blade._ Simple name really. This blade was created back in the Dark Ages or Medieval times where Witches and Sparks and other Magical users like Elementalists were quite common. However, everything supernatural has a hunting Party after them. It was created by a Hunting Family who died out throughout the years by the name of Eilonwy Bertram; a young Huntress whose brother was killed by a Witch. She had tested this blade on countless of Magic Users and this continued up until the 1500’s before picking up particularly during the Witches’ Trial before dying out. The Blade was assumed to be lost.”

“But what does it do?” Stiles prompted, although this information is useful.

“Separates the Magic users from their Familiars if they have one. Leto did and I have whereas you do not yet. Familiars Manifest when a Magic user finds a center. When this happens, the Magic can no longer be persuaded—if you want control over an individual or inflict any pain or prevent healing even. Separating the Familiar will be a sure way to do it. Think of it as Daemons from _The Golden Compass_ book but more…intense.”

Something shattered on the floor and both William and Stiles whirled around to see Xavier hastily pushing himself to his feet but evidently forgot his condition. Remus and Antony excused the three of them and left.

“What happens to the Familiars if the Witch is injured with this. What happened to Leto’s Foxes?”

“They will remain in the Blade until Leto is struck with the same Blade or it’s official terminated. But if that happens Leto dies, and we all know that is the last thing the Omega wants so,” William shrugged and Stiles mentally linked that the Omega was Peter. “Another thing that could happen is that the Tattoos indicating the identities of the Familiars can be scratched; preventing anyway fast-paced healing. However; once the Familiars are no longer damaged the Magic user can carry on using their abilities.”

“So, if Peter hasn’t already, we can use Bertram’s Blade to give Leto her Foxes back.” William nodded. “But he can take yours too. William, you’re in more danger than I am if Peter ever finds you and wants to leave your Pack vulnerable.”

William smiled gently before revealing a Watercolour grayscale of a Killer Whale plunging into imitation waves. “I’m an Elementalist—Water specifically. Killer Whales are Predators, just like the Fox—they do not go down so easily…and neither will your Familiar when it Manifests.”

“Thanks William.” He patted the man on his shoulder before pointing to the book. “Mind if I take this to show the Pack?” William waved his hand and Stiles smiled, grabbing the book, and tucking it under his arm. “I’ll keep in touch.”

Stiles walked out of the apartment after giving Violet a well-deserved hug, before playing with his keys. He kept throwing them in the air before catching it. As he neared the Jeep he threw his keys once more but this time he didn’t catch it. The keys fell to the floor as he scrambled for the envelope left on under his wiper.

He mumbled incoherent words to himself; he knew that Peter left this, he twitched his nose once the small Spell was complete and Peter’s scent was strong. It was like he rubbed himself against it for an hour so the Pack wouldn’t figure out where he was. Stiles stuck his hand in the bag and frowned when he pulled out plastic bags. He examined it with furrowed brows before pulling out the next bag, resulting in the same confusion. When he processed what he was seeing, he screamed bloody murder.

And blew out half the block.

~~~~ 

Derek lifted his head and subtly sniffed the air, immediately detecting the smell of Peter, Stiles, and Two Betas from the Stallon Pack. For a second, Derek feared the worst as he made his way to the front door, glad that he was in his uniform and was working his shift with the Sheriff. “Stiles?” He questioned.

The door opened and Derek was slightly relieved to see that Peter was not actually amongst them but Stiles looked pale, eyes wide and dilated as well as a little red and puffy. Derek could smell the Ozone, a smell common on Kira and he blinked—Stiles used as much lightning or electricity as a Kitsune…what is God’s name _happened?_ Stiles was trembling as he was semi-carried to the next empty chair beside Derek’s desk. “Stiles?!” he asked louder, standing in front of him and leaning over while grasping his shoulders.

The Beta, Derek believed was Dennis, handed him the envelope that had Peter’s scent clingy to it. It annoyed Derek that his Uncle knew the ins and outs of hiding a scent and he was using it against Derek. He took the envelope and eyed it suspiciously.

Derek opened the envelope and swallowed as he pulled out a sandwich bag filled with half-torn fingernails and full toenails. He forced his bile down as he pulled out the next bag, a freezer one, which consisted of black hair that looked haphazardly cut. He then found the M.O, the photos of Leto but this time around she was somewhere less caveman but still underground and her wounds looked slightly healed but she remained unconscious…or maybe she was asleep. And, evidently, with bloody digits on both hands and feet and short pixie-like hair.

“I’m going to need some help with this Sheriff.” Derek called after a moment. He took the hair into his hands and subtly smelled it; growling at the fact that his Uncle had washed it after cutting it and probably before sending it to Stiles. The same thing with the nails—leaving no scent to follow.

“Where did you find this Stiles?” Derek asked.

“M-my Jeep…it was on the windshield.” Stiles replied. Derek flipped through the photos and frowned at the message written on the back. BETA 1 it said.

Instantly Derek saw flickers from his dream. The image of Leto stabbed against the tree but with the rejected Bite marks evident on her wrists, covering her tattoos stayed. Only this time the image flickered to the current state in which Leto was in, so instead of the long drooping hair it was short, not even past the baby hairs on her neck. Instead of the bite marks it was her head injury, leg injury, probably wounded abdomen and more than he could detect from the photos. The thing holding her up instead of the broadsword was Peter who was in a Beta shift, eyes Alpha red as he turned to Derek. Tutting, “Nephew,” He drawled out, raising claws before Leto’s trembling lips and wide cognac eyes, “Look what you’ve done.”

Derek recoiled hard as he imagined Leto’s painful screams as Peter plunged his hand into her chest, banging into the desk in the process and coming out of the mindset breathless and with additional looks of concern and confusion directed his way from his co-workers. Stiles lifted his hands to help but stopped with caution. “Derek?”  
He looked up to the worried whiskey-brown eyes and then relaxed his breath. Breathing in before declaring, “I have something to tell you.”

~~~~~

Later, when the Sheriff had given him the go ahead, Derek took Stiles home after the Sheriff reassured that he’ll take Stiles Jeep back home. They sat silently in the car and Derek looked to the leather book Stiles clutched as he sat rigid in his seat. Elliot had made sure Stiles had the book before leaving.

He sighed and parked the car when it pulled up to the hall house, dropping his head on the wheel a couple of times before running his hand over his face with a loud groan. His Uncle was killing him; but as he side-glanced to Stiles who had been watching him dull-eyed an expressionless…Derek admitted that his Uncle was doing something much worse to Stiles.

He unbuckled his belt and stepped out, leather jacket rustling over his uniform he had yet to change out of since the abrupt stop of his shift, and whirled around the car to open Stiles’ door. The boy stepped out of the car with the help of Derek; walking as though his was a newborn fawn and has never took a step in his life. Derek frowned before heaving Stiles in his arms bridal-way; carrying him into the house with little to no difficulties. 

Slowly he climbed up the stairs before setting Stiles gently on his bed. Derek pulled his lips in a tight-lined and debated for a moment. He hasn’t told the Pack anything that he had seen due to the consequences of the Spell. Seeing how things turned out, Derek felt like an idiot for not taking proper precautions to ensure the Pack’s safety…especially Leto’s since it was painstakingly obvious of Peter’s fascination over the Spark. This was all his fault; since he didn’t face the music before people paid for it. A Pack Member that wasn’t his, and Derek’s own Pack. He was responsible…and he had to accept that. Again.

“Stiles…I need to tell you something.” When he saw a flicker of movement he moistened his lips and continued, “About the aftermath of the Spell. About what I saw.” That got Stiles’ attention but there was no excitement or comfort to be offered by his Mate. Derek suspected that by the time he reveals what he saw; a God damn warning that went unrecognized, Stiles will be giving him a lot less. 

“The fear of my Pack dying was stronger than it has ever been—even with the Monster of the Week happening when they were all in high school. This was before I was unconscious…but I never told you about the dreams before I drank Deaton’s tea. It was dark and filled with screams. Screams I’ve heard all before. Stiles…Everyone died.” He began, cursing at his word choice as Stiles flinched. But he soldiered on, “I found everyone dead in the most brutal and lonely way possible. Unable to be with one another in their final moments, despite how much they tried. But you Stiles. You were alive.”

Stiles blinked at that, clutching the leather book closer to his chest just for the sake of purchase as he leaned in a little, attention fully captured and fear in his eyes—with the unknown that plagued Derek since the day he saw it, no matter how hard he tried to avoid it.

“I chased after you…searched and called for you and you didn’t reply. When I found the Pack I didn’t see Lydia or You. But then you sat in front of me Stiles. As neutral face as you are now, you cradled me and cooed in my ear.” He looked up and met Stiles’ eyes and bit out, “You, blamed me. You said I had to do what I had to do…and that I should finish it once and for all. Like I had done before.”

Stiles opened his mouth slightly and his brows twitched to a furrow but otherwise remained neutral. Derek hated it. “Then you left me…and that’s when I discovered Leto. She was wearing the sweater you were wearing the first day that I met you again. She was pierced with a broadsword through her chest, left hanging a couple of feet. And you know what else Stiles. Over both her tattoos were large wolf bites, oozing black blood. At the same time black blood trickled down the corner of her lips as gushed around the sword. At first I wondered, who would do that to her? Everyone in the Pack knew that the Bite has more of a chance killing a Spark because it went against their own nature. Isn’t that right Stiles?”  
He had to make sure Stiles was listening. When he noted the boy nod, eyes wide and horrified. Derek could smell fear and disgust—he didn’t know towards who but Derek wouldn’t blame Stiles if he felt disgust towards him…he had withheld information that would have protected Leto.

“A fox showed up. The most beautiful fox I’ve ever seen in my life. It was injured Stiles…it was hurt.” He tried to express, but he couldn’t meet Stiles’ eyes. Not when he was about to admit what he did to the fox…to Stiles. “It was in pain and it wanted death. I gave it to the fox. Freedom from pain because I couldn’t escape it myself and I felt so empty Stiles. You have to understand how empty I felt. Do you know what happened after?”

Stiles shook his head, this time he was showing hints of curiosity. He tried to piece it together. See if Derek had ever given hints…but you see. Derek was good at hiding things. He has been since he started to stupidly fuck around with Kate. Not even Laura knew that their Family’s death was on him. 

“I began to think about who would do this to us? To our Pack? Then it hit me…as soon as Peter walked through the trees, dropping Allison’s still warm body at his feet like she was ragdoll. He said he did everything…he killed everyone except for one. He said one death was on me. Do you know who I killed Stiles?”

Derek could hear the boy shuffle away a little, his heart beat drastically rising in horror, Derek knew the boy had caught on. Derek tried not to flinch when he looked Stiles straight in his eyes and confessed. “I killed you. The little fox who wanted me to kill it….it was you.” Stiles whimpered but Derek finalized what he was saying.

“I killed you just like I am killing Leto….and Peter was the Alpha. And after my fair share of running I stopped…I couldn’t bring myself to care because you were all dead and you chose to leave me. The moment Erica said my heart beat was almost gone? It was. It was the last heart beat to be heard—just like it was almost ten years ago when my first family died.”

Derek got up and played with the bracelet on his wrist. He went to comfort the boy but Stiles whined and nearly fell off the bed while trying to create distance, raising one hand from the book to protect his face as he turned away.

Hurt rising in his chest as his eyes flickered to Stiles’ own wrist…already bare of the simple jewelry that matched his own Derek leaned back and placed his hand on his wrist over the simple bracelet. The rejection hurt as he read the simple words _‘You’re my Anchor.’_

 _Not anymore,_ he thought bitterly. He shook it off and tossed it in front of the boy before deciding to leave the boy in his room. He knew how to take the aborted moves and fearful sounds escaping his throat as signs that Derek wasn’t wanted. He took some spare clothes and jogged downstairs. He walked through his ajar door and got in his Camaro and drove. Far and Fast. He winded down the window and rested one elbow on the ledge, placing his fingers near his mouth as he blinked quickly, stopping the tears before they fell down his cheeks.

He was an Alpha Goddamn it. But he couldn’t cry…not when Stiles wasn’t with him anymore. He pressed harder on the gas as the road became more empty, and within a few moments he was outside Beacon Hills. 

But Derek knew, if it wasn’t for his Uncle, he would not have a reason to return.

Stiles made that perfectly clear. 

~~~~~

Derek… _killed_ him? Stiles blinked away the tears he didn’t know was falling as he stroked the bracelet Derek had abandoned. It had been worn and never taken off since the day Stiles gave it to Derek. When Stiles’ blurry gaze shifted to his own wrist, he noted what Derek saw…and that was nothing. His matching own was in his room; he had taken it off the day before, right before he was going to take a shower. The package said it was non-rust but Stiles wasn’t going to take the chance. Not with something like this. Now it didn’t matter.

Derek knew…he knew that Peter would do something like this. He had seen it. Leto was dying and Derek had information that Peter was the cause of it. Derek should have said something to his Pack. To _him_. But no, Derek kept everything to himself; horrified that it would come true if he said anything so he didn’t say anything at all. He didn’t think this information needed to be shared with the class. With his _Emissary!_

Stiles stopped himself before the rage became too and breathed like Leto had taught him. They all knew Peter was up to something and he was obsessing with Leto, he rationalized. Derek can’t be the only one blamed because no one, not even Stiles, did anything to take the proper precautions. They were stupid to think a few words would stop a Wolf.

Stiles rolled the information around his head, grasping the bracelet tight. Derek walked in on everyone dead…therefore he couldn’t be the reason his Pack was dead. Dream Stiles blamed Derek with the face that revealed nothing, not compassion…in his delusion Derek would have believed everything Stiles had said. Would have begged to be believed that it wasn’t his fault, but Stiles didn’t believe him. Stiles _blamed_ him. 

Stiles was shaking. It would make no wonder Derek wouldn’t tell Stiles anytime sooner. Derek faced so much hardship in his life and to see it happen a second time and be blamed for it again? Especially by Stiles? What would that say about the situation? Did Derek not believe Stiles when he said that his family’s death wasn’t his fault but Kate’s? He mustn’t have. And it didn’t help that Stiles reacted poorly to Derek’s confession. He had been begging for Derek to confide in him; especially after his resurface and cold shoulder towards his Uncle at first. That alone should have been warning enough.

On top of that, Derek killed a fox, an injured fox that begged for death. Derek was a compassionate and empathetic person. Of course, he would put any injured thing beyond repair out of its misery. He didn’t know it was Stiles…if he did Derek would have done whatever he could to save him. Stiles knows this. His dad had mentioned something about a Paige too, saying Derek had found his high school lover dead. A year before Kate—which made the whole Kate thing worse because she targeted a young boy who lost his first love. Lydia said that that was why Derek had blue eyes before his Alpha red. Why Creepy Pete has blue eyes. The only differentiation was that Peter was a monster…Derek wasn’t.

“Derek didn’t kill me.” He whispered to himself. “Derek didn’t kill anyone.” 

Stiles looked at the time and didn’t believe that two hours had passed. He checked his phone and noticed that he had texts from everyone in the Pack. Wondering if Derek was with him because they couldn’t reach him. His chest hurt as he scrambled through the texts. The last one was sent by Isaac, maybe twenty minutes ago, saying if they were boning that now really wasn’t a good time. Stiles flinched. They haven’t even gone past kissing and gentle touches…and now they never will. Not unless Stiles fixes it. He told Derek he would still be with him, he didn’t lie then and he is not lying now.

He dialed Derek’s number. Begging the Alpha, his Mate, to answer.

~~~~~

He sat in his jeans, barefoot, and hunched shoulders confined in a leather jacket as he stared out into the mass ocean. Well, not ocean, but Derek liked to imagine that he was as peace on the water. He had always been drawn to it. As a child, he was always teased, called a Sea-Wolf by everyone in his family whenever he would spend over seven hours at the local pool.

Derek hunched his shoulders even more and pouted, he never told anyone that. And now he doesn’t have anyone to tell. Derek knew this would happen but he never anticipated how much it would hurt. His Parents were Mates; apparently, it was rare, and Derek reveled in the idea he found one. Had one. And even lost one…it meant he had it at one point, didn’t it?

Sand was kicked and he looked up just in time to see a girl sitting beside him. He tried not to look. But Derek couldn’t help it, looking from the woolly hair with charms on individual puffs that was covered by a big floppy hat to her skinned glowed dark with simple warm undertones almost like red and gold, before looking to what she was wearing. She was in a bikini top that was seaweed green and dark jean shorts with a thin golden red shawl thrown over. It barely covered the tattoo that went from her collarbone, as if the black ink was leaching off and spreading. Reminding Derek what Wolfbane poisoned looked like. As it stitched downwards, creeping around the curve of her breast, he was surprised the ink thickened to reveal a symbol he had noticed in one of Deaton’s books. It was a symbol of Mother Earth, and right after was Endurance. Around her arm was the symbol of Greatness, three lines getting thicker and it reminded Derek of Scott’s tattoo. 

In this moment, Derek recalled the time he was passing someone in the streets of New York who had just passed a man and woman who had fairly dark skin, scowled, and proceeded to insult them for having tattoos and how it didn’t look nice on their skin at all. Derek hated it when he would overhear people say those with dark skin cannot get tattoos; he believed everyone had a right to them and shouldn’t be determined by those with lighter skin. Tattoos showed beautiful on any skin.

She smiled a gap-toothed grin when she noticed him looking, “West African Adinkra Symbols.” She supplied before removing her sunglasses, revealing eyes that were dark brown and revealed just how long her deep scar ran down her cheek. Derek recognized her, but from where? “You okay big guy?” She asked.

Derek scowled and rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward to rest his chin on his arms. “’m Fine.” He gruffed out. Sniffling and cautiously wiping his eyes. He must look like an idiot, a big scary guy on the beach crying like a lost child…Fuck, who is he kidding, he is one. 

“Are you sure?” Derek glared in response and she held her hands up in defense. “It looks like you are going through emotional turmoil.”

“So what if I am, why would you care?” He snapped. Being careful not to show teeth. Fuck, it was so hard losing an Anchor so close to the Full Moon.

“Because you and your boyfriend looked like you were holding on pretty tight and it didn’t look like any of you would split for a long time.” When realization dawned on Derek’s face the girl laughed, “Yeah, I’m the DJ from all those weeks ago.” Derek sniffed at her.

He could smell the freshness of stream water tied in with red camwood and mangrove. All in which made it hard for Derek to pinpoint what medicinal herbs exactly were applied to her scent or rubbed into the skin where it became permanent. There was also a hint of crab in her scent and Derek blinked as he pieced it together. Her fascination for music and sing-song voice, constant smell of stream and beach water, the African based tattoos of nature, endurance, and greatness…also applicable to water. 

“Must have been one hell of a tug-a-war.” He managed. “Aren’t you a little far from home?” Yeah, like the Coast of Cameroon is anywhere near the closest beach to Beacon Hills.

The Jengu smiled sweetly and leaned back on her elbows. “Tattoos were believed to keep out evil spirits and provide protection. Generally, with my nature I’ve not much to worry about but there are other Supernaturals who wish to vex me.” She sucked her teeth. “Tell me Wolf…why are you sad?”

“I don’t need healing.” He argued lamely as he held himself closer.

“Everyone needs healing.” She simply chided. “I won’t expect anything from you. I came to you not the other way around.” She stayed silent for a moment before questioning it, “is it the Spark?”

“How do you know this?” Derek was beginning to think this was a bad idea. What else was new?

“When you’ve been alive as long as I have, and traveled through the waters, you pick up a couple of things.” She responded. “What happened? Your obviously alone right now. But you don’t have to be.”

Derek stared into the empty vast of water and found himself hypnotized. He wished he was like the Jengu, escape into the water and resurface on new lands with a new identity. But there were two main problems, he was male and he wasn’t from anywhere in Africa. He inhaled and exhaled in unison of the tide, watching it as it ebbed in and out of the shore. He hasn’t been to this beach since the death of his family; he wanted to bring the Pack here. He wanted to bring Stiles here.

He looked to her and she showed expressions of concern and gentleness. Good. He didn’t need neutrality—he’s had enough of that today, “Tell me when you get bored.” He tried to lighten. She smiled and nodded, indulging him, and Derek appreciated it. So, he opened his mouth and opened up.

Everything poured out of him a lot easier than he thought it would considering that this Jengu was a stranger, not to mention that they didn’t know each other’s’ names to begin with. Just two Supernatural creatures crossing paths and listening to one another and their baggage. Sure, Derek wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t need healing, but he was talking ailments or physicality. He didn’t dare mention he needed emotional and psychological healing—years upon years of anguish and self-blame piling up as situations just got worse and worse. Derek had a feeling she knew this, it was why she pushed or even approached him. He didn’t know much about Jengu but they were said to bring good health and fortune to people; he also read in a Beastiary that they can act as intermediaries between the worshiper and the ‘World of Spirits’—Derek didn’t want to get into that. He didn’t want to face his family either.

She nodded and listened as he confessed what he had done today and how Stiles had reacted. He explained the anguish and heartache that built up and plagues his chest as he retold his dream to Stiles and could hear Stiles heartbeat as he began to fear Derek and hate Derek. How Stiles had flinched when Derek so desperately wanted to make sure things were all right between them, begging that things will be all right between them because it was just a dream and Stiles would be there when he wakes up—just like he promised. He hated that he was lied to even though he didn’t hear the blip of the heartbeat when Stiles first promised. Derek explained that even if his Pack Bond was strong he was envious of the other Alpha on his territory who was able to feel his Pack Mate when he was injured…he wanted to feel Leto. To know that she was alive and that she didn’t blame him, not like Stiles did. 

And the hurt built in his chest all over again and it stung his eyes but she simply leaned next to him and listened. Nodding and frowning at times in response. He rubbed the nape of his neck and frowned; how come when he did this to comfort his Betas it worked but it didn’t help him one bit? He stops his attempts and slumps forward to cover a bit of his face as he took a breather. He was trembling, and bile was getting stuck in his throat, making it hard to swallow.

“He wasn’t like Paige…or Kate. Nor any of the people I slept with in New York. Nor when I came back to Beacon Hills and had flings with Braedon or Jennifer.” He shook his head before turning away and watching the waves once more. Calming him. Maybe, if Leto made it out alive, he would bring her here to meditate with him. He’s sure he will like that.

“What was he then?” She prodded carefully.

“My Mate…and he rejected me.” Derek concluded sadly. “Just like Scott in the beginning, or when Erica and Boyd tried to run away but only came back because they were scared. How Isaac considered Scott an Alpha over me. One point in time, they all left me. I would have had Laura if it weren’t for Peter…and I would have the rest of my family if it weren’t for me. Maybe it would have been better if I wasn’t born at all. Would have save a Hell of a lot of people’s lives.”

The Jengu sat thoughtfully for a moment. “You won’t let yourself heal because you keep thinking that you aren’t good enough. That you aren’t worth anyone’s time. That you can’t protect them and that is what an Alpha means. But it’s not. An Alpha may be the foundation but as live goes on and you grow with your Pack you have to realize that you don’t always have to be the Alpha.”

Derek huffed. Weakly rolling his eyes. “I knew that…and I tried that. They don’t need me majority of the time, what makes you think they want me weak? I have a missing Pack Member on my hands because of my crazy Uncle, which I’m pretty sure is my fault because of the fire, a Pack that still doesn’t know how to operate like real wolves half the time, another Pack that makes me look incompetent and small, Betas who rarely see me as an Alpha figure, a Mate who rejected me and a stupid Deputy job my ex-boyfriend got me because his dad is the _Goddamn Sherriff!_ ”

He froze, heart stuttering as he looked wide-eyed to the Jengu who looked equally shocked at his outburst that had just started off in weak murmurs. But it was one of the last words that got him. “Did he even love me?” He whispered mostly to himself. Sure; he smelt admiration and saw Stiles fawn over him. But that was it…he smelled no attraction, no lust, no anything. “No wonder he didn’t have any problems pushing me away. He didn’t want to keep me in the first place.”

“Are you sure?” She whispered. The only thing after his two hour vent that made him doubt everything he said. He was about to disregard her completely and challenge the hate of a Jengu when he heard and felt the vibration of his phone in this front pant pocket. He looked down and pulled it out. When he looked down to his ringing phone…Stiles’ name was the last name he expected to pop up. 

“I don’t want to talk to him.” Derek instantly replied, looking up to the Jengu, “I _can’t_ talk to him. Not now, not like this.” His voice was scratchy and raw from tears he had been holding back and the pressure he had been fighting against since the beginning of his confession.

“Give yourself time then.” She responded. She stood up and ditched her shorts, shimmying out of them over her wide hips before bouncing on her toes and running into the water. Hat falling off her head in the process. 

Derek considered it before letting his phone go to voicemail. He felt instantly lighter as he watched the Jengu kick her feet in the air, watching it turn into a golden red tail as she continued to swim farther and farther away. 

Sure, Derek wasn’t healed and a Jengu was much more powerful than Merfolk when it comes to healing; but at least he had another stepping stone now. 

He looked down to his phone as it chimed and he glared at the screen against the sunlight and noted thirteen text messages and one voicemail. Erica texted him three times, Boyd once, Isaac four, Scott twice, one from Lydia, one from Parrish and from Kira. The voicemail was from Stiles. Derek bit his lip and pressed play, squishing the phone to his ear despite his enhanced hearing. God, he was a gluten for pain, wasn’t he?

“ _Derek! Fuck! I am so sorry! I reacted badly and I did the very thing I said I wouldn’t do and I’m going to regret for a very long time. I made you feel at fault, that you were the reason for everything. But you’re not, you stupid gorgeous man. You will never be at fault. Not for your Family and not for Leto. We all know it was Kate’s fault what happened and we all should take blame for what happened to Leto, just because you’re the Alpha it doesn’t mean we all should have depended on you to do something about it. It wasn't right or fair to think that you’re the reason Peter has Leto. You are not your Uncle. You are not a Monster or a Feral Wolf. You are perfection that life had to fuck over because it wanted something to laugh at. We have been trying to reach you and we are worried about you. We know you’re an Alpha but I’m the only one who knows that you’re purposely ignoring us because your hurt. And it’s my fault, God Derek please just contact one of us. I don’t care if it’s not me, well, I lied. I really want you to contact me over the Pack. I want to hold you close and whisper so many apologies that you will grow tired of it. I want to dance to Lady Gaga again with you or Frank Sinatra as you wax Pablo Neruda in my ear, I want us to be okay Derek. Please. I’m sorry….I love you Derek. And I—_ ”

His voicemail cut off and Derek stared at the water, eyes wide open. The Jengu emerged from the water and Derek stood and walked over to her. She looked up to him and gave a toothy grin as she flickered her tail left then right.

“That was Stiles.” He breathed, “He loves me.”

“That’s good, that’s what you wanted isn’t it?” She inquired slowly. Derek nodded just as slowly, “Well then, I’m no miracle worker but I think I’m done here. I’ll let the Spark continue helping you. I’m Arjana Balewa by the way.” She held out her hand, her long woolly hair a little damp and covering over her seaweed green bikini top. 

Derek took it and felt the rough scaly patch of skin. “Derek Hale.” He replied, pausing, “What should I do?”

“Go to him and tell him exactly what you told me.” She suggested. The gold of her tail glinting in the sunlight of the sun that was prepping to set. “I think he loves you Derek…and I think you know that he is telling the truth. What you sprung on him wasn’t easy to digest you know? Giving him the time to think about it was probably the best thing you have ever done because it let him learn something that you already knew about him. He learned what it was really like to love and be someone’s Mate. He was able to rationalize what you are too afraid to admit, you balance each other out perfectly. Just like a Wolf and their Mate is supposed to do. And together, along with your Pack and the Pack you’re so jealous in but shouldn’t be, is going to find you friend Leto. You’ll all be as safe as you can be.” She reassured and lectured all at once. 

His phone buzzed once more and noted it was Stiles once more. _Please come back to me._

He took a moment, tapping the empty air, and could feel Arjana watching him. He then set his shoulders and looked determined as he typed in, _I never left you. I just gave you some time._

The reply was almost immediate. _I’m done needing time. I want you to come home._ Derek’s heart swelled as he noted Stiles calling his house, the Hale House, his home. He nodded to the Jengu before turning and running as quickly as he can on sand, to his Camaro and zipping home. Passing the Beacon Hills sign before slowing down a little. He didn’t need a speeding ticket to tarnish his rep in the Police Station where he worked. 

He pulled onto the pathway and parked the car in front of the house next to Stiles’ jeep. Derek swallowed and listened to the hummingbird beating of Stiles’ heart, jumping a little when it spiked. Derek heard thumping and watched Stiles yank the door open and relief rolled off him in waves as he jogged the car before getting halfway and cautiously approaching. 

Derek got out of the car and waited for Stiles to change his mind, Derek wanted to tell him he knew nothing about what being a Mate meant…he wanted to push Stiles away to prevent harm to himself but he couldn’t do that. He was selfish like that. Derek met him the rest of the way and frowned. 

Stiles didn’t waste any time. He broke out into a sob and threw his arms over Derek’s neck and buried his face in between his arm and Derek’s ear, sniffling and leaking through his nose as he cried and cried. Whispering nothing but a string of apologies in Derek’s ear and slowly, Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles. This was it for him, he knew that.

But Derek wasn’t it for Stiles. He knew that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure, but I'm suspecting that we just passed the 100k mark, which wow, thank you guys for sticking with me and commenting.  
> I plan to have a few more chapters after this, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HD0vcAwHN7s


	26. In the Name of Love

Stiles went home the next day after a full day of searching for any clues to find Leto. It was a silent drive home, no usual call from Derek, but then again, the full moon was tonight and Stiles has been told, and seen that Derek and the Pack goes running off and far. They now have the company of the Stallon Pack so they may be about longer than usual. 

Derek had a stilted conversation with Stiles. Saying that it may be best for Stiles to stay home tonight since everyone was affected by Leto’s kidnapping—apparently that would be bad for everyone. Stiles didn’t say anything, but he knew that wasn’t the reason.

Stiles cracked his knuckles and resumed a completely different search for a new target, his matching bracelet to Derek’s own. After he and Derek made up (this involved Stiles reassuring over and over again through snot and tears that nothing was Derek’s fault), he managed to coax the Alpha into wearing the bracelet once more. Stiles had to admit, it hurt a little when Derek refused, not even looking at its direction when Stiles presented. But Stiles understood the same time. He fucked up…now he has to redeem himself. First things first though: the bracelet.

He finds it in his sock drawer and lays in on his night table by the window, yawning before turning in early. He shook his jeans of his lean waist before shrugging off his red hoodie. He crawled into bed wearing a white tee and red and black plaid boxers. Stiles reached in his drawer and read through the book of weapons William had loaned him. There had to be something that would help stop Peter. There just had to be. 

Reading through he found little to nothing on what can be useful, even if he cross-referenced it with the three Beastiaries circling itself around the Pack. He found himself getting distracted by what Derek had confessed to a Jengu (of all things!) and Stiles found himself crying harder than before, a blubbering mess with pain coiling in his chest and prevented him from breathing. Derek thought Stiles didn’t love him…but he did…he really did. Derek faced so many doubts with each of his relationships and has been used for a vast majority of them Stiles didn’t want to be the same. He didn’t want to fall in that category. He had to show it…but how?

He was reading through Leto’s Beastiary from the Jones’ line when he found his answer. Stiles felt warm inside as he traced his black inked finger along the page as he read about Mates. A sensitive topic on a rare occasion. His whiskey brown eyes scanned the words.

_Werewolves have only one significant other; it is possible for them to court another but there will always be an individual for them, much like the Human terminology Soul Mate—which is why it is easier for a Werewolf to accept a Mate that is either Male or Female. Much like the common wolf, Werewolves Mate for life. If the Werewolf feels rejected by their Mate they will suffer from withdrawal and the possibility of Depression that, on scarce chances, lead to Death. Death can only occur if the Wolf rejects themselves and refuses to eat, sleep, or simply live. However, this will not be the case with anyone else a Werewolf courts for the Werewolf has never formed a connection with their significant other._

_A Werewolf can tell who their Mate is primarily based on their sense of smell which will then allow them to assess their potential Mate with the other four senses. When deemed safe or contact has been made, the potential Mate will then be introduced to the Pack and can then lead to the courting process. Courting process depends on the Werewolf and who their Mate is._

_It is extremely rare for a Werewolf to find their Mate and even more rare for a Werewolf to have a Mate for a Human or another Supernatural species. There is a high possibility that if a Werewolf does find a Mate in another Species there is an off-chance they can connect and reciprocate the Mate Bond. However, this is not the case when it comes to Humans. Human sense have dulled throughout the ages leaving their only survival to instincts and gut feelings…they are not connected to the Earth like they once have been and therefore cannot connect with the Wolf inside of the Human._

Stiles stopped reading and blinked. Once. Twice. And a third time before he placed the book on his lap and looked at the silver bracelet as though it had all of the answers and all it needed was a key. Derek was a Werewolf. Stiles was technically still Human despite having a Spark. Stiles cannot feel the Mate Bond so his words may not easily be believed in comparison as to if Stiles were a Wolf as well. 

He raked his hands through his hair before he pulled out his phone, quickly dialing William’s number. Still reading the text in front of him with now frantic and skimming eyes. “’llo?” William asked groggily.

Stiles winced and looked at the time, 3 a.m. Shit. “I’m sorry William…but I need your help.” Stiles heard the sheets ruffling as he imagined William sitting up. “It’s about Derek.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Wolves have Mates….Humans technically don’t. William. I know I’m Derek’s Mate but I cannot sense it like he can.” Stiles bit his teeth with worry as he scanned the pages. Cheering when he found a section, “ _If the Mate who is Human is willing, there is a Spellwork under the Full Moon that can be done with the aid of Wolfsbane, Mountain Ash, and Rowan Wood. Tattoos will then be placed on the skin to help mimic a Wolf’s Mate Bond for the Human. The known weaknesses of the Werewolf will be useful in this procedure to give the Human an idea what a Werewolf endures…_.”

“Stiles slow down! This is an ancient technique and it hurts like a Bitch! On top of that, I’m not even sure if it will work!”

“But you know about it!” Stiles fought.

“Yes!”

“I need to do this William! Derek doesn’t believe me when I say he is the only one for me. I need to show him that he is, and I can feel the Bond too. God William, Derek has lost so much in his life—I don’t want him to lose his Mate… _Me_ too.”

William was silent and he groaned, “The Full Moon is tonight Stiles. Both Packs are out blowing off steam and that could be anywhere. We have to be in an open space where the moonlight can hit you—and how will we get these ingredients anyways?”

Stiles smiled. “I know a guy.”

~~~~~

Deaton opened the door to the clinic, he is usually 24 hours on the full moon in case any of the Pack’s got injured, took one look at William and Stiles and sighed. “What do you need?”

“I need Wolfsbane, Mountain Ash and Rowan Wood.” Deaton frowned at Stiles’ answer; but it all made sense when he pulled out a thick leather book (Stiles seriously wondered why it was always leather) and displayed the Mate Bond Spell to the old Emissary.

The other gentleman looked at it with furrowed brows before sighing once more…seriously? Was this is trademark or something? Stiles was about to go in full defense mode before the older man spoke, “I was wondering when you would ask me about this Spell. The Jones Family is one of the only Magic User family to have Magic like this.”

“Doesn’t matter how long it took me, I’m asking now.” Stiles barked. William looked to Deaton who was looking at Stiles. “I can’t perform this; it says that a Human or Spark…a little tidbit that was added later, cannot use their own magic to perform this Spell. Besides William and based one this sucky situation, you’re all I got Deaton.”

“All right…shall we go in the Preserve?”

“No!” Stiles immediately responded, “If the Pack catches whiff of these ingredient they’ll think they are being attacked. They are rather fragile right now and that’ll mess everything up because they won’t scent _us_.” Stiles breathed in, “We’re doing it on the Beacon Hills Sports Field. It is the most room, can be under the moonlight and far enough away that there won’t be any interference.”

Deaton smiled proudly, which whoa weird, before turning around and gathering all the things that they needed. All going in their respective bottles before being placed carefully in a brown paper bag, stacked on top of each other. Stiles led the way out and drove the three of them to the Field he used to play Lacrosse on.

William created the Mountain Ash circle around him while Stiles rids himself of his shirt to reveal his back tattoo that swiveled down to his arms. The cool breeze was welcomed despite the fact it sent shivers up his spin, as he knelt in the center and began turning the Wolfsbane plant into a flower crown. Stiles rolled his eyes when he say this is the pictures but he was willing to do anything to Derek.

When that was done he placed the crown atop his unruly brown hair and held onto the Rowan wood like he would his baseball bat and moved his legs so he was sitting cross legged on the dampening grass. Stiles looked up the moon, still high in the sky and not expected to go away any time soon.

He faced forward to see Deaton who was kneeling in front of him. A clay bowl filled with blood. Stiles winced at the sight before nodding; Deaton proceeded to dip his fingers in the bowl and run them under his eye and down the middle of his face. Stiles could taste the drop of blood that oozed in and he parted his lips and felt it splash on his tongue.  
“Blood of a Wolf.” Deaton surmised. “Where do you want the Mate Bond Tattoo?”

“That’s why there’s no more Wolves in Cali.” Stiles tried to joke, Deaton enlightened him—despite his smile bring strangled. Stiles sighed, “Under the semi-circle on my back.” He paused for a moment, “A Triskelion.”

Deaton smiled and nodded at that as he rounded Stiles and placed a bloody hand on his back exactly opposite of where his heart beats. Stiles inhaled closing his eyes and exhaled opening them. He nodded at both Deaton and William and they both stepped out of the circle as he closed his eyes and listened. 

“To the Goddess Luna, Mother of the Wolves. Hear our pleas and help unite a Werewolf’s Mate to the dwelling Wolf! Sing to the Moon and help us Goddess. Help one of you own become properly Bonded under the witnesses of the Stars and the Full Moon.”

When Stiles opened his eyes and he saw a white light and the Wolfsbane crown tingled against his temple where it touched his skin. The Rowan Wood felt heavy and he could feel pressure from the Mountain Ash circle, restraining him. But before him stood a beautiful large wolf, basking in the moonlight, fur blowing in the non-existent wind. 

“You wish to be Mated to one of my Children.” She, Luna, commented. Opening her long snout to reveal her canines, her mouth curling back as if to snarl. It was a menacing look but Stiles wasn’t going to be threatened. 

“Yes,” Stiles breathed, “He doesn’t not believe that I love him—I have to show him that I do.” Stiles gripped the Rowan Wood and didn’t dare look away from the Goddess before explaining, “We haven’t been together that long but we have been well. Fought together, laughed together—to the point I could see a future together or have a family with him. But I had done something stupid when he confessed what he dreamed. A dream that was my fault because he was saving me from a Witches’ death spell. I had reacted poorly instead of reassuring him and I made hi-m doubt and feel rejected by his Mate.”

“Then why should I help you?” 

“Because it was a _mistake!_ ” He argued with growing tears. “Luna Goddess, I do love him very much. And I am doing this so I know how much he loves me and he knows how much I love him. This spell is to allow a Spark like me to feel what a Wolf feels. And I do not regret it! I will do anything for Derek.”

It began to grow hot and Stiles blinked against the heat, suddenly they were in a burning house. Stiles swiveled around as he heard inhumane screams. He ran right into the Mountain Ash and fell back. Growling as he looked to the Goddess who did nothing to help. He glared at the staircase where he heard the scream from before switching his gaze to the Mountain Ash Circle.

“I. Will. Pass!” He dug deep inside himself and felt his Spark ignite despite the added pressure of the Wolfsbane, Rowan Wood and Mountain Ash. It wasn’t like anything he had ever felt before; it was like being complete but undone all at once as he watched lightning erupt and fight against the specks of the Mountain Ash, causing it to disperse like the top layer of snow gliding on a ground surface. 

Stiles raced up the steps and noticed the Goddess stayed behind. He turned down the hall—remembering the landscape as Derek’s knew home before he pushed the door open to see a young boy, crying. He lifted his head to the noise of Stiles opening the door and saw the same impossible eyes as Derek’s. It clicked that this was the day young Derek broke, how he has always seen himself. What he always feels. Stiles wanted to change that as he watched Derek making himself smaller in the farthest corner. Stiles set his shoulders and walked to Derek, ignoring the licking flames.

He knelt down in front of the boy and rested a hand on his cheek. “Derek…you have to leave here. It is dangerous for you to remain here. You are hurting and I can’t do anything to help unless you let me.”

“Why should I trust you?” God, even his voice was different. Lighter and young. 

“Because. I am your Mate.”

Derek blinked at him and frowned, his eyes flashing blue for he was not yet Alpha, and teeth protruding from his lips. The confusion was evident as he took in the crown of Stiles’ head, the Wood in his hand and probably the smell of the Mountain Ash. “You smell like Death.”

“But I’m not.” Stiles spoke kindly, finally able to get the boy to relax into him as he pulled the boy’s head onto his chest and felt the licking flames recede a little. “I am part of your new life where you are happy. You still hurt but it is a lot less than now.” He reasoned.

“I don’t want to forget them…it is my fault their gone.”

“You won’t forget them, and this will never be your fault. Don’t you ever forget that. I love you Derek.” He kissed the boy’s head and felt Derek tighten his grip on Stiles waist with a small whine escaping his throat. Stiles closed his eyes as the flames disappeared.

~~~~~

When Stiles opened his eyes, he saw that he was in the same room as before but this time Derek was older, himself. Stiles side-eyed the Goddess who stood behind Derek.

“….it was. It was the last heartbeat to be heard—just like it was almost ten years ago when my first family died.” Derek spoke bitterly, his eyes red but he refused to cry and show weakness.

Stiles immediately recognized this conversation, but instead of gripping the leather bounded book he was still clutching the Rowan Wood and wearing the Wolfsbane crown and was shirtless. Stiles examined the older man, watching his eyes as Derek basically foresaw Stiles’ reaction and accepted it. His gripped tightened, not this time, he thought.

“It wasn’t your fault Derek.” He whispered, crawling closer to him on his bed before snuggling up against the Alpha’s chest and curling his legs over Derek’s own. “The fire was Kate’s fault and will always be. And Leto isn’t your fault either, we all knew Peter was planning something—even Leto knew. But we are all to blame because we didn’t bother to place precautions. Just because you’re the Alpha doesn’t mean you have to do everything.”

Derek slowly held onto Stiles and he bowed his head close to Stiles, the Wolfsbane crown not having an effect on him. “Stiles.” He breathed. “I can’t keep doing this…I can’t keep being okay.”

“And you don’t have too.” Stiles responded. “That wasn’t you in the Dream...that wasn’t any of us in that Dream so you can’t take it so seriously. It was a Spell sent to ruin you and kill me…it is not some sick thought you conjured up or a fantasy beyond your wildest dream. I will always be with you. No one is going to stop me from getting to you.”

“Stiles…I love you. God I love you so much but I can’t keep doing this. Not to you. Kate almost did to you what she did to me. Peter kidnapped Leto…I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Hey, not even the smartest person in history has all the answers. Just because your Alpha doesn’t mean you have to be the next Einstein you know? Or that one guy…Sidis or something. And what about the Stallon Alpha? Hmm? Does he have all the answers?”

“But he has a Pack Bond.” Derek argued pitifully. Stiles learned that Derek envied this when he first confessed it to the Jengu he met (apparently the DJ from the Incubus situation, Stiles knew something was weird about her). 

“Who cares? You obviously have something with your Pack to have made them want to come back to you. You have to know when they all left you at one point or another they were teenagers who believed they didn’t need anyone and who could take on the world. We all thought that once or twice. But they came back Derek. To you. For you to be their Alpha.”

Derek stayed silent but maneuvered Stiles so that they were sitting face to face. Stiles raised his empty hand along the stubble and smiled sadly, “Everything is fucked up but we will find a way. We always do. We just have to stick together….I love you Derek.”

It was Derek this time he leaned in for a kiss. Stiles watched Luna as he accepted the kiss before closing his eyes and moaning softly into Derek’s mouth.

~~~~~

Pulling back, he was facing Derek wearing a tuxedo and a small smile crossing his lips. Stiles looked around, readjusting his Wolfsbane crown on his head with the hand that had the Rowan Wood in it as he looked down to his other hand and noticed a silver ring on his marriage finger.

“I love you Derek.” Stiles declared faintly. They were at their wedding. He looked to the audience and noticed the entire Pack was there as well as the Stallon Pack. Leto was there, on her feet clapping happily and hollering. An engagement ring on her finger that had all her nails on. Her hair had grown back to and was even longer than before. This was their future. Stiles could just tell...and he felt like he has lived every moment to now. Could see memories that weren't his yet but he marveled in it anyways.

Stiles looked back to Derek who shuffled a little. “I know I’m still not perfect, but Stiles…this is what I want. I want you.”

“God Derek…this is everything I’ve ever dreamed of. I want you so bad. I love you.” He couldn’t stop saying it and sure he may have sounded like a love-sick teenager talking about their high-school sweet heart but Stiles wasn’t lying. 

“This is all I wanted…to be Bonded to you.” Stiles finalized. Derek took his hand and turned them so they were facing their guest. Then Stiles spotted the woman with the same glow as the Wolf and Stiles placed the Goddess Luna. Her hair was long and her features in her face wolf like. Her teeth were still canines and her gown was Middle-age era.

She raised her head and nodded once. “Then so it shall be.”

Stiles smiled brightly, even as the pain kicked in from the Rowan Wood in his hands, to the Wolfsbane crown on his head and where the blood had been placed on his back by Deaton. Eventually, after suffering enough for a good cause and feeling Derek hold him close in comfort, a shriek escaped his lips and lightning encased him.

~~~~

Derek whirled around from between the trees and sniffed the air. They were by the school, this much he could tell but the scream was all Stiles. He knew that for certain. His heart rate picked up and he changed course, confusing everyone who had been following him.

He jumped over discarded branches or roots and swerved to dodge trees before he came to the Beacon Hills Sports Field where he smelled Wolfsbane, Mountain Ash, Rowan Wood, and Blood. Derek howled out in anguish as he saw two people standing over Stiles writhing body surrounded by Mountain Ash. His face twisted in pain as the purple flower crown laid atop of his head and the branch snapped in his hands before he stabbed them into the ground for purchase. 

“STILES!” Derek shouted through his canines and he raced past Deaton and William before kneeling in front of the barrier. “Stiles baby please. I’m sorry.” He whirled around and flashed his eyes, “WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

“This was all Stiles. We warned him about it but he wanted to do this.” Deaton supplied. William looked like he wanted to run away.

“Why would he do this? He’s in pain!”

“For you.” The other Emissary spoke gently. Hiding himself behind Deaton as a sense of protection and lack of challenge. Derek’s head became clearer as the red bled out of his eyes and noticed Stiles’ screams turned into whimpers and the occasional whines.

“What is he doing?” He demanded.

“It’s a spell from the Jones’ Beastiary.” It took Derek a second to remember that Leto’s last name was Jones. He had been addressing her by her first name that he didn’t process the last. “To help a Human or a Spark to experience what a Wolf did while facing their weakness—”

“That’s so stupid!” Derek seethed while cutting the Emissary off.

William glared, “In order to create a permanent Mate Bond that can be shared between the Spark and the Wolf.” He finished biting out angrily. “He asked for our help because you are too emotional stunted and idiotic to realize how much this guy loves you!” 

Derek raised a brow at William who’s eyes widen in fear as he opened his mouth to rush out apologies. Deaton gave him a reprimanded look. “You’ve no need to apologize William. Derek needed to hear that and since Stiles is currently establishing a Bond he can’t.”

And the thing is…Derek could feel it. As Stiles’ painful sounds became less and less Derek could feel their bond grow. He could feel the blossoming happiness from the wilted bud that Derek once felt. The brightness of the moon intensified as Derek could smell nothing but sweetness for a moment. 

“Break it.” He commanded.

“Well…the spell is complete.” Deaton said after a moment before he reached down and broke the Mountain Ash barrier. Derek crawled forward to the boy who’s body was half turned to reveal Triskelion tattoo under the semi-circle on Stiles’ mid back that was almost identical to the one between Derek shoulder blades, but his was a bit more aesthetically pleasing with its intricate and delicate curls.

He also noticed the Rowan Wood was still in the ground and no longer in Stiles’ pale hands, and the blood was smeared over his blank calm face. Derek pulled the boy to his chest and cradled him, hissing as he touched the Wolfsbane crown—he took it off the boy’s head and threw it as far as he could. 

“Stiles baby…I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have doubted you and now you have endured all this pain.”

Stiles groaned against Derek’s chest and slowly lifted his hand to touch Derek’s cheek. Derek let out a whimper. “I would do anything for you. I love you Derek.”

The swell in his chest will never make Derek doubt again. He kissed the younger boy feverishly and desperately. Because he finally got what he wanted, a Mate who could feel what he feels, a chance of a life and love, and the reassurance that everything was and will be okay between them. 

This was it. For the both of them...and Derek knew that now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I forgot to tell you readers something. I don't know if you noticed but I did name a lot of my chapters after song titles so if you were curious you can go and check those out I just went back and added links on them for those who didn't see the updates.  
> This one is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AeGfss2vsZg  
> I can be found on tumblr but since I don't know how to hyper-link or whatever yet, i haven't provided it yet. It is also a mess of a blog but I'm pretty okay with that...I'll probably add a username after this fic is once its done.


	27. He Follows

Derek dropped Stiles home after he was conscious enough and looked apologetic when he said he should finish his run with the Pack. Stiles smiled in understanding, feeling like the dead incarnated before placing a hand on Derek’s chest. “You know I will always be with you Der.” 

“Thank you Stiles…you’ve given me so much.”

“I gave you what you deserved Derek.” Stiles replied. The older man kissed him gently before escaping out his window. Stiles smiled softly before eyeing the bracelet on his counter. He took of his hoodie that he had thrown over his white tee and removed his jeans once more to reveal the plaid boxers. 

Deaton and Derek had washed majority of the scent and blood off his skin when they had gone to the clinic to return the ingredients and Stiles was grateful because he didn’t want to shower now and the crusting blood would have been awful to wake up to.

He climbed into bed and slipped on the bracelet. He looked at it with contentment and silently vowed to himself that he would never ever take it off again for as long as he lived. This was his first step in the relationship. The first of many. He smiled softly as he slid down underneath his covers and reached over to turn off the lamp light. Closing his eyes he could feel Derek’s Wolf howl deep in his chest where the Mate Bond thumped loudly and strongly. 

Stiles groaned at the flash of something, whining as he blocked his eyes, turning over so he faced away from the window, before he could hear the grumble of thunder. Just the sound alone put a sleepy smile on his face. He curled up in his blanket and opened his eyes in slits to see a figure in front of him, rain dripping from his fingers and clothes. Stiles blinked blearily trying to get an image beyond the leather jacket and jeans. It was a trademark Derek look but something didn’t sit right.

“Der?” He slurred, placing a hand on his chest in hopes to rub out the discomfort. The figure pocketed something silver before shuffling his hand in his pocket. Suddenly he heard Derek’s voice reassuring him everything was fine and the Pack was safe; it didn’t sound right though—like it was spoken through a speaker of some sort. Stiles’ lips went thin-lined and he snuggled up to his blanket. “How was the Full Moon?”

He felt a hand cup his neck before sliding down to his arm and then resting on his waist. Stiles frowned, this was not Derek’s hand—it wasn’t as soft or big and Derek definitely would not trace his claws over Stiles’ skin. Stiles made move to grab the hand on his waist before looking up but he felt the palms of his attackers pushing hard against his chest, directing him diagonally with so much force Stiles practically flew back. He cried out in shock as his mid-back bashed against the night stand before he landed with a loud thump to the floor and a long groan of pain escaped his lips as he tried to reach back to ease it.

“Oh, so clever.” The voice chided before throwing open the window, amplifying the sound of the rain and thunder, his dark figure silhouetting due to the lightning. Stiles scrambled to his phone and dialed Derek.

“Hey babe, I was just about to call you…the Full Moon great but something didn’t feel right. And then there was a sharp pain between my shoulder blades—” Derek instantly answered before trailing off hoping for an explanation.

Stiles responded through worried lips. “Someone was here. I—I’m pretty sure it was Peter. Derek, he had a voice recording of you and he dressed in your clothes, I’m pretty sure he scent-marked me and…” Stiles’ eyes drifted down to his wrist after pulling his hand away from ruffling his already messy hair and let out a wordless whine, “Derek! He took the bracelet!”

~~~~~

Stiles looked up from where he sat cross-legged on his bed with the blanket cocooning him when the Pack came rushing into his room. They immediately sniffed the air and triggered some growls. That cleared Stiles’ suspicion that Peter was indeed in here and everything wasn’t just an awful dream. Derek marched right up to Stiles and hugged him fiercely. Inhaling deeply and placing his scent on Stiles’ once more.

“I didn’t even know it was him in the beginning. I was so tired from the Spell that when he came in I thought it was you. But everything started to click…when I went to go grab him in defense he threw me off my bed. I hit my back on the way down.”

“Shh it’s okay.” Derek cooed.

“But it isn’t.” Stiles insisted, pulling back to run his fingers through Derek’s hair. “Peter said he was coming for me. He was here. In my room. And he has a Blade that can harm me if I manifest Familiars.”

“A Blade?” Erica asked through her fangs.

Stiles shuffled away from Derek and opened his drawer, pulling out the leather book William had lent him. He flipped to the pages in which consisted of the Bertram’s Blade and displayed it for everyone, tapping the image with a long finger. “We believe that Leto was attacked with this Blade. This separates the Familiar from their Magical User and prevents any healing.”

“But you don’t have a Familiar.” Scott reasoned, maybe with a little hope in his eyes.

“No.” Stiles muttered, “but I’m pretty sure if he wanted to leave Derek weak, he would come for me. And that means he will equip himself with anything in order to achieve that.” He began picking at the blanket that he had caped around himself as he heard Derek breath through his nose.

“Until we can figure out what to do, you are to either stay at the Police Station where I can be with you or you must be escorted by a Pack Member. Same goes for everyone. We can’t risk being alone right now—we are all still too vulnerable. We need Pack more than anything now.”

“I could try a locater spell again.” Stiles suggested, even though he knew deep down his Spark was still tired from creating the Mate Bond that linked both Derek and him. 

Derek chuffed in his ear, running his nose along the hairline before shaking his head and looked to Stiles openly. “No; you still need to rest from the Spell last night. You shouldn’t push yourself. When you are rested up and ready to cast a Spell without doubling over in exhaustion then we will try again.”

“All right. But I want to try it with something that belongs to Peter.” Derek’s eyes narrowed and Stiles raised his hands in defense, “Hear me out. He is most likely leaving a trail in which can be tracked with the right Magics. Leto is probably not moving around and leaving a scent or any type of trail so it would be better to get Peter since we obviously know he’s moving around.” Stiles lifted his hands to show his room where Peter had once been earlier. 

Derek remained silent for a moment before uttering, “You have a point. I can find something of his and bring it back to you.” He kissed Stiles atop his head and smiled a private one, “Now, rest. We’ve all had an exhaustive night.” 

Stiles didn’t complain when Derek manhandled him to the point he was cradling Stiles. He also didn’t say anything when Scott, Erica, Isaac and Boyd threw themselves every which way on his bed and cuddled up with one another. Kira giggled before jumping on Scott and clinging to him like a koala and Stiles groaned at the bounce as he felt a little suffocated. Derek pulled him from under Scott and held him closer.

“Sleep Stiles.” Derek grumbled tiredly. 

Stiles did just that.

~~~~~

He woke up to the smell of bacon as he sat up and stretched. The semi-hushed noise echoed through the walls of the old Stilinski home and Stiles smiled while pulling the covers off. He planted his feet on the ground and looked around his empty room, listening to the conversation before he propped himself up and sluggishly made his way to the kitchen. Passed the death trap of the stairs and dodging the threatening corner before stepping in to Erica saying,

“I don’t think Peter is scared of anything; he’s a monster and that’s it. Sorry Derek but it’s true.” Erica stabbed through the eggs with more force than necessary before stuffing it in her mouth viciously. She must still be upset about Peter’s visit last night.

“Oh, Monsters are scared all right.” Stiles interrupted, “That’s why they are called Monsters in the first place.” Stiles remembered Peter’s eyes ringing with bright blue as he curled his lips back to reveal pearly white fangs. He shivered at the image. “Peter fears not being in power or getting what he wants because he’s a greedy child.” 

Isaac snickered at that while biting into his piece of bacon tenderly that was pinched between his thumb and pinky. He placed the meat down and poked his tongue passed his lips to lick the oil…he looked like a child who was told if he didn’t make a mess he could get a whole ice cream. Adorable. 

“You dad called me this morning, he wants me to come back to the Station for a shift or two and as well for an update. Should I tell him about Peter?” Derek asked while pivoting his body a little and carrying both a spatula and pan with sizzling eggs in each hand. 

“I’ll come by the Station later. I’ve got to go drop something in the Post-Office for my dad. Apparently, it’s tradition to have dad's gift sent via mail and not hand given…who came up with that stupid rule?” Stiles waved it off. Wincing, he knew it was because of his mother and he didn't want to let that part of her disappear. Not when every year after her passing his dad had a soft look of recognition and happiness whenever he opened the door to a packet at his step.

“I’ll come with you.” Isaac offered still nibbling on his bacon piece and Stiles smiled and nodded. Knowing that would have been the first thing Derek would mention if Isaac didn’t speak up. “All the couples are together and the Argent duo is patrolling. Deaton is well protected in his office, Sheriff is with Parrish and Lydia and the Stallon Pack is keeping it close too. Xavier is healing well, he only had a small limp during the run last night.” Isaac informed.

“That’s good to hear.” Stiles smiled. “Last thing we need is Peter’s hands on one of us. I’ll have to go home first to get what I need to send dad.” Isaac nodded and Stiles sat down just as Derek settled down the plate of eggs and bacon as well as a cup of OJ. “Best boyfriend ever.” He murmured with a smile as he kissed Derek’s cheek after pulling him down by the front of his shirt.

“Gross.” Isaac’s nose scrunched. “Hurry up so you can go home and get the stuff you need to send to your dad. Instead of just giving it to him, God what is wrong with you?” Isaac murmured around the rim of his cup.

Stiles smiled sadly, averting his gaze to nowhere in particular. “You wouldn’t understand…it was always a strange habit. Mom did it, and when she died I continued to do it. We did it every year for his birthday, we sent him things like vacation tickets, classes to random things like art or learning how to tap dance.” Stiles snorted at that one, it was a couple of years after his mom died and Stiles needed something to boost up his dad’s spirit. “It ranges.”

Isaac thought about it for a moment, his eyes skidding to Derek and Stiles before letting himself have a private smile of his own as he slid of the chair and slinked towards the door. “Hurry. I’ll wait by Death’s Contraption.”

“Leave my baby Roscoe out of this.” Stiles smirked. He turned and watched Derek put the lid on his breakfast before giving it to him with one hand and placing the other on his shoulder and leaning in for a kiss. “I have to make sure that it goes out today for it to come into mail by the end of the week.”

“Do what you have to. And be safe.”

“Will do.” Stiles waved and walked out to the Jeep, eyeing Isaac suspiciously but letting it slide that the boy invited himself to the driving seat. Stiles just sat in the passenger seat and plucked the lid off the container. He chimed in happiness, giddily stomping his feet as he stabbed his fork in the eggs.

“So what did you get your dad this year?”

“Well,” Stiles began around a mouthful of eggs before swallowing, “Everything is ready on my desk so I just have to grab it and go. I bought him classes for Latino Dancing. I bought a second one too so I’m hoping he gets his head out of his ass and take Melissa.” Stiles shrugged. “I also got him tickets to see that new Triple X movie that came out—he really liked the first one.” Stiles blinked, “I also got him a new watch, Police. I found it funny to have a Police brand watch when he’s the Sheriff.”

Isaac shook his head fondly, “And this is all on your computer desk ready to go?”

“Yep!” He replied between bites of the bacon. When Isaac reached over to steal a piece Stiles whapped it with his fork. “You had yours.”

Isaac pulled out onto the street and scoffed. “You’re a mean mom.” He jested.

“I have to discipline you kids, I was going soft hoping Derek would pick up the slack. No such luck.” Stiles teased back. Then he sighed, “Everything is shit right now. I just want him to be happy again but he’s not and I don’t know what to do.”

“The best you can do for him is tell him that you’re there. For us. For him. We protect our own. Are you still going to the Stallon Pack later to get some help from William?”

“Mhm…I’m also going to get some advice. I’m an uncentered Spark after all. My Familiars will manifest when I become centered—but I can’t exactly learn it. For a lot of Mages and Sparks alike their Familiars manifested in the heat of the moment after years of training.”

“What is it like?” Isaac prompted. Stiles raised a brow, “To have the abilities of a Mage but the sensation of the Pack Bond…the Mate Bond?”

Stiles smiled slowly, “It was tough getting it to be honest. But I knew it my heart that in those moments Derek was experiencing he peak of his emotions—where everything rooted from that he felt in his mind would have put him in the ground if he let it. I watched him cry when his family was taken away…I could hear his heartbreak when I fucked up…and I could see a future where he still doubted himself but let himself have something he always wanted. These three things allowed me to express my desire and desperation for this Bond that I could not humanely feel. And when I got it…when the Wolfsbane burned and the Rowan Wood snapped, I didn’t regret it.”

Isaac hummed happily, “I’m happy for you….but I’m sure Erica will still beat your ass.”

“What!?” Stiles startled.

“You promised you wouldn’t hurt Derek….and you did.” Isaac winced at his own bluntness. Progress. “He was at an all time low and I don’t think he would have even considered coming back if it weren’t for his Uncle’s and Leto’s situation.”

“Shit.” Stiles murmured but accepted it. 

Isaac was quiet for a moment but Stiles could feel the tension, “You don’t think he going to do anything to her…do you?”

It took Stiles a moment before he gasped and went to reassure Isaac, “No! No! Peter wouldn’t do something like that. He’s sick but he’s not….God.” He rubbed his hand over his face and groaned into his palms before moving his hands to thread his fingers through his hair. He sighed and shook his head, leaning against the door and arm where his fingers still laced in his hair. “Peter respects Leto too much, he wouldn’t do that.”

“But…Xavier….” Isaac pulled into the house’s driveway and immediately turned off the car and breathed. “Peter had affection for her. I didn’t know it would be so twisted that it would lead to….this.” Isaac shook violently, “what if he does?”

Stiles stayed silent. The mere implication of Peter defiling Leto against her wishes. Where she obviously could not defend herself if the photos and the evidence suggested otherwise. The most Stiles prayed Peter would do is scent-mark her…with given time she would smell like Pack once more. But if it were anything else…Stiles wouldn’t know how Leto would live with herself or cope, if she lived at all.

Isaac whined at his silent response. Stiles snapped out of it. “We just have to hope he doesn’t….is everything thinking this?”

Isaac hesitated to answer and Stiles groaned. “Peter gave off a really distinct smell whenever Leto was around. It was admiration and something potential. But when Xavier came into the picture Peter’s admiration slowly turned crazed. Erica noticed it when Leto and Xavier had gone out the first time but then suddenly, after we were put on watch, the scent disappeared. We were weary and subtly questioned him but he gave nothing away. He just kept mentioning how there was a fire to her.”

Stiles’ attention was caught faster than anything. Where had he heard that before? It was outside of Beacon Hills, this much he knows. “Do you know where Peter was before he came back to Beacon Hills?” 

“No…sorry.” Stiles cursed as they both made it to the front door and Stiles unlocked it. He jogged upstairs and let out a cry of horror as he staggered back before plastering himself against his doorframe. Isaac raced upstairs and gasped as they both took in the condition of the room.

His sheets and pillows were shredded, the feathers dancing a little as the ceiling fan spun. The mirror was shattered and both his clothes and his books were haphazardly thrown onto the floor in complete disarray. His desk chair was flipped over and everything that was on his desk looked as though it were shuffled off with angry arms. Isaac and Stiles shared a look before Stiles bolted down the hall to the room, Leto’s room.

Half of her clothes were missing from the dresser and wardrobe. The drawers were pulled out and cupboards open. What clothes remained were in the same condition as Stiles’ own. Her perfume bottles were smashed along with her full-body mirror. Her bed that had once been perfectly made with a small blanket at the foot, now looked like a wild animal got in and raked its claws and teeth through it. Isaac came in and stopped, gagging.

“It smells like someone marked their territory. I can’t get a definite smell because it smells more wolf than anything…but this is Peter’s work. Isn’t it?” Isaac sounded like he already knew the answer. “No one knows what Peter’s wolf smells like.”

Stiles turned to Isaac and smiled, “That’s not true.”

~~~~~ 

Stiles opened the door to reveal Alpha Remus, his brother Antony and Xavier who was walking on his feet better. “Thanks for coming, I wanted to get your opinion before I got the Department involved. Dad and Derek knows already but we’re holding the police off for now.”

“Yeah, no problem. Anything to help.” Xavier nodded, his nose twitching probably at the wafting scents. “Where to?”

“Upstairs.” They all jogged upstairs and met Isaac at the top, who was clutching the envelope that Stiles had originally come here for. They slowly made their way through each of the rooms. Xavier stopped and whined when he caught sight of Leto’s room. He was shaking his head and constantly repeating ‘no’ as he slid down the wall and cradled his head. Tears escaping.

“We got our answer.” Isaac commented bitterly.

“Sorry…we didn’t know he would react this way…we, he just told us recently that Leto was actually…” Alpha Remus trailed off, probably unsure as to how to proceed but luckily Stiles already knew and he nodded his understanding. Saying it out loud when your Mate is in danger just makes it more real. And no one can afford that right now. 

“I’m sorry Xavier…I just needed to know.”

“It’s him.” Xavier declared, wiping his red eyes and Stiles watched as they shimmered gold with lack of control over his anger towards Peter. “This is his Wolf.”

Stiles cursed. “Why would he do this? He already has Leto what else does he want?”

“This is your territory. He’s challenging you in some way. Leto is a prize in this sense but at the same time it is like he desires something more you know?” Antony replied before sniffing. “I smell blood…like dried blood. From there.”

He pointed to the envelope that Isaac was holding and Stiles immediately snatched it. The handwriting was the same but he is sure as Hell that he wasn’t going to give his father blood for his birthday at the end of the week. He pulled out the contents and froze. 

“Oh my God…” He whispered.

Isaac scrambled behind him and covered his mouth immediately before bolting to the bathroom in the next room and retching out the breakfast Derek had made for the both of them. Stiles’ fingers and crunched against the photograph and his hands were shaking. 

“Somebody call Derek.” He declared in a deceptively even tone. He pulled out the last item in the envelope, discovering that it was his bracelet. It was the one that Peter had stolen from his wrist a few nights ago.

Drenched in Leto’s blood it seemed.

“Somebody call Derek now!” He finally screamed.


	28. Attack

The Sheriff looked grim as he examined the envelope that was dedicated to him. Derek watched as the man hesitated to open it, knowing full well that the contents were not the ones that Stiles had originally meant for him that they were discussing earlier.

The latex glove squeaked against the photo paper as the Sheriff slowly pulled it out, careful not to catch the tips on the folds of the envelope causing a potential rip. Derek could hear the sudden heartbeat pick up as the Sheriff threw the photo on the desk and kicked back in his chair, knocking over the piece of furniture. Attention was immediately drawn to them but no one approached. Derek was immediately one his feet, eyes shifting between Stiles, Remus, Antony, Isaac and Xavier giving their statements and the Sheriff.

“Oh my God.” The Sheriff repeated over and over in his attempts to compose himself. “He was in Stiles’ room.” The heart beat didn’t come close to slowing down.

Derek stood, fixing the utility belt around his hip and leaning over the desk to pick up the picture. He couldn’t stop the growl rumbling in his chest and escaping his mouth, more animalistic than human but luckily no one was really around. The photo was of Stiles, in his room with his arm draped off the bed, the silver of the bracelet reflecting in the flash of the photo. Stiles’ blanket was settled at his waist where his plaid boxers exposed the V on his waist and the shirt was rucked up a little to reveal his pale stomach. Stiles hair was disheveled as his face was smooshed against the pillow. This photo, based on that fact Stiles was still wearing the bracelet that was currently in the lab to confirm the blood sample, was taken the night of the Full Moon. 

Peter was knelt by Stiles, smiling ferally at the camera as if he enjoyed taking selfies with younger people who were asleep. And just like Stiles assumed, he was wearing Derek's leather jacket and the beige Henley Derek had been looking for. He was also wearing jeans similar to Derek’s own and the boots Derek had put on the porch to throw away once the renovations of the Hale house was completed. In the otherwise dark room, Derek knows that because of Stiles’ energy drain he wouldn’t have thought otherwise who was in his room if he smelled a Hale. But Stiles didn’t conduct the spell to enhance his smell…his Mate Bond told him something was wrong. 

Derek flipped the page over and schooled his expression as he read the black sharpie writing, BETA 2. Meaning, he had planned to kidnap Stiles and have this envelope scent to Sheriff to receive on his birthday. God his Uncle was the Devil reborn. But it seems that that plan got cut short, for whatever reason….Derek was thankful no harm came to either of the Stilinski’s. Physically, emotionally, and psychologically. 

“Derek, can you interview Stiles again?” Derek nodded at the Sheriff as he left the Station, no doubt probably going to either Deaton or Chris, or maybe both in hopes to find something for additional protection. Wolfsbane bullets for a simple handgun owned by every Deputy and its’ Sheriff will be easy to come by and easier to disguise. Derek shivered as he stood up and walked to Stiles. 

Stiles stood and pulled Derek into a hug, shaking in his boots and Derek ran a reassuring hand down his back. He didn’t know what else to do; here his boyfriend was….his Mate was, shaking in fear because his Uncle proved himself as a threat. Numerous days have passed since Leto’s abduction and now he’s making a threat to take another. 

“I need to know the story you didn’t tell the police.” Derek murmured in his hair. Stiles nodded and let himself be led to a secluded room. Derek, as soon as the door was closed, nuzzled in Stiles’ neck. Whining high-pitched as he took in the tainted scent of worry, sadness, horrified and Peter’s Wolf. Derek wondered how Peter was able to separate his human scent and his Wolf but he did it. “When you called, I was so worried.”

“I wasn’t there when it happened. He must have thought I would come back or stay home today not go to your place for the rest of the week since he took the photo.” Stiles gave an unhumoured laugh, “God, I thought the flash was lightning. It was a storm that night of the full moon. After I did the Spell. I fell asleep to the sound of the raindrops.”  
“No one would have guessed that he would take a photo of you to send to his father. Probably would have gotten away with it if he didn’t trash your room. But he was angry that you weren’t there. We need to keep you far from him until we know his intentions.”

“That was supposed to be sent to my dad for his birthday. If it had gone through the mail…God I can’t imagine what would have happened in that time process. We need to do that locater spell.” Stiles rubbed his cheeks and Derek nodded. Derek didn’t want anyone near Peter, and he definitely didn’t want anyone to actively approach him but this was going too far.

“We’ll preform it after my shift. Do you think the Stallon Pack will scout? We can post the Beta’s in public to keep an eye out for Peter. Despite being on Beacon’s watch-list he seems to get by in daylight as well as night. We need to take precautions Stiles.”

Stiles nodded and leaned in for a trembling kiss. When they broke apart after a few seconds, Stiles’ lips were still wobbly and his eyes were wet. “I’ll talk to Deaton.” Derek nodded and watched the younger man stand. Derek took a moment and cleared his throat, catching Stiles’ attention. “Der?”

“Since yours is in evidence…I want you to have mine. Maybe, when all of this is over we could get new ones that hasn’t been dipped in blood or abandoned at one point.” Derek unclasped his bracelet and slipped it on Stiles’ wrist before clasping it once more. Stroking it with his thumb before smiling gently. “And with this,” He began, placing a hand on his chest to represent the Mate Bond, “if we ever become lost to one another, know that we will always find one another.”

That triggered a bright smile from Stiles and Derek let himself marvel in the fact Stiles was leaving the Station with that expression. Derek followed Stiles out but beelined for Remus who was just standing up and walking out of the room where he was just being questioned of what he seen. “Remus.” Derek nodded to him curtly.

“Derek…I’m sorry what has happened to your M—Stiles.” Derek scrunched up his nose. “Is there any way that I can help? We are more than willing too. Especially with how much Leto means to my B—friend.” Remus winced at the idea. 

“We appreciate it. My Uncle hasn’t been himself since the Fire…and when we killed him the first time,” Remus’s eyebrows went up at that, “well, he used Lydia to bring himself back. It’s why she hates him so much. But that’s somewhat besides the point.” Derek sighed, “I want you to protect your own Remus…but if you can, and we will do the same, help protect us too.”

Remus held out his hand and Derek shook it firmly, “To protecting each other.” Derek nodded and they broke their hold. “Stiles is going to perform a locating spell,” Derek began lowly. “I have a feeling Peter knows that we are closing in so he may do something sporadic and unpredictable. Do you think you can back us up?”

Remus nodded, “Tonight at your place?”

“Tonight, at my place.” Derek confirmed.

~~~~~

“Deaton had given me more supplies after I performed the Mate Bond spell from Leto’s book.” Stiles blinked while pouring about three quarters of blessed water into a wide rimmed silver goblet and looked at the ingredients that he will be adding later after they will be grounded it. “But up until recently, and even now, my magic has not fully returned. It was a draining spell. I hope it’s okay with you William. Helping me I mean.”

William smiled and he helped prepare for the locating spell, grinding the Sandalwood, Thyme, and Tamarisk. “We do what we can to help each other out.” William poked at the ingredients like he was poking a fire, crinkling his nose and watching the blue spark as he added his magic to the grinding mixture, “Any luck on your Center? With the development of that your Familiar will be close to follow.”

“Do I really want my Familiar now though?” Stiles murmured, “Peter has a blade that separated a Magic user from their Familiar. Already having an advantage over you and Leto. It’s clear he has already threatened my life and if I manifest a Familiar that’ll leave me as a susceptible target.”

“Or it could be an advantage. Newly manifested Familiars…and Centered Sparks, which will be you, are quite powerful you know. With the sudden power burst it could put you at an advantage over an immediate threat.”

Stiles just shrugged, William was right…but that didn’t make it seem that much more desirable. Sudden burst can also mean loss of control, and Stiles didn’t want to hurt anyone but Peter. “Well, until that time arrives we have to work with what we have and that’s the entirety of Beacon Hills against a psychotic Omega Werewolf who can turn into an actual Wolf…who is creepy and stalkerish and ugh!”

Stiles hands came down with a slap against the floor. He then groaned and rubbed his eyes in annoyance as he looked at the ingredients once more. This Locating Spell was going to be a little different than the first one he had performed earlier in the summer. Stiles took out the blue candles from his messenger bag—blue to represent the colour of an Omega and snapped his fingers four times. Using the small flicker of lightning in the black tattoos to ignite the candles. He moved them around him and William to represent North, South, East and West. 

Then he took the bowl from William and plucked jasmine from its’ stem and dropped each of the white flower and watched it dip a little in the water before beginning to float. He took the mixing bowl from William and sprinkled the grinded ingredients over the lotus and into the water in the goblet. Hymning under his breath and watching the sparks flicker along the white petals of the jasmine. 

“Hey Stiles. William…everyone who wasn’t busy is here. So that’s Derek, Remus, Xavier, Bianca, Boyd, Dennis and Violet. Everyone else is with your dad or the town looking for Leto. What do you need us to do?”

“William and I will be performing the spell shortly. I guess just station yourself and stay quiet. We need silence in order to perform the spell. Maybe some could remain here and others remain outside to keep an eye out?”

Erica nodded, twirling her golden locks in her hair. “Okay. I’ll wait outside with Boyd, Violet, Dennis, Remus and Xavier. Everyone can wait inside and space themselves out in the house.” Stiles nodded and sighed, looking to William.

“I know the Full Moon was a couple of days ago, but do we got this?” Stiles asked.

William snorted and removed his hoodie to reveal a black tank top as well as his water colour tattoo of his Familiar Killer Whale riding some waves. Stiles took a moment to wonder what his Familiar would be…and where it would appear on his skin. His back and clavicle was covered along with his arms and finger. 

He hymned once more and placed the goblet in front of him in William before he took William’s hands as they sat cross-legged in front of each other. They closed their eyes and assumed a meditative state. Stiles could feel William’s magic seep into Stiles’ tattoos and give a boost before he pulled away. Stiles opened his eyes and saw through the colour blue as he stared down at the goblet. Using his positive hand, he lifted his pointer and middle finger and dipped it in the water, disrupting the floating jasmine. He swirled the water clock wise four times from the west side to the next. 

All along he heard William chanting, “Let the Water of the blessed Gods reveal the location of Peter Hale. Let the Water show me where he is.” His voice was strong and deep, as if he was performing on stage to a large audience and he needed to speak for those in the back. 

Four times was the lucky charm as Stiles watched Peter’s image blink into the water through his blue haze. Peter’s head was turned to look over to his side or a bit over his shoulder, his eyes an eerie blue neon as he loaded a gun that leaked with purple trails and Stiles had a feeling that can harm someone…someone’s who are Werewolves. Peter’s neutral look turned feral before he wolfed out and began running. Towards…..Oh….Oh no…Oh—

“Oh FUCK!” Stiles knocked over the goblet as soon as he heard gun shots and a howl of pain from outside. Stiles and William stumbled to their feet and everyone who was in the house bolted outside. Stiles stopped on the porch and watched Peter walking casually forward, releasing Wolfsbane bullets into the air and either hitting or skinning wolves. 

“William!” Bianca shouted. William looked to his Packmate and lifted his arms, sliding one hand down his tattooed arm and Stiles watched the Familiar swim down his arms with the water before the guy fucking _waterbended_ and guided his Familiar as he ran into battle. 

Five wolves were down and Peter smirked when his eyes met Xavier’s. The Beta wolf growled in anger as he poised himself in front of Peter. Peter chuckled while putting on a fake pout, “Down boy.”

“Where is she?” Xavier seethed through fangs. Not taking in the threat of the Wolfsbane gun like he should be. Stiles started to move forward, feeling the lightning crackle against his palm and the light flickering against the otherwise dark surroundings. It was amazingly scary to see that Peter had taken down half of Derek’s pack and half of Remus’s. William shared a look with Stiles and nodded as they both planned to flank him. 

“Would you like to know?” Peter snarked, heat in his voice as Stiles could sense possessiveness wafting into the Wolf’s scent. He pulled the trigger but Xavier was already moving. Thing is, so was Peter—for a second gun….oh Fuck!

“Xavier!” Stiles tried to warn as he quickly shifted his position to approach the Beta. A second round shot and Xavier whimpered, shifting back to his human features as he curled in a fetal position to grasp the gaping wound at his side. 

“I should have killed you the first time.” Peter growled over the Beta. Gun was raised and Stiles watched the poor Beta look up, black bile oozing through his snarling lips. Giving up the image that he was still willing and able to fight despite the Wolfsbane poisoning…not if Stiles can help it. They needed Xavier alive…

Leto needed Xavier alive. 

“You should have stayed dead the first time.” Derek seethed behind his uncle as he tackled him down. The guns getting lost in the movement as Peter tried to claw his nephew off. Stiles skidded to Xavier’s side and pressed his hand on the wound as he tried to readjust him so he could bring the injured wolf into Derek’s house.

“William! Hale House!” Stiles briefed. But the young elementalist got the right idea, dragging Bianca into the house so her wound in the bicep could be tended too. Stiles and William were the only ones here to apply Wolfsbane to heal the wound. 

Stiles saw from his side vision that Derek was thrown off with large teeth marks on his shoulder that looked like they went in pretty deep. Stiles turned his vision to Peter and swallowed as his gaze flickered to the guns…they needed those to heal the injured wolves. 

Peter’s eyes met Stiles and Stiles dumped Xavier on the porch where Boyd brought him in to where the others were. Stiles jogged to Derek’s side but was slightly baffled when Peter’s immediate attention was on William. The shimmer of the blade when it was unsheathed made Stiles pale. No….seriously, how were they losing to _one guy!?_

“William! Look out!” William looked up and shoved Bianca to the ground while he gracefully dodged the point of the blade. Fear sparked in William’s eyes as he gazed at the blade before he protectively lifted a hand to his Familiar tattoo. Stiles clapped his hands together, feeling the friction on his skin as he curled both hands into fists and pulled them apart—lightning forming a shocking electric blue colour before he threw it like a javelin and it landed between Peter and William. 

William shot a thankful look as he tucked the gun in his pocket, picked Bianca up bridle-style and ran to the house. Stiles stood in front of the house protectively and felt Derek stand beside him, rolling his newly healed shoulder. Peter smiled before cooing, “how cute. I’m happy for you nephew, really.”

“Shut. Up.” Derek bit out. The picture no doubt still fresh in his mind. Hell, it’s been on Stiles’ mind the whole day. “Where is my Pack Mate? Where’s Leto, Peter?”

“Wouldn’t you be much more interested if you didn’t know? Wouldn’t want to disappoint so soon.” Stiles growled and took a step forward but Derek stuck his hand out over his chest. Peter laughed because he knew Stiles would recognize it. It was the first thing Leto had ever said to Peter.

“It’s been weeks!” Derek protested angrily. 

“Has it?” Peter pondered, “Doesn’t feel like it.” He shrugged his shoulders and Stiles fumed silently, casting side looks to Derek for the okay to do anything. But Stiles knew they shouldn’t act irrationally. That was a bad idea in the long run. 

Howls of pain could be heard from in the house where no doubt William was using the Wolfsbane from the unused bullets to heal the poisoned Wolves. Stiles should be in there with him, helping. But Stiles also knew that he couldn’t leave Derek alone with his Uncle. 

“You won’t get away with this.” Stiles informed, “Everyone is looking for you. Everyone knows what you look like and what you did. Leto is loved in this town, she will not be forgotten. We will find where you have her. I just know it.”

“Would it be easier to find it if you were taken there yourself?” Peter challenged, something cold ran down Stiles’ spine when he watched Peter’s expression change. “I made you a promise after all.”

“You made a warning.” Stiles immediately rebuked. 

Peter shrugged. “What’s the difference?”

Stiles scoffed. “What are you doing here?”

“Striking a little fear in the young Werewolves hearts. But I feel my job is done, I will leave you to it now. Heal. Lick your wounds, give you the idea that you’re safe when I know you are not.” He eyed Stiles before turning and disappearing into the trees. 

Derek and Stiles looked to one another. "That was it? Just wreak havoc and walk away like nothing happened? There are about five Wolves down. Out of seven Wolves, five was taken down. And we are just letting him _walk away!?_ " Stiles fought. Let's not forget that if Stiles didn’t warn William about the blade that would have meant another Magic user would be out of the fight too. 

Derek looked just as angry but nodded nonetheless, "I hate it as much as you do Stiles...trust me, but we need to regroup and make sure everyone is all right, we can't just run on after him where he has us by ourselves where he can easily out maneuver us. I've seen it happen Stiles. Multiple times. There is a reason he was my mother's Left Hand in the Pack." Stiles knew Derek was right. 

But Stiles felt anger boiling in him as he slammed the door open. Derek was quick on his heels, smart not to touch him but close enough where if Stiles’ suddenly reached out of him he would be there. Words were not exchanged as Stiles knelt down beside William and helped him heal the Wolfsbane poison. Stiles tried not to think, to keep his mind blank. But everything was just coming together and pressuring itself to be thought. He’s dealt with a lot this fucking summer. He was almost killed by a bunch of Witches but Derek took the fall and fuck that pissed him off as much as it worried him. Then he was kidnapped on the anniversary of the day his mother died by a psychotic Werewolf hunter and an obsessive delusional former ally. But after that, things went great…until Peter flew off the fucking handle and kidnapped Leto on her first date and turned out to be the Mate of a Beta Wolf from another Pack. 

“God!” He groaned out, pressing the heels of his hands over his eyes. “How did this happen? We had the spell…we had the Packs working together.”

“Yeah well…he had a gun. Probably stole it from your Hunter allies.” Stiles attention was drawn to Violet who groaned in pain after her input, resting her head on one of the couch pillows. That actually made sense…Peter never like the Argents. Stiles has been told more than once that Peter had did most of the work killing Kate and has glanced murderously to Allison and Chris more than once. Stiles even caught the gaze once, a gaze of ‘I could kill you and no one will find the body’ type category. 

It also didn’t help that Derek has practically dreamed that Peter had every intention of killing the Pack in order to form his own. “He has a soft spot for some it seems, this was clearly a warning.” Stiles bit out, wrapping the wound because he had nothing better to do despite the Wolves ability to heal. But no one stopped him. No doubt everyone smelled his angst and frustration on him. 

“He still trying to take you.” Derek grumbled out. Stiles looked over and sighed, picking himself up before practically plopping himself on top of Derek. The Alpha welcomed the additional weight with a grunt and a small hymn as he rested his head on Stiles’ own where Stiles had it by his neck. The cheek on Stiles’ crown was stubbly and Derek’s had adopted the circular motion weaving between Stiles’ hair—it reminded Stiles of the time where the Pontianak was the only problem. 

“I don’t doubt it.” Stiles mumbled back. Feeling sick in his stomach. “But maybe…”

“Don’t even make me think about it.” Derek groaned, “It is a bad plan—I knew you’d bring it up.”

“But you alright thought it.” Stiles lightly bantered. 

“I know…" He responded as if the thought shamed him, "but I don’t like the thought of you going into an unfriendly Wolf’s den by yourself to retrieve a Pack Mate.” Derek replied with a defeated huff. Stiles felt the motion and curled his legs closer to Derek’s and his chest.

“It’s either he takes me on his terms…or I walk in on my own terms.”

“It’s risky.” Derek supplied, but he wasn’t fighting.

“I know…we’ll talk about it later okay? When everyone is here? For now, let’s rest. Tonight was awful.”

Stiles would have found it slightly unnerving for falling asleep so fast if it wasn’t for the stated fact that he was fucking tired. Fuck today….and honestly? 

Fuck Peter.


	29. Hit and Run

Stiles blinked awake and groaned. The aftermath of the fight last night, despite not doing much, was a bitch of an ache in the morning. He slowly climbed off Derek who grumbled sleepily and readjusted himself before cuddling up against the arm of the couch and falling back asleep. Stiles smiled and pecked the Alpha on his temple before walking into the kitchen to search the cupboard. Nothing.

“Shit.” Stiles murmured and turned to find Erica behind him. Luckily, she wasn’t one of the Wolves hit last night but that didn’t mean she looked her prime at the moment. She looked like how Stiles remembered her in high school. Stiles didn’t like that look. “There’s nothing here for breakfast. Should we drive down to the Breakfast Diner and pick something up for everyone?”

“You mean a double order of the whole menu?” She jested lightly. Stiles smiled at her attempt.

“Exactly. You guys eat like you are a forever-empty pit that people attempt to fill. I don’t know how I am able to feed the lot of you half the time.” Stiles replied while turning around and looked in the fridge. Still nothing.

“That’s because you’re practically the Pack Mom.” She said, her voice suggesting she was still at the door frame leading into the kitchen. 

Suddenly he felt a punch on the back of his shoulder and he cried out shocked. “OW!” He turned to Erica who had just finished reeling her hand back and examining her red nails. “Catwoman!?” Why in the fuck was she so fast?!

“I told you I’d hurt you if you hurt him Batman.” Erica countered with a wide smile.

Stiles nodded at that, he was warned…and Isaac told him to expect it. And Hell, if Erica didn’t do it sooner he would have sought her out and begged her to hit him for doing something so stupid to Derek. Obviously, there was no hard feelings between them. 

“Are you guys heading out?” William asked. Stiles and Erica nodded and William turned to look at Remus who looked like he just wanted to go back to sleep and never wake up for the next five years. 

“Be careful.” Is all Remus said. Stiles nodded and grabbed his keys for the Jeep. Jingling them in his hand as he walked to Derek and crouched in front of him. He pepper-kissed the Alpha’s face and watched him blink his pale green crystal eyes open (yes Stiles liked combining words to describe Derek’s eyes, don’t judge him). Stiles smiled fondly.

“Der honey.” He began, running his fingers through Derek’s fluffy hair, “Erica, William and I are going to get breakfast for everyone. We’ll call when we get to the Diner okay.” Derek smiled sweetly and kissed Stiles’ lips before nodding. 

“Come back to me.” Stiles nodded and stood up. Ignoring Erica’s attempt to coo and tease as the three of them walked over to Jeep. Stiles got in and heard three doors slam shut and Stiles winced. Roscoe needs to be treated better, he’s got to put down some ground rules from now on. 

He pulled out of the Hale lot and drove out to the open road before he put on music. He chuckled as Erica in the back was already using the free space beside her and started dancing. William opened the window and rested his elbow on the ledge while tapping his fingers on the roof of the car. 

“You and Derek though. I would have never guessed!” Erica chimed after a while. Stiles rolled his eyes. Slowing down a bit. “In high school, you were such a spaz! I didn’t think you guys would have had anything in common but damn you proved me wrong! Two weeks since coming back and Derek is the most open person ever!”

Stiles snorted, he’s been told this many times. Isaac even joked and told Stiles he was the Fixer of Wolves…he honestly thinks Isaac spends too much time on the internet. But then again? Who doesn’t? 

“I was a surprise!? What about you and Boyd? You’re like. Polar opposites! He’s silent neutral type and you’re like…the loud expressive type!” Stiles explained. 

Erica playfully snipped at Stiles before they both turned to William who already turned bright red with what was about to happen next. “So Elementalist…anyone wading in your waters?” Erica asked suggestively. William flushed even darker. 

“N-no…”

“Lie!” Erica sing-songed and Stiles cackled. “Who are they. Are they in the Pack? Ooh~ Which Pack! Do you have a lover at home waiting for you to come back from the War?” Erica batted her eyelashes as she leaned over both the front seats to send a flirtatious wink to William. “You can tell me. I won’t tell a soul.”

“Why don’t I believe you?” William dared.

“Because you’re smart.” Stiles grumbled, shouting when Erica smacked his arm, “Hey I’m driving! And put your damn seatbelt on! Last thing I need you to do is fly out of the window or something.” Stiles huffed. 

“I’m a Werewolf…I’m not going to—LOOK OUT!” 

Stiles gasped and looked up from where he looked back to Erica. The street was supposed to be empty, it always was. Despite not driving fast at all Stiles stomped on the breaks and swerved, sending Erica flying in the backseat and William’s head crashing against the window. Stiles looked up just as the car impacted his back door right beside his own, triggering the air bag blowing up in his face. It was strategic…the driver even swerved into their lane…this was purposeful….this was…

“Hello Stiles.” Peter drawled out while leaving his car door open and walking out to Stiles’ window and smiling. Whistling as he examined the damage. “Beta unconscious in the back and an injured Elementalist. Perfect. If you will excuse me for a moment I will be with your shortly Stiles.” He drawled out while pulling out the Bertram’s Familiars Blade from his sleeve and walking over to William’s side.

Stiles groggily reached for his seatbelt and his fingers fumbled. Then he began weakly pushing the airbag away from his face, groaning in pain. By the time Stiles managed to deflate the airbag, Peter had made it to William’s side. William’s buckle was damaged from what Stiles could see. Their eyes met and Stiles watched William’s blood seep from his temple and fear in his eyes. Stiles’ eyes drifted to where Peter reeled his hand back and punched through the spider-webbed cracks of his car window, sending fragments on William’s person.

Peter reached in and grabbed William by the collar before raising the blade. William whimpered, blood trailing down the corner of his lips, “Please…please don’t do this.” He begged through wobbly lips, and he continued to beg Peter to let him go. The Omega just smiled with a murderous glint in his eyes. Stiles went to reach forward, to stop the attack, but cried out in pain. He must have been injured in the crash somewhere.

Peter tutted, “Wait your turn Stiles.” He grunted the last part as he plunged the blade into William’s shoulder. William’s eyes widened as he cried out in pain and Stiles watched in awe as the Killer Whale tattoo he had come to admire, swim off of William’s skin and inhabit the blade. William dropped like a sack of potatoes and both Peter and Stiles made eye contact.

“No…no no no .” Stiles began to chant as he forced himself to move. He pushed the car door open and immediately fell face first into the paved road, watching his blood from his unidentified wound stain the pavement. He stopped his attempts to move when two polished shoes planted themselves in front of Stiles. 

Stiles was flipped on his back and met the sardonic look that belonged to the one and only Peter Hale. “Stiles. It’s been too long.” Stiles’ lips curled back in a snarl and Peter raised an unimpressed brow. “Oh I’m so not in the mood to deal with you conscious.”

“Erica….” Stiles managed through trembling lips and a half-working half-conscious mind. When he felt the name was right he continued, “E-Erica!” He pleaded for the blond. But he vaguely remembered her head on the floor of her car where Peter had crashed his car’s front. She may have been knocked out on impact. 

There was a flash of a camera and Stiles growled, “You’re sick.” Peter looked away from his captured moment and just hymned. Shrugging his shoulders. “You won’t get away with this. Derek will find me and there will be Hell to pay!”

“Oh Stiles, I’ve already been to Hell…and also. Derek won’t be able to find you.” Stiles was thrown in the trunk unceremoniously and Peter reached in his pocket as Stiles reached for his head. “Here you go, this will make my life easier.” He pulled out a familiar necklace and threw it over Stiles’ head. “An old gift I stole from your Star-boy.”

Peter slammed the trunk shut and Stiles cursed at the echoing sound as he was encroached in darkness. Stiles could hear the faint mumbles of Peter talking, “Hi yes…I’d like to report a crash….Oh—would you be so kind as to get Sherriff Stilinski and Deputy Hale on the scene? I think this will interest them. Thank you kindly and have a nice day.”

Fucking…Peter.

~~~~~

Derek cried out in pain, the sensation yanking him out of his sleep as he fell to his knees and clutched the fabric over his heart. His eyes were wide as he was gaping like a fish gasping for air that it couldn’t receive. 

“Derek!? Are you okay?”

“Stiles.” He managed, feeling for the coffee table to help himself back on the couch. “Something’s wrong.” That means Erica too….and William. He scrambled to his feet when he heard his work phone ringing. He grasped it like it would have hopped away if he didn’t get to it sooner. “Hello!?” He asked breathless.

“Hey Derek, it’s Parrish. We just got a call in from dispatch reporting a crash. We didn’t get too much details from it. But you and the Sheriff were asked specifically to the scene. Dispatch said the caller claimed it would interest you two…We have people at the scene but…” Parrish sucked in a breath and winced as he couldn’t continue.

“Do they know how many people are in the car? What car it was?” Derek asked desperately, already grabbing his Deputy Badge and quickly getting dressed.

“Two people in the car…well. Jeep.” Derek stopped as the pain in his chest grew. The fear he had felt in his sudden wakefulness wasn’t his. It was Stiles’. He just knew it. Derek was drawn to what was being said behind him as soon as he heard glass shattering. He turned around and saw Antony hold up Remus who was grasping his own chest and his eyes Alpha red. 

“William…I can’t feel him.” Remus declared breathless. “Stiles, Erica and William left to get everyone breakfast. He said he would update when he got there. Derek. I don’t think they made it.”

“Parrish, we’re coming.” Derek hung up the phone. “I’ll be back.”

“We’re coming too!” Derek was already out of the house before he could argue. He took his Camaro, revved the engine, and sped out of the preserve and onto the only street leading into town. He slowed when he could hear the faint static of walkie talkies and police scanners. He jumped out of the car as soon as he parked, leaving the engine running as he rushed to the baby blue jeep that possessed crushed sides yet no evidence of a second car to have done this work. A Hit and Run 

He could smell two people, bloodied and whimpering and he immediately redirected himself until he hit the ambulance and saw Erica who purposely slowed down her healing to given off the impression of human…just like Derek had trained her years ago. Her arm was in a brace and a bloody patch on her temple. She looked up when she scented her Alpha and Derek could see the water welling in her eyes.

“Derek! I’m so sorry!” She cried uncharacteristically, “By the time I woke up, they were pulling me out of the car and Stiles was gone!” Her shoulders shook. Derek cooed in her ear as he pulled her close, which gave him the view of William who was unconscious and strapped to the gurney. Derek squinted and noticed that the Elementalists’ Familiar was gone and Derek could no longer smell the Magic he had once possessed. Which means not only did his Uncle now have Stiles but he also had another magic users’ powers. 

“We will get him back.” He promised, the ache in his chest constant. “We will get them both back.”

"Where is my son!" Derek heard the Sheriff shout, pushing past people and looking frantically at the crashed jeep as though his son would magically reappear. Derek left Erica's side momentarily, another quick glance at William, before he approached the Sheriff just as Parrish did. Derek and Parrish looked at each other tired and worried as the red rimmed the Sheriff's eyes as he fell to his knees. "Where is my son?" The Sheriff's voice broke as he held himself close.

Derek sniffed subtly in hopes to find a scent but it seemed as though Stiles had never been here in the first place. 

"We will find him boss." Parrish murmured softly. Derek looked around and saw the Deputies on the case were looked sympathetically at the Sheriff before returning to writing their reports on the scene of the crash and kidnapping. Derek had seen those looks many times and he had grown tired of them; he assumed the Sheriff felt the same way.

"We will find him." Derek promised once more. His own voice breaking.

But over the cries of Erica, the blood of William reeking in his nose and the knowledge of how long it has taken them to try and find Leto in the beginning and now Stiles…Derek wasn’t sure how he could keep that promise.

Especially now that their most reliable source was in the clutches of their enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Another chapter, although it's shorter than what I expected.  
> To tell you the truth I'm struggling to finish this but I will do it, trust me, so just sit tight.


	30. In the Company of Wolves

Leto has seen better days, and she definitely had worse—but her mix of annoyance and fear towards the wolves dancing on the walls like moving shadows was getting to her. She was tired…sometimes she swears she had slept through for two days straight before waking up—but she wasn’t sure, there was no windows to tell the time based on the sun nor did she have a watch. Leto assumed if she did, she was just grow confuse—with the amount of sleep she has drifted in and out of Leto could give Sleeping Beauty a run for her money. 

Leto needed to heal, and luckily that is what she was doing. Comparing now to the first night of excruciating pain that bit at every movement she made, she was doing better. A constant dull ache unless she pulled the wrong way. With pain not being present, she had wandered the location she was held in. Limping down either deeper into or closer to the entrance, she mentally mapped the place. Yet, Peter would always show up when she knows she went too far, usually reeking of blood. 

“Leto.” He would always chide with a disapproving look, taking her leaning appearance before leading her away from her unknown destination back into the main locale. “You should be resting.”

Leto had always known better than to speak. Or reply. Or sass. Or really anything. She had asked once, how long she has been here and he got no reply. She continued the one-sided conversation and switched the topic to hospitals. Informing Peter that if she didn’t get her wounds closed nor have her full power to heal, she would most likely bleed out. That received a scowl—but also some medical supplies the next day. 

Small favours, she noted while setting a watchful look to Peter before examining the caves once more. When Stiles first asked where Peter lived, she thought he was joking when he said a network of underground caves. No one said it was a fib but here she was—in a Theseus level fucking cave with the pathway of a fucking labyrinth. Peter probably thought it was actually a good idea…Only God knew what Peter thought every day and Leto believes that God would be disturbed. Extremely. 

When she woke today, she felt something heavy settled in her chest as she looked to her weaving tattoos on her forearms. They were healed, unscratched and smooth as the day they healed. She didn’t have full upper body tattoos like Stiles did, she admired them but she knew they were not for her. She ran her hands across them, as if she were petting the fox, and watched with a small smile as the fox heads turned her way and shivered at her touch—as if they were craving it for so long. 

Not even her missing nails could contain the peace she felt when she looked at them. She did screw up her face when she looked up and notice Peter’s camera was missing. She hobbled as quickly as her damaged ankle could take her and winced upon her discovery that the photo of her with her newly cropped hair and bleeding digits was missing along with said items. 

Leto cursed and banged her hand on the wall, he always delivers these photos when she is unconscious and keeps them close to his person whenever she is awake. It’s agitating that she is in no condition to up him. And Heaven forbid he lets her touch the camera. She would scowl and claim curiosity even though she knew what he was using it for, and Peter would just smile. Sensing the lie and his face contorted into something of regret or sadness. Leto knew the state, but it was as if the walls still echoed from her screams when Peter was using his claws to remove her nails and yank her hair to cut with Bertram’s Blade. 

“I’m going to fucking kill him.” She barely breathed, fearing Peter would magically manifest behind her. She composed herself and vowed to break that stupid camera if it was the last thing she did. The next thing would be take the Familiar Blade from him—no one should have that much power. Especially when there were three magic users in Beacon Hills—all in which knows Peter and Peter knows about. 

She wandered again, like she always did the days Peter weren’t around. Claiming physical therapy whenever he had found her, so far, it worked. She grabbed a bottle of water from the already open case. When Peter first brought it, she glared at him and displayed her bloodied finger tips and wiggled her toes. He winced and opened the top for easy access. Now, she was running low and she really hoped Peter noticed because she really doesn’t want to talk to the guy. 

With weak nimble fingers, she plucked a bottle from the crate and twisted it open. Wincing as she pulled her torso the wrong way and fresh pain seared through her body. She let out an involuntary cry and dropped the bottle. Water splashed at her feet as she, in a flit of panic, reached to her side to assure herself that she didn’t pull any stitches. They weren’t quite ready to come out and Leto is running low on the medical supplies Peter had stolen. 

Leto breathed out, slowly moving her hands from her side as she slowly crouched down to pick up the bottle. “What are you doing up!? You know you shouldn’t be moving!”  
Leto jumped, shocked, as she whirled around to see Peter, grasping desperately for a forgotten excuse but stopped at his company. And surprisingly, “Stiles!?” She gasped. She brushed Peter away in a shooing motion before taking Stiles to where she was previously resting. “Peter what did you do!?” She asked as though she were about to lecture a child.

“Honestly Leto, I don’t see the bother. If we are to be Pack—”

“Peter, he’s injured! A head wound! What if he gets a concussion? I don’t know how to deal with concussions.” She ended with a harsh dry sound in her voice as bile rose in her throat. “My condition was worse when I was brought here but you should not think for a second that this is okay!” 

The wolves on the wall shuffled back with angry howls that reminded Leto of a hyena for some odd reason, as her sparks of fire skated over the walls as if just escaping a camp fire. She was fuming as she pulled Stiles away from Peter. Peter just sighed like he already regretted this decision. “He was onto us. I didn’t want him finding us so soon. Plus. Take away a Mate, the Wolf becomes disoriented.” He shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Peter…” She sighed through her nose and closed her eyes. “when are you going to stop? This is against the laws in both Human and Supernatural world. It’s--” She bit her tongue. _Insanity_ …..she was going to say insanity. “This needs to stop Peter.”

Peter just scowled and pulled out his camera and photographs before walking over to the corner of the room. Leto huffed and shuffled from her uncomfortable squat before pulling Stiles’ limp body to her makeshift bed. Taking off his salvageable hoodie and using it as a pillow while she took her bloody coat and dabbed it along the younger man’s wounded temple. She hummed worriedly as her leg began to bounce…all traits she copied from Stiles in the years they’ve known each other. 

“I’ll be back. I have to deliver some mail.” Leto looked over her shoulder to see Peter putting the camera to his eyes and snapping a picture of Leto tending Stiles. Leto looked away and grit her teeth as she heard the familiar sound of a paper envelope being opened and pictures edges grating against the insides as it slid in. Peter approached Leto but she flinched. Shoulders tensed as she watched the overgrown Wolf’s shadow encompassing her own with shining blue eyes. She kept watching until the shadow shifted to a more human like companion on the walls before he walked away. She waited until the Wolf left the den before her full attention turned to Stiles. 

“Please wake up.” She whispered. _I can’t do this alone anymore._ She was too smart to say that aloud.

~~~~~

Stiles blinked blearily and winced when he arched his brow and felt a sharp pain. He turned his head and blearily opened his eyes, his vision unfocused as it flared with red but also a figure. He jumped up, not letting his vision set, with a shout of terror and the desperation to use magic high. He watched the figure sit up with a particular feminine tone and he felt his heart ready to leap out of his chest.

“Leto?” He whispered, still plastered to the wall, unable to believe what he was seeing. The older girl’s hair had more style than what the picture had implied and her fingertips were wrapped up in small bandages. Despite the grime and dirt of apparently being in a cave she was in relatively good condition. “Leto, I’ve been worried sick.”

Leto met Stiles as they shared a hug. When he pulled back her hands still lingered on Stiles’ frame, the scars on her arms covering her tattoo just about healed but no doubt sore. “You’re foxes.” He swallowed.

“I’ll just have to get it reinked when we get home.” She shrugged, but her eyes flickered upwards. Stiles looked up and noticed shadows dancing on the walls in the form of wolves. A strange vision really. He pursed his lips and held onto the necklace that had been used against him once before. 

“We need to get this off.”

Her frown deepened as she shook her head, “No magical nor human being can remove it. I'm mean, I could try." Her voice pitched to suggest it probably wouldn't work. But Leto didn't see what Stiles saw the first time he wore it. Otieno was the one who put it on him. "Our best bet is with the wolves.” Her voice rang with sympathy and Stiles gritted his teeth.

“How did Peter even get this necklace?” Stiles fumed. Leto’s answer was silent. “Is there something here to cut it with perhaps?”

“Peter took all the sharp utensils, the only thing sharp that is ever in here is Bertram’s Familiar Blade—and Peter keeps that with him at all times. Otherwise we could have gotten that necklace off you. The Blade can’t harm you because you don’t have a manifested familiar…a Center.” Her eyes narrowed, “But I have a feeling you’re pretty close. Is that a Mate Bond I sense? That’s some Ancient Magic. I should know.”

“I know you would know. I found it in your family’s book.” Stiles felt a little heaviness disappear. At least she hasn’t completely lost herself. But how much has she lost? Stiles moistened his lips. “Leto. We thought you were in worse condition because of the pictures Peter had sent to the Station. To see that you’re doing better is actually a relief.”

Her expression darkened, a look Stiles has rarely seen her use. “Better is debatable.” She murmured getting up, placing a hand at her side to lighten the twist of her torso as she made her way to the other side of the cave with a limp. Stiles frowned. What was her condition upon being brought here? How was she healing without all her Magic or a hospital? “Alive is an appropriate word.” She supplied with a small shrug. 

“What has he done to you?” 

Leto snorted and looked back to Stiles, Stiles knew that smile. She was trying to redirect his worry by making herself better than she was. It was the same smile he saw when they were attacked and her Magic began turning on her. The whole reason they came to Beacon Hills a week earlier. Stiles’ eyes lingered on Leto’s visible tattoos and examined that some parts had more of a flare to them and others. No magical output and incomplete tattoos…

“Leto your tattoos.” Stiles repeated, this time horror seeped in his tone.

She looked down and grimaced as she traced where the lines were supposed to meet. “He didn’t want me to heal and be able to fight back properly.” She informed sadly.  
“Leto! If you don’t fix your tattoos you could die!”

“You don’t think I don’t know that?!” She snapped. Throwing her hands to the side and the foxes moved with a mechanical glitch, trying to flow smoothly with the ink it possessed. “I’m doing what I can but I couldn’t get out! And now you’re here….the only person who could have found me is stuck with me! Now there is no other way getting back—that takes Magic.”

Stiles twisted his face. True, he was one of the better ones when it came to the locating spells. And William is now without power…the way Peter had hid her, and now him, would have required a lot more Magic than what they had. “Unless…” He whispered.

Leto looked up with questioning brows and Stiles could see how tired she looked and exhaustion wafting off her like heat from a sun. Her fire burned brightly behind her eyes and sparked against the wall to keep the company of wolves at bay. Despite not having an output.

“Unless?” She persisted.

Stiles looked over and tugged at the necklace. “We get this off and I use the Mate Bond. Derek will be able to find me.”

Stiles saw one thing he had never seen in any of the photos sent to the Pack and Station, he saw her hope. “I have a better idea.” She smiled, “We’re going to use the Mate Bond and the Familiar Location.”

“What is Familiar Location?”

Leto just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZmwmhBf2p4


	31. Never Alone

Luckily, since the first night of Leto’s capture, Peter didn’t treat it at such. It made it more bearable-turning the pains into aches while Peter kept a watching eye. Teetering with the Bertram’s blade between his claws, bringing forth a scraping of metal sound. Most likely music to his ears but Leto mentally called it racket. He looked at her sadly, almost as if he regretted his actions, but refused. 

With Stiles’ company, it became more tolerable. Especially since Peter has decided to take a leave of absence since firs bringing Stiles to his humble domain to keep Leto busy. No doubt forming plans to have a new Pack. She looked to Stiles and shifted her weight off the unharmed leg before grasping the necklace. Wincing at the burning feeling.

“You better be right about this.” She grunted, pulling at the necklace once more. Stiles nodded and pulled as well. “How did Otieno do this anyway?”

“Dark Magic.” Stiles volunteered first, snidely smiling when he got a cold glare from Leto. “Some good that did him. Anyway, how are we going to use a Familiar? I don’t have one.”

“You’ll use mine. The Mate Bond is old Magics first founded by the Jones. My lineage. Unless William comes magically through that doorway.” She looked up but Stiles scrunched up his nose and looked the other way. Leto sighed and shook her head in remorse. “Peter got to him eh?” Stiles nodded. 

Leto sucked her teeth. She yanked on the cord once more and Stiles winced. Leto’s eyes flickered to the shadowy wolves backing away from the spark on the walls… her sparks. She bit her lip. “Do you have your phone?”

Stiles snorted. “That was the first thing Peter took.” Leto cursed. What was she thinking even considering it? 

“See those sparks that is keeping the wolves away?” When she saw Stiles nod she sighed, “I’m going to see about taking one away to snap the cord.”

“Do we even need this off?”

“For a proper use of the Familiar Location yes. And to strengthen the Mate Bond.” Stiles rolled his eyes and Leto looked around, huddling around in search for a sharp object they might have missed. Her hands dusted across the cave grounds for anything relatively sharp. Finally, it clicked. “The medical supplies.” She whispered, whirling around to search through the bags.

“Medical supplies? When did you get Medical supplies?”

“Peter got them from the next town over.” She shuffled through the contents in the bag, “Come on, I just used them of the stitches not too long ago.” She muttered to herself.

“Stitches?” Stiles demanded. She looked up briefly and sighed. 

“You think I came her unscathed? Especially after Xavier’s condition….how is he by the way?” She could remember the Beta pushing her away as he turned to face Peter’s full-shift. Eyes wide in fear but determinations. The roar shook her took the core as he engaged head on with Peter. But Peter turned his body and bit down hard on Xavier’s torso. That is what got Leto to stop, she turned around and hurled her purse at him. Demanding Peter to let go of Xavier. Peter dropped him like a rag doll. Walking slowly to Leto; Leto remembered taking a step back as she slid her hands over her tattoos as if pushing them off her skin. 

But that was Xavier tackled the Omega from behind, causing him to howl in pain. Her eyes had flickered to watch the two fight as the two foxes chased after them to provide assistance when needed. But then the Wolf shook off Xavier and ran for the woods. Leto met Xavier at his spot and they had shared a look. “We need to warn the Alphas.” Leto had commented. 

“Leto what happened?” Stiles’ voice startled her. Knowing she had triggered a memory.

“We fought him off first.” She whispered, sitting back so she wouldn’t put too much pressure leaning on her leg. “But as we tried to make it back to the Hale house Peter jumped us again. This time in his human form. We chased him back to the Sports Field. We didn’t know he had Wolfsbane or Bertram’s Blade for that matter…we were easily outmaneuvered.”

Stiles looked like he wanted to push but thought against it. “Xavier is fine. He’s healing well. Him and his Pack is doing everything they can to help Derek and them to find you. The whole town has been looking.”

“Ah Beacon Hills.” She mused before she pulled out a straight sharp operating scissors with a grin before leering over her shoulder to a shocked Stiles. “Ready to get that thing off?”

“I didn’t particularly enjoy wearing it the first time.” He supplied, holding the cord away from his skin as much as it could go. She shuffled and knelt in front of the boy while looking at the scissors. “That’s for stitching.”

“This is better than nothing.” She rebutted. Stiles didn’t argue. She went to work wearing out the cord. “So…” she began for a distraction. “How was the Mate Bond formation?”  
Stiles was silent for a little, inhaling deeply before opening his mouth, “Painful…but so, so worth it Leto.” Stiles’ eyes glowed with wonderment as Leto worked at the cord, little by little did the scissors work. “It tested you. You couldn’t mess with it, you had to be true. Only then could the bond be made.”

Leto placed the scissors down and kicked it towards the bag once more as she returned to yank the two ends from one another where the cord was broken off half way. Cursing, she tugged harder. “Son of a bitch!” Finally… _finally_ the cord snapped. She leered upwards and gave a cocky smirk. “and that’s nice to hear. Now. Let’s get you back to Derek eh?” 

Stiles nodded and turned around and took off his shirt to reveal a triskelion tattoo under his semi-circle. Leto approved before smacking her hand over it and forcing her magic out. Her skin seared with pain as Phantom fires flickered and burned her skin. The foxes let out a wiry scream as its mechanical movements struggled off her skin. She watched, sweat beading down her temple and falling on her cheeks as she blinked. Suddenly the foxes, despite being incomplete, jumped off her skin and circled around the triskelion tattoo. 

Stiles gasped in shock as Leto bowed her head and winced in pain.

~~~~~

A new envelope filled with pictures came in the next day. Everyone stared at it like it was the plague and should be avoided at all costs. Eyes flickered to see who would approach it and reveal its contents first. The idea of what Peter would have sent this time around made the Wolves nose twitch for any signs of blood or eyes flare with hatred. 

It wasn’t sent to the police station or placed on a Pack Members car windshield. No. This was hammered on the front door with all of their names on it. Placed in everyone’s sight while they were with Erica and William in the hospital. The Packs were vulnerable and the threat grew closer. No one knew how to react. 

Derek inhaled sharply and yanked the envelope from the nail, the small metal object clattering at his feet and he carefully opened the envelope. He winced when he saw the picture was an aerial like view where blood was on the pavement, crawling away with a bent back foot and blood on his forehead. Derek could see his uncle’s shoes in the shot but not Stiles’ face. The second photo they were in a cave. Leto was leaning over Stiles’ unconscious body and dabbed his bloody forehead with her sweater that had more blood on it that Derek knew it couldn’t come from Stiles alone. She looked right to the camera, as if surprised by something….Peter’s shadow flashing against the wall and possessed impossible height. Derek could see the fear and hate in her eyes too. 

Derek grit his teeth and felt his claws pierce through the picture. An angry roar escaped his lips as he threw the pictures to the ground and pivoted to punch the wall but someone caught his arms. He met the eyes of Remus’s and he saw himself in its reflection. Anguish and grief and devastation was in his eyes and facial features. On the brink of tears he haven’t cried since the death of his entire family. 

“We will find him.” Remus declared, “we will get them both.”

Later that evening was when they continued their Pack search. Derek didn’t know what to do. They have been in the woods for hours and didn’t come across anything. They haven’t caught a scent to track or footprints to follow. There were no breadcrumbs to follow and everyone was growing restless. He looked to the Sheriff who had joined them on their run and in dire need of a rest. 

“Derek. The sun is setting. Maybe it’s best to turn in for the night.” Derek appreciated the fact Boyd was trying to comfort him but he had to keep searching for Stiles and Leto. He turned to look at Remus and noticed the Alpha looked like he had swallowed a lemon with the notion of leaving. 

“All those who are tired can rest up back at the Hale House. Those who wants to keep looking, follow me.” Derek instructed. Remus’s Pack members looked at him and the Alpha nodded in agreement. Elliot and Dennis turned back from the Stallon Pack under the pretense of going back and starting a meal for it to be ready when everyone returns. This left Antony, Violet and Xavier with their Alpha. William was in the hospital being watched over by Bianca and Erica who was pursued to staying overnight with Melissa.

“We’re not leaving you Derek.” Isaac announced. Hunching his shoulders but lifting his head and glared towards the setting sun. “Not again.” Derek nodded in appreciation. He turned back to the Sheriff and watched the man right his uniform and glared at Derek with determination. Daring the Alpha to tell him to head back. Derek smiled and shook his head. 

They took off scouting again. Spacing out to cover more land and hopefully find clues. Begging the notion that Peter was sloppy. 

It was about thirty minutes later they heard something rustle in the bushes and branches getting caught against an animal form. Derek’s immediate attention was taken as he quickly re-routed himself and bolted after the sound. Sounds of confusion echoed amongst the trees—irrational he would have assumed it was Peter in Wolf form…but instinctually, he felt a tugging towards the sounds. A chittering sound mixed with a yip echoed in the air. Much too high pitched for a wolf but similar. A fox.

“Leto.” Derek whispered when he stopped dead and watched the fox turn back to Derek, its eyes a cognac hazel colour and its usually beautiful fiery pelt was marred with an sickening black lightning like line across the entire side from left front paw to left hind. In the pelt that was marred it was a normal orange fur as supposed to flames. 

“Derek!” Isaac called out, but froze dead when he saw the fox too. Eyes wide as he immediately went into a pouncing position. Questioning whether to startle the thing before recognition flickered in his eyes.

“Is that what I think it is?” Isaac sounded…hopeful?

Derek only swallowed and knelt down. Holding out a hand and scooting forward, meeting the Familiar halfway. The fox made a happy purr as Derek’s fingers touched the cold flame and began petting it like that time for her birthday. But…it didn’t feel like Leto—it was her fox and her power, but it didn’t feel like her. It felt like… “Stiles.” Derek breathed for the first time his Mate was taken.”

The fox chittered once more before running off. Derek took off after it, jumping over a turnover tree and when he landed he noticed his light was significantly lower and his speed picked up drastically. The shocked cries of Isaac told him Derek did the Full-Wolf shift. And honestly? It was much more beneficial. Derek could now smell the underlying scents of weeks old trails. Blood and emotions overload as he chased after the fox. Snipping at its’ tail happily and his tongue lolling out of his mouth before the scent hit him. Another Wolf.

Peter. Derek growled as his eyes flared red and met the pace of the fox. It ran right into a cave before vanishing. Derek stopped and huffed out, ears twitching for any sounds to give away a breath. A word. A heartbeat. But instead he perked up to the sound of Peter talking. Hushed and angered.

“Nephew will take himself out of the game…then I get to be King.” 

Stiles’ then screamed. It was loud, painful and made Derek see red as he bolted inside to find his Mate. Hoping his Betas were close by to help—if Derek didn’t kill Peter first that is.


	32. Safe and Sound

Stiles blinked blearily at the Black Wolf having at it against another wolf that looked like Peter? No, that can’t be right. Stiles blinked once more to clear his vision while propping himself up—or tried to. His inability to move made him desperate to make a sound but he couldn’t. Was he even conscious? He looked back to the wolves fighting and noticed the lighter wolf smiled with all teeth and a blue flare in its eye. Yep, definitely Peter.

“Stiles, I need you to stay with me.” Stiles groaned but nodded. There was three bodies huddle by his own. A gun was raised against the wolves and Stiles could smell the Wolfsbane emitting from it. “Dad?” He croaked.

“You’re okay…just a little roughed up.” His dad explained in a tone that said it was more than that. He felt the pain be taken away and Stiles nodded gratefully to Boyd who nodded back. 

“What happened to me?” He moaned, turning a little and felt like he would hurl his non-existent lunch. 

“Peter used talons to paralyze you and he struck the Mate Bond.” Leto explained, waving away Scott’s hand as he attempted to help her cope with the pain as well. She was breathing hard and Stiles noticed it was because a fox danced around Peter’s paws and nipped at them as a distraction for Derek. Stiles could hear them encourage her while also telling her to stop using Magic or she will not heal. Stiles snorted weakly…if Leto took her Foxes back she would not have another outlet and her fire will harm her before they get her to Deaton’s to reverse it. Again. 

“No….not the Mate Bond.” Stiles cursed as tears welled up—it was a painful bitch to go through once, if it was ruined it may not work the second time if he had to do it once more. He watched Derek’s neck be bitten and red droplets fall to the ground. Stiles opened his mouth to scream but he winced in pain instead.

Derek turned and whined and Stiles watched Peter take that advantage and take Derek’s torso into his jaws and chomp down hard. The Wolf howled in pain as it was shaken like a doll and spat out, crashing against the wall. Stiles gaped like a fish out of water as he forced himself to move. Despite everyone’s protest and attempts to stop him, Stiles slithered from their reach and stood between the two wolves. Stiles’ back hurt and he could feel the blood running down from the wound but seeing the love of his life bleeding on the ground…no Stiles couldn’t take that. 

“If you even think about hurting Derek, I will kill you.” Stiles seethed his threat. Feeling his wound mend with his magic as he felt something move along his skin. Within the confines of his clothes, he shifted his body in hopes the sensation would settle. But it seemed to just grow and spread against his skin as he felt his tattoos spark and ignite in lightning at the addition of a new tattoo. The power in his chest settled strong and power and Stiles smirked at Peter. 

“Oh my God.” Leto whispered as she leaned against Stiles’ dad and watched in wonder as lightning flashed against the walls as a snarling sound echoed by Stiles’ ear. He didn’t flinch as the literal Wolf made out of lightning like a Goddamn mythical God, stood beside Derek. Healing fast from his wounds. 

His Familiar tucked his head under Derek’s own as Stiles took a step back—Peter advance with rage in his eye but Derek didn’t take the frontal attack. Stiles’ Familiar did. Hurling itself forward on their attacker and embedded its fangs into Peter’s neck. Peter tried to swivel around and escape the hold but Stiles felt his eyes flare and narrowed his eyes, making his Familiar bite down a little more. 

Peter growled and Stiles watched his eyes flicker over their heads and jumped, his claws snagging some kind of rope. Stiles whirled around, waving his hand and his Familiar roared and leaped at Peter as purple powder sparkled in the air like ash. Immediately Stiles could hear people choking and saw shadows stumble against the wall.

“Wolfsbane!” Remus explained shocked, probably at the notion to Omega would use his own weakness against everyone who possessed the same. Stiles turned around to Derek and threw his hands in a motion of him covering Derek with a cloth and Stiles’ Familiar hopped on Derek’s back. Its form shifting to become a second pelt for Derek and Stiles watched the Wolfsbane coat his protective coat and not harm Derek in any way. 

“Remus! Get everyone out of here!” The Sheriff commanded, waving his gun towards Remus and his Betas along with some of Derek’s. His father than trained his gun on Peter again, but he knew not to take the shot—despite his temptations. Dad was part of their Pack, he trusted his Alpha…he trusted Derek.

“Derek.” Stiles began softly, running his hands along the lightning coat before narrowing his eyes at the grinning mad Omega Wolf in front of them. “Derek, let’s finish this.” Derek gave an answering snap of his teeth before hurtling himself against Peter’s body—the lightning reacting to the threat and searing Peter’s fur. The Omega let out a yip as he tried snapping at Derek once more, which result in more lightning flares burning his snout.

Peter set his shoulders tensely before shifting back into a human. “Come Nephew, we can handle this like civil Werewolves can we not?” He asked while dressing in the spare clothes he left here. Derek flashed his teeth and stepped side to side, tail flowing with ease. Stiles didn’t like the idea but he watched Isaac approach and give Derek his clothes he had shed in the surrounding woods. Stiles watched Derek change in front of him, naked and growly, as he pulled on his clothes without breaking his gaze from his Uncle.

“You lied to me, you took Leto and tortured her! Then you took Stiles, my _Mate_ , and hurt him and our Bond. What about what you did was _civil_ dear Uncle.” Derek seethed, Stiles let his Familiar take Wolf form once more and curled his fingers in the make-shift fur.

“Or Legal.” The Sheriff prompted under his breath.

“I was only taking what belonged to me.” Peter replied. Stiles could hear Leto scoff and Xavier growl—they were the only ones left out of those who retreated from the Wolfsbane trap and Stiles knew Leto’s Foxes protected Xavier like his Wolf protected Derek. They wanted to see it to the end. Stiles didn’t blame them.

“They are my Pack Mates! And you nearly started a battle between two Packs Peter! Do you remember nothing Mother practiced!?”

“Don’t you bring Talia into this!” Peter bellowed. “My sister would still be alive if you didn’t fall for that slut of an Argent and told her everything! You got to pant like a little bitch in heat! You got everything you wanted! To this day, you have everything! You are an Alpha! You have a Pack! You have a _Mate_ ….what about what _I_ want!?” Stiles stepped closer to Derek and growled. 

Peter wide eyed and crazy, laughed at his attempts. Pointing a clawed finger at Stiles, “You’re just as bad. Just because you are higher ranked in the Pack you think you can talk to me the way you do? I’ve killed people while you were in diapers! You have nothing on me.”

“If a kill count is what is to be compared, I’m glad I have nothing on you, you sick fucker.” Stiles spat back, his Familiar snarled in response to his emotions. The Wolf stepped before Peter, the floor blackening where it stood tall and proud on its paws. Stiles and Derek looked to each other and nodded.

Derek bolted forward and engaged head on with Peter, Stiles circled with a watchful eye, his Wolf doing the same thing on the other end to make sure Peter remained far enough from Leto and close to Derek so Derek could take the finishing blow when the opportunity rose. Stiles’ gaze fell to the floor when he noticed Peter’s eyes flickering to it, and noticed the Wolfsbane danced around them whenever they moved. Stiles’ head snapped up but before Stiles could get out a warning, Peter picked up Derek and hurled him to the floor. Stiles stuck out his hand and motioned the Familiar Wolf to catch Derek to ease the impact was and prevent the werewolf from snorting Wolfsbane. 

Stiles’ victory was short-lived when he felt claws dig into his arm and bring him close to the face of a snarling Omega. “STILES!” He heard everyone call shocked, but Stiles ignored the pain as he pulled himself away and felt skin break as a result. He jumped out of the way when Peter went to swipe him but he was backhand clawed with the other, the claws raking from his left side jaw across his lips and high on his right cheek. Stiles screeched and he spun before hitting the floor. Blood pooling from his face as he tried to get a handle of himself. He crawled towards Derek as the Alpha Wolf stood with Stiles’ flickering Familiar, his wounds replicated along the Wolfs’ face, and their eyes blazing red. 

“Derek.” Stiles spoke slowly, his skin pulling and blood dripping on his tongue. “Let’s finish this.” He kicked Peter’s knee hard, he heard the bone snap as Peter fell backwards. Shocked by the sudden force. Derek and Stiles’ Familiar jumped over Stiles’ form, and pinned Peter down before going in for the kill. 

Stiles was approached by his dad as the man pulled him close to his chest and cradled him. Stiles winced at the movement and dizziness—still not recovered from his concussion nor his abused back. Now to add on the list his face was hurting like no tomorrow and he will probably look 100% less attractive. Not like he had much going for him anyway. 

Something warm slithered on his skin and Stiles looked up to Derek and found no lightning Wolf was by his side. He knew his Wolf took tattoo form once more. Stiles reached forward for Derek and the older man took his hand and carried him bridle-style. He stopped when Leto limped towards Peter and looked at the body with no remorse. Her eyes flickered with fire and Stiles weakly watched Leto’s Fox jump on the body of the Wolf before its’ fiery fur caught flame on Peter’s shirt and the man went up in controlled fire. 

Xavier passed them when Stiles dropped his head-on Derek’s chest and the Beta pulled the girl away from the burning body. “May these flamed purify you, and you find peace in the afterlife. We know you would have never found it here.” She took the man’s camera and tossed the vile thing on top of the burning body and the flames flared at the new fuel. She turned into Xavier’s hold as the fire died to reveal nothing but ashes, and Stiles felt Derek’s grip tightening around him as he led the rest of them out of the cave and into the empty silent woods.

“Oh my God! Holy shit! Stiles!” Scott shouted. “We need to get him to the hospital! I’ll call mom to get the ERs ready!” Scott was already shuffling for his phone and Stiles could briefly hear his dad call in where Peter was hiding out. Stiles groaned and fell asleep.

~~~~~~

Derek sat in the chair like everyone else. Waiting impatiently for news with regards to Stiles’ condition. Leto had been taken care of and she was currently resting in the room with Xavier and some of Derek’s Pack along with two police officers. Official Word was Peter ran…Unofficial? He was burn to ashes like everyone else in the Hale family minus Laura.

Derek breathed easily now that the threat of Peter disappeared, but his winced and rubbed his chest at the uneasiness he felt. But he ignored it, he needed to know if Stiles was all right. They said the surgery would take a bit but that was six hours ago. Melissa had come in and told everyone that his face, head and back had primary focus because that is where he got attacked the most. She was skeptical about the ankle healing but then she concluded it was sprained. For the sake of sanity. But Derek wanted to know when to go in and see him. 

It wasn’t until another two hours, where the Sheriff and Derek were the only ones waiting, did Melissa return. Blue scrubs, messy hair and pulling off latex gloves, “He’s awake. If you---ooohkay then.” She stopped when she noted the two older man bolt for Stiles’ room.

Derek watched Stiles’ face light up when he caught sight of Derek and his dad. He had bandages around his neck to his cheek but he was still able to breathe. Encouraged not to talk but that didn’t stop the clipboard and pen he had been absently clicking. 

Derek leaned in and inhaled against Stiles’ neck. Scrunching up his nose at the basic smell of hospital before kissing Stiles’ temple. The Sheriff pulled his son in a hug. Melissa came in at the door and quickly informed them Stiles will have to remain at the hospital for an indefinite amount of time but his bandages will come off soon. She then walked out.

Stiles quickly wrote on the paper and pointed it to Derek. Derek’s brow furrowed as he leaned in and read what Stiles wrote. His throat dried as he read that the Mate Bond was damaged but not severed—even though it would feel like it. He wrote down in all caps and underlined three times that he will fix it with Deaton’s help. Derek smiled a small one and rested his forehead on Stiles’ shoulder. The boy hugged him and shortly after the Sheriff pulled them both in a hug.

Feeling comfortable, Derek sighed and raised his arms to embrace the Stilinski’s. Feeling like he was part of a Family once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RzhAS_GnJIc  
> And if you don't like Taylor Swift (^ above link) here's another link with the same title:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47dtFZ8CFo8


	33. Powerful

Stiles had just about had it. He had been healing in the hospital for two weeks and another week at home, where he currently was. The bandages were long gone and he could walk perfectly fine on his foot. Stiles felt bad when Derek had to go to work when the Bond hadn’t been fixed as of yet. Deaton has been made aware for Stiles wanted to speak to the man personally. 

It was nice when both of the Pack’s came by and spent so much time with him, not that he minded, and he particularly loved it when Derek came—but Stiles was bored sitting around. 

He wanted to go out. He felt lonely despite the Mate Bond beating around his Magic weakly. Truthfully, he hated how weak it was and he wanted to fix it. Fuck Peter. So, he called Derek—and man did it take some convincing.

“Stiles, you should be healing.” Derek grunted.

“But Der-Bear.” He tried. “I’m bored! And lonely….and I miss you. Pleeeeease?”

“Stiles…” He sighed.

“Deeeereeeek!” He whined. And continued to whine a lot more after that before Derek finally grunted his surrender and told Stiles that he will come by. Stiles got ready, stopping short to look at the shadowy tattoo that encroached over his shoulder and down his chest as it led lightning sparks behind it. His Familiar…manifested and used against Peter before he had the chance to kill Derek. His Center. But the fucking Mate Bond was weak and Goddamn it Stiles wanted to fix it. 

It was long time since Stiles left the house, he grabbed his hoodie and threw it over his head, the marks on his face still fresh from the battle. Ever since he got a good look at his injuries, he still felt the ticking of the claws against his skin, it raking quickly in fury and the screams in the background from spectators resonating with his own. Smiling, saying how such a pretty bait Stiles’ and Leto turned out to be. It sent shivers up his spine. Derek frowned when Stiles opened the door but Stiles beamed at him, the healed skin tugging but Stiles didn’t care. Derek nodded once with guilt and accepted before leading the way. Stiles frowned and took Derek’s hand into his own before walking to the car. Derek pulled at Stiles’ arm and shook his head. Stiles watched the sidewalk and gave a toothy grin. They were completely evading the Camaro and going for a walk instead.

Stiles didn’t hesitate to talk about everything and nothing, just like before. Stiles loved talking to Derek because he knew something they can indulge each other for hours. If he didn’t he can teach for hours, both were done enthusiastically. He talked slowly and idly.

Stiles couldn’t help but flinch at the sound of screeching tires, or something falling. Loud noises got to him recently—especially since it was Peter who t-boned his car and kidnapped him after having Leto for weeks. Forcing them into silence and isolation on the days Peter was away…. Oh God. What if the Pack didn’t make it in time? How much damage would the Bond have taken? Would it have severed?

“Stiles, it’s okay, just some asshole who wanted to show off his beat up car.” Derek explained in a cooing voice. 

Stiles nodded. 

It was a while before Derek stopped Stiles in the park and took off the Stiles’ hood. Stiles breathed in; he knew this was the same hoodie he wore when he first met Derek, when he first realized his feelings for Derek, when they were rebuilding the house, when he saved Derek from his dream, and when he was kidnapped—twice and found twice. This hoodie has been the identifying point for the both of them.

“Show the world how beautiful you are Stiles.” He whispered into his hair as they swayed in the sudden embrace. Derek told him multiple times the scars Peter inflicted wasn’t a sign of weakness while he was in the hospital. Derek spent hours convincing Stiles (or trying to, Stiles still didn’t believe it) that these marks on his face and arms were marks as a survivor and a warrior and should never be hidden. It sounded pretty badass coming from Derek but Stiles couldn’t help but feel ashamed. 

Stiles let out a long sigh before resting his head on Derek’s chest. “The world will never see me like how you do.” His voice was raw and trembling like he was on the brink of tears. Derek tightened his grip while Stiles curled his hand into a fist, clutching onto Derek’s shirt. 

“They should.” He replied while placing a kiss atop Stiles’ head. He said this to Stiles quietly ….and with all his heart. Stiles could hear that. And it made him want to cry…so he clutched Derek tighter and did just that. He didn’t care of people stared. His life fucking sucked, but at least he had an awesome Mate.

~~~~~~

“Deaton, there’s something wrong with my Mate Bond.” Stiles greeted. He had left earlier that morning so he wouldn’t have to explain to Derek his mini-panic attack and why he was going to see Deaton. 

“Something…wrong?” The cryptic man prompted. He has already been made aware by Leto and William but Stiles needed Deaton to hear it from him. It was his Mate Bond after all. 

“It’s weak. I can barely feel it. I think Peter did something when he scarred it. It should have been fine because it is healing but it’s not. I don’t know what to do so you have to help me.” Stiles explained. Deaton led him to the examining table and Stiles planted himself on it. Stiles took off his shirt and slouched forward so Deaton could get a proper look at his back. 

“Peter’s claws dug in deep indeed.” Deaton reported, “Did he put anything on his claws before he did so?” Stiles couldn’t recall but he wasn’t about to rule it out. Deaton continued to examine the wound in the center of the Triskelion under Stiles’ runes tattoos before sighing. “It’ll take some time to heal. But I need to find an antidote. May I take a swab from the wound?”

“You mean there’s still an indent?” Stiles asked shocked. The vet just nodded so Stiles agreed. Wincing in pain at the prodding of sensitive skin. “So, how long will this take?”

“Hoping that I have all of the ingredients? Not long. But if I have to call in then it may take a couple of days. You have to be careful though. You may show that you care deeply for Derek but Derek is a Wolf, his primal instinct is to rely on the bonds he has created with everyone in his life. Now, you share a Mate Bond which will be difficult for him to fight against despite his humanity showing that yes, you do care.”

“I know. I’m trying. I am spending all of my time with him when he isn’t at work but he’s been tired and sad lately. I don’t know what to do. And on the off chance I can’t get to him because I’m at a check-up with the doctor or you, or watching the wards, or seeing Leto and dad he just…he keeps to himself.”

“Sounds like Derek when Laura died.” Deaton supplied.

Stiles winced. “Deaton please…help me with this.”

“I will always help you and Derek. I made your mothers’ and Leto a promise.” Stiles’ eyes narrowed, how was he now hearing about this? But Stiles also knew that the former Emissary will not be revealing anything else on the matter of both mothers. Leto was given though, Deatons’ and the Jones’ were a Druid-Spark alliance for a few decades now. It’s why they were so friendly when they first met…which apparently confused Derek the first time Derek saw them together. 

“Thank you. I have to go.” Stiles threw on his shirt and tossed his keys in the air before catching it and walking out of the clinic, smiling slightly at the rain falling and storm brewing. Maybe he will show Derek what Derek requested all that time ago. Maybe he will dance in the rain and touch the lightning for him. That was always fun.

~~~~~

A couple of days later Mother Nature listened to Stiles and gave him a storm to be reckoned with. Stiles peered up from his tea in one hand and book in the other before looking to Derek. Derek looked up and smiled softly when Stiles nudged him with his toe.

“Grab an umbrella.” Was all Stiles said as he placed both items down and walked towards the front door, causing the Packs who watched him to look at him curiously. Stiles purposefully sashayed his hips when he knew Derek was looking (a move he learned from Lydia who used it prouder than he) before stepping outside, barefoot, in a storm. 

He stepped in the pathway and tilted his head back, closing his eyes and feeling the rain pour down onto his skin and glided down his revealed tattoos. Like it belonged there. Like it knew he was part of a storm. The raindrops stopped touching his skin when he felt arms envelope him and buried his head in Stiles neck. Stiles placed a wet hand on Derek’s forearm and head before smiling and turning his head to give the Alpha a bit wet kiss before giggling and escaping his hold. The Alpha huffed.

“Remember when I told promised you I would touch lightning for you?” Derek blinked and slowly nodded. “And dance in the rain?” Another nod. Stiles took cautious but teasing steps back until he felt the rain touch his skin once more. Tingly as the electricity flared in his stark black tattoos. 

The spark of lightning familiar whenever he and Derek touched and kissed. Stiles could remember the feeling even if he had amnesia—the Bond he feels with Derek like the electricity coursing through his veins. He raised his hands and snapped his fingers, his tattoos flashed and lightning crackled in the palm of his hand before he threw it up in the air in unison with the booming sound of thunder. Stiles let out a joyous laugh as he did it once more, this time lightning flared higher in the sky and in the clouds, giving off a greyish pink colour with hot white webs. 

Stiles turned to Derek and watched the Wolf look to the sky in wonderment before dropping his umbrella and picking Stiles up. Twirling him around until the younger man was shrill from laughing. Derek’s posture immediately relaxed as he held Stiles close, he put the boy to his feet before embracing him quickly and placing a passionate kiss on Stiles’ waiting lips. The boy responded hungrily as he wrapped his arms over Derek’s shoulder and reeled him closer.

The Wolf moaned into his mouth and curved his body to hoist Stiles up a little more too. He licked Stiles’ scars and buried his face deep in Stiles’ neck. Stiles placed a hand on Derek’s heart and it felt like it was jump-started, life returned to Derek’s eyes and Stiles knew that the Bond’s damage was hurting Derek. 

“I love you Der.” Stiles whispered, “We will fix this, I swear it to you.”

“I know.” Derek murmured, “I trust you. You’re mine.” Derek bit out the last part, as if challenging Stiles to disagree.

Stiles smirked, “I’m always yours….and you are always mine. I would not change that for the world. I will always find my way back you.” Stiles reassured. The energy resonated in Stiles and Stiles could see it echoed in Derek for the older man pulled him closer to his touch. Stiles felt a spark ignite as lightning flashed against the grey sky and thunder grumbled above them. 

Derek stroked his fingers against Stiles’ pale cheek, where Stiles knew the scar ended but also where his scattered moles were. Derek always loved butterfly kissing his moles but now he runs his tongue along the scars lightly and Stiles has to always find the urge to not push anything else so early in their relationship. Stiles shivered at the touch of Derek’s fingers, knowing Derek had just finished scenting him, his smell lingering on his wet neck as the rain attempted to clean them both. 

Derek smiled, God, Derek had the best smiles. His bunny teeth peeking out—sometimes Stiles wondered how his bunny teeth would look with his fangs but they seem to always disappear when Derek’s fangs appear. Were they retractable or something. Stiles giggled at the idea and Derek’s smile reached his eyes in response. Man, Stiles would never get tired of that smile. 

They remained holding each other in storm, swaying as Derek hummed Frank Sinatra in his ear—Stiles danced with lightning and loved how carefree it made Derek feel. The Wolf twirled Stiles and Stiles laughed, pushing the Alpha Wolf’s hair from his face to reveal his eyes as they sparkled. The sparks burning like a fire and electricity that continued to beat within Stiles. 

Stiles leaned in and kissed Derek. Hopefully Derek could feel that Spark that he had Centered for Stiles. Because right now, nothing could beat this; it was beautiful, higher, and powerful. Stiles wouldn’t change this for the world or more…

This was his infinity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right my lovely readers! After this there is I think, two chapter left!  
> Thank you all for sticking with me to the end and I really hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Song Inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7OCgi7rANc


	34. Last Dance

Derek frowned when he woke up feeling lonely but felt Stiles shift and curl into Derek’s side, jaw slacked as he snored lightly. He placed a hand on his chest in attempts to calm his whining wolf from within, noticing the inked Wolf on Stiles’ skin drifted across his Mate’s skin leaving a trail of smoke that lit up like lightning that Stiles can touch and use. As if it were a part of him.

The Wolf Stiles named Raiden, seemed to have looked right at Derek and Derek could almost hear the whine of the Familiar as it tried to comfort him. Derek reached out and pet the Familiar. Both the Wolf and Stiles mewled at the touch and Derek softly smiled. Stiles stretched in his sleep and shifted to hook his arm around Derek’s waist before settling once more. How can he have his Mate so close but not feel him at all? He should probably talk to Deaton about this.

“Stiles.” Derek whispers. Careful not to shift too much as he pried the younger man from his body and moving off the bed. He pulled on jeans over his black briefs before turning to see his Mate clutching the pillow that Derek had been using and burying his nose into it to catch any faint smells while unconscious. Derek’s eyes drifted to the Wolf moving on Stiles’ skin and had a feeling it was partially to blame. “Stiles.” He said again a little louder. 

“Hmm…what?” Stiles sleepily drawled out. Lifting his head lightly and blinking blearily at Derek. Stiles smiled warmly while pulling the blanket just over his plaid boxers. “Morning Der.” 

Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles’ head. “It’s just us in the house today.”

Stiles’ tired eyes glittered at that, “So we have this place _allll_ to ourselves. You know what that means right?” He began suggestively while wiggling his eyebrows before cracking a big smile, “Day-Date in! Can we start it off with chocolate chips pancakes and bacon?”

Derek raised his hands and drifted his thick fingers along the scar his Uncle had given Stiles, remembering the words he overheard. But instead of getting angry he felt his own face soften and watched Stiles’ own become sheepish as he took Derek’s hand away from his scar and kissed each of the fingers before curling his own hand into Derek’s and resting his cheek against it. Instead of reassuring Stiles again rendering his words futile, Derek just continued to smile, “Wait here. I’ll bring it for you.”

It was another ten minutes of prep later, Derek was about to get the pan for the pancakes and the other of the bacon when he caught the smell of Stiles. Derek looked over and watched Stiles lean against the kitchen doorway still in his boxers and Derek’s oversized black Henley that slipped off his shoulder to expose Stiles’ long neck. 

“I got bored.” Was Stiles’ response when Derek arched a brow promptly after disgusting a choking sound when he set his eyes on Stiles wearing his shirt…his scent. He heard Stiles inhale and moan once the bacon hit the pan and began sizzling and Derek smirked. “Smells amazing.” Derek couldn’t tell if it was Stiles remembrance of the smell or the wafting from the pan; Derek was too distracted by Stiles’ scent and his own mingled together and smelling so perfect. This attraction was going to kill him and—

“Derek are you listening to me?” Stiles asked, a small laugh in his voice. Derek blinked and nodded his head even though he was not listening. “Well…I was thinking we could do like, dance lessons as couples you know? I mean, we both have our own styles. You are more classic and mine is. Well, I dub it, ‘I try’, because I honestly do. But like. What if we learned a dance style together. One we can bring home and dance to on days like this?”

Derek turned to face Stiles after plating the first batch of breakfast before slumping his shoulders and smiling softly. He hadn’t done a dance class since New York with Laura. And Derek would always prefer Stiles as a partner—he didn’t want to stop dancing anymore…that was all he wanted to do with Stiles—and more. “That sounds amazing.” He didn’t lie.

Stiles shoulder sagged and he scratched his neck, “Oh good, I thought you would blow the idea off. I was going to convince you that we could go outta’ Cali in order to get the lessons if it was the Pack you were scared would figure out and use as blackmail against you.” Stiles weakly laughed. “Der?”

“Hmm?” Derek vocalized while plating the second batch of breakfast before he turned off the stove and placed the dishes in the sink to do later. He took both plates and placed them on the island table and sat across from Stiles. Stiles immediately hooked his ankles around Derek’s like he was playing footsies and Derek playfully rolled his eyes, pushing Stiles’ plate in front of him.

“I have been talking to Deaton, he says he’s close with the remedy. It’ll take a day to brew so I need you to hold on until then okay? I’ve been talking with Leto as well since it was in the Jones’ Beastiary and she says the Bond isn’t something that is severed once established. That’s what the whole trial was about. It is until death do us part and more.”  
Derek say a memory flicker across Stiles’ eyes but said nothing. Instead he continued the first conversation, “Yeah no, I will.” He wanted nothing more than to dive head first to this. The Bond has been established, he and Stiles were Mates. He wasn’t about to let his psychotic Uncle ruin that, he wouldn’t let Otieno, Kate, the Incubi and Witches. No one. Stiles was his. They had gone through so much since Stiles’ arrival back home in Beacon Hills. Derek didn’t want to let go now.

“I believe you Der, I really do. But this is no doubt messing with your instincts.” Yeah, no kidding, Derek wanted to interrupt—and from the look that flashed over Stiles’ face Derek had a feeling he didn’t hide his thoughts so well, “But I am doing everything I can to fix this. Our Bond will be strong again Der, I just know it.”

“I trust you Stiles.” Derek mumbled suddenly defeated and confessed, “It just….it _hurts_.” Stiles frowned. “I feel like I’m at the front porch of my own home and I can’t get in. I can’t get in to you and it is like…something is pulling at my chest and all I can taste is ash and cigarettes that Kate used to smoke and _God_ Stiles it hurts.”

Stiles got up and rounded the table before pulling Derek into the infamous Stilinski hug Stiles had insisted would help the first night they struggled to sleep due to the tampered Bond. He was right of course. And smelling Stiles’ this close, still wearing his black Henley and musk of him due to the lack of a shower this morning and Derek could and would curl up against him right now. 

Derek didn’t know he was whining until Stiles petted his hair and pulled him tighter. “I know…shh I know. We’ll get you home. I love you. We will get through this. This is just another obstacle we will get through. This will strengthen our Bond when it comes back. I just know it. So, stay with me until then.”

Derek nodded into Stiles shoulder, Breakfast forgotten for the time being.

~~~~~

About an hour later they found themselves reheating breakfast in the microwave and watching Criminal Minds on Stiles’ Laptop. Derek lid on his bed, close to Stiles while balancing the laptop at his toes while Stiles had his plate on the lap of his crossed legs. 

“I love this show. Is it sad they can have so many episodes of one show and they are all different in its’ own way? It makes you wonder about the Crime that has happened internationally you know? And just imagine if they had the supernatural world at its’ disposal. I would love to see how forensics explains that one.” 

Derek smiled fondly as Stiles spoke about the show and talked around his chocolate chip pancakes. He looked up and smiled a stuffed by closed mouth smile up to Derek before looking back at the show and resting his back against Derek’s arm as Derek continued his own breakfast.

It was moments like these, days like this where Derek would find it easy to ignore what his Uncle had did to them and just hold Stiles until he died. Perhaps beyond that. Hoping it will never come to that though. 

Stiles finished his plate and placed it on the nightstand before curling up to Derek’s arm, using his bicep as a pillow right after he had brought the laptop close enough that if Derek was careless maple syrup would become acquainted with the keys. Not ideal. Derek finished his breakfast at a steady pace, and by the fourth episode, Derek managed to finish his last piece of bacon. 

“Did you wanna switch up shows, laugh at the comical inaccuracies of Werewolf movies or?” Stiles dragged out the R and waved his hands like he was balancing a scale. Derek pulled Stiles to his torso and pressed the next episode to the TV show. They watched intently, give or take the commentary here or there (Stiles) or huffs and eye rolling in silent chastising (Derek). 

“You would make an excellent Morgan.” Stiles proposed, looking up giddily at Derek and Derek raised a brow, “I mean, besides the common names, you’re flirtatious and series. You have a sense of humour and you look very attractive in a uniform.” Stiles bit his lip as his eyes danced along Derek’s bare torso before smiling, “And without.”

“I know.” Derek preened. Pulling Stiles closer, earning him a squawk that turned into laughter. Derek blew raspberries on Stiles’ neck and Stiles flailed for release. 

Derek listened and Stiles leaned in a delivered a quick kiss, but when he pulled away he leaned in for a longer and filthier one that surprisingly didn’t have much teeth. Derek’s hand strayed to Stiles’ hips, turning his body and bringing Stiles’ own to rest on his lap. Stiles leaned down and worried Derek’s teeth before grinning and diving in to deepen the kiss while grinding down. Derek growled and his eyes flashed red, challenged that someone was above him but intrigued of what his Mate would do. Derek knew that when him and Stiles started to become more intimate he would let Stiles lead, he would let Stiles do what he wanted to Derek.

“Oh, God Derek. Can I? Please?” Stiles mumbled against his lips as Derek felt the young man grind down slowly on his again, Derek opened his eyes to see Stiles’ hovering over him, his skin stark against the black shirt. He blinked as Stiles reached for his jeans to unbutton them and pull them off. Derek helped by lifting his hips when told to and lying back down to stare at Stiles. Taking in his hesitance.

“Stiles…we don’t have to go all the way. Especially if you aren’t ready.”

Derek could smell the relief rolling off Stiles that was quickly taken over by arousal as Stiles dove back in, caging Derek in and sucking his neck, begging for a bruise Derek knew would heal within seconds after it appeared on his skin. Stiles whined at that, and Derek stopped Stiles when he reached for Derek’s shirt on his back. “Keep it on.” He insisted hoarsely, shocked that a couple grindings and kissing could lead that it.

“Like what you smell?” Stiles teased.

“Always.” Was Derek’s reply as he pulled his Mate closer. They moved slower, more kissing than anything. Derek half suspected that Stiles didn’t want Derek to feel that he was just looking forward to sex, hot messy and easy. Both he and Stiles wanted a relationship before sex and let’s face it. With a tampered Mate Bond—sex at this point may just prove disadvantageous to Derek then reassurance. Maybe that’s what Stiles thought too. 

Their love was still just too young and it had Derek hurting. It was immediate and soon but the realest relationship Derek had ever believed in. When his mother sat him down at thirteen and spoke of the Mate Bonds, Derek just thought it was a Myth—something to show that Werewolves, despite being called monsters, can also love and feel and be loved. Derek pushed it aside. And when Kate happened, he thought he didn’t deserve it. 

And maybe he still doesn’t but he wanted it. With Stiles.

And as they continued to kiss and hold each other close, the movements of their body resembled a dance. Here in Stiles’ arms Derek wouldn’t care if it was the last one either, just so long as it was with Stiles.

~~~~~

Stiles blinked awake and lifted his head from Derek’s chest and smiled at the sleeping Alpha. He pecked his lips against Derek’s own and leaned over to get the plates to take it downstairs. Stiles hymned as he worked on the dishes—making sounds to reassure Derek that he was still here. 

What happened earlier, Stiles didn’t even know where it came from. He wanted Derek, and not only for intimacy but as a best friend and a lover. He knew Derek was already that but thanks to fucking Peter dilly-dallying in places he shouldn’t be dilly-dallying in, his and Derek’s Bond suffered for it. If Stiles had pushed any further, removed any more clothes, or insisted on their first time together, he knows he would feel awful. 

Derek was struggling with this more than Stiles; he was a werewolf after all whereas Stiles got the effects of a Mate Bond and a Wolf familiar he still wouldn’t feel it to that escalation. Like yeah, it still hurt like a bitch but Stiles can’t image how Derek feels. And if Stiles slept with him, that would be additional Bonding and intimacy that would be doubted and hurting the both of them and they are having enough troubles as it is.

Stiles was thankful when Deaton called last night to tell him they had found a cure and were working on making it. He was so relieved, that this would be over soon and he and Derek could continue being who they were with one another without any more instinctual doubt. 

Stiles didn’t want to feel this way anymore. He was tired of waking up alone when Derek had night-shifts, he was tired of feeling phantom pains of nails digging into his back and face, he was tired of feeling like he was being lied to when he knows that him and Derek were true Mates. Stiles wasn’t second best, he was the best….and it didn’t feel like it anymore. 

Which is why he had to hold on. And as he scrubbed furiously at the pan, he hoped Derek would hold on to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter didn't exist, it was supposed to go from the last chapter to the next one (which is the final chapter of the story)....which is why I struggled to write it. And why it is pretty short. 
> 
> Song Inspired: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwZqbQL4H4Q


	35. Stay With Me

Peter’s words echoed in Derek’s mind more than he cared to admit to anyone in his Pack, least of all his Mate. The Mate Bond proved Peter wrong over and over again but Derek knew he was one to love too easily and receive the worst results because of it.

It also didn’t help that since the dance he and Stiles shared after Derek saved him from bed-rest, he had barely seen the Spark. He called him and those conversations were great and long but for some reason or Stiles seemed to be distracted. Nor did the fact help that Derek had picked up on some shifts and whenever he would come home Stiles would already be asleep on their bed or he just wouldn’t be there in general.

He didn’t understand. Stiles displayed everything that he had done before his kidnapping but the Mate Bond was tampered with…Derek felt like he was being lied to and those conflicting feelings were not sitting well with him at all.

So here Derek was, cuddled up in a blanket to hide himself despite the hot weather and the sun beaming on him from the window, and the door locked as he ignored his Pack who was pounding on the door begging him or angrily shouting at him to open up. Derek knew, logically, that they could break the door down but Derek was still Alpha and they were respecting the faux distance.

“Derek come on out!” Scott called out. “Is this because of Stiles?” 

Derek didn’t tell Stiles he had the day off. He knew that if the boy knew he would try to comfort him, but Derek didn’t want that. Derek’s back hurt, where his Triskelion Tattoo laid inked between his shoulder blades. Derek let out an involuntary whine as he dragged the blanket closer to himself. That was another thing. Since his Uncle’s demise, the Mate Bond seemed to have grown weak. Like Stiles wasn’t reciprocating. Derek was sweating now, but he didn’t think it was because of the heat. 

“Derek!” This time it was Allison. Sweet, sweet Allison. “When was the last time you ate?” Derek paused. When was the last time he ate? He remembered skipping breakfast on the days he had morning shift because he slept in later than his alarm and just sleeping through until lunch on the days where he didn’t. On the days’ he worked around lunch he managed to sneak some fruits and crackers here and there while making sure the Sheriff ate healthy. On late nights, he would come home exhausted and completely forgo dinner…God. He barely ate anything since the whole Peter situation.

“He’s been sleeping a lot too, when he’s not working.” Isaac mumbled sheepishly. This was true…even as Derek overheard the conversation he felt the need to fall asleep. “He smells depressed.” Yeah well, when you try to do everything to ensure your Mate Bond with your boyfriend despite knowing Peter ruined it, and it isn’t working how else would you feel?

“Wait.” Chimed a voice. A voice he rarely heard in two weeks despite her coming back to work a week ago. It was Leto’s voice. “Isolation, Lack of Eating, Over sleeping and depressed?” She then babbled under her breath while stomping furiously into the room next door—the study. Derek heard her flip through pages before gasping. “Get to Derek now! I’m getting Stiles!” 

_No, don’t do that!_ Derek wanted to shout. But all he heard was Leto mumbling under her breath, “I’m going to give him a piece of my mind.” _No….don’t do that either!_ When he opened his mouth all that escaped was a high-pitched whine and that was before Derek caught a red flash in the mirror. 

Scott kicked the door down and gasped when he saw Derek. “Full-shift.” He whispered in awe. Allison and Isaac looked equally shocked. “Please tell me he can shift back!” Allison snapped her vision to Isaac and he swallowed his plea.

Allison cautiously approached Derek and Derek tried to use his paws to untangle himself from the sheet. The stark black of his fur against the grey-ish blue sheets becoming increasingly difficult with Derek’s consciousness that he was a Wolf. A Wolf…who didn’t have to remember anything. Even his Mate. Derek could remain the Alpha of his Pack but that doesn’t mean he has to resort to being in human form when he does it. Peter had helped him long before Stiles and Leto showed up in learning his full-shift. It took a trip to Mexico to do it…but Derek rarely used this special skill. Afraid he wouldn’t come back from it. But with the way Mate Bond and Stiles confused him and messed with his Wolf as well Derek being the coward he always has been—what is there to come back to?

He let out a mournful howl and both Scott and Isaac immediately perked to that.

“What did he say?” Said the only human in the room. 

“He said he doesn’t want to.” Scott translated, horror struck on his face as he slowly approached Derek. Derek let his Beta pet his snout before laying a hand on his head. “Why not Derek?”

Derek just stared before placing his paws out front, laying down on his stomach, curling his tail in front of him and dropping his head. His eyes flared red before he closed his eyes and slept once more. 

He felt a tug but evidently, ignored it.

~~~~~ 

Stiles played with the strings of his hoodie and tried to reach into his Mate Bond. He tried Meditating, he tried communicating with his Familiar, he continued to love and spend time with his lover while he wasn’t at work but nothing was working. The deeper he reached down the more he felt the barrier between himself and his Mate Bond. Peter must have injected something only harmful to the spell to temporarily serve as a problem for Derek and him. Stiles can’t even begin to wonder what Derek was feeling about this. What did Peter do…and why wasn’t Derek talking about it?

Flickers of Peter’s claws digging in made his flinch so hard he banged his knee against the desk he was sitting at. Peter had taken that stupid medallion from the Otieno fiasco and used it against him once more before he attempted to break the Mate Bond while planting words in Stiles’ head. Lies that he thought Stiles would believe in his mind-numbing state. But Stiles knew better. Stiles loved Derek strongly before the Mate Bond…the Mate Bond Spell was just proof. So, what was Peter trying to do!

Stiles could still smell both his and Leto’s blood as if he was still there. Scrapping his already short nails against the rocks as the wolves flickered against the wall. His screams echoing against the hollow cave where he wouldn’t have been heard by anyone other than an unconscious Leto and Peter. Peter whose eyes sparkled at the sound of pain. Nephew will take himself out of the game…then I get to be King, Peter had whispered in his ear as he continued to dig into Stiles’ back where the tattoo was. Stiles remembered replying that no one would bow down to him.

But Peter was insane and he just laughed at that. He continued to say things that were obviously not true. He almost killed Derek, breaking the Bond for good. And if it were not for Stiles’ Familiar Manifestation Derek would have died. Derek came alone like Peter had asked. This is the second-time Stiles has led Derek close to death. He couldn’t do it again. They kept each other alive, that’s how it worked! 

“Stiles Stilinski!” Stiles jumped as he stared at Leto. She was holding her family’s Beastiary and her face was contorted in anger that Stiles has never had directed at him before. She walked over and slammed the book on the desk in front of him and Stiles flinched—catching the pages about the Mate Bond.

“See anything?” She asked dangerously cool but with a hint of worry. 

“This is the Spell I used to link Derek and I…but the Mate Bond—I think Peter had tampered with it somehow. I can’t feel it all too well anymore.” Stiles sighed. “I’ve been going to Deaton for an antidote and Mediating on his work days.”

Leto’s eyebrow twitched. “Derek has the day off today.”

That took Stiles immediate attention. “Um. No he doesn’t. He would have told me if he had the day off. I told him the importance of being together until I fixed the Mate Bond. Why wouldn’t he tell me that he didn’t have work today?”

“I don’t know. But I was just at Derek’s. He’s gone full-shift.” Leto informed urgently. 

“Full-shift!? You gotta be fucking kidding me.” Stiles hasn’t seen Derek Full-shift since his battle with his uncle. Even then, Derek immediately changed back after Peter was decapitated. “I’m an idiot.”

“You’re right, you are an idiot! Peter no doubt injecting something…and now Derek is suffering through it. He’s fine when you’re around but lately you haven’t been.” She pointed to the page again.

“I can’t be entirely blamed for this! I didn’t know he was by himself! Otherwise I would have been there already!” Stiles scrambled to pull on socks as he swallowed bile, leaning over the book and reading each of the words carefully. _Much like the common wolf, Werewolves Mate for life. If the Werewolf feels rejected by their Mate they will suffer from withdrawal and the possibility of Depression that, on scarce chances, lead to Death. Death can only occur if the Wolf rejects themselves and refuses to eat, sleep, or simply live._

“Is Derek rejecting the Bond? I mean. He must feel rejected by me but I have been doing everything I can in order to help him.” He pulled on his infamous hoodie and zipped it up. Slipping on his converse and lacing it up. “He’s not going to….” _Kill himself,_ Stiles was too afraid to finish. 

“Hasn’t eaten, always sleeps, in complete isolation when he’s not working. Isaac says he smells depressed.” Leto groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose and walked towards his bed. Stiles was too busy staring at the pages “Since our rescue you’ve done nothing but try to reassure him that you are still Mates. Which is great despite you suffering from PTSD at the moment. I know you are trying but whatever Peter did we have to fix it fast. An Alpha Wolf who has done nothing but reassure you that he loves you and has tried strengthening the Mate Bond once more and vice versa….” She shrugged, “but something is blocking it and it’s confusing his Wolf. If we leave this untreated I fear the worst for Derek. We all suffered some damage and it feels like Peter is still playing us, that’s why we have to fix it and heal.” She added while wiggling her fingers where her nails were making a weak attempt in growing back.

“Derek will let himself die…” Stiles whispered. He flinched as he remembered Peter standing over Derek ready to kill him—it was an image that he constantly pictured since Derek confessed his cursed vision. If he had stopped running, if Stiles hadn’t found him in the dreamscape, Derek would have died. Because he thought he deserved it. “Take me to him! Fuck! I have to fix this. Screw waiting on Deaton!”

She smiled, “That’s my boy. Now. I’m driving, you’re in no shape to.”

~~~~~

Stiles is fuming over him when Derek wakes up once more. The Wolf in him was happy that his Mate was here but the Human part of him knew what rejection felt like. and Derek doesn’t know what to do. The Wolf was confused as to how Stiles felt the Bond said one thing while Stiles said another…Derek’s instincts can’t differentiate which one was real. Everything had happened so fast and all of a sudden Stiles’ scent turned from forest and safety to a sourness and bitterness. Derek reeled back as Stiles parted and stood in front of Derek.

“What is wrong? Why didn’t you just tell me you had the day off!? Why didn’t you push me into telling you what Peter did? My magic….my magic is shy Derek and I just don’t understand what Peter did to the Mate Bond to make you feel rejected but I’m trying Derek because I know you’re it for me! Does this have something to do with us? Well I wouldn’t know and you’re not telling me anything because you won’t change back!”

Derek flinched but tried for his words, but he’s so confused at the sudden switch. He also stopped to wonder…why was Stiles’ feeling this way? Derek thought he was pretty forward with his emotions, especially towards Stiles. Stiles continues like he never stopped or noticed Derek’s inner turmoil. “God I can’t believe this! You sing your emotions better than this!” 

Derek raised his brows, whining deep in his throat before he let out a small yip. He was rewarded with a small reluctant smile from Stiles. So, he yipped again as he felt something curl around his chest and bloom. He gently takes Stiles’ hand and nibbles on the fingers and Stiles let out a wet laugh. Stiles was scared? Derek could take that fear away. He will sing love songs and recite Neruda in the young man’s ear if that is what it took. 

Derek whined as he felt himself shift back. The fur rippling before changing into skin, his skeleton shifting and rearranging to resemble the human skeleton as his clawed paws turned into hands. His whine turned into a groan as his back arched before straightening—crackling of bones resounding. By the time that he was fully shifted back to human he was sweating and shivering and Stiles quickly threw the covers around him. 

“I didn’t want to push you.” He rasped out.

“And look where that led us.” Stiles weakly shot back, lips tremoring. 

“You were warned that I was bad with emotions.” Derek reminded at a weak attempt to lighten the mood. He feels Stiles collapse into him as he sobs in Derek’s chest. Derek immediately drops to his hands from the clasping sheets, making sure his sheet was strategically wrapped around his waist so it didn’t reveal anything, and listened in on Stiles’ heartbeat. It was fast but still reassuring as a hummingbird beating its wings. 

Derek carded his fingers through Stiles’ hair in a rotating motion that he knew Stiles’ loved and calmed down to. He leaned back a little to see the younger man shift and look up at him with tears; his whiskey eyes were hopeful and Derek couldn’t help but smile a little as he leaned in and kissed his forehead. Muttering into his hairline, “Of course I love you. I’m just afraid I’ll lose you.” He takes a deep breath and blows out, “I’m afraid I’ll lose my anchor. After Peter…” 

Stiles’ heartbeat spikes and Derek looked down to see wide eyes. But that was before he saw a glint and a mischievous yet wobbly smile as Stiles’ surged up and kissed Derek harsh on the lips. Derek laughed into the kiss and held Stiles tighter. “Peter is nothing anymore.”

“I know…” Derek softly replied. Cursing that he hadn’t kept his uncle alive so he could torture him. But Derek knew the madman would have escaped and Derek couldn’t take that chance.

“I guess that means we’re passing this obstacle in our relationship.” Stiles said in a quiet yet pleased voice. “God we’re such idiots.”

Derek smiled and nodded, bowing his head in the curve of Stiles’ neck. “Yes. I guess so.” He looked up and caught the plump lips between his teeth before shifting (still making sure he was covered appropriately) and taking Stiles lips with his own. 

Before anything escalated someone knocked on the door and walked in. Scott immediately covered his eyes, “Dude!” He whined.

Stiles cackled but his eyes fell on the bottle in Scott’s grip. “What is that?”

“For you, Deaton made it, hopefully it’ll help with your Mate Bond problem…not like you are having any.” Scott tossed the bottle and Stiles immediately caught it. “Bye!” His best friend rushed out and Stiles looked to Derek who eyed the bottle.

“Will it work?” He asked hoarsely. 

“We’ll see.” Stiles opened the cap and drank, nearly gagging at the taste but eagerly taking it down nonetheless. If this meant restoring the Mate Bond Stiles doesn’t care what went in it….or so he will tell himself and never ask for the formula. _Ever._

Stiles gasped out when he pulled the bottle away. He placed it on the night table and lid down with Derek. “Now, where were we?” 

Derek grinned before he leaned over, Stiles hasn’t forgotten that this man was very well naked but Stiles didn’t think that this should be something they progress to tonight. He felt Derek claim his lips again and Stiles wrapped his arm over Derek’s back, magic flickering in his finger tattoos as they brushed against Derek’s Triskelion one.

He gave in more enthusiastically into the kiss when he felt the Mate Bond grow strong and beat proudly once more. 

~~~~~

They were lying in bed and Derek refused to let go of Stiles waist as Stiles propped a book between Derek’s shoulder blades and hymning to himself. Derek’s musical (read: whines and yips) confession had seemed to be the evidence Stiles needed from Derek when Derek had been confused by his own instincts and debating whether or not to believe the Mate Bond or Stiles. Both were the same thing evidently but Derek was a werewolf with a horrible dating past. What do you want from him?

Stiles jostled and tore Derek from his thoughts and Derek shimmed so their shoulder’s touched and Derek had his face buried in Stiles’ neck once more. He could hear the younger man’s hummingbird heart beats, the vibration in his throat from his hymning and the scent of home. 

“You’re not some summer fling you know” Stiles had said after moments of silence. Derek lifted his head from Stiles’ neck and watched the boy moisten his lips. “Derek. I—I am staying here. In Beacon Hills. I’m going to go to school here. At the community college. I don’t know what I’m going to do yet but I’ll figure out something.”

“But what about Leto?” Derek couldn’t believe he was hearing this. This was just some cruel joke wasn’t it? Couldn’t the universe be nice to him, just this once? Leto had been excited about travelling a little more. Especially after the whole debacle with Peter. The evidence of scarring on both Stiles and Leto will be a constant reminder. Derek’s eyes flickered to Stiles scratches on his face, Deaton said that they will most likely not disappear like Stiles’ other wounds. 

“Leto is fine.” Stiles replies with a wave of his hand, placing the book down on the night table before guiding them both to a seating position in front of one another. Stiles looked down and placed his hands on Derek’s own that was resting on his lap. “She’s been talking to my dad about a one bedroom apartment and possibly joining Beacon Hills Police Department with him and you and Parrish. Continuing her position as a Civilian Employee. It had always been her dream before finding out about her Spark—I’m getting off topic. We came here for this purpose.” Stiles urged. 

“What?” Derek asked shocked, he hadn’t known Leto was staying here in Beacon Hills…and he especially didn’t know she was a potential future co-worker. He was so confused. He knew they came here for a purpose, he was told this on their second encounter. But doubt had a funny way in being constant in Derek’s life and thoughts drifted. He didn’t think they would stay.

“Beacon Hills. As deadly as it is, is my Center.” Derek blinked at Stiles’ confession, “My home is my Center…as corny as that sounds. But for a long time….I—I felt lost.” Stiles shrugged, trying to look like this wasn’t bother him. But Derek could see it in his posture, the way he held himself and by the saltiness of potential tears…Derek was getting the feeling this wasn’t some cruel joke after all but a break to finally be happy but he wasn’t too sure. A small smile played on Stiles’ lips as he made eye contact with Derek. “And you make me feel found.”

When Derek didn’t say anything, Stiles continued, “And after the whole…Peter thing and my Familiars manifesting, do you know how I felt when I saw that they were Wolves?” Derek felt himself shake his head, “I wasn’t shocked. It felt right having a Wolf Familiar. My Wolf felt like pack despite the fact that it is Magic. You, for the longest time, made me feel like Pack and made me feel I had a home so when the Familiar Manifested it fit in nicely with everyone.” Stiles flushed a little, “It accepted your Wolf as its Mate too you know.”

Derek stared dumbfounded. His anchor was staying. His _Mate_ was staying! Derek felt something urge him forward as he took Stiles’ face in his hands and moved in with a kiss of desperation. The emotions hit him harder than he expected. Stiles was more than Pack…more than a home. His smell of constant cinnamon, brown sugar, vanilla and Autumn implied safety and happiness that Derek couldn’t help but whimper as he held Stiles closer. Derek would follow him everywhere, he realized as he pulled away from Stiles….because….Stiles. Stiles was his Mate. The Mate Bond had never faded like he thought it did the night they saved Stiles and Leto from Peter. 

Stiles only smiled and brought his hands up to cup Derek’s hand as he leaned his cheek into Derek’s palm. “Don’t worry Sourwolf. I’m not going anywhere…..so show me that pretty smile.”

Derek did exactly what he was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd we're done!  
> I hoped you enjoyed it my readers!
> 
> I'm currently working on another Sterek Fic Royal AU and whatnot. All though if I have writers block or what have you, I'll probably taking on random prompts I find on Pintrest or Tumblr.  
> Until then~


End file.
